Hematite
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Madara Uchiha is the king of Japan's largest criminal organization; living with an ongoing vendetta against the police department that has his castle crumbling beneath his feet. But there is one person, that he will not let himself lose. MadaSasu YAOI!
1. Prologue

**Pairings: NaruHina, MadaSasu, implied MadaIzu in the beginning. **

**Warnings: Slash!Pairings, NC-17 material! **

**Warnings for the creeps: Yes, Sasuke starts off young in this. NO it is NOT Shota or Chan, so take off your pedo-bear suit and enjoy the ride until I give you ****butt-sex of appropriate age and consent.**

**Enjoy!**

"Chief Jiraiya?"

The man looked up from the newspaper article in his hand, facing the yellow-haired detective that had seen himself into his office.

"Yes, Detective?"

The man straightened up slightly, trying to stand taller and make himself look at least a little more impressive. "I've just been down to the hospital myself, sir. It would appear that the rumors are true."

Jiraiya frowned to himself, folding the paper neatly and standing from his desk. He didn't know what to make of that information. Instead of forcing out a verbal reply, he nodded slowly to the detective; a silent sign that the man was dismissed.

It couldn't be helped, though. Crime in Konoha was bad enough without this as an additional risk. He had to tell Danzo; but that seemed so unfair. He knew Danzo's method of dealing with things, and understood that his superior would think it best for the threat to be completely "eliminated." Still, if the worst _was _to come of this unfortunate turn of events, Jiraiya knew he'd feel guilty that he'd let it happen by keeping Danzo uninformed.

With a tired sigh, he shrugged on his jacket and set off.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Well, if you want to know what _I _think-"

"Izuna, if I wanted to know what you thought, I'd ask you."

Izuna Uchiha pouted at his brother, not liking that he was being silenced. It didn't offend him as much as he let on, though – and he still morphed his face into an unauthentic mask of ecstasy when his little sister and elder cousin entered the room. They were married, but this was rather common in their family, truth be told. Uchihas married Uchihas. That was why they were such an elite clan – it was also why there were only about twenty of them left. Well, twenty _one _if you counted the new addition that had been born just weeks before.

"Mikoto, Fugaku. How very nice to see you." Madara drawled, standing from his seat. Several people trailed protectively behind him as he approached his sister and cousin, wrapping Fugaku in his arms first, in a careful hug, then turning to Mikoto. "Ah, and this is your precious little Sasuke, is it?" He held out his arms, demandingly – and the child was handed to him, though anyone could see that it pained Mikoto to do it.

He turned from her then, and walked back to his seat, coddling the child sweetly, keeping it tucked safely in his arms as he ran a callused finger down its soft cheeks. "He's beautiful," Madara commented, bending his face down lower and pressing a gentle kiss to the babe's skin.

Mikoto cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Madara," She started, then seemed to rethink and try for something more personal. "Oniisan, you can't honestly think that he's not safe at home with me and-"

"There is no safer place in the world for this child than right here in my lap." Madara cut her off temperamentally. "You know that just as well as I do – or have you forgotten the scars that mar your elder son's face? Have you forgotten that if you'd listened to me after _his _birth, he would still be as beautiful and untainted as his brother. Take a look at _our _brother, Mikoto. There isn't one single mark on his skin. I take care of the things that are mine, and look at him. He's flawless."

Izuna purred as he felt his brother's hand caress his jaw lightly. He smiled into Madara's pleasured stare, and kissed the thumb that brushed against his lips. Mikoto tensed, but it was her husband who spoke.

"With all due respect, Madara-San, I must admit that if Itachi's scarring has saved him from being one of your-"

"If you finish that, I'll cut your tongue out." Izuna said, offering his cousin a sickeningly sadistic grin, as if he'd like nothing more than to cut Fugaku's tongue out, and he'd been waiting years to do exactly that.

"Calm yourself, Izuna. I'm very interested in hearing what our dear cousin has to say."

Fugaku sputtered at the look he received from his younger cousin – one that clearly said that he was still at risk of losing his tongue if he displeased them further. He shook his head meekly, as if he didn't mind giving up his newborn son in the least. Mikoto wasn't so timid about it.

"I trust you, Madara. I always have. You're my older brother and I love you, but sometimes… Sometimes I must question your morals. You can't think it's healthy that you raise children as your… your…"

"Pets?" Izuna supplied, smirking.

"Whatever they are," Mikoto continued, looking pleadingly into her eldest brother's eyes. "How do you even know that he's in danger if I don't give him to you?"

"It's quite simple, actually," Madara answered, smiling lovingly down at the baby in his arms as it began to stir – only to realize that it was already being cradled, and snuggle more comfortably into its uncle's arms. "The police are already monitoring our every move. You understand that much, right?"

Mikoto and Fugaku both nodded, understanding that as Uchihas they had both been born into a dynastic line of criminal royalty. Their family was feared by all, but hunted by none. No one had the guts to go up against them, which meant that they never had to be very secretive about their next move. Mikoto and Fugaku themselves had been largely involved with distribution of various narcotics in the past, so they couldn't exactly blame their current predicament on the family name. The issue was that Konoha had acquired a new police chief about seven years ago, and he just wouldn't cut them a break. He did any and everything that he could to try and make them slip up.

"You also recall the event on June 15th five years ago, when that shit-face Danzo attempted to lure the location of one of my warehouses out of you by cutting into the flesh of your new born son until you talked?"

Mikoto sobbed into her hands at the memory, and Fugaku immediately began to sputter out his apology – stating for what must have been the hundredth time, that they were very sorry for giving out the address of Madara's warehouse that night, but they couldn't bare the sight of their baby being tortured.

"Quiet, I understand. No, I do not forgive you, but I still understand and there's no point in being upset over it now. However, I think we can all agree, that if Itachi had been here with _me_, the police would have had no leverage over you in the first place."

It was true, so they made no comment. At that point, Mikoto and Fugaku couldn't have been sure exactly why it was that Madara kept so many toddlers and babies in his company, and it had disturbed them. Even now, the amount of young boys – and one young girl – that surrounded the elder Uchiha at nearly every minute of every day was unsettling. It wasn't sexual, no – Madara explored that side of his desire with someone who was, admittedly, just as taboo of an option as those children would have been. Still, he took them in young. He raised them to have undying loyalty to him. He was breeding an army. Slowly but surely, those children would grow to be lethal killing machines. Mikoto was sure of it. She was sure because Madara and Izuna _themselves _were lethal killing machines, although neither of them had felt the need to show it lately, seeing as they were both already sitting atop a criminal empire and had a vast assortment of other people to do their dirty work.

"Madara, I know that our children are _physically _safest with you, but what about their _minds_? I don't want them growing up with some sick attachment to this way of life. I want them to understand that if they want to go _work _at a bank, they don't have to rob it first!"

Madara sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with malcontent. "Izuna, darling, go fetch our favorite little trio for me, won't you?'

Izuna grinned and nodded, obediently rising and stepping out of a side door to go and get whichever three children Madara was talking about. He returned quickly, and they followed him into the room, their eyes heavy with sleep, but still alert to the goings on of things as they carefully studied everyone.

"Come here, sweethearts." Madara chided softly, and they approached him without hesitance. He smiled, petting the girls hair as he turned to Mikoto. "A little beauty, isn't she?" He asked, nodding for the girl to go and stand in front of his sister. "Go ahead, ask them whatever you like. See if they're admirable enough for you to trust my parenting skills."

"Well… what's your name?" Mikoto asked awkwardly.

"Konan," was the child's careful answer. She looked to be about eight years old, so only a couple of years Itachi's elder. Her voice was shy, which reassured Mikoto slightly, knowing that if Madara was being more hard on them they'd have already been trained to speak up when talking to adults.

"Do you… do you like living here with my brothers, Konan-Chan?"

The girl nodded, looking back at Madara to make sure that this wasn't a test of some sort.

"These people aren't here to take us away, right?" A boy with deep burgundy hair asked. Mikoto had barely noticed him. He was trailing behind the other two as they walked in, and he was now seated on Izuna's lap, seemingly caught between hiding his face in the man's clothes, and trying to get comfortable and go to sleep right there. It was rather late. The children had probably been woken to come and speak to her.

"Baka! Madara-Sama wouldn't let them take us, right?" The other boy asked, looking back towards Madara for confirmation.

Mikoto sighed thoughtfully. So, they were happy here, at least. Happy enough that they truly didn't want to leave. She supposed it would be alright to let Madara have Sasuke. After all, there really _wasn't _any safer place, and with the way the police were acting, there was no doubt in Mikoto's mind that they'd come for Sasuke. Their new mission seemed to be making sure that this was the last generation of the Uchiha family, and a new baby would soil that.

"Okay," She said shakily. "Keep Sasuke. At least until he doesn't want to be here anymore if that time comes."

Madara nodded, smirking. "Go back to sleep now, children. I'll wake you again for breakfast in the morning."

They nodded, and eased their way back through that mysterious door.

"Obito, I want you to take a few trusted men and go with Fugaku and Mikoto back to their place tonight. Make sure that no matter how much _anyone _gets tortured, they don't come finding us here."

The man standing slightly behind Madara nodded. Izuna frowned.

"No offense, Obito, but Madara, don't you think it would be wiser to send someone more loyal to you than that?"

Madara chuckled, and his hand rested protectively against his brother's upper thigh. "I know what you're thinking, Izuna. I won't send you though. You're too important to me, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine," Izuna reassured, smiling at his brother's caring words. "I can take care of myself, and you know they'll never be able to get any information on you from _me _no matter how hard they try. Please, let me go. I _want _to do this little thing for you."

And so it began. That night, Izuna and Obito were sent to guard Mikoto and Fugaku's home. Just as expected, the secret police _did _come looking for the new Uchiha babe – but there were more of them than anyone could have expected.

That night, a frantic knocking was heard at Madara's door. When the guest was let in, Madara was called for immediately, and very shocked to see who it was.

"Itachi-Kun?" he asked sleepily, wondering what his nephew was doing here.

"Uncle Madara! You have to let me stay here! Please? There's nowhere else…" The boy was sobbing in a way that was very uncharacteristic of him. Even though he was only five – Itachi had never been much of a crier.

"What's wrong?" Madara asked, still not completely able to comprehend whatever was happening.

"They asked questions, so many questions… but no one would answer… and then Uncle Izuna… they… they…"

"They _what_?" Madara asked, suddenly quite alert and seething in anger.

"He wouldn't let anyone… wouldn't let them talk… when the blood spilled everywhere, and they still asked the questions… Uncle Izuna… he wouldn't let anybody answer."

Madara could already feel his heart beginning to shatter. Izuna Uchiha. Loyal to the end. It was so like him to risk everyone's life in exchange for Madara's, even if it _wasn't _the wise thing to do.

"Then what happened?" Madara asked quietly, though he already knew how this tragedy would end.

"The men who came… the ones in masks… they tortured him, Uncle Madara… The man with the yellow hair he gouged his eyes out… But Uncle Izuna… He… He still wouldn't say a word… He bled to death… Right there in the middle of the lawn, and nobody did anything about it… I mean, nobody _could._ They're all dead… Everyone's dead … except for me." The last part was squeaked out in agony as the child crumbled to the ground. "I'm sorry! I didn't know where else to run…"

Madara cradled the child, as gently as he'd done his brother just hours before. So, Danzo had sent in the ANBU department this time, it seemed. They'd never had a chance, then. He shouldn't have let this happen… he shouldn't have let Izuna go. He _knew _it was a bad idea. Still, he was too numb to sort out his emotions. He would grieve for the brother that had been… so much more to him … but not tonight. Tonight was about the children.

"Tekka!" Madara called out harshly, hearing feet scrambling towards him, quick to offer service in any way that was needed. "Please escort my nephew to a room. Don't make him sleep alone tonight. Put him … where should we put him?" Madara asked, not able to think straight at the mental image of his brother, lying there in the grass, face bloodied and scarred entered his mind.

"Perhaps with young Shisui-Kun, sir?"

"Yes, that will do." Madara said dismissively, as he rose to return to his own chambers. The next day, he would have a counter attack. He would slaughter that detective, Minato Namikaze _himself_ for what he'd done to his brother. His favored hit man, Orochimaru, could handle Sarutobi. Jiraiya could wait. Madara wanted him to be taught a lesson, and he wouldn't understand it dead – but _Danzo. _No. No, he wouldn't harm Danzo… yet.

He would simply raise Sasuke; and raise him to know _exactly _who it was that sent out the troop of men who murdered his parents. _Exactly _who it was that authorized those scars to be put onto his brother's face. Yes, Sasuke would see Danzo for the beast that he was, and one day, when the time was right – He would let Sasuke kill him.

Madara smiled lightly, wanting to be excited by his new ingenious plan, but he couldn't. No matter who he killed, or who he raised, or who he taught a lesson – his beloved Izuna was still dead. He sighed, walking up to the crib that had been placed in his bedroom earlier that day. Sasuke was awake and staring at him in that odd understanding way that babies stare, that way that makes you feel as if they understand the world's grief – and yet are still beautifully untainted by it.

He reached into the crib and held his nephew close to his chest, then lied down in his bed, with the child still snuggled up to him. He felt a damp chubby hand rubbing at his cheek curiously, but he didn't realize for a moment that it wasn't the hand that was damp… it was his cheek.

"I'm sorry for crying in front of you, Sasuke-Kun. I haven't cried since I was your age, can you believe that?"

The babe made no reply, but continued fisting at his face, as if trying to dry the tears but not knowing how to do so properly.

"Sweet child, how many people have died for our sake this night?" Madara could hear his voice cracking slightly, but he ignored it. There was no one here to hear him other than little Sasuke, anyway. "Two for you, and two for me… it doesn't seem fair, does it? That all I can do for their memory is lie here with you and cry."

The baby began to whimper, as if he, too could understand that something sad had happened.

"I had the whole world in my hand just yesterday, and if you'd told me that just one death could make it all feel pointless… Well, I don't think I'd have believed you. All he wanted to do was keep us safe, little one. You, and me. He died for _us_, and look at us. We're not worth half of what he was."

The baby sniffled, and whined in discomfort; making it seem that he didn't like where this conversation had turned. Madara snorted.

"My deepest apologies, Sasuke-Kun. I'm the one who wasn't fit to wipe his spit. I can't say the same for you. God only knows who you might grow up to be."

The child settled at this, and Madara chuckled morbidly. "One thing's for sure, though. _You _are never leaving my side. I won't make the same mistakes twice. Not with the people that matter."

With that, he pulled the babe even closer to his chest, and they both drifted into a deep and troubled sleep.

**A/N: Whoooaaa! Beloved, that's so NOT cool! How dare you start a plotty chapter fic when you have so many in progress already! **

**I know, I know. Sorry, but this idea kind of struck me a month ago and really stuck under my skin, so now it's here. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, OMG I'LL LOVE YOU SO MUCH IF YOU DO! **

**Much thanks and love to all of my wonderful readers who make me SO happy just by caring about what I say xD **

**-Beloved**


	2. A Loaded Silence

The police station was loud. Too loud. It was unnatural to have so many officers, sergeants, majors, and detectives all here at once. It could be taken as a good sign, but Jiraiya knew better. They were all here because the crime rate had gone down to near nothing. It had spiked one day. An entire ANBU unit had been brutally assassinated (surely the doing of that damn Uchiha family even though they were – as usual – unable to actually prove that the bastards had done anything) and now, after the untimely death of _twenty good men- _there was nothing. No robberies. No murders. No drug arrests. No prostitution charges. There was _nothing. _It was like their entire criminal organization had decided to take a deep breath – but it wasn't a soothing one. No. It was twisted; _disturbed. _

The upbeat environment of the station was a sick contrast to the deathly silence of the streets outside. Jiraiya had several sources, though – and he knew that something was up. His most trusted detective, Minato Namikaze, had been the most damaged. Tortured. Tortured so brutally that the first forensics workers to arrive at the scene had quit on the spot, and no one had the heart to let his wife see the body. Stress from losing him sent her into an early labor, and just a month ago she'd given birth to his fatherless child. Naruto was his name. Naruto _Uzumaki_, so that no one knew who his father was. That had been Jiraiya's suggestion. He didn't know what Minato had done to get _so _far on Madara's bad side, but rumor had it that the crime emperor had tortured and murdered him personally, and that was quite the rarity as far as these things went in this city. Madara didn't bloody his own hands very often.

Minato had been found _scalped _with no eyes. There were raw patches and burns on his wrists and ankles, showing that he had at first been restrained, then the rope had been set ablaze while still against his skin. He had been dismembered, and died choking on his own removed genitalia. It was a way that no one deserved to go; but Madara had clearly loathed Minato for one reason or another. Jiraiya was currently walking to Danzo's office, in order to ask his superior exactly that. What on earth had happened to have caused this?

The last time he'd spoken to Danzo, he'd simply confirmed that the Uchiha family had managed another pure heir, even though they were now down to the last full-Uchiha-blooded woman. Jiraiya had heard rumors about what occurred after he told Danzo. He'd heard that Danzo had sent out the ANBU to kill that baby. After that, no one knew anything. Hell, Jiraiya didn't even know if the babe was dead or alive. What he _did _know, was that hearing about twenty ANBU being sent on a mission against the Uchiha's, and then two weeks later hearing that twenty ANBU had been murdered tortuously was no coincidence. Jiraiya's frown deepened as he knocked on Danzo's door.

"Come in, come in." The elder man said tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose as if this meeting was already causing him much too much stress. "What is it that you need, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya schooled himself, remembering that this was his boss, and he had to be cordial. "I'm here for the same reason I always am. To fight crime – or herein the lack of."

Danzo's smirk was wicked and inhumane. "One last spit in my face, I suppose. Dragging down twenty of my secret police – but those damn Uchiha's sure are silent _now, _aren't they?"

"I'm not sure that I understand, sir. Are you saying that the rumors are true? That you… you killed a baby?"

The look Jiraiya received for that comment was fierce enough to frighten a dragon. "Do not call that demon _spawn _a baby. And no, if you must know, I did _not _succeed in killing the filthy runt."

Jiraiya had to remind himself who's side he was on as he felt a breath of relief escape his chest. Danzo was, in a way, right. When one placed 'Uchiha' and 'infant' in the same spot in their head, it clashed uncomfortably. It was hard to imagine that a group of people known for being so ruthless and immoral could possibly have once possessed the innocence of a child. Still, the discomfort of calling an Uchiha a baby was still much more bearable than the thought of a baby deserving death. So perhaps Jiraiya _was _glad that they hadn't gotten to him.

He sat down in front of Danzo's desk, and one of the lesser secretaries rushed off to get them some coffee while they spoke.

"So, if you didn't kill the baby… what's all this commotion, lately?"

"Jiraiya, surely you don't call no crime and quiet streets _commotion_."

Okay, so perhaps that was an odd choice of wording. "True, but there's something in the air, sir. I'm sure you can feel it as well as I. Something's changed… Something that can't be changed back, and something that would have been better if it was left _un_changed."

Danzo almost rolled his eyes at Jiraiya's ludicrous, as the secretary came back and handed them each a mug of coffee. He took a slow sip of that delicious bitter brown liquid and then placed his mug back down.

"We didn't kill the spawn, no. They'd already moved the damn kid to a secure location, and instead they had four adults and some other kid at the house, or at least, that's what the reports say. I couldn't make it, I'm afraid."

Jiraiya wanted to punch Danzo. _"I couldn't make it,"_ really meant _"Something so fucking illegal happened that I shouldn't even be telling you this." _

"You must have expected a couple guards. Why else would you send twenty well-bodied men to dispose of one helpless infant?"

"We got luckier than just guards. We took out a fair chunk of the family. Now that fool Madara is short two cousins, his sister, and his broth-" Danzo froze midsentence ad Jiraiya's coffee spurted aggressively out of his mouth and the white-haired man began to choke. He quickly regained his composure as much as possible, and stared at his boss with terrified, incredulous eyes.

"YOU KILLED IZUNA UCHIHA!" He screamed in blind fury, not caring for a moment that this was his boss, and he might lose his job. This was bad. This was bad. This was _reaaaaalllyyy _bad. "YOU FUCKING _IDIOT_! Oh hell… FUCK!" He was up from his seat in seconds, poking his head out of the office.

"You!" He pointed to a random officer, who was seated on his desk chatting with one of the secretaries about the pros and cons of handwritten paperwork over a typewriter. "Go to Minato's house, I want Kushina and Naruto put under twenty four hour protection _now._"

But something was wrong. The entire office had gone silent. It was that same silence. That deafening silence. The one that was outside, only Jiraiya knew what this silence must have been. They were all facing the window. He turned as well, and gasped at what he saw. He opened the window, and was about to call out when a calm voice began to speak before he had the option of doing so himself.

"Were you looking for this?"

It was Tekka Uchiha. He was slouched lazily against a lamp-post outside, gazing up at the window of the police station as if he was the most innocent person in the world. In his arms, there was a squirming bundle, but that hair was unmistakable. Tekka Uchiha was holding Naruto Uzumaki.

"Strange report, you know…" Tekka said. "Came in almost six _hours _ago. Said… what did it say? Oh! Right! It said '_help! Help, please! They've taken my son!' _odd isn't it? That someone would have called for help and not gotten it. Or maybe," He shifted slightly, flipping his bangs out of his eyes as if he was actually having idle conversation with the dumbstruck Jiraiya. "_Maybe _the odd part is that you lot didn't even manage to receive that phone call! How strange! I see only two options with that… either you lazy bastards have been taking the silence for granted and ignored the phone… Or someone answered, and didn't give one _fuck _about poor little Kushina-Chan's bouncing baby boy."

Jiraiya tensed. He knew that even as dense as some of the men on the police force _were, _they were still answering phone calls. So… how _hadn't _they been alerted to Naruto's kidnapping.

"You know the silliest thing about this, Chief?" Tekka asked, sitting up straight now and moving Naruto from one arm to the other. "It's that I've taken the baby to this damn police station. What's up with _that_?"

The sarcasm was evident, but even more confusing than usual Uchiha bluntness. Tekka was asking the questions that Jiraiya wanted the answers to – but because he was _asking _them, he was leaving himself exempt from _answering _them.

"Why are you here, Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked bitterly.

"Madara asked me to meet up with Hikaku after I – err – picked up Naruto from daycare."

At once it all made sense, the ignored phone call, and Tekka's presence. Madara was baiting him. One of the Uchiha's was here at the police station, and now it was up to Jiraiya to figure out who it was. He looked over his team carefully, but he'd always been bad with faces. Fuck. One of these men wasn't his… He could hear Tekka laughing.

"Don't be a fool, Jiraiya. We don't need him in there any longer, and _we _unlike _you _do tend to prefer not to involve innocents in war craft. We're ready to have Hikaku back, so why don't we make a fair trade, hmm? I get my cousin un-arrested, and you get this baby unharmed."

It was agreed, and they let Tekka into the station. As soon as he entered, a man with brown hair tied messily in a ponytail atop his head rose from his seat, smirking. Tekka handed Naruto to Jiraiya and turned to leave, but he was called after.

"Tekka! Why is there blood on his face?"

The Uchiha turned back and snorted. "I'm sorry, just a few scratches – though I'm afraid they may scar."

"You said _un_harmed in exchange for Hikaku!"

At this, both Uchiha's grinned at him, but it was still Tekka who answered. "He _is _unharmed. You see, we've learned the definition of _harm_ from you genius law enforcers. He is exactly as unharmed as my cousin Itachi was, when he was traded in exchange for the location of Madara's warehouse. Don't worry, though. Inabi's quite creative with a knife. Aspiring artist, you know? He figured little Naruto would make a cute cat, so we carved on some whiskers for him. Ja ne!"

And with that, they were gone.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

It had been a great many years since Madara had encountered anything as precious as his nephew. Sasuke was only four months old, and he could already hold his head up by himself without it hanging uselessly without the support of his young neck. He'd discovered his toes recently and had taken to the habit of sucking on as many as he could fit into his mouth at once. This usually meant the majority of his left foot – which Madara noted he seemed to prefer over his right.

Madara was in his favorite seat, in his favorite room. It was like a throne room, really – and his seat was much like a throne. He liked it. For some people, there was a risk of becoming "bigheaded" or "self-absorbed." Madara knew that he was the opposite. He had to remind himself constantly of the fact that he was very powerful and important. If he didn't remind himself that, he'd have long since gotten lost in a world all his own without maintaining any part of his empire. So, it helped to have ridiculous things like a throne room. The chair that used to be next to his was gone, now. It had been Izuna's, so he'd burned it the day Izuna was cremated and mingled some of the ashes – which were now under the cushion of _his _chair. So, in a way, he was still sitting near his brother.

Sasuke was, as he always was, in Madara's arms. He had literally not set the child back down for more than five minutes. Ever. Not since the night he'd first cried himself to sleep with Sasuke cradled against his chest. The babe calmed him, in a way that no one else ever had. No, not even his beloved Izuna. Izuna had done the opposite – always setting Madara's blood on fire. Izuna gave birth to emotions in Madara like hate, lust, passion. It was a powerful love, and one that he was pining for, but Sasuke was different. Sasuke was sweet, and young, and so, _so _pure and white. Just being around him made Madara feel… fresh. _Virginal, _even.

It was strange, but he liked the feeling. And he knew it was Sasuke himself, not just that childish innocence rubbing off. Madara had spent a _lot _of time around a _lot _of babies. He'd had Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Kisame since they were babies. One at a time, he'd taken them in. Well, Konan, Yahiko and Nagato had all come together. He'd found them the night Itachi had been scarred. When Mikoto finally gave up the address of his warehouse, and Danzo burned it down. Three children – no – _toddlers _had come running out before the fire had spread, coughing from all the smoke. They'd been hiding in his cellar, after they got caught stealing from the market around the corner. Orphans. He took them in. A year after that, it became apparent that children who were raised by you were exponentially more loyal than adults. And so, the child raising project had begun.

Oh yes, Madara knew _lots _of babies – but Sasuke was perfect. The child stirred, opening his eyes blinkingly and gazing up at Madara. He reached out for some of his uncle's hair, and grasped it in his tiny hands, grinning to himself at his accomplishment. He very much liked grabbing things.

"It's time to feed you, little one." Madara cooed gently, littering the infant's face with loving kisses. He could feel his guards as they eyed him in confusion, and laughed softly, pulling Sasuke close to his chest, and leaning into the boys ear.

"They're wondering when the big bad wolf tamed down…" Madara whispered to the boy. "What do you think, Sasuke-Chan? Shall I continue playing with you, or remind them that I'd still kill anyone who crossed me without a second thought?"

The child giggled, and grabbed one of Madara's lips with his hand. The guards looked even more disturbed. Madara raised his head and saw one of them glancing disgustedly at Sasuke. He glared, and the guard froze up nervously. It felt as if the entire room had gone cold.

"M-Madara-San?" The guard asked, for lack of anything better to say.

"Is there some sort of issue that hasn't been brought to my attention?" Madara asked calmly, staring hard at the man who he felt had disrespected him, even as he felt Sasuke begin to squirm and yank at his ear.

"N-no. No, sir. It's just.. Well… Sir, I can't help noticing that we've not really _done _anything these past couple of months. That's all sir. No issue."

"The way you say it makes it sound like an issue. What do you think, Setsuna? Does that sound like an Issue?"

Setsuna grinned as his cousin addressed him, and his hand tightened deliciously around his sword. He was Madara's right hand man. He was second _only _to Izuna, which really meant that he was now _first_, but he didn't dare insult Izuna's memory by mentioning that – even in the depths of his own mind.

"Dunno, cousin. I didn't think there was a problem, but the way _he _says it – does make me wonder if that might be an _issue_."

The guard could apparently tell that he'd already fucked up beyond repair, so he seemed to decide that he should make his words count. "Dammit! Ever since you adopted that damn baby, you don't do anything but play with it! You're the leader of a fucking _gang _what happened to your life! Sometimes, I think that _you _died with your brother that night."

If the room had been quiet before, it was deathly silent now. You could hear a _heartbeat_ in there. Madara's smile was dishonestly sweet. He sighed, and stood up. "Sasuke-Chan, peek-a-boo!" The child smiled with his gums as his eyes were covered by Madara's hand.

"Setsuna, Kagami," Madara began, using the same sing-song voice as he did with Sasuke. "I'd like a box placed in the mail to this man's mother."

Setsuna's grin had taken on a sadistic turn that was actually quite normal as far as his displays of happiness went. "Of course, cousin. Anything in particular that you'd like in that box?"

"Two things, actually. His tongue, for his inappropriate choice of words," The man gasped and eyed the door, but Kagami was already in front of it, and snorted in amusement. "And his eyes. For two reasons. Firstly, I didn't like the way he used them to look at my nephew. Secondly, since he thinks he knows something about how my brother died, he deserves the same slow, painful demise of having his eyes gouged out and bleeding until his body has no more blood to give… Besides – however will his kind mother know what's in the box if it's just a _tongue_? Eyes are much more personal. Don't you think?"

Setsuna laughed as he approached the man, unsheathing his favorite dagger.

"Well, cousin. I couldn't agree more."

As the blood spilled, and screams of agony vibrated through the room, Sasuke remained calm in his Uncle's arms. He didn't cry, or squirm, or even whimper. Some would say it was because Sasuke must have been used to a violent environment, but Madara knew better. Children were wise creatures – and they were easily capable of knowing when something was amiss. Sasuke didn't stir, even when the shrieks became unbearable – because no matter what was happening in the world around him; he felt safe and loved in his uncle's arms.

**A/N: So. How's this chapter? Just so you know, this isn't one of those fanfics where there are "good guys" and "bad guys." Everyone in this story is both innocent and evil in their own way, and you'll see both sides of them. I hate stories where a character is JUST good or JUST bad, so you'll see some shitty police, some kind-hearted criminals, and some people who are just walking on that find line between right and wrong and slipping onto either side at certain points. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews that have already come in. I hope to hear from those of you that kept reading again, and I'm excited to hear from new reviewers as well. **

**I love all of my readers!**

**-Beloved**


	3. Your Perfect Skin, Untouchable

Sasuke Uchiha grew into a very intelligent, but excessively spoiled child. He wanted to learn about every single thing or person that he saw, and if after learning what it was he had some desire for it, he then wanted it for himself. At four years old, it was very common for children to go through a phase where they were against sharing on general principle – and proclaimed anything interesting or pleasing to the eye to be theirs with a shout of the word "Mine!" and a desperate glance to their parent or guardian.

During _Sasuke's _four years of life, everything that he had ever asked for truly _was _his. At a year old, when he saw his elder cousin Tekka's favorite gun, he decided he wanted it. Madara had emptied out all of the bullets, and detached the trigger so that even if it were to be re-loaded it couldn't harm the child; then given it to him. This did not bode well with Tekka, but he knew better than to complain or suggest that he doubted Madara's judgment. At two, when Sasuke still hadn't outgrown his endearing habit of sitting on Madara's lap and playing in his hair; he'd demanded that his uncle never cut it again. Thus, Madara's hair grew to become the long, twisted, intricacy that it was now. At three, the toddler grew agitated with being read to out of his storybooks, and a theater troop was called in each night to perform them for him, instead.

Now, at four years of age, he had quieted down some. He still refused to leave his uncle's arms for any extended period of time, even though he'd once heard people whispering their opinion that he was too big to be carried around. Uncle Mada didn't mind, though – so that meant it was okay. Sasuke's world needn't revolve around anything but his uncle's approval. That was something that had always been apparent to him; and he knew that his uncle's approval was something that he'd always have – so basically, he thought himself to be doing everything right all of the time.

Even now, he was sprawled lazily across Madara's lap, delicately making loopy shapes in the man's hair as some person babbled on about something or another.

"Uchiha-Sama, you have to understand; we don't have enough men working at the south-western location to safely ship in a package that large."

Sasuke giggled lightly to himself. He wasn't following the conversation, but he could feel the body he was resting against tense up in annoyance. Funny things happened when Uncle Mada was annoyed. Sometimes, men got taken apart and re-made into silly looking creatures that were barely identifiable as human beings. Once or twice, Uncle Setsuna would take out the big sword and a man's head might fly clear across the room, or the big gun that was much like Sasuke's toy would make a loud bang sound, and the man would fall asleep on the floor right away. Sasuke had tried pointing his toy at someone once, but it didn't make them sleepy the way Uncle Mada's did, so Uncle Mada had pointed _his _at that man instead, and Sasuke had laughed, which had made Uncle Mada and Uncle Setsuna laugh as well.

"Is it not _your _job to staff the workers in _your _district? What do I look like sitting here in the north-east district, attempting to send you southern men? Honestly, does that sound sensible to you?"

"Well, no sir, but…. Perhaps if you could spare just a few for the next month until we get more recruits? I mean, your security is so tight up here that there isn't even enough room to let everyone sleep in separate rooms."

"There is more to protect here, so there are more people to protect it. Still, I do understand the importance of your territory as well. I'll send over whoever I can spare, but only until you get enough new men."

"Thank you, sir." The man bowed deeply, and exited.

Sasuke sighed disappointedly, realizing that this man hadn't annoyed anyone enough to be entertaining. Madara was aware of his malcontent and smirked down at him, cupping his face gently, and staring into his eyes in that way that told Sasuke no one else in the world mattered.

"Were you hoping for a show, little one?" He asked, his tone clearly amused.

Sasuke leaned into his uncle's hand, loving the feeling of the callused, rough fingers on his delicate skin. The hand was bigger than his whole face, and felt so strong and capable. It made Sasuke feel so safe. Knowing that those hands would never harm him. Knowing that those hands would harm anyone who ever disrespected him. He nuzzled into the hand more, and smiled; but didn't answer the question. Madara didn't mind his words being ignored, though. He was happy just to watch Sasuke rubbing that soft face against him.

"Are you sleepy?" Madara asked, running his free hand through Sasuke's silky hair, and petting his head with practiced sensitivity, as if the child might break any moment.

"A little, but I'll just sleep right here if I get too tired." Sasuke said, curling himself up in his uncle's lap, pulling tighter against the man's chest and resting his head on him. "Who's that?" Sasuke asked. In his new position, he was able to see a boy who looker moderately older than him lurking over in the corner. He knew he'd seen this kid before a few times, but hadn't ever had real contact with him. This was normal though, Sasuke wasn't around anyone unless they were around Madara.

The crime lord looked over to where Sasuke's eyes were directed and smiled lightly. "That's your brother. Itachi-Kun, come here."

"What happened to your face?" Sasuke asked the boy, looking curiously at the scars that ran under his eyes.

"I don't remember." Itachi answered honestly. He looked particularly annoyed by the question, but that was quite understandable, considering the fact that those scars were the only reason _he _wasn't the one being adored and doted on by the most powerful man in the country.

"That looks ugly, I don't like it." Sasuke said plainly, hearing Setsuna snort in amusement, somewhere to Madara's right.

"I can't help it. They've been here for longer than I can remember." Itachi said quietly, looking at his elder cousin in annoyance as the man sniggered.

"Uncle Mada, if he didn't have those marks, would he be perfect, like me?" Sasuke asked, looking worriedly up at his uncle, as if he feared that Itachi would lose the scars and take his place in the man's lap.

"Probably," Was Madara's calm answer. "But he _does _have the scars, so it doesn't matter."

Sasuke smiled smugly, then suddenly twisted around and looked at Madara in distress. "But, Uncle Mada! What if _I _get scars one day?"

Madara kissed Sasuke's cheeks caringly, lovingly, adoringly. "Dearest child, no one will ever touch your beautiful skin but me." He emphasized this with another kiss, this time on Sasuke's forehead. "And even if you were scarred and marked and flawed beyond repair, you'd still be my nephew, and I'd love you just the same."

Sasuke was again, quite smug and pleased with the answer – only to frown a moment later. "But wait, if he's my brother… doesn't that make _him _your nephew too?" Sasuke's brow crinkled in confusion. He'd only learned about family members very recently, and the information was still fresh and foreign in his young mind.

Madara nodded, and shot a glare at Setsuna who was going into a near-silent fit of chuckles over Sasuke's distress at the concept that he wasn't his uncle's only nephew.

"I don't _want _a brother, then!" Sasuke screamed angrily, burying his face in Madara's neck, as he tended to do when he was extremely upset. Madara stood up and coddled the child, rubbing his back softly and carrying him out of the room, since Itachi's presence was clearly making the issue worse. Setsuna, Yashiro, Yakumi, and Kagami trailed behind him, as usual. They were his most trusted bodyguards, and Madara went nowhere without at _least _Setsuna and Kagami.

He brought Sasuke up to their shared bedroom suite. The child did, technically, have his own sleeping chambers, but they were unused. Sasuke liked sleeping beside his uncle just fine, thank-you-very-much; and on the one occasion that Madara had insisted the boy at least _try _to sleep in his own bed, it had resulted in much crying, and many unbroken promises that he'd never have to do it again if he wasn't ready.

Gently, Madara laid down, and held Sasuke close, shushing him sweetly, and cooing at him as if he were still a babe, rather than a growing boy. Setsuna walked unaffectedly through the room, standing outside on the balcony, and Kagami took his usual post in front of the door. Madara knew that the other guards were on the other side of it.

Sasuke's sobs came to a slow end as he was rocked, and listened to his uncle's words of praise. He loved when Uncle Mada held him like this, always petting him softly, and telling him about how he was beautiful, and perfect, and mustn't cry because it hurt those who loved him when he was sad. The child sniffled, and looked up at his uncle with tear-stained eyes, and salty cheeks.

"Do I really have to have a brother, Uncle Mada?" He asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, Sweetheart. Itachi-Kun is an Uchiha like us, and you know what that means."

"He can never betray, and neither can we." Sasuke recited automatically, having heard that said of his family for as long as he could remember, but never understanding it. "So we can't kill him, then?"

Kagami's mirth was visible, and Setsuna could be heard chortling to himself on the balcony. Sasuke frowned when even his beloved uncle chuckled, not understanding what was funny.

"No, baby. We can't kill him." Madara said affectionately; pinching Sasuke's cheeks as the boy scowled. "Nor will I ever deny him any priveledge that comes with being my blood." The scowl deepened. "However, he will never _ever _be _you_. No one could ever replace you, and no one will ever have even _half _of the amount of my love that's yours and yours alone. Do you understand that?"

Sasuke nodded.

"What about _you, _Uncle Mada?"

"What _about _me?"

"Do _you_ have a brother?"

The atmosphere in the room shifted as Kagami and Setsuna's amusement in the conversation ended, but Madara's mood was contemplative, not aggressive. "I had one, yes. And a sister, too."

"My mommy, right?"

Madara nodded, rubbing circles on Sasuke's back as they laid in peace. The conversation had taken an uncomfortable turn, but at least the child wasn't crying any more. "Yes, Mikoto and Izuna Uchiha. Your mother was my sister, and your uncle Izuna was… well, he was the sun and the ocean, and everything in-between."

"Did you love your brother more than I like mine?"

At that, Madara laughed heartily. "Oh yes. I loved Izuna _much _more than you like Itachi."

"Did you love him… More than you love _me?_" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes, I did." Madara answered with ease, refusing to lie to the child even if it risked his happiness. "But he's dead, and he and I loved each other in more ways than we should have anyway, so don't let yourself be upset by that."

Sasuke nodded. If there was one thing that he understood – it was that once something was gone, it was gone forever. If Uncle Mada said his brother was gone, then Sasuke had no reason to be threatened by him.

"Did you cry when he died?" The child asked, feeling suddenly insecure that he got so emotional so easily, and perhaps everyone wasn't like that.

"Yes, little one. I cried for days and days, and I held you tight in my arms, and I killed a _lot _of people."

Sasuke smiled, glad to know that he was in some way involved, even if he couldn't remember. "You killed the guy who killed your brother, Uncle Mada?"

"Technically yes, but not really. It's much more complicated than that, and the man who _really _killed him is, regrettably, very much alive and well."

Sasuke frowned angrily. "Why didn't you kill him?"

Madara chuckled, adoring the child's early sadistic rationality and kissing his nose. "He also killed your parents, and he also put those nasty scars on your brother's face. I wouldn't want to deny you the pleasure of dealing with him yourself when you're ready."

"Oh." Sasuke said, biting his lip as he thought to himself. "I dunno if I really wanna kill anybody, though, Uncle Mada… what if I'm never as strong as you?"

"Precious child," Madara hummed lightly, stroking Sasuke's face and smiling reassuringly at him. "You will never in your life have to do a single thing that you don't want to, but I have a very _strong _feeling – that one day you'll want to."

"Well… Can I see him now?"

"You want to meet him?" Madara asked with genuine curiosity.

Sasuke blushed and nodded. Madara shrugged. "Setsuna, Kagami, gather up the rest of our guard. We're going to the police station."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

The day would go down in history. Never, in all of his years, had Jiraiya ever seen anything like it. It was strangely beautiful, undeniably menacing, and exceedingly mind-boggling. This, was the day when not _one_, but _eight _Uchihas could be seen sauntering down the street, as if none of them had a care in the world. Or – perhaps the proper head count would be eight and a _half_.

Jiraiya knew them all by name, having interrogated most of them relentlessly, although they never quite _could _manage to pin a case on a direct bloodline member of the organization. Sure, they'd imprisoned several footmen, even one man by the name of Orochimaru who was said to have been one of Madara's personal favorites – but never once had a true _Uchiha _been behind jail bars. The judges were too afraid of them. This wasn't fair, since the Uchihas were the ones doing the real _crime. _Lesser members of Madara's gang could be caught on drug possession, prostitution, assault, and various other crimes that could get them locked up, but when there was a _murder _to be done, it was almost always handled by one of the actual family members. More specifically, one of the eight people who were now standing politely in the lobby of the police station.

Jiraiya walked out and frowned, addressing them all by name in a hope that they'd be intimidated. It didn't work, of course, but it was still worth a try.

"Inabi, Hikaku, Yakumi, Yashiro," He was deliberately going backwards in order of importance, trying to show that he had their entire formation figured out. "Tekka, Kagami, Setsuna," He paused cruelly. "I see you've brought your nephew, Madara."

The man's responding smile was cruel. "Of course. He doesn't leave my side, but I'm sure you already knew that – since you clearly know so much."

Jiraiya smirked. "I only know of rumors that you've gone soft and lost the respect of half of your men over a mere child. Sasuke, is it?"

"So sad to hear about Detective Asuma. I was letting the children play with him and things got a little out of hand…"

Never had Jiraiya been more thankful for the restraining hands of two of his officers. Asuma's death the month before had been a cruel tale of foul-play. It was common knowledge by now that Madara happened to be in possession of several murderous children ranging from twelve to seventeen. The eldest two were apparently considered old enough to be considered his employees, and had also apparently proven this fact at Asuma's expense.

"If you're here to make a confession, I'll gladly accept it." Jiraiya said cordially, trying not to let the venom that laced his voice travel too far through his veins, lest he make the unwise decision to attack Madara Uchiha right here. Obviously, Madara would claim self-defense, and therein would lie the end of Jiraiya's life.

"Don't be silly, Chief. If I ever planned on giving you an excuse to shove me or any of my family in a holding cell, I'd have done it already. No, no. My darling little nephew here wanted to meet the savage responsible for his orphanage."

Jiraiya couldn't help but feel sympathetic. He knew Madara talked big, but this was actually quite understandable. He wasn't being a threat. The child must have been four or five now, and asking about his dead relatives was natural – it was the truth that Danzo was one hundred and ten percent at fault for that, and if Sasuke wanted to meet him, then of course Madara wouldn't escort him here alone. After all, Sasuke _had _been the intended target on that mission. Who'd be stupid enough to let him into enemy territory _without _so many guards?

Still, Jiraiya knew who he was working for, and as wicked as Danzo _was_, he was still on the right side of the proverbial railroad tracks, and Jiraiya wouldn't put him in a dangerous situation so easily. "I have no idea who you're talking about, and if I _did, _then I wouldn't let you in to see him with so many people."

And then the silent war began, with Madara glaring icily at Jiraiya, and Jiraiya glaring furiously back at him.

"Uncle Mada?"

Jiraiya was shocked to hear how sweet and untainted the little boy's voice was, and he felt guilty for his previous opinion that Uchiha's were probably a species that never quite grasped the concept of childhood. More than that, he was shocked at the way Madara's face softened, and he immediately lifted the child into his arms and smiled softly down at him.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Is that the guy who killed your brother?"

Jiraiya winced visibly at the conviction, thanking every god he could name that he'd never attempted something as idiotic and masochistic as _that. _He could still imagine it now, that _sinful _closeness between Madara and Izuna. How Danzo had wiggled his way out of that one un-castrated was one of the world's greatest mysteries; but Jiraiya had an aching itch that when the man finally _did _die, it would be as a eunuch, and it would not be of old age.

"No, little one. This is merely his doorman."

Part of him wanted to be insulted, but part of him was still just monumentally elated that Madara realized his lack of involvement in Izuna's death. It still gave Jiraiya gooseflesh at night when he thought about what they'd done. It was for the greater good, obviously. It couldn't be denied that with four of the Uchihas major members killed off in one night, their organization had decreased significantly in power; especially with the complete freeze of all criminal movement while Madara was still actively grieving. Even after the man had finished licking his wounds and knocked out a fair chunk of the police force, things had still changed. Where the Uchiha once towered over japan intimidatingly, they now stood as equals in office with the police force, and that was major progress; even if it _had _cost four people their lives. It wasn't as if those people were innocent, and it wasn't as if they'd ever have paid for their crimes if they'd lived. So maybe they'd deserved it … but killing Izuna was pretty much the same as killing yourself, your parents, your siblings, your children, your grandchildren, your best friends, your lover, and your dog – all at once. It Just. Shouldn't. Be. Done.

"I'll let you see Danzo, but you go in with Inabi and Hikaku."

Madara flat refused. "Nonsense, I go in with Setsuna, and Kagami. If you're telling me I have two men, you don't get to choose them."

This was unwise, but painfully fair, and Jiraiya worked for the "good guys" because he was supposed to be the fair one, so he allowed Madara and Sasuke into Danzo's office with his two most trusted swordsmen, although the notion disturbed him greatly. He then took Sargent Kakashi and Detective Guy along with him as he, too entered the office, and shut the door.

The amused smirk on Madara's face was impossible not to read. They all knew that Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, and Danzo were absolutely no match for Setsuna and Kagami alone – much less if Madara chose to involve himself. No matter, he didn't attack, and that's what was important.

"Danny boy, how nice to see you again." Madara said with a mocking grin, plopping himself down on one of the barely comfortable seats in front of Danzo's desk.

He kicked his feet up atop some paperwork and Danzo looked at him in disgust.

"Jiraiya, why are these men in my office… With that _sword_? Are you trying to have me _killed_?"

Jiraiya sighed, stressfully. "My apologies, Sir. Legally they _do _have a right to see you, and I'm afraid we've already taken Mr. Setsuna Uchiha to court about his weapon. It's been declared a family heirloom and he – unfortunately – is lawfully permitted to carry it wherever he chooses."

"Are you insane? That thing's enormous, it could hack my head off in three blows!"

"One," a tiny voice revised, bringing a grin to the three elder Uchiha's faces. "It could send a head clear across the room with just _one._" Sasuke continued shyly, noting that Setsuna was trying very desperately to hold in a laugh and hoping that he hadn't said anything stupid. He crawled into his uncle's lap nervously, and Madara petted him, looking oddly like an Italian gangster in a huge chair with a kitten. Actually, now that Jiraiya thought about it, that would not be so far off-the-mark were Sasuke to be endowed with a tail and ears…

"I suppose that now you're supposed to tell me that this kid is aware of that swords decapitation skills based off of pure hypothetical speculation?" Kakashi drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Kagami said with a light grin that didn't quite meet his eyes.

It was an easy lie to see through, and Jiraiya went back to his theory that Uchiha youngsters were anything but ignorant children.

"I think a formal introduction is in order," Madara said cheerfully. "Sasuke-Chan, this is the man who _hypothetically, _killed everyone I ever loved in cold blood. Danzo-San, _this _is the boy that will one day _hypothetically _kill _you _in cold blood. So glad you two have finally met up like this, it's a moment that I'll cherish for many years to come."

Ah, so that was it, then. Madara wanted Sasuke to do it. It explained a lot, really. It was the only way that it made sense for Danzo to have lasted this long after what happened to Izuna. Jiraiya found himself feeling oddly uncaring about his bosses life – or the lack of. Perhaps it was because he couldn't be sure if Danzo was any better than Madara. Perhaps it was the cold unfeelingness in those eyes as he'd talked about the Uchihas, in comparison to the fire that danced behind Madara's. Jiraiya would never know which of these men had done worse to each other, but it was certainly clear who was worst affected by it, and that was Madara. Hands down.

"Mr. Danzo, why did you make those men kill everybody?"

Danzo's glare was hard and cold, and Jiraiya knew before he spoke that he was going to put his foot in his mouth and say something that may earn another toe chopped off of his foot before he unavoidably met his demise at an Uchiha's hands.

"My apologies, Sasuke-Kun. They were aiming for _you. _Stick around longer next time, and perhaps they won't miss."

A normal child may have felt guilty from hearing those words. A normal child may not have understood what they meant. A normal child wouldn't have laughed in the face of a man who'd just threatened their life, but that's exactly what Sasuke Uchiha did.

"You can't touch _me, _silly!" The boy said, giggling as if this was a fact that everyone in the universe knew, and Danzo was the biggest ignoramus in the world for being unaware of it.

Kagami snorted, while Setsuna and Madara looked very proud of the kid's confidence. Jiraiya saw it then, in Madara's eyes. It was that same adoration – no. It was _more. _It wasn't that secretive, loving, protective stare that the criminal emperor had saved only for his brother. It was something much, _much _more dangerous than that. It was _devotion._ It was _dedication. _It was _possession. _It was the visible fact that at that moment in time, Madara lived for nothing but the child on his lap, and suddenly Jiraiya agreed that Danzo _must _have been a fool.

For when Madara Uchiha cherished _your_ life more than his _own_ – perhaps you were truly untouchable.

**A/N: This chapter is so full of tiny-Sasuke that I might just make myself dizzy from Sasu-overload. What can I say? I love the kid. Now, as you start getting ready to bitch at me for updating this again instead of my other fics – please also take the time to stop by my profile and do other nonsense with your life while you're over here in my yaoi-corner. And as a reminder, no this is NOT shota. Also, no this is NOT going to be a SasuNaru in ANY WAY, although you'll find that Naruto will become very involved later on, just not in a romantic way with any of our Uchiha boys. **

**REVIEW! **

**Love you!**

**-Beloved**

**P.S. Why the hell is Microsoft telling me I can't spell Yaoi? I feel as if I've sinned against Kami-Sama for not having that word in my custom dictionary already… **


	4. Of Black, Red, and Fairness

Jiraiya took a deep, stress-relieving breath as he loosened his tie and kicked off his work shoes, stepping into his house and flicking on the lights with an automatic motion of his hand. He had exactly ten minutes to regain whatever level-headedness he might have lost during his day, before his godson was brought over. Naruto's company was something that most men on the police force could honestly say they were used to. It was no secret that Kushina was entirely unable to afford a growing boy with her day-job, and she had now decided to take the next two years at a University, in hope that perhaps an academic degree would be of help in her seemingly endless career search.

Thus, Naruto was left to his late father's many friends while his mother was away. Mostly, this job was split between Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya himself. Kakashi put on quite the show about not liking to do it, but it was no secret that out of the three of them, Naruto had grown to enjoy time spent with the silver-haired detective more than the others. Iruka was a fussy mother hen, and Jiraiya himself was growing too old to understand the whims that may pass through the mind of a boy who'd lived in this world for only ten years.

Still, he proudly accepted his duty of taking on Naruto weekends, while Kakashi took Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Iruka housed the child for the rest.

A knock on the door told Jiraiya that his ten minutes was up, and he went to open it; revealing a flustered Iruka that was clearly in a hurry, and a grinning Naruto that sprinted excitedly into Jiraiya's home and straight upstairs to the game-system that he didn't have at either of his other residencies.

"Hey there, Chief. He's already had lunch, but I left dinner to you, since he ate half my salary down at Ichirakus. I can't imagine he'd still be hungry, but you know how that is. Growing boy and all."

Jiraiya laughed good naturedly, but made no attempt to continue any small talk with Iruka. The man exited his home just as cheerily as he'd come, and Jiraiya went to go see what Naruto had gotten himself into.

The blond child was lost in a world of virtual bloodshed, and Jiraiya tutted to himself, knowing that this game wasn't one that was meant to be played by children this age.

"Naruto, why don't you play something else?"

A disturbing little jingle was playing, and Naruto ignored his white-haired guardian.

"Crap! The Tank's coming!" He said, clearly unsettled by the foreboding music.

The next hour passed with Jiraiya amusedly observing the boy as he played some disturbingly graphic video game that involved quite a few more types of zombies than Jiraiya was familiar with. Apparently, the tank was the one that had to be most worried about, although Naruto had been thoroughly put-off when a woman who was called 'Zoe' had 'startled the witch' and prohibited him from reaching the safe house.

Eventually, the game did seem to lose its spark for the child. He turned the console off and frowned up at Jiraiya.

"We've got three new kids who joined my class this week," Naruto said conversationally, although it was easy to tell that he didn't like the recent additions to the school.

"Oh? What are their names?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure. Well, I don't remember, anyway. Two boys and a girl. The girl's hair is really red, kind of reminds me of Mum's, actually."

Jiraiya smiled carefully, knowing that Kushina was a touchy subject with Naruto. The boy loved his mother, and blamed her for nothing, but it was clear that he felt terribly neglected by her and didn't understand why she'd moved away.

"That's nice, then. Have they made any new friends?"

Naruto nodded. "Not in our grade, but they're getting along well with two of the high school kids. Those ones you told me to stay away from."

Jiraiya couldn't help the bitter grimace that placed itself on his features. Three new children moving into Konoha who associated themselves with Itachi and Shisui Uchiha? There was no possible way that this information could be taken as a good thing. He wanted to question Naruto further, but Naruto was already speaking again.

"Why is it that I'm notallowed to go near those two, again?"

"It's to do with your father." Jiraiya said dismissively.

"Yeah, well, I never _knew _my father. He died before I was born. Why does that matter?"

Jiraiya took a deep breath, trying to release all the stress out along with the carbon dioxide as he exhaled. He'd seriously been hoping that when Naruto was ready to start asking questions about his father it wouldn't be up to Jiraiya to answer them. No such luck, it seemed.

"Naruto, your father was an unfortunate casualty in the police department's ongoing war with a very specific criminal family known as the Uchiha clan. I'm sure you've heard of them. They're the masterminds behind several other gangs that have made themselves known."

Naruto was silent for a beat, then nodded slowly. "Like the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, _exactly _like the Akatsuki. _They _were once a group of small children, just as innocent as any other little boy or girl you'd see."

Jiraiya paused there, in truth – _everyone _was once a small innocent child, weren't they? Yet it seemed so impossible to think of Madara's demon's that way. Surely _they'd _never been children. They were sin incarnate.

"What happened to them?" Naruto asked, his curiosity clearly peaked.

"They were raised, personally, by one of the most sadistic psychopaths known to human kind. The man who killed your father, in fact. With his own hands from what I've heard. A man named Madara Uchiha."

Naruto frowned, disappointed that the conversation had turned back to his father, but still intrigued. "Can I meet him?"

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX **

People who knocked on doors, only to _enter them anyway_ when there was no response, were one of the most annoying things in the world.

"Hey, Sasuke-Kun, is Madara-Sama around?"

Sasuke looked up from the book that was carefully cradled in his hands, and gazed incredulously at his cousin. "Of course," was his venomous reply. He really did think that Shisui was an idiot sometimes. When, in the entirety of Sasuke's existence, had he _ever _been seen at any great distance from Madara? Never. And yet, Shisui had felt it necessary to ask if Madara was _around, _as if Sasuke could recall one single moment when the man _wasn't. _"He's just stepped onto the balcony for a moment, to speak with Setsuna. I'll get him." Sasuke put his book down, and rose from the bed, padding almost silently over to the balcony.

Shisui nodded his thanks, and Sasuke frowned. He wasn't the god-damn messenger boy! Still, Madara's conversations with Setsuna were confidential, and the only person who dared get away with walking in on one and keeping their ears attached to their head was Sasuke. At one point, he would have smirked to himself at this knowledge, but he'd grown far to accustomed to his uncle's favoritism, and didn't appreciate it the way he used to.

Sasuke poked his head out of the door just in time to hear Madara expressing something about how he didn't care how immoral it was – if sixteen year olds had the _money _for heroin, what was so wrong with selling something illegal to a minor when it was illegal to have such transactions with adults anyway? Setsuna seemed to agree, but was pointing something out about them having difficulty distributing things like that in a school without getting their profit pinched by greedy teenagers. Sasuke cleared his throat impatiently.

"Yes, love?" Madara asked, drawn over to his nephew's getting-more-gorgeous-by-the-day features.

"Uchiha here to see you." Sasuke responded, knowing that Madara didn't like specific names given any place outside (including his bedroom balcony), but also felt more inclined to give his attention to family members than anyone else who might have come knocking.

One part of Madara was about to send Sasuke back with a message that he'd be inside soon, but he knew better. If there was one thing Sasuke detested, it was being treated like an object – and he could already hear his nephew's protest that he absolutely was _not _a telephone, and if Madara wanted someone to relay messages back and forth, he could go look elsewhere. The man smirked knowingly down at his nephew, thinking about how wonderful it was to have someone around who wasn't afraid to be snappy and rude with him. He almost wanted to tell Sasuke to go relay his message to Shisui, just to see that annoyed pout and be able to listen to the tantrum that would follow, but that wouldn't be very nice.

"Come here, Sasuke." Was what he said instead, and he grinned. Ten years of raising Sasuke had not gone without their bumps in the road. The kid had a mouth that could dish out searing comments with ease, and no one was given immunity from it, including Madara himself on several occasions. Sasuke hated being told what to do – which was why Madara always found it so ironic that the child never minded being told _where to be_, just as long as he was allowed to be there with his uncle.

In fact, 'come here' was probably the only command that Sasuke always adhered to without question. He shuffled closer to Madara, wrapping his still-so-tiny arms around his uncle's body, and resting his head on Madara's stomach. He was still so young, so short, so fragile.

He looked up at his uncle's eyes. "Yes?" He asked, as Madara ran gentle finger's through his hair.

"How would _you _distribute drugs in a school without having to rely on a teenager's accountability."

Sasuke frowned. "Why's it necessary to have the drugs _in _the school? If it were me, then instead of using a teenager for the direct trading of the drugs, I'd use the teenager to start a fake club or something, and make the kids buy there drugs the same place their pathetic junkie parents do."

Madara smiled, bending down and placing a soft kiss on his nephew's cheek. "And this, Setsuna, is why I rely so heavily on the genius of my children. Have Tekka speak with Itachi about starting a club. If he's got a legitimate scholarly excuse to have frequent lunch time trips off campus, then we won't have to bring the drugs _to _the school, we can bring the children _out_."

Setsuna nodded, and together the three of them re-entered the bedroom. Shisui was lounged comfortably across Madara's armchair, and he smiled at them as they filed in.

"Madara-Sama! Sorry to intrude on your personal space," _Yeah, right,_ Sasuke thought as he glared at his cousin. "But, Police Chief Jiraiya stopped by the high school today, just as Itachi and I were finishing up with the last of our clientele. Like I said, a lot of people have been staying after school for extra credit, and needed a bit of a little buzz afterwards. He stopped by around six or seven, with that little brat cowering behind him, like some retarded ray of sunshine that got itself caught in a shadow."

Madara smirked at his little cousin's simile of choice. "What did he want?"

"To see you, actually. Said to tell you Sasuke's not the only kid asking questions about what happened a few years back, and that if we let him meet Danzo, he thinks Naruto's got every right to meet _you_."

Sasuke visibly prickled at the suggestion. "_Danzo, _is a corrupt, evil-"

Madara silenced his nephew with a look that said he was trying to think, and Sasuke reluctantly, but obediently, cut himself off mid-rant. Much as it _did _please Madara that the kid hated Danzo so much, it was rather difficult to stop him once he got started as of late.

"I suppose that's only fair. I assume they know that they can't come _here_, seeing as – thank god – even after all this time, they have no idea where here is."

"Yes, well, they'd like for you to come to the police station. I took the liberty of declining that offer, sense I know that it'd be _fair _for them to come to us somewhere. So, Jiraiya wants you to name a place and time."

Sasuke frowned as Madara and Shisui began discussing options. He felt terribly out-of-the-loop. He remembered meeting Danzo when he was little. In fact, it was one of the first memories he had. That, and the first time he'd ever seen his own blood. A paper cut when he was seven. He'd gone absolutely ballistic, not understanding that his body was capable of spilling the same liquid as everyone else's. The experience had been strangely clarifying for him, and if Madara wasn't listening, Setsuna and Kagami would tease Sasuke by saying that it was officially the day that he stopped walking around like he owned every god damn thing.

Still, Sasuke was annoyed by his lack of involvement in the conversation, even more so as Madara sat down across from Shisui, and pulled Kagami into the talk, for assistance in his schedule. With growing irritation towards his uncle for being more and more ignored as this stupid talk lingered on longer and longer, Sasuke boldly walked over to Madara and climbed onto his lap, pouting his lip and crossing his arms as he did so.

The conversation silenced and Madara looked down at his nephew with laughing eyes, raising an eyebrow in mock-curiosity. Even for Sasuke and Madara, ten was a little old for a boy to plop himself down on his uncle's lap. Sasuke hadn't done such a thing for at least three or four years, but Madara couldn't say it displeased him.

He pressed his right index finger against Sasuke's pouting bottom lip and smirked. "Something bothering you, baby?" He asked, finding even more amusement as Sasuke glared harder at the endearment, but didn't answer. Madara knew that it embarrassed Sasuke to be called a baby when around other people – the boy barely complained about anything when they were alone – but he couldn't help himself. He looked at Sasuke, and wouldn't forget that sweet moment when the child had first found comfort in his arms as a babe. He could still picture the way Sasuke had squirmed, and then reconsidered it, and nuzzled closer.

He smiled down at the child, and removed his finger, chuckling when Sasuke visibly saddened at the loss. Rolling his eyes, Madara ran his thumb over the boy's pouted lip instead. Without even thinking, Sasuke kissed it, and Madara felt his heart clench uncomfortably as he remembered that Izuna had done the exact same thing the day he died.

"Everyone get out." Madara said suddenly, not willing to reminisce over his deceased brother in the company of his men.

Shisui nodded, clearly the most intimidated, and scurried out of the room. Setsuna stepped into his usual nighttime post on the balcony, and closed the curtain and glass door behind him. Kagami was out of the bedroom door, bowing slightly, and locking himself out as he exited.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke asked meekly, able to feel the tension and unrest coming off of his uncle in waves. "I'm sorry, you just… you weren't talking to me, and I hated feeling so left out… I … I didn't mean to upset you, Uncle Mada…" He moved to rise, and Madara let him, sitting stone still in the chair.

Sasuke moved to the bed, and picked up his book, then moved towards the door as if to leave.

"Where are you going?" Madara asked at barely a whisper, coming out of his trance to look up at the child. He was overcome with worry and shame when he saw the tears that glistened horrifically on Sasuke's still-pudgy cheeks.

"I was just gonna go to that bedroom… _my _bedroom." Sasuke amended, although he'd never think of it as his. He'd been sleeping with Madara for longer than he could remember and anything else was foreign.

"Do you not want to be here with me tonight?" Madara inquired slowly and carefully. Sasuke was a very emotional kid, and Madara was feeling tortured enough at having upset him to this degree without taking it farther.

"I want to be with you, always." Sasuke answered honestly, then bit his lip and looked down, as if he wasn't sure if that was something he could say anymore. Madara sighed, and stood up, walking over to where Sasuke's resigned figure was standing, and gathering the child up in his arms, then walking them back to the bed.

"Then you will be. Please try to feel better, you know how it pains me when you cry…" Madara murmured, hugging Sasuke tight to his chest and trying desperately not to cry himself as his mind was bombarded with image after image after image of the times that Izuna had indulged in the simple act of kissing his thumb. God, Madara hoped no one in the world ever had to experience the pain that wretched through his very _soul _every time he thought of his brother. Even Danzo himself couldn't possibly deserve such agony, and _that _was saying something.

Sasuke was so like Izuna in so many ways. His facial features was the obvious one, but Madara had long-since gotten used to that, although at around three years old when it had been dangerously clear exactly who it was that Sasuke favored, Madara'd had to emotionally prepare himself for five minutes every morning before opening his eyes and looking at the toddler's face.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said, crying against Madara's chest. He wanted, _needed _to comfort the child. He could feel a part of himself telling him to let the fuck _go _of the past, and deal with the problem at hand, but he couldn't. He was suffering too much inner turmoil to be of any use in the comforting of his nephew.

He didn't know the words to say anymore, so he let his body speak for him as he rubbed calming circles against the boy's back, and listened to the sickening sound of Sasuke crying himself to sleep.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Jiraiya, Naruto, and quite an abundance of police officers, entered the _Red Cloud _night club at five in the afternoon on Saturday. He knew that this was owned by Madara, but, of course, could never prove it. Even now, Madara could easily argue that the owner was letting him rent the place out for their use.

"Tekka, Inabi," He said shortly to the men who greeted them at the door.

Lovely. It was exactly Madara's idea of a sick joke to have the two men responsible for Naruto's kidnapping and scarring be the ones to escort them through the club.

"Jiraiya," Tekka said, mimicking his casual greeting and looking around as everyone walked in. "Jiraiya's entourage," he greeted with that same bitter-sweet half-kindness. "Please come this way,"

Inabi smirked when he caught a sight of Naruto's cheeks, but said nothing.

They were lead into a back room of the club, where Madara (flanked, as usual, by Kagami and Setsuna) was sitting on an obnoxiously pink love seat, one hand rested casually on the arm-rest, another tangled in an adorably-sleeping Sasuke's hair.

Jiraiya hadn't seen Madara's younger nephew in quite a few years, and on some odd level, it comforted him to see that although Sasuke had certainly grown, his closeness with Madara hadn't changed. It was good that Sasuke had someone, after being so brutally robbed of his parents. His head was in Madara's lap, and he was breathing deeply as he slept, a throw-blanket was tossed over the rest of his body, but Jiraiya could see that he was probably around Naruto's height, with a slightly more slender build.

"I was so touched when you requested my company, Jiraiya. You know, I really do think it's about time we called ourselves best friends. I certainly see you more often than anyone else my age who I'm not related to. We should make beaded ankle-bracelets with each other's names. What are your favorite colors?"

Kagami snorted at the joke, and switched off with Tekka, so that he could go stand by the door.

"What kind of best friend are you if you don't even know my favorite colors, Madara? Surely I can guess yours. Red for blood, and black for your nephew's hair; which you're so clearly fascinated by."

Madara laughed lightly. "You're right, but you've got the wrong reasons. The black is for his _eyes, _you see."

"Oh, how romantic. You always _did _have a thing for keeping it in the family, though."

"Ah yes, what were those three 'L' words that Sarutobi would always use to describe my brother and I? Lecherous, Lascivious, I feel as if there was another…"

"Uncle Mada, shut up. I'm tryna sleep." Sasuke demanded, only half-awake. It occurred to Jiraiya then that this phrase was an extremely odd one to have in his automatic vocabulary. It _then _occurred to Jiraiya that the poor boy was probably so spoiled rotten and overprotected that he slept in Madara's bed. How peculiar.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. We'll be more quiet." Madara said in a tone that was, as promised, just above a whisper. "Poor thing barely got a wink of sleep last night… Setsuna, next time I upset him that badly, I give you full permission to slap me in the face."

This was an interesting thing to observe, but not what Jiraiya was here for.

"Anyway, Madara, this is Minato Namikaze's son, Naruto."

Madara smiled in that genuine way that he only reserved for young children. It was still several steps down from the pure love and adoration that beamed through his 'Sasuke Smile,' but there was still no arguing that Madara was kind to all kids. It was a strangely virtuous quality that Jiraiya was greatly confused by.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto-Kun. I'm sorry that your interest in me was developed from something so unpleasant."

Naruto didn't seem to know how to respond to that, but he was, by nature, a loud and whiny child – so he managed to find something to say. "You're not sorry that you killed my Dad! Why apologize to me?"

Madara sighed. "Your father, murderous bastard that he was, is not _you. _So, there is no reason for me to feel any resentment. I assume that my men have at some point taken it upon themselves to punish you for your father's sins, if the marks on your cheeks are anything to go by. I assure you, they'll get a very firm talking to. I was unaware of that incident."

Jiraiya almost smirked as he saw Tekka and Inabi visibly pale. He had no idea what a 'firm talking to' really meant, but he was glad not to be on the receiving end of one.

"My Dad was _not _a murderous bastard!"

The frown that Madara gave Naruto was the genuine look of pity that one might give a twenty year old who was still ignorant to the fact that two plus two is four. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, child. Your father did something very terrible to me, and in exchange, I did severable things that were significantly less terrible to _him_ – one of which happened to end in his death."

"He didn't kill you, so he couldn't have done you any worse than you did him!"

Madara again shook his head as if he was so right that there was really no point in arguing it. "Tell me, Naruto-Kun, would you rather I tortured and killed _you_, or tortured and killed the person you love the most in this world?"

Naruto didn't seem able to answer the question, and Jiraiya was thinking that it was time for them to go. After all, it was never a good thing for a police officer when the reasoning of a crime lord started making more moral sense than the actual _law. _It was _definitely _not a good thing when someone as cruel and unforgiving as Madara actually started looking _victimized. _They certainly should leave, because when the bad guys start to be more relatable than the good – you have to wonder which side is which; and that was something that Jiraiya _really _didn't want to ask himself.

**A/N: How did you like this chapter? Please let me know with a review! Oh, also – how old do you guys want Sasuke before he starts getting a bit more sexual? Please let me know THAT in a review as well. This isn't shota, but I'm not against letting him loose as a teenager, so tell me how you feel about that. **

**STILL NOT SASUNARU! Seriously. It's not. They're allowed to be important characters in the same fanfic without falling in love, god dammit! **

**My eternal love and thanks for reading, **

**-Beloved**


	5. The Dreaming Undead

Sasuke wished desperately that this was the first time he'd woken to this sensation. Knowing that this wasn't the first only furthered his fear that this also wouldn't be the last, and he couldn't really help it when he swore loudly in his frustration.

"What's wrong?" Madara husked out sleepily, eyes opening as he reached for Sasuke and the teen scurried off of the bed.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Sasuke replied, beginning to pace the room nervously.

Madara raised an eyebrow, but, again – this _wasn't _the first time that Sasuke had woken in the middle of the night like this, so he did as he usually did, and closed his eyes. They both knew he wasn't really sleeping. They both knew that, in fact, Madara was wide awake. However, fake-sleep was good enough for Sasuke to fake-sneak out of their bedroom.

He closed the door quietly behind him and took a deep breath, turning to face the _next _obstacle, which came in the form of a shaggy-haired cousin named Kagami; who was, as usual, standing right outside of the bedroom door.

"Ah, Sasuke-Kun. Where to?" He asked casually. Sasuke was no fool. He could easily translate that directly. '_Ah, Sasuke-Kun.' _Actually meant _'Your uncle is going to hear about this from me, so I hope for your sake that he already knows you're out of bed._' And _'Where to?'_ should really be interpreted as _'Wherever you're going, I'm about to follow you, so don't think for one minute that you can get away with anything sneaky.' _

Sasuke glared hatefully at his cousin, loathing the fact that without Madara at his side he was tremendously inferior to the elder man. "Just the washroom. No need to get your panties in a bunch, Kagami." He hissed out, deliberately neglecting an honorific at the end of the guard's name as to remind him that when it came to who would be snitching on whom to Madara, Sasuke would _always _have the upper hand. He might not be allowed to _kill _his relatives, but Tekka and Inabi had lost two fingers a piece after what they did to Naruto, so there was no telling what the punishment would be for aggravating Sasuke if he so desired.

With a resigned nod, Kagami began walking down the corridor, stopping at the bedroom second closest to Sasuke and Madara's. "Tekka! Wake up and go man the door you lazy idiot!" Kagami called, and a clearly sleepy but automatically alert Tekka stepped out of his bedroom and went to dutifully guard Madara's bed chambers. Sasuke smirked, prideful for his uncle's ability to rule over such loyal men.

"Don't _you _ever sleep, Kagami?" He asked, realizing that whenever he was awake, Kagami was awake and guarding the door to whatever room he was in, even when he woke in the dead of night.

Kagami tilted his head as they walked, seeming to mull that over a bit. "No, actually. I don't really think I do. Perhaps I doze here and there without realizing it when we're with our full guard and I know that I'm not as needed, but do I have a bed that I retreat to when I'm tired? No."

"Setsuna sleeps against the balcony door, but he thinks no one knows that." Sasuke said with a snort of amusement at the time he'd stepped out for some fresh air in the night and seen their most alert and deadly guard indulging in something as simple as a peaceful slumber. It was an odd sight – contradicting almost everything that he'd always thought himself to know about Setsuna.

He didn't think on that for long though, as a certain shift of his pajama pants when he took another step reminded him that there were more pressing issues at hand. He adjusted himself as discreetly as possible and continued trailing behind Kagami in silence until they reached the bathroom.

"I'll be right here when you get out." Kagami said with a short smile, even though Sasuke could translate that to _'If this whole needing the loo charade was an attempt to sneak elsewhere, I hope you know that I'm still watching you.' _

"Oh, and Sasuke-Kun?"

"What?" Sasuke snapped back impatiently; already unsettled by Kagami's smirk.

"When you're done wanking, do try to actually have a piss while you're in there. I'd hate to have to wake Tekka again later when you actually _need _the toilet."

Kagami laughed as the bathroom door was slammed violently in his face, and, as usual, ignored the whimpers and groans that he could hear almost immediately. He wondered how long it would take Sasuke to figure out that Madara knew _exactly _what was going on. Although, knowing Madara, he'd continue to feign ignorance for the sake of Sasuke's comfort and peace of mind. Sasuke _was _being terribly obvious though.

First and foremost, he and Madara had an en suit bathroom in their bedroom; so the mere fact that Sasuke left the suit all together just to urinate was highly suspicious. On top of that, on particularly horny nights, Sasuke would have his pajamas laundered before returning to bed – which took a full two and a half hours. Who the hell takes that long in the bathroom?

Madara _had _to know, but Kagami really had no way to tell him. He was always with Sasuke, and as amusing as it was to tease the kid in privacy, he didn't dare embarrass him in front of Madara; else he was certain that Madara's next statement would be something along the lines of _'Kagami, I don't think you really need a tongue in order to guard my door. Do you? Let's try it out. Setsuna, see if you can hand me Kagami's tongue without him moving his feet.' _

Kagami shivered at the mental image. It would be very difficult for Madara to turn against Setsuna, Tekka, or Kagami – since they were all raised together. However, if someone was in a mood to figure out a quick and easy suicide method, insulting Sasuke in front of Madara was a sure-win. Especially because Sasuke had grown into such a damn sadist that it was likely he'd tell Setsuna to kill you before Madara could even get the words out… Kagami chuckled. Sasuke was such a delightful child. It was easy to see why Madara adored him.

Said delight was apparently finished with his wank, since there was the sound of running water and then the door opened. Never one to pass up a humiliating opportunity, Kagami dived right in.

"How was it? Did'ya think of me?"

Sasuke scowled furiously. "You're playing with fire, Kagami. I assume that this entire evening will be kept between the two of us. Meaning that as long as the whole damn complex stays ignorant of my nighttime habits, I'll leave my uncle in the dark about your commentary."

A shrug was given in response. "I wasn't going to tell anyway, but sounds about fair to me."

When Sasuke got back into his room, Madara wasn't pretending to be asleep anymore. He was sitting up in bed, arms folded, one eyebrow raised with practiced grace.

"I don't want to talk about it, so don't ask." Sasuke said bitterly, as soon as he closed the door.

Madara nodded offhandedly as if he'd been expecting his nephew to say exactly that. "Not to me, I'm sure. Is there someone else you might wish to converse with?"

"Honestly, Madara; if I don't want to talk about it with _you_ then who the hell else would I _possibly _want to discuss this with?"

Madara smiled sweetly, and beckoned Sasuke with his hand. He smiled again when Sasuke obediently came closer. Fifteen years old and the kid still didn't even consider being away from Madara as an option. It touched him, really it did, which only made his next suggestion all the more hard in coming.

"Sasuke-Chan,"

Sasuke tensed, already knowing that his uncle addressing him via his actual _name _was a definite sign that he was saying something to be taken very, _very _seriously.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps… it's time for you to start using your bedroom." He lightened the blow by gently caressing Sasuke's cheek as he said it, but the hurt that burned across the teen's features was easy to read.

"Is that what you want?" He asked in a whisper, barely choking back a whimper of malcontent as he spoke.

"It's what I think is best." Madara spoke with a tortured tone, greatly resisting the urge to tell Sasuke that no, it wasn't what he wanted. Trying not to tell him that he hoped never to spend another night without Sasuke's body next to his. Trying not to tell him that he'd grown so, _so _much over the years, and that if the world was a perfect place, Madara would be able to hold him close forever, and protect him from everything, and maybe, in a few years, fuck the living daylights out of him.

But, Madara didn't say any of the things he shouldn't have. For one simple reason: Sasuke wasn't Izuna.

"You're disgusted with me…" Sasuke choked out, and a slow tear trickled down his cheek, quickly wiped away by Madara's thumb. "You know what's been happening to me in the middle of the night and you're grossed out."

So, perhaps, what happened next could be considered Madara Uchiha snapping. It _was _ a 'snap' in a way – being that he lost all control over his own choice to be frank and cold with the child in order to stop pining over him. Still, it would be a cold day in hell before he let Sasuke believe something as incorrect as the concept of Madara feeling grossed out or disgusted by him.

"Oh, you stupid, _stupid, _boy…" Madara murmured to Sasuke, pulling the teen into his arms and hugging him forcefully. He knew that originally he had planned on making this very brief, and very cruel – and saying whatever he could to make Sasuke grow the hell up and stop clinging to him, but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He was already too attached, and if that meant corrupting Sasuke just so that he didn't have to see him cry, then so be it. "You foolish, _beautiful _child…" He kissed Sasuke's hair, and petted his back, pulling him closer and refusing to let go. It wasn't as if he had to fight Sasuke anyway, the kid was reciprocating his hold with the same eager desperation.

"_Disgusted, _Sasuke? For the sake of all that is good and holy in this world what on earth are you _thinking_?"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh lightly as he snuggled even closer, now laying flush against Madara with his face merrily rested on his uncle's chest. "Sorry, but you _know _I don't like when you say dumb shit like that." Sasuke said, nuzzling into his uncle's chest and closing his eyes. "Think it's fucking _best._" Sasuke hissed out, clearly horrified at the mere idea that perhaps fifteen year old hormonal teenagers shouldn't still be sleeping beside their uncles. "It's so fucking _obvious _that you like having me around. I wish you wouldn't put us both through this bullshit where you pretend that you want to do what's _best _for me."

Madara hummed his agreement tiredly, and let his fingers make decorative patterns on Sasuke's back.

"You know, if you weren't so damn _touchy _all the time, I probably wouldn't have this problem anyway…" Sasuke muttered in mock-annoyance.

Madara pointedly pretended not to have heard him and let his hands continue their exploration. Judging by the way Sasuke relaxed against his body, it wasn't bothering him that much anyway.

"Try and get some sleep, love." Madara said, kissing the boy's ear. Sasuke nodded, and in only a few moments, he was in blissful unawareness.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Although it did disturb Jiraiya to know that his most interesting days at work always seemed directly related to the Uchiha family, he couldn't say that he really minded this one. Working had gotten tiresome anyway, and he was about ready to retire. Naruto was already apprenticing him, and would certainly make a fine detective and one day follow in Jiraiya's shoes and make chief if he stayed on the path he was walking.

It was the blond himself that escorted their current guest into Danzo's office, where Jiraiya was already seated.

"We were very pleased with your message, take a seat." Danzo said kindly, even though Jiraiya knew that Danzo wasn't a kind man.

Instead of the usual one person behind a desk, one person in front ritual – they'd made the chairs into a small circle so as not to intimidate one another. This was something that Jiraiya was very grateful for, because the cruel and calculating look in the Uchiha's eyes were certainly enough to be intimidating.

"It doesn't concern me whether or not you were pleased with my message. I'm offering you information that you won't find anywhere else, and I don't need any insignificant niceties in exchange for it."

Jiraiya frowned, uncomfortable with the upfront attitude, but Danzo seemed even more in his element.

"Perfect, then let's cut the crap. You're a twenty year old man, in position to succeed the nation's largest crime lord. What gives?"

"The good guys always win, right?"

Jiraiya was even _more _uncomfortable with that question, but he nodded since he could see that Danzo had no reply. "Yes, Itachi-Kun. We like to think so."

"Eventually, my brother will kill you, Danzo-San." Itachi said coldly but honestly. "You know that, right?"

Danzo bristled at the statement. He wasn't the type to admit his impending demise so readily, no matter how true it was. Jiraiya pitied him that.

"Fine. You don't have to know it. It's the truth. Sasuke will kill you. He's been raised to hate you, and trained by the best to dispose of anyone he hates. If nothing of significance changes between now and Sasuke's adulthood, he is _going _to kill you."

Danzo looked positively affronted, and Jiraiya had to remember that this was no laughing matter.

"So why are you here then? To rub that in my face?"

Itachi shook his head. "I'm here to help you induce the significant changes that will have to occur if you wish to live. In exchange for teaching you exactly how _not _to be murdered by my brother, I ask only one thing in return."

"Of course you are. And what's that _one _little thing, then?" Danzo asked venomously, clearly not believing for one moment that Itachi could possibly only require _one _thing in return for his help.

"Balance. If I help keep Sasuke from killing _you, _then you're not allowed to kill _him _either."

Jiraiya almost gasped. It was a bloody good deal, and he hoped Danzo would take it. In truth though, Jiraiya could already see how this would end. In the end, it rested on Itachi's shoulders. If Danzo accepted his proposal, it meant that as long as Itachi was alive, Sasuke couldn't kill Danzo and Danzo couldn't kill Sasuke. The only problem was the occasion in which someone noticed the reason that Danzo and Sasuke had suddenly put their pasts behind them and chosen to peacefully coexist.

Itachi would end up being the one thing between the two sides of this war, which meant that in truth, it would eventually become beneficial to _both _sides if he were to die. If Danzo killed Itachi, he could then kill Sasuke. If _Sasuke _killed Itachi, he could then kill Danzo.

Jiraiya kept his realizations silent as Danzo accepted the little deal, but he followed Itachi out of the door. "Hey, Uchiha!" He called out, and Itachi turned with such calculated gracefulness that Jiraiya was almost stunned by it.

"Yes, Chief?"

Jiraiya stepped closer to him and frowned. "Why sacrifice yourself like this. You _know _how it'll end. You'll be caught in the crossfire and-"

"The first time my own brother ever laid eyes on me, he immediately tried to have me killed." Itachi interrupted, speaking softly in a voice that shouldn't have been so deep for a man of only twenty years. "We've never been close, he's always hated me, and he's always been a little bastardabout it."

"But?"

"But I'm still standing here, aren't I? If that's not proof that there's honor among thieves, then I don't know what is."

Jiraiya thought over that, and decided that Itachi was right. He was still confused, but Itachi continued.

"I'm here talking to you, healthy and unharmed, because when my _cunt _of a brother decided on a mere _whim _that he'd rather I were dead than alive – my uncle refused to indulge him. I'm standing here because when that piece of shit Danzo had my parents murdered in front of my five year old eyes, Madara took me in without a second thought. I'm here because when I got caught _stealing Madara's money _when I was supposed to be bringing him every dime, he relocated me instead of punishing me or confronting me about it."

"I get it, you owe Madara your life. Still doesn't make this choice any more logical."

"Doesn't it?" Itachi asked with a small smile, as he turned away and left the police station.

Jiraiya was stumped for a moment, and he returned to his office to think about that. Madara looked out for Itachi… so Itachi looked out for Sasuke? That didn't really make sense unless- oh… _Oh! _

Madara had always been the one to say that he'd rather die himself than suffer the death of the person he loved most. Now that Jiraiya thought about it, the best way to repay Madara _was _to protect Sasuke.

Itachi was a smarter man than Jiraiya had given him credit for.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Madara?"

Madara smiled as Teyaki Uchiha stepped into his bedroom, and rose to embrace the elder man in a tight hug.

"I haven't talked to you in ages, Teyaki-San." He said by way of explanation, and escorted the man to a chair.

"No Sasuke-Kun here to join us, I'm surprised!" Teyaki laughed in that endearing way that old people have of laughing, and grinned as Madara rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's close by, of course. In his study with Tekka and his tutors. Just through that door." Madara pointed to one of the many doors that were attached to his bedroom, one that Kagami was, as expected, standing in front of. Kagami smiled at the elder man, and laughingly gave him an air-hug, but did not move from his post at the door.

"Ah yes, always the overprotective guardian."

Madara frowned. "I'm not being overprotective!" He argued, knowing that to Teyaki he must have sounded like a whining child saying that they weren't tired at midnight.

They both laughed, and Madara shook his head as the humor died down. "How did you _do _it?" He asked Teyaki.

The old man smiled. "I have an odd feeling that you're not asking me how I preceded you in managing the singularly most successful criminal organization in japan."

Madara snorted. "No, of course not. Running the crime is _easy. _I know how you did _that, _and I understand now why you chose me as your successor instead of Fugaku. That's not the issue. I meant how the hell did you _raise teenagers?_"

Teyaki chortled at the question. "Ah, yes. It's a bit tricky, isn't it? You've done well with the others. What's the issue with Sasuke-Kun?"

"Wet dreams," Madara dead-panned. "He's got them almost every night, now."

"Sexuality blooms in odd ways for fifteen year old boys. I remember when you and your brother were at that age." Teyaki shook his head in endearing agitation. "I swear, every time I found you two alone together you were in the middle of either fighting like alley cats or fucking like randy dogs."

Madara looked absolutely bashful, and Teyaki and Kagami both couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Remember how Obito used to say that it was the sole responsibility for the rest of us to get married as soon as possible to make up for Izuna and Madara's blatant homoerotic tendencies?" Setsuna chided from the balcony, clearly wanting a part in the conversation about their childhood together.

Kagami snorted. "Oh please, we all know Obito was a bigger poofter than Zu and Mada _combined _and that's _seriously _saying something."

Madara smirked at Kagami. "You've got some nerve calling _him _a poof. You didn't seem too keen on heterosexuality when you made me and Izuna suck you off so that you didn't tell on us for doing it in Uruchi-San and Teyaki-San's bed!"

"I will have you know that letting another guy blow you is entirely different than letting another guy shove his cock up your arse, thank you very much!" Kagami shouted back, clearly scandalized by the implication that he was gay.

"Right, right – which is why you were watching them shag in there in the first place, yeah?" Setsuna asked with a grin.

"I was _not_! Me and Tekka agreed to play hide and go seek with Mikoto and couldn't find her, so I looked in there!"

"Uh-huh. You looked in there, and kept right on looking at Zu and Mada fucking like rabbits for a good twenty minutes, the way _I _heard it."

"Well, Zu was moaning too bloody loud for me to announce my presence anyway!"

Teyaki sighed. "Honestly, Madara, I wonder sometimes if I ever _stopped _raising teenagers."

They all frowned at that, but found themselves laughing again as they realized that having Teyaki around really _did _slip them right back into their childish ways. It somehow stopped mattering that it had been Madara who was chosen as the next leader instead of any of the rest of them. It was a nice little break from their usual uptight rolls, and Setsuna nearly gasped as he realized how easily they'd all been speaking of the others.

They'd all been so close as children. Madara, Izuna, Setsuna, Kagami, Tekka, Obito, Fugaku, and Mikoto toddling along behind them. Even as one by one their parents died in tragedy, together they'd survived. It was hard to imagine that in just one night their number had been halved. They'd grown up as a group of _eight_, and had held on to the assurance that they'd always be that way. Even as Madara began to tower over them, the eight of them had always been together. And now, there were only four. It made Setsuna sick to his stomach just to think about it.

But then, it felt sort of freeing. It felt kind of … nice, to talk to the man who'd raised all of them and reminisce over the silly things. He was overcome with a burst of pride at how easily Madara was now able to laugh and joke about his relationship with Izuna. It probably still hurt him greatly, but it didn't show. He was comfortable speaking on it without immediately having to go kill something, and that was certainly progress. Progress that had been caused by time, and by Sasuke. Setsuna smiled.

"So, back to the Sasuke issue. Did it occur to you that maybe he should just stop sleeping with you?" Setsuna asked.

Madara glared, clearly having meant this to be a conversation only between himself and Teyaki, but oh well. What was family _for _if they weren't butting into your business all the time? Oh, right. Guarding doors and such. Yeah, well – that could wait for a moment.

"Yes, of course, I've thought of that. He doesn't want to, though."

Kagami and Setsuna easily accepted _'He doesn't want to' _as that being that, and no more discussion on the matter. Teyaki took a different approach.

"So what if he doesn't _want _to, Madara? How can you parent him if you never put your foot down?"

"He doesn't like it when I put my foot down either."

Teyaki rolled his eyes. "Of course he doesn't! You've still got to _do _it."

Madara shook his head. "No, it upsets him."

"So you're actually telling me that you do exactly what he wants, exactly when he wants you to, every minute of every day?" Teyaki asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Madara said with a straight face, looking boldly at Teyaki as if he _dared _the man to not believe that he really did.

Teyaki looked incredulously at Setsuna. It was a tactic that he'd always used. Setsuna was the world's worst liar, and had accepted that at an early age and simply resolved to always tell the truth. That was exactly why he couldn't run the Uchiha family after Teyaki himself stepped down. "Setsuna?"

"He does. Seriously. Any whim that passes through Sasuke's darling little head is indulged."

Almost as if he could sense people talking about him, Sasuke stepped lazily into the room, and walked over to Madara. He squeezed in next to him in the arm chair, and rested his head on his uncle's shoulder, then repositioned it to lay on his pectoral when Madara raised his arm and wrapped it around him.

Sasuke seemed to either not notice or not care that probably for the first time in his life, all conversation had abruptly ceased when he walked through the door. Madara stroked the teen's arm absentmindedly.

"Finished with your tutors?" He asked, kissing Sasuke's forehead.

"Mmhm. They're checking over some of my work now."

Madara nodded, and leaned back, not having realized until Sasuke was seated next to him that he'd been awfully tense without being able to visibly _see _the child.

"What did you do with them today?"

"More with the imaginary numbers, and something else. I don't feel like talking about it."

"Don't, then." Was Madara's automatic reply, and Setsuna looked from Teyaki to Madara and waggled his eyebrows as if to say _'told you!' _

"Tekka's terrible at math, by the way. I'm sure you know that. It's pointless to try and act as if he's really there to help me when you've clearly got him there to protect me."

Madara chuckled, and nuzzled gently into Sasuke's hair. "If his presence doesn't bother you terribly, then please try to endure it for the sake of my own mental welfare. It's bad enough that I'm not in there with you myself. I think I may have a brain aneurysm if I left you _alone _with people I don't trust."

Sasuke smiled, pleased that his uncle worried about him. "He can stay, but you know I'd prefer if it was _you._"

Madara smirked. "Yes, and _I _know that when I'm around you don't get any work done, because your teachers are all afraid to _make _you."

Sasuke snorted. "Afraid for good reason. They're lucky to not have pissed me off, as it is."

"Ah, yes, one mustn't forget the untimely mysterious death of your Latin tutor."

"Mm.. never _did _care for Latin. Neither does Inabi, it seems."

Madara rolled his eyes, but smiled as Sasuke re-adjusted so that his legs were flung over Madara's thighs. "You'd think the poor buffoon had learned by now that he shouldn't act without direct orders from me."

"Direct orders from me _are _direct orders from you, really." Sasuke commented sleepily, as his eyes fluttered against Madara's chest. His uncle simply shrugged, realizing the truth in that comment. Sasuke knew better than to ask for anything he didn't approve of. In fact, most of his men probably had it worked out that disobeying Sasuke would get a worse punishment than disobeying Madara.

"If you're tired you should sleep, sweetie." Madara cooed, rubbing Sasuke's shoulder's relaxingly.

"Not if you're gonna be getting up soon, I'll wait until you get settled somewhere for a bit longer, then plop back down."

Madara nodded, knowing that he'd be due to go sit and discuss Akatsuki movements downstairs soon. "I'll let you know then, or if you're comfortable now, I can send for my meeting to be up here."

"Ah, I understand now." Teyaki said, suddenly reminding Madara that his surrogate father was still in the room and watching him closely. "You're not just meaninglessly spoiling this child. You've fallen in love with him."

You could have heard a pin drop on a carpeted floor.

**A/N: **_**Read at least the first bit of this authors note, please!**_

**THE AGE THING: ****Lemmie tell ya, some of you guys are prudes, and some of you guys are PERVERTS. I love all of you. Especially that last group, but don't tell the prudes, cus they'll get jealous. Anyways, I have personally messaged anyone who disapproved of Sasuke's teenager-dom in relation to his sexuality, and we've agreed that he's allowed to be romantic now, but we're holding off on the intercourse until he's 18. Which won't be that long, because, as you see, these chapters jump years between each other and he's fifteen now already ;) **

**ONTO OTHER THINGS: **_**(this part you can skip if you're anxious to go litter me with reviews) **_

**Did you guys know that this is the most well-received Sasuke X Madara on FFnet? Cus it is. And that makes me VERY happy. Happy enough to give you this chapter a week before my iPad calendar told me to. Happy enough to reward you with as many free virtual cookies as you want. **

**Reminder for you guys : ****This is not, and will never be a SasuNaru****. If you're wondering why I keep having to remind you of that, it's because those of you who are a bit thick keep messaging me about it. **

**Miss Izuna? Like him on facebook at: **_https: / www . facebook . com/ pages /Izuna-Uchiha / 231290 143594595_** Just take out all of the spaces :D **

**My Wifi has been off for the past six hours, and just as I'm finishing this up, I've got a full three bars. I'll take that as a blessing from the yaoi-gods. ^_^ **

**I love you guys SO MUCH for reading and reviewing. **

**Until next time,**

**-Beloved**

**P.S. Sorry for the 302 word authors note xD **


	6. Never Betray

The pregnant silence was left unbroken for several more moments, before things from Kagami's point of view started to get a little strange. He'd known Madara longer than he'd known his own name, and never had he seen the man at such a thorough loss for words. Madara looked horrified, violated, _betrayed _even – and Kagami realized that he must have only come to accept this emotion for Sasuke as the words were leaving Teyaki's mouth.

Stranger yet, however – was the immediate reaction of Sasuke himself. The youngest Uchiha didn't look put-off, frightened, or even shocked. He was instantly aware of Madara's discomfort, and moved thoughtlessly to comfort the man. It was somehow unnerving to see the roles in their relationship so reversed. Madara was completely out of it, staring at Teyaki in absolute panic as if they had all just uncovered a secret that would make his life undeniably worse. Sasuke was sitting up in Madara's lap, leaning farther into the man, whispering into his ear and running soothing finger's through the mane of hair that had always been left uncut and untamed for his sake.

No one but Madara could hear the desperate words that caressed his ears, his mind, his _soul _as Sasuke touched him. Not disgusted, not afraid, not reluctant. He touched him. That simple fact was so relieving that he thought he might explode with joy. Even after learning that Madara was a horrible terrible cruel man who had fallen for an innocent boy who he was supposed to _protect, _Sasuke refused to recoil.

"Uncle Mada, I love you. It's fine, it's okay. I love you. Don't freak out, okay? I love you. Nothing's changed, nothings changed. I love you, I still _love you_. I'm not going anywhere, ever." Sasuke kissed his ear softly, perhaps like a lover would, but Madara didn't know. He'd never had anyone in his life who'd only been a lover. Perhaps that was why his boundaries for what was platonic and what was not were so entirely blurred. The lesson that family wasn't a sexual option wasn't something he'd ever fully grasped.

He listened, though. He listened to the frantic, yet somehow calm and sure words that his nephew was whispering to him. Realizing that the tension in the room was being caused solely by his own terror and the behavior that his comrades anticipated with it, Madara gave himself to Sasuke's murmured words. He let them wash over him, even though they didn't really ever change.

Sasuke was all that mattered, and Sasuke was tired, and Sasuke wouldn't be able to sleep until they went downstairs and got that Akatsuki meeting out of the way. These were the bullet points of fact that Madara held on to as he grounded himself. He was in love with Sasuke, and that was okay, because no matter what, Sasuke was still right here. Sasuke was right here worried for _Madara _when he should have been worried for _himself. _But no... Sasuke would never feel something as mortal as self-preservation. He would never in his life have to entertain the option that he was not safe. Even as Madara thought this, he could hear the evidence in Sasuke's mutterings.

"I love you, I _love _you... You'd never hurt me. You'd never do anything I didn't want. I know that, I love you, it's okay." As much as Madara hated feeling so babied by his nephew, he didn't even want to think of how quickly he would have decapitated the man he'd always thought of as his father if Sasuke hadn't started cooing him so automatically and quickly. Hell, Madara might have tried to decapitate _himself _as a punishment for feeling something so impure for the child that he'd always considered himself to cherish and adore in a completely healthy way.

Madara slowly relaxed, not having realized how really furious and dangerous he was until he was really back to himself. Kagami was staring at Sasuke as if the teen was some sort of alien... or god. Or some other divine entity that had managed to tame a wild beast. Teyaki looked pleased, (clearly delighted by Sasuke's reaction to Madara's involuntary confession) but his eyes showed caution, as if he expected Madara to lash out at him any moment. Setsuna had, at some point, conveniently decided that he should get back to the balcony, it seemed.

Noting the change in his uncle's stress levels sooner than anyone else – half because he was sitting on Madara's lap, and half because he knew exactly what his uncle was feeling all the time as if it were some sort of sixth sense, Sasuke also went back to his more regular behavior. He slouched back down beneath Madara's arm, and cozied himself into the elder Uchiha's lap, casually.

When Kagami and Teyaki saw Sasuke relax, then they relaxed. "Madara-San, the Akatsuki meeting?" Kagami inquired, trying his best to change the subject and wondering at how in reality only a minute had passed since Teyaki's observation and yet it seemed the whole world had shifted and settled itself again in that time.

Madara looked to Sasuke, asking without words if the child wanted time alone with him for a while after what had just happened. Sasuke smiled softly, running a sinfully soft hand over his uncle's cheek in a delicate caress. His expression was easy to read. Nothing has changed, his eyes reassured – and the implication that came with that was that Madara's schedule would also remain unaltered. So, he rose, carrying Sasuke with him as he stood, but setting the teen down gracefully since he knew that Sasuke was embarrassed to be seen walking anywhere without using his own two legs. It was actually kind of cute, his sudden loathing for being held in front of other people. Madara found it endearing how late this trait had developed, and knew that usually children stopped wanting to be held and began demanding independence around three or four. Sasuke hadn't minded being carried around until he was ten or eleven, and still let Madara get away with it until just these past two years.

"Ready?" He asked, tucking some of Sasuke's decidedly disobedient hair behind the child's ear and knowing that by the time they exited the room it would have rebelled back to his forehead.

Sasuke nodded, and they made their way downstairs, flanked by a reluctant Setsuna who was probably napping on the balcony, and an over-observant Kagami who was clearly determined to make up for their cousin's sleepy attitude.

When they entered the throne-room, which had a few chairs semi-circled around Madara's today for the meeting, they could already hear the chaos that ensued whenever the whole Akatsuki got together. Sasuke had a very love/hate relationship with Akatsuki meetings. He truly adored some of the members, some of them were creepy, and four of them he had a thorough dislike for. Madara hung back to speak with Kagami for something, but Sasuke boldly walked up to where the Akatsuki was gathered, and sat himself regally down on his uncle's throne. He could hear them going quiet, and they all immediately turned from him to see Madara's reaction to this, hoping that perhaps for once he'd be angry at his nephew. No such luck, when he looked up to see Sasuke glaring down menacingly at them from his chair, he merely laughed and shook his head lovingly.

He approached them, and grinned at Sasuke, then knelt down on his knees and kissed Sasuke's hand. "May I have the honor of sitting at your feet, Uchiha-Sama?" Sasuke's smirk was mischievously gleeful, and he nodded, almost giggling when Madara sat down right in front of his toes.

Clearly, this playful exchange meant more to the Akatsuki than it did to Sasuke and Madara, and they all quickly hurried to smother Sasuke in hello's and how are you's. All, except for one of them. The one that Sasuke couldn't fucking _stand. _The fucking idiot had no respect for him at all, and never would. He glared at the man icily.

"Problem, _Otouto_?" Itachi asked, emphasizing the word that in most societies guaranteed him Sasuke's respect. He knew he didn't have it though. It would never matter that he was the older brother. Sasuke detested him, simply for being related to Madara in the same way that he was. This was, he figured, still more rational than Sasuke's hatred for Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan – which was based merely on the fact that they were old enough, and once close enough to Madara to be able to recount stories of the good ol' days when Izuna was alive and Madara was so happy all the time. As much as he claimed to not be threatened, Itachi had quickly noted that there was no easier way in the world to piss of Sasuke, than to act as if Madara had been happier with his brother.

"No problem at all, _Itachi-Kun._" Sasuke hissed out his name with venom, clearly trying to make it known that the day Itachi got so much as a simple "San" for an honorific would be a cold day in hell, and if he ever heard the phrase "Aniki" said in full, then he must have been on a very hard acid trip.

"Now now, boys, do play nicely." Madara said with amusement in his tone.

"Not all relationships between brothers can be up to par with what yours was, Madara-San." Konan said with a sweet smile.

The sound of Sasuke grinding his teeth and Konan sniffling softly at her grief over Izuna filled the room with malcontent. Sasuke was glaring daggers at her, and Yahiko clearly saw this as an opportunity to twist the knife of jealousy a little bit more.

"Izuna-San would never take the chair and leave Madara-San to sit on the floor like a peasant." He hissed out cruelly. Madara opened his mouth to respond, but Itachi cut in first.

"Really, Yahiko? If I remember uncle Izuna at all, that sounds like _exactly _the type of thing he'd have found hilarious."

Madara smiled softly at this, knowing that Itachi was right. Izuna might have even gone so far as to sprawl out across _both _of their chairs, and deny Madara access to either.

Yahiko fumed. "Exactly like him, huh? Well here's a news flash that everyone's ignoring – Sasuke's never gonna _be _exactly like Izuna-San! We can't just fucking _replace _Izuna-San with some little _brat. _Why? Why did he have to give his life up for _you_?" he asked, turning on Sasuke with hateful eyes.

Itachi was suddenly very angry. He understood that the trio had been raised by Madara and Izuna personally, and had taken Izuna's death like the death of a parent, but that still didn't mean that it was okay to place the blame on the easiest target. "Sasuke didn't _ask _for that!" Itachi bellowed out, standing to face Yahiko threateningly.

"Do you think a fucking _baby _is capable of choosing whether or not a grown man lives or dies? How _dare _you dishonor Izuna's sacrifice by acting as if what he did that night was _anything _ but honorable and _good_! We all loved Izuna, but here's a newsflash, Yahiko – he was his _recklessly _loyal self to the very end, and you have no right to tarnish his memory by suggesting that it wasn't worth it. Imagine how _happy _he'd be right now, looking down at Madara and Sasuke's smiling faces. How _hurt _he would be that the boy he thought of as a son would dare to insult the people he gave his life for! Sasuke hasn't done a damn thing to Izuna, _ever. _Can't you imagine how hard it is for him, filling shoes like that? How you don't make it any easier for him, and he _still _puts up with your shit because he has to see you for _Madara's _sake! He's not here because he wants to be, he's here because he's just as loyal to Madara as Izuna ever was, and I don't think it's fair to rebuke him for that quality. Sasuke is an Uchiha, through and through: He has _never _betrayed, and he _never _will."

Everyone was looking at Itachi as if he'd just grown nine tails and a snout. It was probably the most he'd ever spoken at one time in his life, but he couldn't help it. Sasuke was enough of an asshole to be hated for something legitimate, it wasn't fair or necessary to find annoying reasons to pick on him. It clearly pained him to remember that he'd never be able to fill Izuna's place in Madara's heart, and the cruelty that Yahiko and Konan displayed by taking advantage of that weakness was unforgivable.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered with a choked breath, and Madara, seeing that the child was about to cry, immediately rose to escort him elsewhere. As they were leaving Setsuna raised an eyebrow at Itachi in curiosity, demanding some sort of explanation for his somewhat heroic behavior.

"He's the biggest prat I've ever laid eyes on," Itachi said, glaring out of the door at his younger sibling. "But he's still my brother."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"How much do you know about the Uchihas, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya hated when Danzo was suddenly decided he'd like to do his job and involve himself in police work. Danzo was definitely the type of boss that could have been replaced by any great number of his subordinates, but he didn't seem to mind that. No, he was just aware that the drug problem was getting out of hand. They'd thought that with Itachi and Shisui graduating, the high school wouldn't be so littered with narcotics.

They'd thought wrong.

"I know much more than anyone else on the force, but not as much as anyone directly working under them." Jiraiya answered, clearly trying to display his desire to not be bothered, and hoping that Danzo would use their new spy Itachi for Uchiha information rather than hounding Jiraiya.

"I'm starting to doubt our spy." Danzo explained, catching on to the hint in Jiraiya's words. "You know how that family is after all."

"Uchihas never betray." Jiraiya said, almost offhandedly, as if this was a phrase that was of some significance, but not to him personally.

"What's that you said?" Danzo asked quizzically, squinting his eyes at the police chief as if he could _see _was Jiraiya was saying, which was odd considering that his vision truly was of no relevance at that particular moment.

"Numquam Traderet – Never Betray. It's sort of like a family saying for them, and I must admit it's proven true for their bloodline for as long as anyone can remember. They won't harm each other, and they won't pursue anything that could negatively effect each other."

Danzo laughed. "Ah! Well that would have been nice to know before I bothered having Minato carve open that man's face... what was his name, again? Rather beautiful fellow, I must admit."

Jiraiya winced. "Izuna. His name was Izuna Uchiha, and yes, I can think of _many _things that would have been nice of you to know before you killed him."

Danzo sputtered, indignantly. "What, you're saying that the uprising of sadistic crime over these past fifteen years is _my _fault?"

"Entirely so. Everything you have ever done could have been avoided, and you are solely responsible for the hell that this city has become." Jiraiya answered bitterly, realizing that he'd hated this man for a very, _very _long time.

It couldn't be helped. This wasn't even a war against crime anymore. It was a war against Madara himself, and it was a war that the lawfully correct side was quickly losing. Even as Danzo flailed about and put on a show about how Jiraiya's insubordinate behavior was intolerable, and he was fired and should pack up his desk as soon as possible – Jiraiya couldn't bring himself to care.

He was sick of letting the _law _decide on what was _morally _correct. Doing what was right and doing what was legal could sometimes differ – and knowing that Danzo wasn't really doing _either _really didn't help this situation much. Jiraiya had discovered now that even on the police force, doing what was legal was no longer an option. He was sick of dead contorted faces, and hearing from officers who came back unscathed that they'd killed in self-defense. It was sick, and it was false. The system was crumbling.

So, no – Jiraiya hadn't the option of choosing the side that was _legal, _maybe it was about damn time he tried his hand at the side that was _right. _

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others, and that it took me a little longer to post. I'm still very much obsessed with this fanfic, but I had to re-write this chapter over six times before I was moderately satisfied with it, and then twice more before I felt it worthy of online publication. Just couldn't get it together. Even now I'm not entirely as pleased with it as I'd like to be. Gomen! **

**Please review, I really love them (and YOU) **

**-Beloved**


	7. Beautiful

When Jiraiya entered _Red Cloud _it was more packed than he'd ever remembered seeing it. This was a good sign, though – it was why he was here. He knew that when the club got this packed it wasn't really more customers. It meant that Sasuke and Madara were here. At least a quarter of the men present were actually guards. He could expect to see the entire Akatsuki, split up into different sectors of the club, although Jiraiya himself didn't know who any of the members were, aside from Itachi. There would also be Madara's personal guard, swordsmen, and several other types of foot soldiers camouflaged as ladies dancing, men buying drinks, or even the janitor mopping up someone's puke in the restroom.

The musk of a filthy bar drifted to his ears, and he crinkled his nose at it, assaulted by the sent of cigarettes and sweat and sex. It wasn't a welcome smell, but he pushed farther into the crowd, knowing that if he fucked up tonight his life would be for naught. He'd left his job already, so if he couldn't make a living for himself here, he didn't know what his future held. Jiraiya refused to be separated from this conflict just because he'd been on the wrong side. He was _going _to involve himself, and if Madara was as merciful as he hoped, he might get rewarded for it.

A woman bumped into him in a way that must have been deliberate, and Jiraiya's hand immediately went to his pockets to make sure they hadn't been emptied. They were fine, but he realized quickly that she wasn't the sort to pick pockets. She was the _other _type of woman who pressed herself against you because she wanted your money.

Her smile was flirtatious and her hand remained on his chest even as she separated them enough to be comfortable. "Sorry for that," She muttered in a sultry voice that he shouldn't have been able to hear over the blasting music. Her hand trailed downwards and Jiraiya grabbed at her wrist, giving her a look that he hoped said _'you're a nice looking girl, but I really can't afford a hooker right now.' _

Judging by the smile she offered in return, he figured his look must have said something more like _'My bank account has been waiting for you to empty it, please help yourself.' _

Not willing to play anymore eye to eye games with the prostitute, he turned away from her, and decided to look for someone who could actually take him where he needed to go. On a second thought, he turned back towards the girl, wondering if maybe she was here working under Madara herself, but she was gone. He frowned, immediately suspicious of her. Even the _least _desperate of hookers would have offered him a discount before walking away... Maybe she recognized him and thought he was still with the police.

_Or maybe Madara now has the upper hand because that whore isn't quite so low down on his list of command as you assumed. _Jiraiya thought to himself, walking up to the bar and sitting down, trying to discover if there was some sort of code he could say to the bartender that sounded like _'I would like this imaginary drink' _but actually meant something along the lines of _'take me to your leader!' _

It was a lot easier getting in contact with Madara back in the day. Jiraiya wondered what had changed, but then it was so obvious that he should have known. Sasuke. Madara was so hard to get to because he wanted _Sasuke _to be untouchable. Okay, this really _was _going to be difficult.

Wait no... he had to remain calm. Itachi had already hinted at him how he could do this if he so desired. He had to say... what was it? Something about New Years? No, it was Christmas. No, the day _before _Christmas.

"Barkeep?" Jiraiya asked, knowing that he must have sounded much too polite, but hoping that he did so that the man would understand he wasn't here to get wasted.

The man handed a drink to the person he'd been serving, and walked up to Jiraiya, eying him skeptically in a way that made it obvious that Jiraiya didn't belong here and everyone knew it. "What'll you have, then?" The man's skin was pale, but one of the pillars behind him shadowed it oddly, blocking out half of his body so that Jiraiya could only see one side of him and the other appeared to be completely black.

"I was just wondering if you'll be serving any special drinks Christmas eve?" Jiraiya asked, knowing he was headed down the right track when the man leaned in closer and raised an eyebrow.

"Bit early in the year to inquire about the holidays, isn't it?"

Jiraiya nodded deliberately. "It would be for an acquaintance of mine. For his birthday. He's asked me to come here and ask you about it."

The man nodded in understanding. "Sounds like you need to go downstairs, then. Oi! Suigetsu! Why don't you help this man find the stairs?"

A boy that couldn't have been more than a year older than Naruto approached Jiraiya and gave a disturbingly toothy grin, then held out his arm as if to escort a young maiden to the season's change ball. Jiraiya didn't take the hand, but followed the child at his own pace and was lead to a familiar doorway; the one that Tekka and Inabi had escorted him through a few years ago. The hallways twisted and turned afterwords, and if a drunkard had stumbled across this passageway, they'd have been thoroughly lost. Jiraiya _himself _was rather lost, and he was both sober and of a trained observational background.

Alas, they reached the room with that _hideous _pink couch again. Madara was paying the door absolutely no mind. Jiraiya could only see his legs and butt. The man was bent over the back of the couch, as if he'd dropped something behind it, and when he turned around and straightened himself out, he looked thoroughly frustrated.

"What the hell do you want _now _Jiraiya?" He asked, and Jiraiya noted the hooker he'd seen earlier standing behind him right beside Setsuna. Yeah, she was _definitely_ more important than he'd given her credit for. She smirked at him as he began to speak.

"You may have noticed I was fired from the police force a few months ago."

Madara nodded along, clearly disinterested. His mind was elsewhere. He didn't look like he'd been getting enough sleep, and his inner turmoil was oozing out.

"My reasoning for that is simple. Danzo has done too many things he shouldn't have and harmed you in too many ways. I'm not saying you're a man that I especially _like, _Madara, but you, and your brother when he was alive, are men who I _respect. _You are men who I can _understand, _and I would like to formally apologize for any way that I've contributed in wronging you."

"How kind," Madara spat out, his arms crossed and his leg twitching irritably.

Jiraiya realized very quickly what the issue was. "Madara, if you don't mind my asking... where's Sasuke?"

Madara's entire body clenched up, and he snarled. "My nephew is sitting directly behind me, just out of your view."

Ah, so _that's _what he'd 'dropped' behind the couch, then.

"Jiraiya, you're clearly not here just to apologize. You want a place amongst our ranks. Since Shisui has recently replaced Itachi in narcotics, you'll be with Itachi now working here at the club. You should do well with him since you're already so familiar with each other." Jiraiya gasped slightly at the revelation, then realized that of _course _Madara knew Itachi was a spy for the police.

Never Betray. Itachi wouldn't have been 'spying' unless it was authorized.

Madara turned around again and took a deep breath, and Jiraiya could hear him as he cooed Sasuke. It was an odd sound on his ears, the soft wisps of Madara's deep voice as he spoke to the boy. The words were kind and desperate.

"Sweetheart, _please _get off of the floor."

"No." Sasuke said flatly, and Jiraiya wondered what that was about. He was distracted though, as Itachi came to stand next to him. He looked down at the shorter man, then back over to the ridiculous image of Madara's back side as he leaned over that couch.

"Horrible color, isn't it?" Itachi asked in that strange prophetical way of his that made it seem like every word that left his lips would be quoted in the next holy book.

"Why has it remained here so long if everyone hates it?"

Itachi's smile was bitter-sweet. "There are few things that have happened in my life that I don't remember. That couch is one memory I'll never forget."

Jiraiya nodded slightly and Itachi continued.

"I must have been four or five years old, so just before everyone was killed, I guess. My mother and father were in Tokyo on business that weekend, and I was staying with my uncles. They'd just renovated this part of the club, and ordered that couch in black, but as you can see, it was delivered the wrong color." Itachi chuckled slightly at the absurdity, and went on. "I remember coming down here with Uncle Izuna to pick something up, and seeing it." The whole room silenced and turned to listen to Itachi's story, and Jiraiya wondered if that happened every time someone said Izuna's name. Itachi didn't seem to notice.

"As soon as I laid eyes on it, I hated it. Izuna told me that he'd made Madara keep it even though it was the wrong color, and I, of course, asked him why he'd do something like that. He was Izuna Uchiha. He could have had five of that couch in the _right _color and not payed anything for it. At first, he told me that a couch was a couch, and it didn't matter what color it was as long as you could sit on it."

At this point, Sasuke had crawled out from behind the couch and was sitting meekly in front of it, staring at his brother with an odd look on his face that Jiraiya didn't quite understand. It was... it was almost as if Sasuke had never heard a story about Izuna before. No, no it was as if this was something familiar to him, but something he'd always _hated. _Jiraiya wondered if until this moment, Sasuke really _had _hated hearing about Izuna, but he didn't think on it too much, because Itachi was still talking.

"I told him that he could sit on it if he wanted, but I never would – because it was so ugly... and then... then he kissed me, here, and here." Itachi traced his fingers down the two scars that marred his face and smiled sweetly at the memory, and Jiraiya knew it was one that he cherished. "He kissed me on the scars, and I remember thinking that maybe I wouldn't always think of them as a place where I got hurt. Maybe I'd think of them as a place where someone who loved me touched my skin... after he kissed me, he looked at me, and his stare was so intense that I was frightened. He told me that the couch would _always _be a couch, and that just because there was something wrong with it's appearance, didn't mean it wouldn't be just as important to him as any other couch he sat on. Then, he told me that it wasn't important to him that Madara and I thought the couch was ugly. He said it wasn't important that _he _thought it was ugly, because someone _somewhere _probably thought the couch was beautiful, or else it wouldn't have been offered in that color in the first place."

Itachi touched his own face gently, as if it wasn't really his hand that he imagined there, and he closed his eyes. "Uncle Izuna said that beauty isn't something constant, and beauty isn't a fact. If there's _one _person, no matter who they are, who thinks that something's beautiful, then it's something worth keeping, and it's something worth love." Madara smiled at that, and looked less stressed, and it was oddly touching to Jiraiya that Izuna could calm his brother so easily even in the afterlife.

"I told Uncle Izuna that he only thought of things like that because _he _was so beautiful, and he had people around him who told him that all the time. And he kissed my forehead, and he said that I was much more beautiful than he could ever dream of being, but people didn't notice, because I was such a strange shade of pink. I told him not to compare me to that ugly couch, but he just laughed and changed the subject, as if he'd never really said anything important at all."

Itachi looked at his feet, then; and his voice became quieter. "I never really understood what it meant to be beautiful until the night everyone died, and before I had the heart to run, I sat there with him. His fingers were mangled, twisted in unnatural ways, and I haven't the slightest idea where his eyes were, but they were no where near his body. It was disgusting. There was blood everywhere, and I could barely make out his face at all through all the cuts and raw skin and dirt and so _so _much blood that wouldn't stop coming no matter how hardly he tried to press his hands to the place where his eyes should have been."

Madara's face looked like he was being strangled, and Jiraiya wondered if maybe he'd forgotten to breath. He also wondered why Itachi was telling them all this, but decided that maybe Itachi had never told anyone what he'd seen that night and what it meant to him. Maybe once he started he had to finish, and who were they to deny him that when _he _was the only living person who had suffered through it all.

"The man who did it to him took off his mask, then. I remember his hair was so yellow that it looked foreign under the midnight sky. He knelt down near us, and I was afraid he'd torture me too, but he didn't. They all ignored me that night, as if I wasn't even there. He looked down at Uncle Izuna, and said he had a medic on hand. He said they could heal him if he needed it, all he had to do was hand over Sasuke and Madara... Izuna tried to spit on his face, but he was already choking on a mouthful of blood. It's probably the ugliest, most terrifying, disgusting memory that I have. Of all the horrors in my life, the most monstrous thing I can imagine is Izuna's face... but as deformed as he became in his last moments, there wasn't a single second of his life – even then – when that man wasn't beautiful. Anyone who ever knew him would tell you that."

The girl who Jiraiya had thought to be a prostitute was crying. Her head was in Madara's lap and she sobbed audibly while Sasuke stared at her, his face so unreadable that Jiraiya couldn't even begin to wonder what he might have been thinking.

"To me, Izuna was _always _beautiful," Itachi said, looking up at the couch and smiling. "And as long as he was alive, I was beautiful too, because I knew that there was _someone _in this world who thought so... but, now he's gone … now he's gone, and the only thing I have to say for myself is that at least when people look at _me, _they don't make the same face they do at that couch." Itachi laughed, and it was such a joyous sound after such depressing words that Jiraiya felt almost stung by it.

There was a pause then, and no one spoke. Everyone had grown used to the rhythmic soothing sound of Itachi's voice as he morbidly recalled his earliest memories, and no one seemed to want to hear anything else.

It was Sasuke who finally spoke, but maybe the speech had affected him the least. He was the youngest in the room, and never really knew Izuna as a man – nor did he much care for Itachi if Jiraiya's theories were correct. What Sasuke said was oddly cruel, but strangely enlightening, as Jiraiya noticed something about this child that he'd never been conscious of before.

"Get off of him. Go cry on someone else."

Sasuke was still staring at the girl who had her head in Madara's lap, and now the room held a different type of tension. It was anticipation now, and Jiraiya wondered how much power over these people Sasuke really _had. _Clearly too much for a boy his age if he was making decisions for his uncle. Madara himself turned to Sasuke and frowned.

"She's grieving, love. He was like a father to her. Surely you can understand."

Sasuke's eyes bore into Madara's with such passionate emotion that for a split second it was as if Izuna himself had just looked up. Madara saw it too, and his breath hitched slightly. Sasuke was never fire, always snow. Pure and white and sweet, no matter what he did – but today, for whatever reason – Sasuke was predetermined to be in a bad mood, and the result was a sadistic nature that rivaled Setsuna's.

"A father. Touching. He was _everything _to you though, right? You're doing just fine. I don't like her, and I don't like that she's touching you." Sasuke stood up, and yanked the girl back by her hair, and her body thudded as she hit the ground. "Go cry on _someone else_." He hissed at her, and she automatically turned to the nearest body (a boy with deep red hair) and began crying on him instead.

Madara gave her a glance that displayed genuine care and concern, but still turned back to Sasuke – as they all knew he would. "Love, I think you're being a little-"

"If I can't touch you, no one can." Sasuke said, and he walked back around to the far side of that hideous couch, and returned to his sulking.

With an excited albeit, _twisted _grin, Setsuna approached Madara and boldly backhanded the man right across his cheek. For a second, the sound cracked off of the walls, and everyone held their breath, but then Setsuna was laughing, and Madara was too, and Jiraiya remembered the last time he'd been in this room with these men, when Sasuke had been sleeping on his uncle's lap, and Madara's words then. _'Setsuna, next time I upset him that badly, I give you full permission to slap me in the face.' _

And Jiraiya laughed too, knowing that although it was laced with despair, immorality, and bloodshed, he was finally on the _right _side.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Madara Uchiha was having a _very _bad day, and the night wasn't looking much better. The biggest issue was that Sasuke was more than a little pissed with him at the moment. It was expected. This was the first time in the child's life that he'd ever denied him anything, and it was horrible timing for a first – because this was quite possibly something that Sasuke actually _wanted _more than he'd ever desired any of the prior requests.

Sasuke wanted sex. He wanted sex, he wanted it _now, _and he wanted it with Madara. The kid was only sixteen years old. Madara refused to even consider it. Sasuke was furious. Furious and horny, and sleeping naked every night now, and not even bothering to leave their bed when he woke to deal with wet dreams.

Madara had re-read _The Exorcist _fifty one times in the past six months.

Sasuke hated nothing more than when he was trying to be a sexy little slut and Madara started reading beside him and payed his erection absolutely no mind. Especially because Madara himself wasn't at all aroused – but Sasuke didn't ever notice that Madara always deliberately picked books that distracted him and disgusted him.

Even now, as Madara's cheeks stung from his cousin's brutal slap, and his heart ached from Itachi's memory of his brother, he could think of nothing but the horrible situation he was in with Sasuke. Together, they pulled out their nightly treasures.

Sasuke pulled out his penis, Madara pulled out his book, and they lied together, despising each other, loving each other and hating that they loved each other too much to give into what the other person wanted. To Madara, Sasuke was an idiot to think that _sex _of all things would cement their relationship; he loved him too much to taint his childhood in such a way. To Sasuke, Madara was a cruel heartless bastard who wouldn't show Sasuke a physical example of his affection; and he loved him too much to think something as trivial as his _age _should come between them.

Sasuke's breath quickened as his hand moved slowly downwards, caressing his lower stomach, another hand against his chest, pinching at his nipple, teasing himself.

Madara turned the page. _"How many husbands and wives must believe they have fallen out of love because their hearts no longer race at the sight of their beloveds!" _

That sentence was exactly what he did _not _need to read right now. Madara slammed the book shut, and exited the room, for the first time not caring that Sasuke wasn't following behind him.

**A/N: There was a bit more that I was thinking of doing with this chapter, but I kind of want to leave it where it is. I feel like too much would be happening if I sneak the next little tuft of plot-fuzz onto it. This already handles everything we need to know about Sasuke at this age anyways, which means you guys will probably get another time jump in the next chapter (yipee!) which could mean butt-sex in the chapter after that (yaoiii!) **

**PLEASE review... you guys weren't as review happy last chapter as you were for the ones before that, and it made me a little sad :( **

**I love you for reading anyway! **

**-Beloved **


	8. Cut the Nose to Spite the Face

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't think of a single moment in his life when he'd been more pissed off. He paced around his bedroom angrily, knowing that he was scaring the living hell out of the other man in the room, but he couldn't be bothered to care.

"Jigumo, remind me one more time what _exactly _Madara said to you." Sasuke spat out icily as he continued his furious pacing. The guard visibly gulped.

"Uchiha-Sama insisted that Uchiha-Kun not be allowed out of his room today, sir."

Ah, right. He'd _thought _he'd heard correctly the first time. "And he sent some miserable idiot – that would be _you _to keep me here?"

"H-hai, Uchiha-Kun."

Sasuke glared at the elder and admittedly much larger and more frightening man. Perhaps a normal boy of seventeen would be afraid of such a huge ugly brute – especially one holding an enormous ax. Sasuke, however, had never and _would _never understand the meaning of fear.

"Now tell me, Jigumo – am I a boy or a girl?"

Jigumo was clearly distressed by the question, probably because the answer was so obvious. "You are a boy, Uchiha-Kun."

"Excellent. Now, is my hair blond?"

"No, sir."

Sasuke came closer to the man and glared up at him, not noticing or caring about their substantial height difference. "Correct, my hair is, in fact, black. If I were to fling it over the balcony, would it reach all the way down to the street below?"

"No, Uchiha-Kun." Jigumo replied, looking worriedly over at the balcony door, and wishing that Setsuna was out there to guard it.

"I didn't think so. I suppose it's safe to infer that I am _not _Princess Rapunzel, then?"

"N-no, Uchiha-Kun, you are not."

"So why the _fuck _am I locked up here?" Sasuke screeched angrily.

Jigumo winced at the sound. "Because Uchiha-Sama-"

"That was a rhetorical question, you _idiot!_" Sasuke ran his fingers angrily through his hair, grasping it at the roots and wondering how pissed off Madara would be if he used this alone time to shave his head. He'd have a heart-attack, surely, Madara quite enjoyed Sasuke's hair, even though he hadn't let himself touch it in months. Sasuke tried opening the door again, but it was locked. He wondered why he kept twisting at the knob every five minutes, and deduced that perhaps he was hoping for a miracle.

"Jigumo!"

"Hai, Uchiha-Kun?"

"Do you have the key to get out?"

"Uchiha-Sama has forbidden me from telling Uchiha-Kun the location of the key, sir. My apologies, sir."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and approached the elder man. "So you _do _have it then?"

"Uchiha-Sama has forbi-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You've _definitely _got it, then."

Sasuke smiled, if the key wasn't in this room – then why wouldn't Sasuke be allowed to know where it _was_? He stalked closer to the guard, and smirked when the man backed up progressively until Sasuke had him trapped against the wall.

"Why back up? Why not push _me _back? You're certainly much stronger than I am." Sasuke said conversationally as he sifted through the man's pockets. "Oh, that's right – if anyone other than my uncle touches my skin, they lost a hand, don't they?" Sasuke asked, looking mockingly up at the man's eyes with a sly grin.

"H-hai, Uchiha-Kun. That is Uchiha-Sama's law."

Sasuke smiled. "Ah, yes. A law that has been in place much longer than the silly order to keep me in this room. I expect he wasn't counting on you remembering it..." Sasuke smirked as he found the key in the third pocket.

"I trust that you're too afraid to use physical means to keep me here?"

Jigumo nodded.

"Very wise. My uncle's anger with you for failing to detain me will be much less than it would be if he came back to find me bruised."

Jigumo nodded again, as if this was already something that he'd considered when he was told to keep Sasuke here in the first place.

"I'm going to lock the door behind me when I leave, Jigumo. So I hope for your sake that I find Madara before he comes back. It would be very unfortunate if you were still here without me, don't you think?"

Jigumo nodded a third time, looking absolutely petrified at the thought of what Madara would do if he was still here lagging around and Sasuke was gone.

"Lovely. This has been fun, bye bye." With that, Sasuke exited the room, and locked it behind himself, as promised. He then made his way towards the hall that led him to the stairs, but stopped and looked in one of the wall-mirrors, and smacked himself. _Hard. _

_**-Downstairs-**_

Madara honestly wished that he could have been more surprised when he heard someone bursting the door open behind him. He wished that he could have looked up in shock, like everyone else, but he didn't even bother to turn around. It would have been an offense to Sasuke if he even thought for one _minute _that he could successfully keep the child in that room. How long had it taken him to get out? Fifteen minutes? Twenty? Surely the first ten had been spent on a tantrum, but Madara couldn't have calculated correctly without knowing when Sasuke finally woke up, because when he'd left two hours ago, the teen was sleeping.

"If you'd hold on for just a moment, Jiraiya-San, it seems my nephew and I need to have a word."

He could hear the angry footsteps behind him stop, and he turned around, only catching a brief glance at Sasuke's face before Sasuke himself turned as well, and Madara rose – both of them exiting to the next room over so that they might speak in privacy.

When Madara walked into the room, Sasuke still hadn't turned to face him, but he could _feel _the anger radiating off of his nephew.

"_Why_?" Sasuke hissed out in a tense whisper, still facing the wall.

"I told you earlier that I didn't want you down here with me when Jiraiya arrived. He's done excellently with the club, but this is his first time at headquarters. If he'd brought people with him, then you wouldn't have been safe downstairs. We've been over this, love. Please don't punish me for something you already agreed to."

Sasuke spun around angrily, "I _agreed _to wait upstairs long enough for you to make sure he didn't bring anyone! That's why I went back to sleep _hours _ago, when you got up and left! I did _not _agree that you'd just have me held captive in our bedroom until he leaves!"

Madara hadn't heard a word that Sasuke said since the boy turned around. "Who hit you?" He asked, and the fury in his voice made Sasuke freeze instantly.

The brat had the nerve to smirk back at him. "Why does it matter? If our relationship has really gotten to the point where you're just leaving me alone in our room – this is the _second _time you've done this, if you'll recall – then what business do you have to know what happens when you're not around to see it?"

"Sasuke," Madara said slowly, softening his voice although in truth it only sounded all the more deadly. "Who _hit _you?"

Sasuke shivered slightly, and approached Madara, snaking his arms behind his uncle's neck, and smiling up at him. "I'm fine," He said, knowing that it didn't matter how fine he was, but loving the way Madara's anger danced around in his eyes.

"Please... who?"

Sasuke buried his face in his uncle's neck, and smiled as the man's arms circled around him, holding him tightly, protectively, holding him much more closely than Madara had done in at least a year. Sasuke could feel tears building in his eyes as he thought of how unfair that was, that he had to lose all bodily contact with his uncle just because he wanted more than what Madara would give. He'd decided over four months ago to stop trying to seduce the man. It wasn't working, and it only drew them farther apart. But the damage was already done, and Madara was too cautious lately about touching him.

He could feel the stress coming off of his uncle, as Madara relaxed in his arms, and he only felt more annoyed and saddened by it. They had no right to deny themselves this closeness just because they couldn't agree about something as insignificant as sex, or herein the lack of.

"You hit yourself," Madara said, hugging Sasuke tighter. "Poor baby... there are other ways to get my attention, so _please _don't do anything like this again."

Sasuke nodded, snuggling closer to Madara, only half believing that he wasn't being pushed away. "How did you know? That it was me, I mean."

Madara chuckled, and kissed his nephew's head. "Because you're much too sadistic to cover for anyone." He replied with a roll of the eye. "I'm sure you scared poor Jigumo shitless..."

Madara separated them slightly, just enough for him to turn up Sasuke's head and frown down at his face. He rubbed at the red mark on the boy's cheek, and looked at it with non-withheld distaste. Sasuke tried not to whimper when Madara pressed his lips gently to the abused flesh, then pulled away slightly.

Sasuke looked up at him, and before he had the thought to stop himself, he leaned up and kissed him on the lips, he held his lips there, surprised that Madara had responded without needing to be coaxed. He probed his tongue slowly and cautiously into his uncle's mouth, and choked back a gasp at the taste, almost moaning but not wanting to do anything that would shock Madara into realizing what they were doing. Carefully, the kiss progressed, always soft, always gentle. If there was one single physical way that Madara had ever filled Sasuke with love – it was this kiss, and Sasuke lost himself into it.

It ended smoothly, and Sasuke found himself looking up into amused eyes. He looked down at his feet. "Sorry... I didn't mean to... I just … Sorry."

Madara shrugged. "It's fine. It was just a kiss. I don't mind kissing you, Sasuke, but we're still not going to-"

"I know." Sasuke said, leaning up and capturing the man's lips again, "For now, this is perfect."

As they made their way back into the throne room, Madara noticed Kagami and Setsuna looking at him rather expectantly. Setsuna had that gleam in his eyes that meant he had himself all worked up to demolish something, Madara chuckled and sat down, raising an amused eyebrow when Sasuke sat down on his lap. Honestly, the boy was getting _much _too old for it – but it seemed as if his thigh muscles adapted right along with Sasuke's weight, and it never caused him any more physical fatigue than it had when he was still a babe.

Setsuna was practically bouncing on his toes as he approached Madara, staring excitedly at the reddening of Sasuke's cheek. "Who did it?" He asked gleefully, and Sasuke and Madara both rolled their eyes.

"Keep it in your pants for heaven's sake, Setsuna..." Sasuke murmured. "We've got guests, the way you're dancing around is making you look more like a necrophiliac than a sadist..."

Madara snorted in laughter, but Setsuna didn't even falter in his excitement.

"I get to kill the bloke, though, right? I mean, you both know I have no interest in fucking a corpse, but I _do _at least get to _create _a corpse, right?" He asked, looking back and forth from Sasuke and Madara as if he were a dog and there was a piece of bacon dangling from each of their noses.

They didn't answer him, silently agreeing to see how far his performance would go.

"Was it Jigumo? Ohhhhhh, I hope it was him..." Setsuna was half moaning at the thought. "He wouldn't even put up a fight... Can't you imagine it? That brief moment of shock playing across his one good eye as he regrets the fact that he was too decent to back away as my sword came down? Killing the noble ones is so delectable... was it him? I bet it was him."

Sasuke leaned against Madara's chest, pulling a long tress of the man's hair over his shoulder and beginning to play with it idly as he observed Setsuna's behavior.

"Setsuna, come closer." Sasuke said softly, feeling Madara's arm wrap around him, and smiling, petting the slightly scarred limb with practiced care. He'd long since been told the story of every mark and scar that tainted Madara's flesh, and he only loved the man all the more for them. At that moment, he was running his fingers across a long scar that went down Madara's forearm, one that his uncle had gained from Sasuke's own father, in some sort of freak accident involving Izuna, Fugaku, Madara and a Samurai blade that was supposed to be Fugaku's but had been stolen from him by his mischievous younger cousin that morning. From what Sasuke had heard, it was all fun and games until Madara's arm got swatted by the thing, and Izuna had attempted to kill Fugaku – thus causing quite the strain on their relationship.

Setsuna came closer.

"Closer than that," Sasuke said, and Setsuna leaned in, careful not to let a single bit of his skin touch Sasuke's in the process. "I hit myself," Sasuke whispered into the man's ear, smirking at his groan of annoyance. "I'm assuming you're already aware of the unfortunate fact that Madara isn't going to let you kill me for hitting me."

Madara almost laughed as Setsuna stormed off in a rage, probably determined to kill _something _now that he'd gotten so worked up. Kagami raised a questioning eyebrow, and Madara nodded, giving permission for him to follow after their cousin and make sure he didn't do something ridiculous.

"Jiraiya, I believe that before all of this commotion you were explaining something to me about the club?"

Jiraiya nodded, glancing at Sasuke every few seconds as if the child was truly an enigma. Madara chuckled. Yes, Sasuke was fairly difficult to understand. He prided himself in being one of the two people who was capable of reading the boy at any moment. The other person was, much to Sasuke's annoyance, Itachi.

"Ah, yes, Uchiha-Sama, about the club. I know that it is profitable for your other branches of business if you intermingle escorts with the dancers, but I have noticed that many of your, shall we say _classier _potential clients tend to avoid _Red Cloud. _They find it unpleasant to be propositioned by women, these are the kinds of men who are loyal to their wives, and they don't enjoy temptations of the flesh."

Madara nodded in understanding. "Yes, I noticed this. Itachi brought it up about a month ago, but he clearly thinks having you mention it again will give it a louder sound in my ear, I suppose. You're rather familiar with the bill the police department has out against prostitutes, though. Aren't you Jiraiya? Women aren't even allowed to stand on corners after ten at night in this village anymore. That law has successfully put a bit of a downer on business for them. They have no choice but to muck about in the clubs, now. They know that I expect my money on time."

Madara noted that Jiraiya was not looking at him, but at Sasuke, with clear fascination. Madara himself looked down to see what his nephew was doing that was so interesting. Sasuke looked back up at him with a grin, and Madara snorted at his adorable nephew. The boy was playing in Madara's hair, and was holding it up to his face, giving himself a long beard and mustache.

"Do I look like Genghis Khan?" Sasuke asked, beaming up at his uncle.

Now, Madara _had _to laugh. "No, you look just as beautiful and perfect as you always do – not at all as old and war-stricken as Genghis Khan."

Sasuke pouted, and readjusted his hold on his uncle's hair slightly, as if it would make him look more like a historical conqueror than a hysterical teenager.

"Better?"

Madara rolled his eyes, and gently tugged the hair away from Sasuke. "Sorry, love. I prefer you clean shaven."

Jiraiya cleared his throat, but Sasuke held up a hand to silence him. Madara could see that this visibly agitated the man, but he didn't care.

"I'm going to fire all of my tutors tomorrow," Sasuke said conversationally, grabbing hold of another lock of Madara's hair and braiding it, un-braiding it, then braiding it again and repeating the process.

"Oh?" Madara asked, making it clear in his tone that he disapproved of this but that, as usual, he wouldn't deny Sasuke anything other than sex.

"Yes, I don't need to learn anything else academic. I want to start working at the club with Jiraiya-San and Itachi-Nii to understand the business aspect of the family, and start learning how to fight from Tekka and Kagami."

Madara nodded, expertly hiding his amazement that Sasuke had actually spoken of Itachi in a way that claimed him as an elder brother. Progress was such a beautiful thing. "Not Setsuna?"

"Not yet," Sasuke said. "Setsuna always strikes to kill, and he's already admitted that he doesn't know any other way. I want to understand everything about martial arts before I start using it to do people any damage, and Setsuna can't teach me that."

Madara looked down at Sasuke and wondered when the little boy who had just used his hair to make a beard had grown up into a mature young man. It was certainly earth-shattering to see the change happen so quickly, but Sasuke was in that odd part of adolescence where he dabbled back and forth in his maturity.

"Did you know that I still find you to be extraordinarily adorable?" Madara asked, kissing his nose playfully, even as he saw the way Sasuke's head tilted upwards in desperation for something more intimate than that.

Madara smiled sweetly, and leaned close to Sasuke's ear, kissing it lightly before whispering into it. "Don't be silly, dearest. Puckering up like that in front of everyone will ruin your reputation, you know..."

Sasuke leaned in as well, and bit down on Madara's earlobe, taking a moment to appreciate the sudden intake of breath that he was rewarded with, before he spoke in an equally hushed tone. "I'll do whatever I want with you in front of anyone I want to do it in front of. You've got more to go to prison for than incest, Uncle Mada; and these aren't men who would convict you anyway... You wanna know what _I'd _do if they so much as _looked _at me the wrong way for kissing you?"

Madara chuckled. "I already know what you'd do, love. I don't doubt your capability to get rid of the people who annoy you. I've already taught you how to be a successful tyrant. Now, it's time for you to learn _restraint. _If you don't master both sides of what it takes to lead these men, they'll never follow you when I step down."

Sasuke snorted in his ear. "I have no interest in this seat, Madara. Not unless I'm here with you. The Uchiha, the Akatsuki, the _Red Cloud_, it all means nothing to me. When you retire, I'll be right there beside you, just as I always will. Someone else can lead. All I've ever desired in my entire life is for you to love me and never leave me. You've always satisfied that desire. I don't need anything else."

XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX

Jiraiya didn't know what Sasuke had whispered in his uncle's ear, but he knew it had shaken Madara. The man sat back slightly and looked at his nephew with a face that displayed incredulity, shock, and respect... and love. Always love.

"You wouldn't even want to...?" Madara trailed off, as Sasuke insistently shook his head, and kissed his uncle's cheek, before settling back down against his chest, and looked at Jiraiya in a way that suggested it was okay for him to talk again.

"Well, if Uchiha-Kun is planning on helping out down at the club, we'd be glad to have him." Sasuke and Madara were both looking at Jiraiya as if they couldn't care less whether or not he'd be glad. No matter. "However, I do think that having you _and _your nephew, _and _your entire guard hovering behind the bar at once would be a little bad for business."

Madara nodded. "When Sasuke starts working, it will be in four hour shifts. One hour with me and my guard in the back room. One hour with you on finances in your office with Tekka there to observe. One hour working the bar with Zetsu and Suigetsu. One hour working the floor with Yahi-"

"Absolutely not." Sasuke cut in, glaring up at his uncle furiously.

Jiraiya was curious about this sudden enraged outburst, especially because Sasuke had been so agreeable through the rest of his assignments.

"Sweetheart, they're my children. Raised by me _personally. _Some would say that they're even more your siblings than Itachi is. Please, one hour a day, that's all."

Ah, so that was it. Yahiko and Nagato worked the floor. As did Konan, technically, but she was in charge of their escort service which wasn't something Madara was likely to involve his nephew in.

"I don't care if they're your children. Konan's a cunt, and Yahiko's barely any better."

Konan, who was, in fact, in the room – looked very affronted by this accusation, but knew much better than to pick a fight with Sasuke at this point. His sadism grew by the day, as did his ability to persuade Madara into doing whatever he wanted. If both kept going at this rate, it wouldn't be so long until Sasuke could convince Madara to murder Konan. Jiraiya hoped that day would never come, and had to trust in Madara's love for the girl he considered his daughter.

One of the many side doors had opened just in time for Sasuke's rude outburst, and Itachi walked up next to Jiraiya silently and frowned at his brother. Before Madara even had time to argue with Sasuke about whether or not Konan was a crass term for feminine genitalia, Itachi butted in.

"Sasuke," He said, imploringly. "If I understand what you're talking about correctly, you need not worry. Konan will be far from you, and as harsh as Yahiko's words are, he may also come around. Nagato's an absolute sweetheart, and doesn't even dislike you at all. I'm sure you'll get along well, he's always wanted a good relationship with you, but knew better than to pursue one after observing your temper."

Sasuke seemed to mull that over for a moment. "I'll work with Nagato. Not Yahiko. I refuse."

Itachi looked to Madara, seemingly to ask with his eyes whether or not they would be catering to Sasuke's needs on this matter. Madara looked rather resigned, and Itachi took it to mean that yes, they _would _be catering to Sasuke's needs (as usual.)

"Alright, Otouto. How about Yahiko work with Kisame at the door, and I'll work with you and Nagato, then?"

Sasuke turned to Madara as well, and the man nodded his head in agreement to this new arrangement. Itachi smiled softly at the pair of them.

"Right. Well, I have news from the police force. That's why I'm not at the club myself in the first place." The weasel said, looking apologetically at Jiraiya, knowing that even after all this time it still disturbed the man a little when moments like this arose and it was apparent exactly what side he was now on.

"Okay, out with it. I'm hungry." Sasuke said, pouting as Madara playfully poked at his stomach.

Itachi paused for a moment and studied his brother and uncle, then seemed to shake his head as if he'd just had an absurd thought. "It seems that Danzo's tendency to break a few laws for the sake of what's convenient has reached a slightly new height – this time in the form of legal age of employment. He has just hired a boy a couple of months younger than Sasuke to take Jiraiya's place as the next police chief. Apparently this kid has a vendetta against us that qualifies him more than a proper entrance exam would have."

Jiraiya felt his heart clench miserably, and choked out a pained breath. No. That couldn't be right. He wasn't ready to face that as an option yet. So soon... A boy that age had no business in a position like that. He would live too fast, die too young, and all for what? How could Jiraiya even say that he was on the right side anymore after hearing something like this?

He had to do something to end this war before anyone else got killed. Itachi's life was already forsaken, as was Jiraiya's _own _life if he tried to turn back now … but he had to do it.

Not for himself, for Naruto.

**A/N: Aaaand another chapter that's kind of all over the place. Sorry! I hope this one's not too bad, certainly not my favorite so far, but I'm praying that you enjoyed it. **

**Please review! **

**I love each and every one of you sexy bitches. **

**-Beloved**


	9. Anticipation

Madara smiled pridefully as he observed his nephew's lesson that day. Sasuke had pleasantly surprised them all when he revealed that he was quite the natural with a blade – so much so that he might even rival Setsuna one day with the graceful yet viscous way that he fluttered about on his toes with the sword. It truly _was _like an extension of his arm the way he held it, and he took great delight in the fact that he was allowed a real weapon, while the person who attacked him was forced to use a rounded wooden stick – so as not to harm him on impact.

Setsuna was at Madara's side, smirking as he watched the boy lethally dance around. Tekka was constantly arguing that he _would _be better than Sasuke if he wasn't missing both of his pinky fingers, but there was no way to determine whether or not this was true, so Sasuke went right on beating him.

"He'd be deadly as an assassin, you know," Setsuna muttered to Madara as Sasuke's dagger came dangerously close to actually slitting Tekka's throat before he removed it and began again. "The way he moves almost silently, and his slender build. Absolutely perfect if you'd let him-"

"Setsuna, I really _do _enjoy your conversation most of the time, please don't give me reason to wonder whether or not you'd be as much fun without the ability to speak." Madara said in a voice that sounded much more calm than his eyes portrayed.

Yes, well, Setsuna figured it kind of _was _a death wish to suggest that Sasuke's skills be used in actual combat, but the boy was just so damn _good _at it! Then again, Izuna was probably the best fighter the world had ever seen, and that didn't exactly end well.

Without warning of any sort, Kagami aimed a shuriken directly at the back of Sasuke's head when the boy wasn't looking, if it hadn't happened so fast – Madara would have probably killed him for it, but as it was, Sasuke ducked out of the way and aimed a sneaky kick at Tekka, letting the ninja star hit Tekka in the shoulder, rather than doing Sasuke himself any harm at all.

Madara looked furious, but Kagami just grinned. "Perfect," the man said to Sasuke. "I think we've taught him enough of the basics, now – clearly he knows how to dodge... Oh, come on, Madara! Stop looking at me like I tried to kill the boy, I _knew _he wouldn't let it hit him!"

"No harm done, Kagami. Please take Tekka to see someone about his shoulder, then you can busy yourself with something else for the rest of the night."

Kagami nodded, and quickly went to do just that, but Madara's glare had now transferred from Kagami to Sasuke – _clearly _not okay with his nephew's orders to the man.

Sasuke seemed completely unconcerned with his uncle's disapproval. He walked right up to Madara and smiled at him, standing between Madara's legs as the man looked at him disdainfully. "He knew it wouldn't hurt me." Sasuke reassured his uncle, placing a soft little hand against the elder's cheek and smiling as he leaned in closer and kissed Madara. Setsuna rolled his eyes, forever amused by Sasuke's lack of discretion when it came to his relationship with his uncle.

Madara wrapped his hands possessively around Sasuke's waist, pulling the now chuckling teen down onto his lap and kissing him more forcefully, and paying no mind as Sasuke's hands desperately tore at the buckle of his belt. Setsuna cleared his throat, and a very pissed Sasuke pulled free of his uncle's embrace, though he remained seated atop Madara's thighs. "Did you want something, Setsuna? Or are you just being your regular aggravatingly cock-blocking self?"

Setsuna grinned sadistically. "Just thought I'd remind our dear leader that he _did _say he'd remain celibate until you're of appropriate age."

Sasuke glared cruelly – annoyed that _again _he'd managed to catch Madara off guard and eager, but _again _Setsuna had totally fucked it up. This process was seriously getting under his skin.

Madara chuckled, his cheeks slightly tinged pink – clearly embarrassed that Sasuke had managed to take advantage of his physical necessities yet again. He's already come to accept that he was more sexually vulnerable when he was upset or worried, so it was no surprise that Sasuke had jumped at the chance to kiss-attack him after that episode with Kagami and the shuriken.

"You two are no fun," Sasuke pouted, slipping off of his uncle's lap gracefully and walking towards the door. "I've got to get down to the club anyway. If I'm late meeting the guards,Itachi'll give me one of those looks that makes me feel like if Uncle Mada didn't exist..." Sasuke shuddered and didn't even finish his statement.

"Ah yes – without Madara to protest you probably _would _have been run through a meat grinder a few times by now..." Setsuna mused to himself with a friendly grin that showed he didn't mean any harm. "I think I'll watch Sweeny Todd tonight, now that you mention it."

Madara resisted the urge to do something violent to Setsuna, not even trusting his hands anymore. God, this past year had been hell. Sasuke didn't even have to actively _try _to seduce him anymore. He found that more and more often _he _was the one yanking the child's body closer during kisses that had started off reasonably innocent in their intentions. But god _damn_ the boy was such a beauty. Everything about him from the gentle feline curves of his build, to the intensity of his eyes practically _begged _for Madara's undivided sexual attention. Sasuke did not merely _walk, _he practically pranced. His voice didn't speak, it sang, it moaned, it whimpered.

Madara could barely look at him and remember that he'd ever _not _wanted to fuck the kid. It seemed like that was the obvious thing to do, really. Whatever had made him decide that Sasuke was too young for sex surely wasn't as convincing as the plump pinkness of his nephew's lips, or the softness of his skin.

And Sasuke knew. _Oh, _did he know. He deliberately led the way whenever they walked, knowing that his uncle's eyes followed the movement of his ass as he strode onwards. He'd started changing clothes in the bathroom – teasing Madara, not letting him see the body that was already visiting his dreams, he was _punishing _him for resisting, and Madara knew it. But how could he mention that to the child? How strange that would seem, "Sasuke, I _know _that you're only not letting me fuck you because I told you I didn't want to fuck you!" It sounded so insane that he almost didn't believe it himself, but that's what was happening.

Still, he followed behind his nephew as they all piled up into the car to go down to the club. It was a relatively tense car ride, with Sasuke sitting next to him and tracing seemingly harmless circles on his left kneecap. They sent shivers down Madara's spine.

He was being completely undone by a seventeen year old boy.

Said boy was now leaning on Madara's shoulder, and looking up at him with a very smug smile. "Are you excited for my birthday, Uncle Mada?" he asked, with a sly grin. "I noticed you haven't asked me what I want this year."

Madara chuckled lightly and ran a hand through the boys hair. "You've been very clear about what you want for your eighteenth birthday for at least two years, Darling."

Sasuke practically beamed, glad to know that they were on the same page about what would be occurring on the night of his birthday. Just a couple weeks away... he could hardly wait.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Jiraya had never in his life seen the idea of running a club that was owned by a criminal as an option. Hell, he'd never even really considered running a club in the first place. Yet, he honestly couldn't say that he'd ever been happier with his job. Well, at least not since his first years as a deputy officer when he'd felt eager and excited to fight for what's right, and all of that bullshit they fed him at the police academy.

And since Sasuke had joined the team, things weren't just relaxed and profitable, they were actually _fun. _You see, when Madara Uchiha tells you that his nephew will be working someplace, it means that you now are in the company of Sasuke himself, and about fifty men who guarded him at every turn, including Tekka, Inabi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and the first prize winner of world's most reluctant agreement to a task: Itachi Uchiha, the newest addition to Sasuke's personal guard.

Things between the Uchiha brothers would always be sticky, but one very hurried and very half-assed statement of acknowledgment from Sasuke had helped monumentally. This simple statement was uttered when the child was in a rather giddy mood (Jiraiya suspected that allowing a seventeen year old to bar-tend probably allowed the seventeen year old a few other choice illegal indulgences)

That statement had been: "You know, Itachi – all that crap you were spouting about Izuna being the only person who thought you were beautiful is utter bullshit. You're fucking gorgeous. Why the hell do you think I hate you so much, you idiot? You're _almost _prettier than me! But don't get ahead of yourself. The scars are still hideous, and you're still an ass-hole."

Itachi had, at the time, looked like his face could not quite decide whether he was supposed to be offended or flattered, so he had just patted Sasuke on the head like a dog, which had inspired a new spat of cursing rage from the teen who absolutely could not _believe _that anyone other than Madara had dared to touch his hair. When the Uchiha brother's conversed, Jiraiya always thought it looked like a caged parrot curiously observing a kitten who was showing desperate determination to reach the bird with it's claws.

So far, Sasuke was a very short-pawed kitten, and Itachi was a very, _very _high-flying parrot.

Today, however, was a very stressful day for Jiraiya- and it would not be full of bickering Uchiha boys and parched customers. Well – it would, actually, but not in the same way. Today, the police were going to raid the _Red Cloud. _Jiraiya hadn't known until he was on the side of crime that Madara usually knew about a police raid weeks before the fact, and he wondered how many raids he'd been on that had come up with little to no result because of that.

The police were going to raid, and Naruto Uzumaki would be leading that raid. He would come here. He would know in his innocent young heart that every single thing he was told was a lie. He would search for evidence of crime and he would find nothing. He would see Jiraiya, a man who had always been his teacher and mentor, and he would place trust in fools. The boy would think that surely if _this _was Jiraiya's new day job there couldn't _possibly _be anything incriminating beneath these floors or behind these walls.

He would trust in a memory of a man he never really knew – and it would be the end of his career. If he didn't succeed on this raid, no one would take him seriously. This club was _known _for being horrible, who _couldn't _raid the place successfully? But Naruto _would _fail, and it saddened Jiraiya to know that.

He was cleaning out a glass before opening when Sasuke made his usual dramatic entrance. Sasuke himself wasn't dramatic, so much as the sheer _number _of men who he entered with. Jiraiya hadn't ever seen Sasuke make eye contact with a single human being in his life aside from Madara and on occasion Setsuna or Kagami. The child had no respect, and he never would.

Today, he had even _more _men with him, because of the raid. Then, there were even more than _that, _because he'd entered _with _Madara.

Jiraiya was thus far not entirely certain what Sasuke's relationship with Madara was, but he knew it was something so far off of "uncle and nephew" that he couldn't even begin to try and understand it. He had always felt the same thing about Madara and Izuna, but hadn't put together what was _happening _between them until it became a popular street rumor that the brother's had made love in the staff bathroom right here at the _Red Cloud _because Izuna had a little bit of an exhibitionist kink. Jiraiya had no idea whether or not these rumors were true (he hoped not, seeing as there were over a hundred people with a key to the staff bathroom) but whether they were true or not, the mere suggestion that the brothers were involved romantically had switched on a light bulb in his head.

Madara and Sasuke were... different.

Madara looked just as horny as ever, but if he was grieving Izuna as much as he seemed to be, he'd probably not had sex in the past eighteen years or so, so who _wouldn't _need a good fuck? But Sasuke was … well, Sasuke was not at all Izuna.

They were both obvious in ways and they were both subtle in ways, but it was completely the opposite. While Izuna was known for showing an insane amount of skin during the day, displaying constantly for his brother- Sasuke was the most overly dressed person in the universe. He hid his body from Madara, and from everyone else, and oddly enough – it had the same effect. For Izuna, all of the skin made it clear that anyone who hadn't had him was missing out, and should take him to bed as soon as possible. With Sasuke, displaying only the perfect _shape _of his body, while hiding it's more treasured aspects, there was a clear message broadcasted. Sasuke's discretion said "You see my face, you know I'm beautiful, but you aren't worthy of knowing just how fucking beautiful I am" and it worked for him, because everyone knew that under all of his incessant layering he really _was _gorgeous.

In physical affections, Izuna had always been distant but encouraging. Jiraiya had never seen him need to reach for Madara, because Madara would always reach for _him. _A brush of the hand against Izuna's cheek, and suddenly you found that Madara's fingers were in his mouth, with a playful smirk framing them. With Sasuke, he was very _very _touchy – but in a disturbingly platonic way. He and Madara behaved as if Sasuke was still the spoilt toddler who used his uncle as a personal jungle gym. He could be spotted sprawled across Madara's lap, playing in Madara's hair, sleeping against Madara's chest – but it was never sexual unless Madara initiated it, which, surprisingly to Jiraiya – he _did. _

"Jiraiya what the fuck are you spacing out about, _now_?"

Jiraiya almost jumped when he heard the familiar strangely soft drawl of Sasuke using his "indoor voice" when he was annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"Well anyway, Uncle Mada wants you and I both to be in the Pepto-Bismol room during the raid today, so grab whatever you need and c'mon." Sasuke had dubbed the room with the pink couch the "pepto-bismol" room, a title that Jiraiya suspected played more of a down-casting toll on Itachi's emotions than was apparent to the naked eye.

Jiraiya frowned slightly to himself but he understood. It wouldn't be wise to leave him down here. If he was going to turn on the Uchiha's, a raid would be the perfect chance to do it, so obviously they'd have him stuck in a room where he couldn't do anything drastic. He heaved a tired sigh, and followed Sasuke through a corridor that was still confusing – though Sasuke seemed to know it like the back of his hand. That made sense though, the way he understood things it was likely that Sasuke had been running through these halls as a young child – likely with Madara trailing closely behind him. Jiraiya spared a small smile for Sasuke's seemingly eternal happiness.

Neither he nor any one else had predicted the way that happiness wouldn't last.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sasuke knew about the raid, even though people had tried to be very hush-hush about really outright _saying _what was going on. He knew that even as he was sitting in this room, on the floor, half asleep between Madara's legs with his head rested teasingly on his uncle's inner thigh – the main area of the club was being violated.

He knew it, and it set his nerves on edge.

Madara grinned almost cruelly at the way Sasuke was so wound up. He'd had Setsuna kill someone just moments earlier for basically no reason, though Sasuke would (of course) argue to the grave that the man had deserved death. Apparently it was a bad idea to tell Sasuke Uchiha that were he to require an actual pillow rather than Madara's leg, one would be brought to him. Sasuke's immediate response had been "Don't ever question me. Don't _ever _question any way that I'm ever touching Madara. Don't ever, _ever, _suggest that I would be better off _not _touching him. Setsuna, if I ever see this man alive again I'll kill you instead."

Madara snorted at the short-term memory. Setsuna wasn't someone who needed to be threatened. He killed purely for the thrill of it, and would do it to almost anyone without a second glance, but it was still funny to Madara that Sasuke was constantly feeding the sadistic man with motivation that he didn't need. The excitement of it all kept Setsuna on his toes, so that much was good.

Now, thankfully, Sasuke was starting to drift into a state of half-awareness. The room had gone deathly silent because of this, everyone but Madara assumed Sasuke to be all the way asleep, and that only increased the tension. He was a nightmare and a sadist when he was awake of his own accord. No one wanted to know how he'd behave if he was woken against his will.

This would probably explain the reason that (apart from Madara, Sasuke, Setsuna, Kagami, and Itachi) every single person in the room leaped about a foot in the air when a loud banging was heard on the door.

Madara could hear Sasuke chuckle out his amusement that he had everyone so wound up, but then the door was forced open and a tall tan boy looking to be about Sasuke's age stepped through with a grimace placed firmly on his face. Madara would know that yellow hair anywhere, but he barely paid it any mind, as Sasuke had ignored their guest and decided it was the perfect moment to trace little patterns on Madara's thighs and see how close he could get to his main interest before his uncle grasped his wrist to stop him. It was a game they often played.

"Naruto Namikaze. You've grown, boy."

Naruto's jaw clenched furiously. "Uzumaki. My last name is Uzumaki." He corrected, still looking quite angry at Madara's mock mistake.

"Are you quite sure? That makes the fact that you've nothing better to do then chase your father's deceased ambition quite pathetic. To think – you won't even take his name, yet you force yourself to inherit your misguided opinions of his hopes and dreams... pity."

"My opinions of my father are not misguided! And even if they are, it's _your _fault for killing him, or else I'd know him myself!"

Madara frowned, and Sasuke knew that he was pretending to think this over.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I don't recall a jury of my peers ever telling me I was guilty of that crime." Madara said, putting on his best 'confused' voice, as if he truly did not understand how Naruto could think that he'd do such an unkind thing as that.

Sasuke smiled softly at the feigned innocence, and found himself running a hand hungrily up Madara's abdomen. This was when Madara was at his best – his most attractive. When he was doing what he was born to do. Being a manipulative, sadistic, and cruel bastard. Sasuke had always enjoyed his uncle in this mood – feeling entertained by it as a child, and (he suddenly realized) quite aroused by it now.

"I know you killed him. You told me as much when I was just a kid." Naruto bit out, as if the memory pained him, and Sasuke knew then that before Naruto had known better, he'd probably enjoyed his first impression of the Uchiha clan.

"I said that he'd done something terrible to me, and that one of the ways I repaid him had resulted in his death. That isn't quite enough to take me to court on, my dear boy. After all, I could very well have taken my anger out by beating him mercilessly in a game of cards that resulted in him owing money to a major mob boss or something of the sort."

"_You _are the only major mob boss in this area, Madara!"

Madara grinned cheekily. "Would you believe me if I told you that Minato actually _does _owe me money?"

Sasuke was sitting up now, and climbed onto his uncle's lap properly, burying his face in Madara's neck and inhaling the man's intoxicating scent. He purred slightly as he noted that Madara was having a very hard time ignoring the soft bites and licks that Sasuke was placing on his flesh. Almost everyone seemed not to notice, but Itachi was gazing at them with a look of genuine concern. That was ridiculous, though. Madara had always taken care of Sasuke, so if they got together romantically then obviously Sasuke would end up safer and more cared for and happier than he'd ever been. That was his thought that day, and he was dreadfully wrong, but he didn't know that yet, so he shot his brother a hateful glance and went back to his biting.

"I'm not here to play your bullshit games, Madara. I'm not even here to shut down your stupid club. But _he,_" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the back of Sasuke's head. "He's barely older than I am. I don't know how you've brainwashed him into being such a value to you, but he deserves a shot at normal life, and I'm gonna give it to him."

Sasuke looked up in curiosity and scowled at the supportive and friendly grin that Naruto was giving him. Kagami and Madara looked resignedly amused, but Setsuna had absolutely gone so far as to collapse in laughter, straining out random words about the hysteria of it all.

"So what is this master plan of yours to separate me from my poor little brainwashed nephew?"

"I'm going to convince him to leave this organization!" Naruto said, as if that was obvious and wouldn't be difficult at all.

Madara chanced a glance at Sasuke's face to find the teen looking absolutely scandalized. His mouth was agape in his shock, and he kept looking back and forth between Madara and Naruto as if he didn't actually believe that the other teen had even _suggested _his betrayal.

At that point, Sasuke felt like the phrase _Never Betray _had been carved into his very soul. But one day, Sasuke _would _betray, though not in the way Naruto meant. In the end, it would all come crashing down, and it would be Sasuke's fault for dooming them all – and Madara's fault for indulging him until the very end.

So one day, not one day soon, but one day in the future – Sasuke would forget that he should never betray. But today was not that day, and today he punched Naruto Uzumaki squarely in the face, and spat curses at him that would have made a Sailor blush in shock.

Sasuke punched, and kicked, and screeched and screeched and _screeched _for someone to help him kill the blond, but at Madara's harsh stare, no one obeyed the boy. They waited his tantrum out, and Naruto left looking beaten and bruised, but somehow with a new air of confidence that none of them understood.

**A/N: Okay, so I know there was SUPPOSED to be smut in this chapter, but it was just too long with the smut scene in it, so I'll have to save that for the beginning of the next chapter, sorry. Things have gotta get moving with phase two of this story now. Especially because I just randomly wrote chapter twenty-two for this a couple days ago. Crazy, right? If you guys are still around for chapter twenty-two, then maybe you'll see why it so intrigued me to write. This fic is going to be thirty chapters, just so you know. I hope you all stick around for the long ride ahead of us! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING! **

**Thanks so much for reading, I love each and every one of you just for that! **

**-Beloved**


	10. Hurts So Good

Having once been the lover of the ever nymphomaniacal Izuna Uchiha – Madara wasn't someone who was easily startled by the sensation of being woken in a sexual way. In fact, what woke him was when he felt like he could hear some sort of moist lapping, and as he came into a more aware state of mind – he realized this was because his nephew was sucking on his ear. He smirked lightly to himself, and reached to pull Sasuke on top of him.

"Now, now, Mr. Uchiha – it's rude to start without me."

Sasuke beamed down at him. "We're really gonna do it?" He asked excitedly, sounding much like a child who'd been in a long line for a huge roller-coaster and had just made it to the front.

Madara smiled back, finding the excitement adorable and endearing. "Well, you're eighteen aren't you?" He looked over at the clock, and chuckled "Or is there some _other _reason that you've woken me at the stroke of midnight? Trying to see if I'll turn into a pumpkin, perhaps?"

Sasuke painted on a beautiful pout, and batted his eyelashes at his Uncle in a way that Madara would describe as playfully flirtatious. "Take your shirt off, please?" Sasuke asked, still wearing that delicious little pout – making it look as if he were begging more than making a simple request.

Madara made no move to remove his shirt, at first. He instead reached his hands upwards and pulled Sasuke's face down to his, sucking the bottom half of that enticing pout into his mouth as he kissed the boy. Madara supposed that maybe Sasuke should be called a man now, but he'd always think of him as a boy, a child, an infant even – because that's what their relationship was at it's core. It was him, older, wiser, and broken, and little Sasuke, forever his savior and his son. It didn't matter though. Love was love, and this was definitely even more than that.

Sasuke delighted in the kiss, and let himself fall into it for a moment before pulling away, and looking pointedly down at the cotton cloth that was still covering Madara's chest. The elder Uchiha chuckled at the child's insistence, but obediently removed the shirt, outright laughing at the look on Sasuke's face when it was revealed that he did, in fact, also have on an undershirt beneath it.

"Do you always wear all these clothes to bed?" Sasuke hissed out in exasperation, tugging at the undershirt and lifting it over Madara's head himself.

"Of course not, but I figured that if you were going to wake me in the middle of the night and demand indecent things, I should try to at least make it a bit of a challenge. Had you been so kind as to wait until the sun was up, I'd have been laying here naked by the time you got done with your morning shower."

Sasuke whimpered at the thought, now tugging at Madara's pajama bottoms. "I guess you've thought this out a lot, huh?" he asked as he pulled the offensive fabric down and found that Madara had on long-johns under the pajama pants, and probably boxers under the long-johns. He scowled up at the man, but cleared his face of all unpleasant emotion when he saw the genuine love (and amusement) that was shining through to him in those eyes.

"Of course I've thought it out. What else could you possibly have thought I'd be thinking lately? I've been taking four showers a day for the past week." Madara said softly, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling as he felt Sasuke pulling off the long-johns, and then a gasp as the teen pulled off his boxers shortly afterwords.

Sasuke groaned at just the _sight _of that cock. He'd seen it before of course, sharing a room with someone kind of demanded that, but he'd never seen it _hard. _He'd never seen it so full, so thick, so red and angry and leaking, and _fuck _he was a breath away from orgasm just at the sight of it. He ran a nervously shaking hand over it, and whimpered desirably as it pulsed and twitched against his finger tips.

"Can I-"

"Yes," Madara answered before Sasuke finished the question. He raised an inquiring brow to the man, and Madara smiled. "You can do whatever you want to me, Sasuke."

Pleased with that answer, Sasuke leveled his face with his uncles cock and rubbed his cheek against it gently, then kissed the head, backing away for a moment and watching, entranced, as a string of pre-cum stretched between Madara's cock and his own bottom lip.

He licked his lips, capturing the salty fluid, and enjoying the taste - he dipped back down to lick some up directly from the source. He could feel Madara tensing slightly, and delighted in the knowledge that he was making the man feel good.

Madara looked down at his nephew, almost chuckling at the concentrated expression on the teen's face. He groaned as Sasuke took him into his mouth, getting overconfident and trying to take all of him at once. The boy gagged, but Madara was glad for it, gasping in pleasure as he felt the sudden tightening in his throat and the rush of saliva rushing into his mouth, making it even hotter and wetter than it already was.

Sasuke tried again, this time just swallowing around the tip and slowly letting the rest of Madara's impressive length ease down his throat at his own comfortable pace. He swallowed repeatedly, but got the hang of it with ease, and in just a few moments he was bobbing up and down like a well-oiled machine, deep throating his uncle with such a swift and simple motion that one would think he'd been doing it his whole life. And god, he wished he had been. Madara's cock tasted of spit, and salt, and skin. It was manly, but clean, and so addictive that were Sasuke's own privates not painfully hard, he would never have stopped.

He did stop though, when he felt Madara softly pulling his head away. He was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled upwards so that he was facing the man, and then they were kissing, but it was not at all in a way that they'd ever kissed before.

Madara was aggressive in his affections, letting his tingue dive uninvited but much-appreciated into Sasuke's mouth. Their teeth clashed together, and Sasuke whimpered, clutching Madara's bare arms for support as he moaned into the kiss, biting down playfully at his uncle's lip and grinding his still-clothed arousal against Madara's leg, moaning at the new found feeling of pleasuring himself with the assistance of another person.

Effortlessly, Madara flipped them over and attacked Sasuke's neck, biting down carefully on the delicate flesh.

"Harder," Sasuke panted out, and Madara complied. He bit down harder, at a different spot, and felt his dick twitch as Sasuke let out a long shaky breath.

"Harder... Make it hurt... Make me bleed..."

Madara grimaced at the request, and was about to question it when Sasuke answered without being asked.

"You've never let anyone hurt me before... I want to feel it... Do it, please?"

Hesitantly, Madara did as he was asked. He bit down again, against the base of Sasuke's neck, and step by step increased the ferocity of the bite. He knew the moment it started to hurt,because Sasuke yelped out in distress, but at that same moment, the boy's fingers were laced through his hair, pressing him down harder against the wound, and he bit down with even more force, feeling the coppery taste of Sasuke's blood against his tongue. He also felt Sasuke's cock, as it pressed against his lower stomach, bucking with increasing speed, grinding at his abdomen. He could feel the dampness of Sasuke's moistened boxer briefs, from the excessive amounts of pre-ejaculatory fluid leaking onto them.

Madara bit down harder, and the body under his was writhing steadily now. Sasuke moaned and thrusted once, then twice against his uncle's body before exploding in passion, screaming out his pleasure as he came harder than he ever had before.

Madara watched him with avid interest, thinking for a moment that perhaps Sasuke's face during orgasm was the most beautiful thing in the world. He kissed him softly, and tried not to look at the droplets of blood on the child's neck, and not to think of the fact that Sasuke had most definitely revealed himself to be excruciatingly masochistic.

The neck he could avoid, but the masochism stuck in his mind and he sighed against the small body below him.

"Before we go any farther, promise me something..."

"Okay," Sasuke said, breathlessly.

Madara wanted to laugh at the boy's post-orgasmic blissful acceptance, but he didn't. "I'm going to hurt you again, love. Because I see that it's what you want," Sasuke moaned, and Madara could feel his prick filling against his stomach again. "But you need to promise that you'll tell me when to stop, and you'll never let anyone else hurt you."

Sasuke nodded almost frantically, and pulled Madara closer to him, kissing his lips hard, and slipping his tongue between his lips, running it against the roof of his mouth. "Are you gonna fuck me now, Uncle Mada?"

The question was sinfully sweet to Madara's ears. "Not just yet, Baby."

He scooted away and pulled down Sasuke's boxers, half-lazily stroking his nephew to full hardness, before grasping the child's hips and flipping him over.

This time with no hesitation, Madara bit violently down on the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned and arched up into Madara's mouth, mewling at the loss when Madara removed his lips, then choking out another moan when Madara's teeth bit down against his spine between his shoulders, drawing blood. Again, Madara lifted away, and again he bit down elsewhere, this time much lower and much harder.

Sasuke shook slightly, pressing his cock down onto the sheets of the bed. Madara bit lower, again, lower still, harder each time, decorating Sasuke's once perfect skin with so many marks that he looked injured and abused.

Alas, he bit down at the very top of the crack of Sasuke's ass, discovering what was apparantly a very erogenous spot for the child. He traced his tongue down that delicious salty crevice, until he was lapping at Sasuke's entrance, pushing his tongue against the wrinkled skin, and purring when Sasuke keened at the feeling.

Madara shoved the boy over onto his back, hearing him moan as his body weight rested on his now sensitive wounds. Madara pushed Sasuke's legs open, and kissed his lips as he inserted a finger into his ass.

Sasuke wiggled his bum against the intrusion, and Madara was made aware of the fact that Sasuke definitely fingered himself. No matter, his fingers were bigger anyway, and as he inserted a second, Sasuke clenched up slightly, letting out a low whimper.

Scissoring quickly, Madara entered a third, and Sasuke shrieked, but pushed down hard against them anyway. He screamed like that every single time Madara moved his hand, and although there was nearly no lubrication, and he was clearly causing his little lover great agony, he decided that he quite enjoyed Sasuke's screaming.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Honey." Madara said kindly,

"There." Sasuke pointed to the carpet in front of their bed.

"On the floor?" Madara asked, already standing up.

"Bed's kind of boring, isn't it?" Sasuke grinned at him and rolled down letting himself fall to the floor. He spread his legs and looked beckoningly up at his uncle.

Madara got down on the floor and positioned himself on top of Sasuke, aligning his cock with Sasuke's hole and pushing in hard in one thrust. Sasuke screeched and his back arched up pleasantly, but Madara gripped his hips and forced it back down.

He didn't stop to wait for Sasuke to get used to his size, he knew Sasuke wanted it to hurt and this was a lovely opportunity to hurt him. He thrust quickly, slamming down into his young body.

Sasuke moaned, and forced himself to clench even tighter around Madara's girth, loving the burning agony of being stretched too much and too quickly. Madara's nails scratched against his waist and dug into his sides harshly, and Sasuke felt himself shaking through yet another blindingly exquisite orgasm when they broke his skin.

Madara didn't even stop when Sasuke came, he simply leaned forward and scooped the teen's body up under his arms then pulled him up, so that he was on his knees with Sasuke straddling him against his thighs.

"Ride." He commanded, and didn't need to explain any farther as Sasuke lifted up then slammed back down onto him.

He knew when he'd struck his prostate, because Sasuke's light yelps and whimpers escalated to a scream so loud that his voice cracked at the end.

Sasuke sat down on Madara's cock and winded his hips against it, scraping the hard appendage against his sweet spot until his thighs hurt from the effort.

"Back on the bed," he gasped out, standing and getting onto the bed. Madara followed him, and smacked him hard on the ass before climbing up.

Sasuke moaned deeply and sunk forward onto the mattress, so that his upper body was slumped down flush against the bed, and his arse was poking up into the air.

"More," he rasped out, his throat tight and ragged from screaming out his pleasure. "Fuck me... More."

Madara promptly gripped the child at the base of his hips, realigning himself with ease and thrusting into the ever so willing young body below him. Sasuke released a long quivering moan and gasped out his Uncle's name, throwing himself back onto the elder's impressive length.

Madara looked down at Sasuke's back, which before today had always been so pale, so perfect, so flawless. Now it was marked purple with love-bites, his shoulder blades red and rough from being scraped roughly against the bedroom carpet, his lower back slightly bruised around his waist, where Madara's fingers had dug into delicate flesh as he pounded into the child.

He was even more beautiful than before like this.

He fingered a hand through the boy's hair and yanked, glad when Sasuke's yelp was a pleasured one. He tugged him up so that they were chest to back, and Sasuke hissed at the new close proximity, feeling His uncle's sculpted pectorals creating unintended friction with the rug burn on his back. The pain of it was arousing in contrast to the pleasure of Madara's cock- fucking him, filling him, loving him from the inside out.

Sasuke panted frantically, his voice too hoarse to moan. It was like that, that he found his release for the third time, shutting his eyes tightly and leaning back hard as it washed over him, resting all of his weight on Madara's body as he weakly convulsed and shook with pleasure. He choked violently on his own breath, and felt his throat sting as the delicious ecstasy of the moment forced another scream from his tired lungs.

He didn't know when exactly it was that Madara finally came, deep inside of his heat, and without care or a passing thought of removing his manhood first. Sasuke could feel warmth and stickiness inside of him, and he released another shivering whimper, enticed by the thought but too physically exhausted to act on his mental re-arousal.

He delighted in the sensation of simply falling backwards, both of them together, and collapsing there in eachother's arms. Sasuke had not the energy to move from off of his uncle, and Madara couldn't have cared less, wrapping his arms around his young lover and dozing off to sleep with Sasuke still surrounding his flaccid cock.

Sasuke smiled softly, and convinced himself that he didn't sleep at all, although he would admit that when he closed his eyes for just a moment, the sun had risen when they opened again.

"Now, what's that you were saying earlier about four wanks a day?" Sasuke asked with a sated smile.

Madara snorted. "Four, five, six, whatever. If you forget everything anyone's ever told you about your uncle Izuna, remember this: Any sexual stamina that I may have is all thanks to his desperate insistence."

Sasuke giggled, and cozied up to Madara closely. "I never forget anything anyone says about him," He said softly, "I feel like I should be thanking him every day, just for the simple fact that I get to wake in the morning and see your face... although, I'm very grateful for what he's helped you learn in the bedroom as well."

Madara laughed lightly at that. "Bedroom, bathroom, dining room, throne room, hallway, foyer, closet, pantry, deep freezer, baseme-"

"Deep freezer?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "How the hell can you keep an erection in a deep freezer?"

Madara smirked, and kissed his lips with practiced care. "By sticking it inside of something very, _very _warm."

His nephew rolled his eyes. "Okay, that's you – what about Uncle Izuna?"

Madara wore a reminiscently amused smile. "Izuna would see it as a personal challenge. Trust me, returning his penis to a flaccid state would take much more work than that. He was not one to be bested by coldness."

Sasuke laughed and sighed, looking over at the analog clock hanging above the bookshelf in the far right corner. He frowned slightly at the time, seeing that he had to go back to his training in just an hour.

"I think I've outgrown Tekka," He said honestly, thinking on how easily he defeated his tutors in combat as of late.

"Yes, I agree." Madara said, scrunching his face up in a way that meant he was thinking something unpleasant. "Which means that if you're taking this fighting thing seriously, you might want to abandon Tekka and Kagami and move on to Setsuna. Perhaps Teyaki-San would also be willing to lend a helping hand, but he can be... very firm."

Sasuke sat up excitedly and beamed down at his uncle. "Teyaki-San? Really? Wasn't he head of operation before you? He's who trained you and everybody else, right? He's like _the _best of the best, isn't he? That would be so cool!"

Madara smiled at the child, deciding it better to let him live with that happiness than to tell him that the reason Teyaki produced such elite fighters was that the training was difficult, miserable, and excruciatingly painful at times. Sasuke's true desire was to master the martial arts, so Madara would allow him the suffering it took to do that, even though it would disturb him to witness it...

"Step out to the balcony a moment and let Setsuna know that you're training with him today, and to go ask Teyaki-San if he'd be open to assisting."

With an overjoyed nod, Sasuke bounced up off the bed and made it five steps before looking down and remembering he was naked. He blushed slightly, and yanked the cover off of Madara, using it to clothe himself instead, as he went to do as he was told. When he returned, he laid down directly atop his uncle, and used the cover over both of them, nuzzling peacefully against the man's chest.

"Still sleepy?" Madara asked, lightly massaging Sasuke's lower back.

"Mm," was the only reply, and Madara took that as a yes, and pulled the child closer, holding him tight as they drifted off together once more, still under the wonderful illusion that everything was perfect, and would always be that way.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

It took Naruto several weeks to recall exactly what it was that he saw when he was in _Red Cloud _before. At first, he would look back and wonder what it was he'd said to make Sasuke Uchiha lash out at him so angrily. Then, he'd marvel at the humor of that other Uchiha man, the one with the enormous sword, who had clearly found him to be quite funny. Still, several days later, Naruto would lie back on the couch in his studio apartment, close his eyes, and picture it all again. It was then that his memory-vision had provided him with the disturbing revelation that Jiraiya had also been in that room.

When Naruto's mind first made him aware of that, he had mentally insisted that he was wrong, and couldn't possibly have recalled something like that. But then, he remembered the day that Jiraiya had lost his job. The way that Jiraiya had stuck up for the Uchiha family's integrity, and demanded Danzo offer some respect for their enemies. So, perhaps, it wasn't so hard to believe that Jiraiya would leave the police force and join up with Madara's lot, but that didn't mean that Naruto had to be happy about it. In fact, he was quite furious.

That fury was what brought him back to the _Red Cloud _a month after the raid. He camped out in the back, in what he knew to be the employee parking lot. As his manner demanded, Jiraiya was the fifth or sixth person there. Never early, rarely late. He stepped out of his car, and at _least _had the decency to freeze when he saw Naruto standing there waiting for him. His eyes went downcast and Naruto almost spat in disgust. The old bastard really _had _betrayed them! He was guilty and everything!

"Look, Naruto, this really isn't the place to have this conversa-"

"I can't fucking _believe _this!" Naruto yelled, drawing the attention of three people who had just exited a vehicle together. Jiraiya looked over at them and paled, but Naruto couldn't register the reasoning for it, even as he saw outrage written across the woman's face, and the way they whispered before separating, and the way that the burgundy haired man stalked off with an expression that suggested he was about to do something important.

Naruto simply continued to scream. "You were supposed to be the _good guy, _Jiraiya! What the hell happened?"

Jiraiya grimaced, but didn't look nearly as guilty anymore. "I still _am _the good guy, Naruto. I'm _on _the right side of this war. Maybe it's time for you to reevaluate some of the choices _you've _made."

Naruto was absolutely appalled at the suggestion. Reevaluate the choices _he'd _made? What kind of bullshit was that? He was working for the police force! Clearly he was on the right side, wasn't he? The Uchihas as a whole were a twisted and corrupt group of people. The only one who seemed to have _any _sort of innocence and decency left in him was Sasuke, or _maybe _Itachi.

Of course, in actuality Sasuke was the _most _corrupt – with Itachi as a close second. Being impressionable children raised around a family of sadists pretty much guaranteed more sadism than the adults eventually. For Sasuke, it was a _true _sadistic streak, he legitimately _liked _to make people suffer. Itachi really just saw violence as his most logical option sometimes, in a way that perhaps a less corrupt person wouldn't realize. Naruto, however, knew none of that.

"I haven't made any bad choices! You're the one wiping the feet of the biggest fucking criminal emperor in Japan!"

"Actually, I'm quite capable of cleaning my own feet, but that's an interesting suggestion, Naruto-Kun."

The blond snapped his head around quickly, to see that Madara Uchiha himself was leaning lazily up against a sleek black limo that he hadn't even noticed pulling up. He nodded curtly and shot Jiraiya a glare, clearly presenting the thought that they _would_ be discussing this later.

As Naruto walked away, he felt as if someone was looking at him, and turned back to see sleek obsidian eyes boring into his. Sasuke was looking at him, still seated inside of the limo, he was casually gazing out of the window, and staring Naruto right in the eyes. The gaze was lazy, as if he'd rather be looking at something else, but Naruto knew better. Sasuke was looking at him for some sort of reason. He just had to figure out what it was.

**A/N: I wrote half of this on my iPhone. You cant even imagine how awful that is. I'll fix any mistakes when I have decent wifi, I promise.**

**You guys got your first smut scene! Yipee! For those of you who are new to yaoi, welcome to my world. For those of you who aren't, I hope you were pleased xD **

**PLEASE REVIEW OMG I NEED THEM! **

**I love you for reading,**

**-Beloved**


	11. And So, The Pieces Shift

When you're a little kid, the first time you see a field all you want to do is run across it as fast as you can until you reach the end. The grass is greener than anything you've ever seen, and the magical world of your imagination makes it look like a fantastical kingdom of possibility.

To Sasuke, the field looked horrific.

"Lunges to the end of the field and back three times, then sprint back to me, and do it again backwards."

Stupid Teyaki-San hadn't even looked up from his book when he said it. For some reason, everyone expected Sasuke to be _comforted _by the fact that Teyaki was making Setsuna run drills with Sasuke. In actuality, it annoyed the fuck out of Sasuke to see how easy the drills were for his elder cousin. Setsuna was clearly the most in shape of anyone Sasuke had ever met.

The youngest Uchiha felt his breath coming heavy, and his chest burned as he lunged and lunged until his quads felt like they'd fall off. When he finally finished with that, Teyaki started him on a hundred crocodile pushups. These were the easy part. Sasuke had excellent upper arm strength. Or so he thought.

"Itachi-Kun, go stand on your brothers back while he does those. It'll help with your balance and help him with his strength. Go on."

Sasuke scowled up at Itachi, and got a mockingly friendly grin back in return. He buckled under Itachi's weight, finding himself unable to even do _one _pushup. Teyaki was displeased.

"What's wrong with you, boy?"

Sasuke grimaced. "My back hurts, Teyaki-San..." He whimpered out weakly, still trying to push himself up, but hating the pain of Itachi atop him. It wasn't a welcome pain, or a pleasurable pain, or even a _tolerable _pain. It was completely platonic, and completely annoying, and it fucking stung like a bitch, and ached his muscles in a way that was entirely aggravating.

"Does it? Take off your shirt."

Sasuke frowned, but obediently took off his shirt. It had only been three days since he'd lost his virginity to his uncle, and their erotic exploits hadn't died down in roughness at all since then. Sasuke himself didn't even _want _to see what his back looked like, so he didn't examine it in the mirror – but if the look on everyone's face when he took the shirt off was anything to go by, then he could bet it sure wasn't pretty.

Teyaki looked outraged, and Itachi looked like he wanted to be disgusted, but also was not at all surprised.

"Nagato!" Teyaki yelled, and the burgundy haired young man came up to him immediately but with grace.

"Yes, Uchiha-Sama?"

"Go fetch Mada-Kun, would you?"

Nagato nodded and bowed then walked away from the field, going off to find out where Madara had the limo parked.

When Madara was brought back to the field and saw Sasuke's shirt off, he already knew what the issue was. "Teyaki-San, it's not what it loo-"

"Madara what the hell is wrong with you?" Teyaki hissed out. "All of you, leave us. Sasuke, come here."

Sasuke almost laughed at the frightened look on his uncles face. It was funny that Madara still felt like he was getting in trouble with Teyaki for something. Sasuke himself had never been in trouble for anything, which made Madara's expression doubly hilarious.

"Madara look at his back."

"I see it." Madara responded tightly.

"No, really _look _at his back!"

Sasuke shivered as he felt his lover's eyes on his skin. He whimpered needfully as Madara's fingers gently ran down his back, pressing up against each bruise and bite. Now _that _was a pleasant type of sting.

"I think he looks gorgeous like this," Madara said audibly, refusing to be intimidated by his superior when it came to his love life.

"I think he looks like even more of a reason for the police department to be up your ass." Teyaki deadpanned, glaring sideways at his surrogate son.

Madara turned Sasuke around, ignoring Teyaki, and kissed him softly. "Put your shirt back on, love. Keep this between us."

Sasuke nodded and quickly redressed himself.

"Madara, you don't think that telling him that will actually keep the authorities from finding out, do you? You've got the former police chief working for you now, for Christs sake! You do know that he still spends his off time with the _current _police chief, don't you?"

Madara turned back to Teyaki and looked at him with a face that displayed cool composure. "I assure you, Teyaki-San, were you anyone other than exactly who you are – my nephew would not have exposed himself to you in the first place. Please do not doubt my ability to keep the people that I care for close to me and as safe as possible."

"It only takes one _little _choice to start down a road that leads to despair, Madara. Think of the choices you've made. Not letting Mikoto and Fugaku live in the wear-house with you, just because of some childhood spat between Izuna and Fugaku. See where that lead them? Imagine how different all of our lives would have been if they'd never had to live separately in the first place. They wouldn't have died that night. They'd have been safe at home relaxing, just like you were."

Madara felt his throat tighten, refusing to think of the meaning behind those words. Sure, it made it _sound _like Teyaki was throwing _Mikoto's _death in his face – but they both knew who it was that he was _really _saying had died for nothing.

"I never knew any of those people," Sasuke said quietly. "So I have no way of knowing if I'd have liked them better alive or dead. But I do know that my life as it is at this very moment feels absolutely perfect, and that if giving me this level of bliss is something they thought was worth dying for – I'll never think it was worthless."

Madara smiled, and pulled Sasuke close to him. Teyaki sighed. "Okay, okay. You really have done well with him Madara, just try not to entertain any kinks that'll get you twenty-five to life, okay? Sasuke, back on the ground. I want to see those push-ups. Madara if you don't want to see him suffer then I suggest you go back to your limo."

With a roll of the eye, Madara pulled Sasuke closer for just a moment, kissing him sweetly before stalking back to his car. How Teyaki always managed to make him feel like a little boy was a mystery, but he didn't mind it so much. At least he knew that Sasuke would be able to survive in a situation where he wasn't there. Although Madara seriously hoped that such a situation would never occur.

Back on the field, Sasuke managed a total of _five _push-ups with Itachi standing on his back before he buckled under the weight and announced that he absolutely couldn't do it anymore.

"He's got another one in him!" Setsuna yelled out cheerily, approaching Sasuke with an obnoxiously peppy gait. "Climb on up, Ita-Chan. I'm sure he can handle one more."

Itachi shook his head. "He's fatigued. Teyaki hasn't told him to keep going yet, let him rest."

Setsuna scoffed. "Oh please, I could handle more than that in my day. He's only eighteen, the world of exhaustion hasn't even presented itself to him! Here, if you won't get on his back, I will." Setsuna stepped forward then, in an attempt to climb atop Sasuke. Said young Uchiha was panting so hard that he barely even noticed the argument, but he found himself wide awake when Itachi stepped in front of him, disallowing Setsuna to move farther.

"What are you doing, Itachi? Move." Setsuna's eyes were cold, but as Sasuke meekly looked up, he might have dared to say that Itachi's were colder.

"You'll hurt his spine. Leave him. Otouto, get up and drink some water, you need to rehydrate yourself."

Sasuke nodded, in awe of the fact that Itachi seemed completely uncaring of the fact that he was standing up to _the _Setsuna Uchiha.

"What fucking right do you think you have to undermine my authority, _boy_?" Setsuna hissed out at Itachi, looking quite affronted.

"What authority?" Itachi asked with a playful smirk. "I'm sorry, cousin – but if anything you're the one offending _my _position. I'm on Sasuke's personal guard, you are not. From what I understand – you are not even permitted to _touch _Sasuke, so please explain to me how it is you think that disallowing you to harm him means _I'm _the villain here."

Teyaki snorted, clearly amused by Itachi's words. Sasuke knew what he was thinking – Setsuna was about to slice Itachi up into very, _very _small pieces.

"You're going to regret that you ever back-talked me, Itachi."

"Careful, Setsuna-San. That almost sounded like you'd forgotten what my last name is."

For some reason, Sasuke did not think that the words 'never betray' were a part of Setsuna's mental vocabulary right at that moment. Then, it happened so fast that he could barely even _see _what had occurred. When he looked up again, Itachi was a step away and Setsuna's sword was roughly slammed into a training dummy.

He'd missed.

For the first time in Sasuke's life, Setsuna Uchiha had tried to decapitate someone – and _missed. _There was only one solution. Somehow, by some grace of the Gods: Itachi could dodge faster than Setsuna could swing. It had always seemed impossible, but clearly that had been what happened. Setsuna looked just as shocked as Sasuke.

"You know," Itachi said casually, jumping back with minimal effort as Setsuna tried to strike him again. "They say that your generation produced the eight best assassins that the Uchiha family had ever seen,"

Again, Setsuna sliced through the air, and again, his sword failed to even graze.

"Apparently all of that Uchiha inbreeding managed to make the children stronger and stronger. We do have such unique genetics, don't we?"

_Swing. _

_Miss. _

_Swing. _

_Miss. _

"So one must begin to wonder, cousin. If the generation before yours was matched up and created the eight best fighters... what happens when two of those eight have a son, and _he _gets trained in martial arts as well?"

_Miss... miss... miss... miss. _

"No answer?" Itachi asked mockingly, walking up to a very out-of-breath Setsuna with a calmness that Sasuke envied. "How about I just tell you. _I _am what happens when you breed two of the best Uchiha assassins."

Itachi plucked Setsuna's sword from his grip as if it was the easiest thing in the world, and held it to his elder cousin's throat. "I'm genetically more advanced than you. I'm younger than you. I'm more practiced than you. I'm more thoroughly trained than you. I'm faster than you. And I'm _smarter _than you. I am better than you in every way. I was born an Uchiha, and forced into this life, but I have no ties with that name, and nothing left to lose if I forget that I ever even _heard _the phrase 'never betray.' This stupid family with its stupid rules and its stupid hierarchy isn't going to stop me from killing you if you _ever _try to undermine _my _authority again. Got it?"

Sasuke and Teyaki were both staring at Itachi as if he'd grown about eight or nine extra heads. Setsuna didn't answer him, he merely snatched his sword back and stormed off in a huff, and Sasuke decided it was about time he head back to his uncle...

"What news from the outside world, my pretty?" Madara asked with a grin as Sasuke slid into the limo.

"Don't call me that, I'm not wearing the proper shoes for it." Sasuke deadpanned with a grin of his own as he scooted closer to his uncle and laid his tired head onto the man's lap, humming softly in pleasure when Madara's fingers laced through his hair and petted him.

"Itachi beat Setsuna in a fight today."

Madara chuckled. "I'm sure the news will be braodcasting that an entire bus of people was brutally murdered by tomorrow, then."

Sasuke bit his lip to hold back a laugh at his elder cousin's expense, knowing that an angry Setsuna was bad news to a great many people.

"I was kind of shocked by it. I mean, I know Setsuna's not invincible or anything. He admits that you and uncle Izuna could both have killed him with ease back in your assassin days. He reckons you still could now, if the urge took you."

Madara shrugged modestly. "Fighting Setsuna is only easy because _he's _so damn sadistic, really. Anyone who fights him has the advantage of their own fear. You always fight well when you know that you'll die if you lose."

"You don't think he'd really kill a _relative _though, right?" Sasuke asked, looking nervously upwards as Madara's hand stopped moving through his hair.

"He won't hurt _you_" Was Madara's only reply, and he pulled Sasuke up onto his lap, letting him swing a leg over and straddle his thighs comfortably. "No one will," Madara continued, kissing his nephew's neck softly, against one of the still-sensitive bruises on Sasuke's skin.

"Only you," Sasuke whispered back, cradling Madara's face in his hands and leaning down to give him a slow and sensuous kiss. "You're the only one who can touch me. You always have been. You're the only one who I love, the only one who I desire. _You _are the only person in this world who matters. Just you. Just me. I wouldn't bat an eye if everyone else disappeared."

And Madara found comfort in those words. He was glad that Sasuke loved him so much, and he greedily coveted the knowledge that no one else mattered. To Madara, Sasuke had said something sweet – but Madara did not yet understand how serious his nephew had been. He did not yet see how effortlessly Sasuke was capable of sitting beside him and gazing carelessly down at the rest of the world as it burned.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

There were many tasks that had to be performed by the chief of police that Naruto very much enjoyed. He really liked going to meetings with the city government officials, and patrolling schoolyards after dark to make sure that all the children made it home safely during dusky winter nights. He loved attending promotional ceremonies for his staff members. Even answering phones on days that weren't busy wasn't so bad, because then he could meet new people, which was always great.

What Naruto hated about his job, was the prison. He hated being there in the first place, and he really, _really _hated it when he had to free someone who he knew was guilty. There was nothing that got under his skin quite like having to unleash a man who he knew to be a _murderer _just because of good behavior. Who cares if the guy behaved properly behind _bars_? If we know that when he's _free _he goes on insane killing rampages, then don't let him go!

Unfortunately, the law was the law. Orochimaru had been sentenced with twenty years in prison, and now it was Naruto's job to release him two and a half years early because he'd gotten out on _good behavior. _This was a man involved with the death of _countless _people. He was a known assassin, and before he'd been locked up, he'd worked under Madara Uchiha himself.

But he was polite in the fucking jail-house, so Naruto had to let him out. It was absolutely despicable.

As Naruto unlocked the holding cell that Orochimaru had been transferred to the day before, he swore that he could see an amused grin on the man's overly-pale face.

"What are you smiling at?" Naruto asked in an accusatory tone.

"You're Minato's boy."

Naruto glared, not liking it when people who he didn't consider decent human beings spoke of his father. "Yes, I am."

"Minato Namikaze. Even more beautiful in death, I hear. Is it true that Madara did it _himself_? What a big boy, taking out his own trash."

Naruto figured that maybe Orochimaru's eye make-up was weird enough to cover the black eye that he'd just earned himself. Oddly enough, the creep had _laughed _on impact.

"Feisty, feisty. You'll have to forgive me, but all I've heard of your father has been from my fellow inmates. So he choked to death on his own cock, huh? Madara always _was _creative. Did you know he once trained nine wild foxes into fighting hounds and let them maul an entire family to death? Of course, that was during his more vicious days. I understand he's tamed down some since his brother's death."

Naruto ground his teeth, clearly aggravated by this conversation. "Yes, I did know about the fox attack. If it's of any interest to you: The police confiscated those foxes six years afterwords. I happen to have adopted them, and I personally own them now – though they're trained much better and rarely misbehave. If you don't mind following me, I'll get those handcuffs off of you and you're free to go."

"Well that's just unkind, Naruto-Kun. You lose your temper enough to punch me in the eye and now you don't even want to talk to me? So mean..."

Naruto's jaw flexed as he tried desperately to ignore the man, and he simply yanked him into the next room by the handcuffs, then unlocked them and shoved him out of the police station.

Ugh! What a fucking creep! But he was no longer Naruto's issue. Orochimaru was officially released to the rest of the world.

**A/N: Another chapter down! Sorry, this was supposed to be updated on Tuesday, but my internet is down, so you've had a bit of a wait for it. The next installment is due Saturday if my time allows, and hopefully it will. Please remember to review! **

**I love you for reading, **

**-Beloved**


	12. Sleeping, Flying, Sleeping

Sasuke was not happy to be woken up by loud knocking on his bedroom door. He groaned in annoyance, and pressed himself closer to his uncle's completely nude sleeping form – feeling cheated by the fact that Madara was snoozing through the racket as if it were the peaceful sound of running water rather than a loud insistent repetitive bang. He glanced over at the clock, and his fury increased. It was five in the bloody morning. They'd only gotten done fucking two hours before, for Christ's sake! Then again, that was likely why he was still too pooped to care that his flaccid cock was nuzzled against Madara's leg, completely uncovered by anything, as they seemed to have kicked off all of their bed dressings in the heat of the night.

The knocking became more frantic, and he frowned, hoping it wasn't anything serious for a moment before realizing that he did not, in fact, _care _if it was anything serious – since he and Madara were clearly fine. Still, his lover probably _would _care if someone else was having an emergency, so perhaps it would be wise to wake the man.

"Uncle Mada," Sasuke said softly, and Madara's eyes blinked open at once. Sasuke giggled, uncaring of the knocking or the time at that point, but quite amused that Madara could wake on command at the sound of his voice, even though he'd clearly been sleeping through something much louder.

"It's too early, Baby..." His uncle muttered sleepily, rolling over and pulling Sasuke with him so that he was completely flipped and now snuggled into the elder Uchiha's other side.

"Sorry to disturb your rest, but Kagami is letting someone try to break our door down, I just thought you might care to know." Sasuke replied with a light smirk.

Madara became alert immediately, and finally heard the persistent knocking. "Come in," He called, gently pushing Sasuke away from him, and yanking up the blankets so that the teen was properly covered underneath their duvet. Possessively, Sasuke threw half of the cover over Madara as well, knowing that the man didn't care whether or not his more interesting bits were seen – but still feeling that they should be for his eyes only. Madara raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's behavior, but was distracted as a frantic Shisui and an even more frantic Kagami burst through the door and laid a body down before him on the bed.

Sasuke considered gasping, but realized he'd waited too long, so they'd know his "startled" reaction was fake. With a shrug, he let his body slink lazily back down in his sheets and turned his back to the bloody mess, shifting his legs slightly to remove any unwanted weight and going back to sleep.

Madara almost kissed the child on the spot for his sadistic uncaring-ness, but there were more important matters at hand. "Would either of you care to explain why you've come into my bedroom at five in the morning and put a filthy corpse on one of my favorite comforters?"

"He's one of ours, Madara." Kagami said bitterly. "His name was Kidomaru, one of the foot soldiers assigned to Sasuke's personal guard."

Madara sighed. "I see. How did he die?"

Shisui bit his lip. "Well, I … I don't exactly know, Madara-San. I was out working pretty late tonight, with the school year starting up next week a lot of kids have been trying to get one last buzz out of the way, you know? I was going down to _Red Cloud _to put the money under the cash register at the bar like you always have me do when I saw him. They'd hung him up all scarred like that, right at the back door."

"So clearly this is a direct threat against the family."

Shisui and Kagami both nodded, somberly.

"Thank you for alerting me right away. I'll discuss this with you further at a more decent hour. Please leave, and take his body and that comforter with you. Bring the body down to one of the autopsy specialists on our payroll. I want to know how he died. Burn the blanket."

Shisui took the body, and exited the room. Kagami lifted off the comforter, not looking at all phased by Madara's nakedness, but wincing slightly as he caught sight of Sasuke's scarred skin. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it, before walking across the room. Alas, he did turn back for a moment. "Be careful, Mada." Kagami whispered, voice laced with deep concern. "That child loves you more than you will ever know."

"I know he does," Madara said, lifting the sheet off of the floor to make himself and his lover a little more decent, even as Sasuke slept on.

"No, you don't..." Kagami said. "You're much to practically intelligent to understand silly little things like love, cousin. You always have been." He offered his boss a sad smile. "Devotion like that," Kagami pointed to the general area of Sasuke's sleeping form, "Isn't something one comes across every day. The only pain he's ever known has come from the only person he's ever loved. Because of that, he'll never understand pain _or _love, though I expect he'll crave both. If you were a wiser man, you'd keep him locked up for safety."

Madara glared. "I don't have to lock him up to keep him safe."

Kagami shook his head. "Not _his _safety, Madara. Everyone else's."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

The first day that the calls had started coming in about the stench on the sixth floor down in the big apartment building on Main Street, the police station hadn't really paid it any mind. They'd gone down to the apartment, declared it quite smelly indeed, and left a notice for the tenant to clean up better after themselves on the door. The next day, the calls were more frequent, as the upstairs neighbors agreed with the ones across the hall and said that the smell was absolutely too foul to bear. When the police department got to the scene that time, they agreed that yes, this was beginning to be unseemly, and they'd noted that their notice hadn't even been removed from the door and did, in fact, seem to be rather _un_-noticed, as far as notices go.

By the fifth day, they needed to get that apartment open. After Naruto got the warrant to do so, he went down to the building with his new deputy, a peppy pink-haired former intern named Sakura Haruno. They took a small team with them and broke down the door, immediately quite distraught with the sight. Sakura promptly leaned right over and lost her lunch all over the carpeting of the already foul smelling foyer – earning a harsh scolding from the CSI because in doing so she'd compromised the crime scene.

"Is that..." Naruto stared wide-eyed at the imagery in front of him, refusing to believe his eyes.

One of the CSI's who was already bent over the body, finger-printing and snapping photos shook their head. "No, chief. It's not who it looks like. Though I'd bet the person who killed them was hoping that this was _exactly _who it looks like."

After three weeks of processing, it was determined that this person in actuality was most likely _not _killed for looking like who they looked like. In fact, it could be proven that they had been given plastic surgery quite recently in order to make them look that way in the first place, and then killed as soon as the swelling in their face would have gone down. Naruto would bet his left nut that the body was meant to be found, but not by the police force.

Sakura was frowning to herself. "I don't get it, what makes this body so interesting? He was shot in the head, it was probably that Uchiha family, right? They're involved with almost all of our big cases most of the time."

Naruto shook his head. "No, it wasn't an Uchiha. There's someone else now. Some other criminal who's clearly got their heart set on making war _with _the Uchihas."

He looked over another sheet of paperwork and the surrounding photos. "Third body found this week, all of them with crime scenes tampered before we can process. I'll bet the actual Uchihas _a__re _seeing this killings, and just leaving the bodies there for us anyway."

Sakura shrugged. "I still don't see what the big deal is," she said casually, flipping through her own folder. "Okay, I get it, so we've had a lot of similar deaths. We've got a serial killer on our hands, so why aren't we out looking for him?"

Naruto shrugged. "Boss ordered us not to, from what I understand. Kakashi-San says that Danzo reckons the Uchiha family can deal with this guy themselves."

Sakura sighed dreamily as she gazed down at yet another file that was dropped on her desk, killing number four of the week, it seemed. "One thing's for sure... all these dead guys sure are good-looking!"

Naruto chuckled. "Get back to work, Sakura-Chan."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"I want you to _find _this person and I want you to _kill _them!" Madara hissed out icily as he sat regally on his chair, glaring down furiously at his two best assassins with a gleam of sadism in his eyes that was rarely seen these last few years.

Setsuna winced at the tone, and Itachi took a deep breath. "Uncle Madara, we both have other stations to attend to. Do you really want us to focus _all _of our attention on capturing this man? For all we know that's his intention in the first place."

"There is a man _sewing my nephew's face_ to a bunch of _innocent _fucking _children _then _murdering_ them and you're telling me that we have _other stations to attend to_?" Madara bellowed out in fury.

Sasuke was picking idly at his nails, completely unconcerned with the fact that he was apparently the model for several dead teenagers. He did, however, seem sickly pleased by the fact that Madara had said "my nephew" to Itachi, as if Itachi himself was undeserving of that title. Said undeserving nephew was now clenching his jaw in annoyance.

"I understand your frustration, _Un__cle_," Itachi spat the last word out as if he seriously wished there was some other title that would be more appropriate between himself and his boss. "But you know as well as I that we cannot afford to lose our standard formation because of this. You _have _the entire Akatsuki at your disposal, send them to find the killer. There is a reason that you always reserve your most capable assassins as guards. We are here to keep you and Sasuke-Kun safe at all times. We can't do that if you send us out hunting for a man who may or may not turn out to be five or six men, and get us killed."

The implication that one of his cousins or his less favored nephew might actually _die _on this impossible mission did seem to clear Madara's head somewhat. It was important that the _actual _Sasuke didn't get harmed in all of this, so it probably _was _best to keep Setsuna and Itachi here with them rather than out searching for the threat.

Sasuke himself seemed rather bored with all of this, and rose to leave the room – presumably to use the bathroom or something. Madara paid him little mind as he left, but Itachi was watching him intently enough to note that he went through the door leading to the garage, not the one leading further into the domestic portions of the wear-house.

As Madara went into greater plot of a more practical approach to their Sasuke-centered assassin, an hour drifted by, and the youngest Uchiha boldly threw the doors open as he reentered the room himself, with an extremely panicked looking Shisui trailing behind him. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the sight of his closest cousin, and he knew almost immediately that something was terribly wrong – though, again, no one else seemed to be disturbed.

"Out!" Sasuke shrieked, and just like that everyone started to leave. Itachi spared a concerned glance in his brother's general direction, but exited with the rest of them, just in time to see Sasuke yanking Madara's shoulder's forward.

Madara let himself be shoved closer to his nephew's body, submitting himself into heated, desperate kisses, though he had no idea what had motivated this sudden lusty outburst of action. Sasuke straddled him on his chair, and ground against him wantonly, moaning out loud as if it was the best feeling he'd ever had.

"Holy fuck..." Sasuke muttered, grinding more persistently against Madara's matching bulge, then grabbing onto his uncle's face and pulling them together in another kiss.

"Touch me... touch me... gods I don't care where just... FUCK!"

Sasuke unbuttoned his jeans, and promptly pulled his absurdly erect penis up and out of his boxers without a second thought. He rested his knees on either side of Madara's closed thighs and knelt up in the Chair, leveling his pelvis to his uncle's face, and threading his fingers through Madara's hair as he pushed his uncle's mouth down onto his cock and moaned, cumming hard as soon as he met the wet orifice and immediately falling backward, though Madara caught him in strong arms and held him close.

He was still painfully hard, even after orgasm, and he quickly began to wriggle again in Madara's arms, rubbing their limbs together in a way that Madara could tell he was clearly gaining some pleasure from. Sasuke leaned into Madara's neck, and pressed his face against it, not sniffing it, or kissing it, or even really _nuzzling. _Just pressing their skin together in every way that he could.

"_Touch me. _Somewhere, _anywhere_…"

Madara did as he was told, running his hands under Sasuke's shirt, he pinched a nipple and Sasuke came again, long spurts shooting out onto Madara's own clothes, cock still hard and red and voice still begging for more.

Madara let his hands trace on Sasuke's bare back, easily feeling a rather distinct scabbed-over mark in the shape of his own teeth. He dug his nails into the scabbed skin, and scratched down hard, ripping off the scab and also scratching a new deeper cut into Sasuke's back.

The boy came _again, _just as vigorously.

"Oh please, please, _please_…" Sasuke begged, squirming more and pressing his _still _hard cock against anything that would give him friction.

Madara brought his hand to his face and sucked the blood from his fingers. Sasuke watched him intently, and just from the _sight _of what was being done, another dribble of cum oozed almost tiredly out of the boy's overly-aroused cock.

Sasuke was panting hard, heaving his breath in and out of his lungs with such force that Madara would have been concerned if he weren't a wiser man. Then, just as suddenly as he'd burst in, Sasuke passed out in his uncle's capable grasp, and Madara calmly cleaned up, and called everyone back into the room, thoughtful incredulity tinged with concern playing across his features as they decided on how to deal with the new murderer.

As their meeting came to a close, Itachi approached the chair and without hesitation, peeled back one of Sasuke's eyelids, examining the coloring of his eyes carefully, before offering Madara a frown.

"Uncle, he's just been-"

"Itachi I am much older than you with a much keener eye for these types of things." Madara spat back bitterly, refusing to meet his elder nephew's gaze as he woefully stroked patterns on Sasuke's soft skin, not even thinking about it.

Itachi looked thoroughly affronted. "Yes, but you like the brat a lot better than I do, so I just thought I'd try to alleviate any denial that might be building in you before it had a chance to arrive."

For that, Itachi received a glare, and so he quickly exited the room; leaving Madara to watch remorsefully as Sasuke slept the sleep of the dead.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"_Ecstasy, _Shisui?"

At the hissed accusation, Shisui Uchiha jumped halfway out of his skin. Honestly, he'd assumed that an hour after the fact with no one trying to kill him yet, perhaps Madara had been unable to realize that Sasuke had become intoxicated, and perhaps Madara might also be unable to realize that with Shisui being the head of their drug-dealing department, there was only one possible place Sasuke was _getting _said drug.

He turned slowly around. "Madara-San, I didn't hear you come in..." He squeaked, knowing that he sounded entirely ridiculous. If not for his tone of voice, then perhaps for the fact that one did not "come in" to the corner of Fifth and Main Street... you know, cus it's fucking _outside.__.. _god he was an idiot.

"I have been thinking long and hard about what I want to do to you for distributing something like that to Sasuke-Chan, but honestly, with all of my long and hard thinking, I have forced myself to realize that he may or may not have had you killed if you _didn't _give it to him, so it would be rather unfair of me to go back and kill you now that you _did._"

Shisui gulped. "I didn't know it would affect him so much, Madara-San, honestly I didn't. I swear I only gave him enough for that one time. He only wanted to _try _it he said, I didn't give him enough to make a habit of it, honest!"

Madara glared. "You work in these streets with these fiends, Shisui. Don't pretend to be more ignorant than you are. Clearly, it is not his drug of choice. It's much too strong for him, and I'm sure he'll be displeased by the lack of sexual control, and the extra sleep his body will need to keep up with it. Either way – you know all it takes is once. What if he _had _asked you for more?"

Madara was pacing furiously now, surely damaging his business as several potential buyers had since passed by, too intimidated to approach their dealer when he was so clearly being reprimanded. Only the most desperate of junkies were willing to interrupt, which somehow only made Madara's ranting's about the negative effects of drugs more heightened in their thesis.

"I mean I know of course that he's been getting tipsy at _Red Cloud _about twice a month or so when he works the bar, but he's too nervous around Jiraiya and Itachi's watchful eyes to truly indulge. _This _though. Shisui, you understand he could be throwing his fucking life away here, and it would be your fault? If my nephew ends up one of _these _people," Madara roughly yanked up a woman who definitely looked worse-for-wear by the hair and displayed her like some sort of exhibit. The sores on her cheeks and bags under her eyes told Shisui that she was here for crystal meth. She didn't even seem to care one way or the other about the man-handling that the elder Uchiha was giving her, she simply held out a desperate handful of change and explained that she didn't have quite enough but was glad to pay whatever she could in sexual favors. Madara released her hair and let her fall to the ground. "If Sasuke ever even _once _behaves in a way remotely close to that woman, I hope you understand that _yours _is the head Setsuna will be separating from neck."

Shisui gulped, a nervous hand tracing along his neck lightly.

"I'm really sorry, I just... He said he'd let Inabi kill me if-"

"Oh shove a sock in it already you miserable little idiot, you could murder Inabi twice with a toothpick in your sleep and you know it. You did it because Sasuke paid you well to do it, and he paid you well to do it with _my _money. You know, _me – _the person who gives you a weekly pay _check_? Here's another lovely surprise, the cost of Sasuke's little fun time will be deducted from you this week, along with whatever he paid you not to tell me you did it, along with the cost of whatever that is twice again so that you know not to deceive me in the future, no matter _who _pays you to do so."

Shisui bowed his head in dutiful shame, and took every verbal blow as Madara continued to give him a thorough tongue-lashing.

Back at the wear-house, Sasuke's eyes were just beginning to flutter open. His whole body felt like his cock felt after he'd just cum. It was over-sensitized, and every time he touched anything it felt so good that it actually _hurt _and he wished it _didn't._

So this is ecstasy.

He didn't much care for it. He was already a horny teenager without a little capsule of whatever-the-fuck-this-shit-was-made-of to add to his near constant overly aroused state of being. This was definitely not for him. He'd practically forced his poor lover to pleasure him that day, which was absolutely unfair, though Sasuke decided he would _definitely _be jumping Madara's bones in the throne room again, just perhaps when he was _sober _next time.

Nah, Sasuke decided that the infamous "Ecstasy," or simply "E," was certainly not his favorite way to escape this cold cruel world. (Though admittedly the world was rather warm and kind to Sasuke, and he had no actual depression to will away) Still, getting high sounded fun enough. But _this? _No, no. Indeed it was not his drug of choice at all. So – clearly, he'd just have to find out what was.

**A/N: Look at Sasuke having his late-arriving teenage experimentation. **

**I know this fic is starting to seem like every chapter is crazy and random, and it might seem that way for a little while longer (sorry) but don't worry, every single thing I'm including is for a reason!**

**Okay, ****probably ****not **_**everything. **_**In fact, there are probably several words i****n this chapter that are, in truth, unnecessary. But if I just showed you my outline instead of presenting you with a legitimate fanfic, you'd probably flame me, and as its already summertime in my area, I really don't need that type of heat at the moment.**

**Please drop me a review!**

**Love you for reading,**

**-Beloved**


	13. Unlikely Allies

**A/N: You know, I really do want to update this fic on Tuesdays AND Saturdays, but you guys stop reviewing if I update too often, so I guess I can only update once a week if I want proper commentary for every chapter. This has been done since Monday night, but honestly I didn't feel that you'd earned it. Please try to remember that I put a lot of time into this, and all I'm asking for is a little feedback to let me know its going alright. Is that really so difficult? Anyway, on with the update.. **

**Chapter 13:**

"I want to spar with you," Sasuke said lightly, in an almost pleasant tone as he rubbed his hands firmly across his uncle's back. Madara groaned slightly, and stretched a little, making Sasuke giggle as he almost threw him off balance.

Sasuke was sitting on Madara's butt, fully clothed (or at least as fully clothed as one can consider a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and a tightly fitted undershirt that left nothing to the imagination) as he gave his uncle a back massage.

"I hope that groan wasn't out of sexual excitement," Sasuke teased with a winning smile, "Because I already told you earlier, this massage is not at all erotic. It's just to work out all those kinks in your back, since you insist on spending so much time seated." There was a soft pop as Sasuke dug his knuckles in just below Madara's right shoulder blade and twisted.

"Not erotic at all, huh? Then why am I naked, and why are you using mentholated lubricant instead of massage oil?"

Sasuke laughed mischievously to himself. "Firstly, we don't _have _massage oil, and lotion gets clammy. But in all honesty, I'd never pass up the opportunity to have you all naked and lubed, even if it's _not _sexual."

Madara very pointedly wriggled his ass against Sasuke's extremely apparent erection. "Mm, yeah, not sexual at all.."

He rolled over with Sasuke still on him, so quickly that Sasuke landed with a harmless thud on Madara's thighs, still straddling. He pouted down, and crossed his arms. "How am I expected to work on your _back _like this?"

His question was left hanging in the air when he looked down and caught a sight of Madara's penis. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat at the sight of it, and he whimpered needfully, reaching his hand out to grasp it on sheer instinct.

"I don't think I'd mind sparing with you, as long as we don't get swords involved. I rather enjoy knowing that every mark I've decorated your lovely skin with has been made with no assistance of anything but my bare hands."

"Mmmm, and teeth," Sasuke reminded, leaning down to playfully nibble against Madara's ear as he said it. "You gave me rug burn the first time though – which was, in fact, caused by the _rug._"

"Ah yes, but who was pounding you against the rug?"

Sasuke paused, and gasped a little, as his uncle's hands pulled down his pajama bottoms and underwear. He ground lazily against Madara, feeling their lubricated cocks sliding together effortlessly, as if they'd been designed to do just that. "Well, you fucked me on the rug, which gave me rug burn. If you swung a sword at me, it'd still be _you _cutting me, right? That is, of course, assuming I don't totally whoop your ass."

"Why on earth are we talking about _my _ass when yours is right here?"

Sasuke moaned out wantonly as he felt Madara's cock slip away from his and force its way past his still-so-fucking-tight sphincter, with absolutely no preparation. His rod was well lubed, but he'd not wasted any time with fingers at all.

"Is it too much?" Madara asked, sounding quite strained.

Sasuke couldn't make himself do anything but shake his head. His uncle had just recently been coming around to the idea of really _hurting _him, and this was... this was the most painful and wonderful thing in the world. It literally felt like his body was being split in half, vertically down his back, and horizontally across his pelvis. He could feel the lower parts of his spine trying to curl away from it, but he pushed himself down further and moaned, clenching around the thick appendage and letting the walls of his ass caress the wanting flesh.

Madara thrust upwards into Sasuke, feeling the boy's heat around him, squeezing the life out of him. He'd never felt anything as tight as this, and he thought it would be near _impossible _to cum when his penis was being held in such a vice grip, but as he pushed slowly in and out, Sasuke's body did get more used to it and relax – earning a very amusing little half-frown from said boy as the pain faded.

"You know what getting that massage reminded me of?"

"Harder," Sasuke replied, because it was all he could say.

Madara complied, flipping them over and propping Sasuke's legs up on his shoulders so that he could fuck him at a more speedy pace. "No, not that," Madara said with a light chuckle. "It reminded me of when you were little, and you used to finger paint on my chest instead of the paper. Why did you do that? Such a strange child..."

Sasuke moaned, throwing his head back and gripping tightly to Madara's arm, trying to lift his hips with every thrust so that he could feel it deeper inside of him. "Just... just a little... fuck! Yeah, right there, Uncle Mada, fuck me just like that... oh fuck."

"I suppose you're right, it's probably because I _let _you paint on whatever you wanted, so it's only natural you'd do it on me. I should have known you were masochistic then, really. You had a strange tendency as a child to draw your head so that it was slightly hovering above your shoulders, and exclude the existence of a neck entirely." Madara made sure to aim himself exactly at the spot that was giving his nephew such pleasure. Then, almost as if he was a thoughtless motion, he spun Sasuke over, so that the teen's stomach was against the bed, and lied down flush atop him, fucking him like that.

"I... Uncle Ma-... Yessss..." Sasuke hissed out pleasantly, grinding his aroused cock against the mattress harshly on every upstroke so that when he didn't have Madara slamming into his ass he had his dick rubbing on their soft silk sheets.

"I would get that damn paint all over me because of you, and it was hell to wash off – especially the red, which always seemed to be lingering, though perhaps it was a natural blush. I shall never truly know."

Madara scooped under Sasuke's body and shifted them again so that he was standing on the floor and Sasuke was leaning over the bed, fingers clenching desperately at the sheets as Madara continued to relentlessly pound into him.

"I wanna... I... I want... to … on... flip."

How Madara managed to understand that sentence was a miracle, but he complied and got back on the bed, letting Sasuke ride him. Sasuke smiled softly down, his face an expression of such love and devotion that Madara was almost blinded by it.

As the teen leaned down and kissed his uncle hard, he came in delicate spurts, rocking all the while on Madara's phallus as it throbbed inside of him.

Madara sighed, feeling himself getting quite close after being clenched during Sasuke's release, and looked up to see Sasuke rubbing his own semen on Madara's chest in a square-ish pattern.

"What are you doing, Baby?" He asked hoarsely, still thrusting into Sasuke's ass, knowing the child didn't mind his body being used to get off, even though his penis was now deflated.

"It's a house," Sasuke said with a smirk, looking pointedly downwards at the box-ish shape he'd traced with his cum on Madara's chest – showing that he had, in fact, heard all of Madara's ridiculous coital ramblings.

Madara's breath became hard and strained as he looked down at himself. "Y-you're... finger p-painting on me... with your own-" and then he came, deep within Sasuke's ass, shuddering hard.

Sasuke frowned playfully. "Well, you've messed up the front gate. It was supposed to be a picket fence. Now I'll have to make it like that wall from _The Little Mermaid II _or something."

Madara was still staring up at nothing, in a post-orgasmic daze. "My nephew is sitting on my cock, finger-painting on my chest with his own semen." He said, as if he was not quite sure he believed this phenomena was possible.

Sasuke grinned, "Well, the nice thing about semen, is that it comes off so much more easily when I'm done, see?"

And Madara _did _see. In fact, he watched quite intently, as Sasuke bent down and licked up every single drop.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Jiraiya was firmly decided that there were few things in the world that could possibly be more awkward than the way he felt, right now, seated across from Naruto in what used to be his office – waiting for the blond to finish looking over the contents of an envelope that Jiraiya was delivering on behalf of Madara Uchiha.

He cleared his throat nervously, and wiped clammy hands on his trousers, trying to let his gaze rest on anything _but _Naruto, and the way that the man-child seemed to be frowning down at the letter with concern. Alas, the current chief of police folded the letter and placed it on the desk, looking up at his former role-model with a saddened expression.

"Have you read this?" Naruto asked in a voice that was excruciatingly more serious and calm than his usual emotionally passionate drawl.

"No," Jiraiya responded honestly, wishing that he was anywhere but here. He understood why it had to be him though. Danzo couldn't be allowed to know that Itachi was a double-agent, so they had to send the person who Danzo would _expect _Madara to send, instead of the person who Madara really _wanted _to send. If Danzo knew that Madara knew that Itachi spent a great deal of time here, things would probably get much worse, much more quickly.

"This is over my head in demand of action, please take it to Danzo-Sama and let me know what he says."

Jiraiya figured that even Naruto Uzumaki was serious about some things, perhaps. He took the letter in hand, still not reading it – as it wasn't addressed to him, and he was an honorable man – and carried it over to Danzo's office.

Danzo looked not at all surprised to see him when he entered, so Jiraiya inferred that news of his return had spread quickly.

"If you want your job back, I hope you know you'll have to start out as an intern again and work your way up the fair way." Danzo snapped at Jiraiya as he sat down.

"No, I don't want my job back." Jiraiya replied, conveniently ignoring the fact that Danzo hadn't made Naruto do any such thing to become police chief – and had probably chosen the child as Jiraiya's successor simply to piss off Madara and Jiraiya at once and kill two birds with one stone. Quite the foul man, Danzo. "Madara Uchiha has asked me to bring this letter to the police chief. Naruto-Kun sent me to you."

Jiraiya held out the letter, and Danzo snatched it, greedily drinking in each word, looking more enraged as his eyes darted across the page. Jiraiya wondered what type of phrasing could make Danzo furious and Naruto sad. Probably something that played to the remorseful conscience of the reader, since Danzo seemed to _have _no conscience or morals, and Naruto had nothing _but _his own goodhearted-ness to get him through the day.

"How _dare _the bastard!" Danzo roared, looking quite scandalized and affronted for his part, while Jiraiya was the essence of calm.

"Have you _read _this?" Danzo spat out in fury, and Jiraiya wondered how many more times he'd be asked that question.

"No, sir." He responded, and Danzo shoved the letter in his face.

_To Whom It May Concern: _

_I would like to submit a formal claim of displeasure with the Konoha Police Department. I do not deny having my own fair share of friends and associates who are involved in a somewhat questionable lifestyle, and it has been brought to my attention that there is currently a serial killer who has taken habit to murdering young boys. As if this was not saddening enough, these innocent children all have the common misfortune of sharing an uncanny resemblance with each other – and my nephew._

_It worries me greatly that my sweet young ward is being threatened in such a way, but what worries me even more than that is the police department's blatant indifference to the ongoing violence against these innocents. Killing is not something that my personal opinions and views always deem the wrong thing to do, but I like to think of myself as a lover of children, no matter who those children belong to. This is not to say that I condone murder of any sort, of course, but the innocence of a child is something to be cherished, not mocked, tainted, or in this case – abolished. _

_I have been keeping a sharp eye on our wonderful Officers of Law, and could not help but notice that after you collect these mercilessly butchered young bodies, you have an odd tendency to dispose of them in what you must think is 'secrecy' and then bury the case files, as if they have nothing in common with each other. In one case, I am ashamed to say, you even went so far as to inform a young boy's mother that her son had committed suicide, when in fact he had his life stolen from him by the same psychopath that has been active for the past month now. _

_I am appalled by your choice to ignore these murderers, for it seems that you expect **me **to catch this man, when I clearly am not privy to the resources that you posses. Aside from the fact that the clear target here is my nephew, I am quite uninvolved. In fact, I would almost go so far as to say that you are ignoring these ongoing deaths **because **the target is my nephew, and you might actually want him dead. This is a terrible thing to accuse the police department of, I know, but I can see no other logical conclusion, which is why I have decided to reach a little above the police department, and have taken the liberty of informing the Supreme Court of your actions. _

_My lawyers and I agree that what you are doing is a clear sign of criminal neglect, and I can't help but wonder how long your high-appointed officials will stay employed if some sort of effort to actually **protect **the citizens of Konoha is not displayed. If you are still open to really **working **on the case of this serial killer, and you are willing to consider accepting any insistence of mine on that front, please meet me at the _Red Cloud _nightclub tonight (October the Second) at six o'clock PM. _

_Thank you for your cooperation, _

_Madara Uchiha_

Jiraiya finished the letter and blinked very slowly and deliberately. Danzo still looked as if he'd explode any minute now, but Jiraiya had really taken Naruto's approach. This was a serious matter, and it really _was _quite sad and unfair. Jiraiya himself, having often seen first hand both how much Madara loved Sasuke, and how much Madara loved to look like he had everything under control – knew that for Madara to actually force the police department to take a stand against these crimes really meant the man was worried.

He suspected that a worried Madara Uchiha was probably even more terrifying than an angry one.

"Well?" Danzo asked, bitterly. "What do you think?"

Jiraiya sighed, tiredly. "I think that Madara is very afraid, and asking you for help in the only way he knows how."

Danzo's lips tightened. "Oh? And what way is that?"

"By manipulating you into helping him, whether you want to or not."

This was, indeed, exactly what Madara was doing. He wasn't really threatening Danzo's life in a basic sense of living versus dead – but by exposing the police department's vendetta against him, he was taking Danzo's life in the way that a man who was once something great and then becomes something lesser than such has his life taken. If the police department was taken to court – whether they lost or not – the village would fall into chaos. They would lose any authority over the people that they once would have had, and as far as criminal politics went, it was a move that Jiraiya was surprised Madara hadn't thought of before. With the law force in crumbles, people would turn to the next standing system of rank and organization – the Uchiha family.

Perhaps Madara knew this, and didn't want to burden himself with that much power. Jiraiya was often made to notice in the little things Madara did that he truly didn't _enjoy _being an evil mobster or whatever it was that he should be called – he viewed it as something that was his duty. Although, up until Madara's generation, the Uchiha family had been relatively dynastic – which would technically demand Fugaku Uchiha stepped up to lead it. Jiraiya didn't know how it came to be that Madara had taken it onto his shoulders instead, but he did it well.

"Sai!" Danzo yelled, abruptly cutting off Jiraiya's train of thought.

Immediately, a young boy who couldn't have been much older than Sasuke and Naruto appeared in the office. "Yes, Danzo-Sama?"

"You will escort Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake to the _Red Cloud _this evening, at five-thirty."

Sai bowed low, and exited the room.

"You will not go yourself?" Jiraiya asked, only with mild curiosity.

Danzo sneered. "How stupid do you think I am? Madara would kill me as soon as I walked through the door."

_No,_ Jiraiya thought to himself, _but Sasuke would._

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Setsuna had absolutely no idea why he'd agreed to play referee as Madara and Sasuke fenced. This was so ridiculous. Of all the ways they could have sparred – _fencing. _The absolute mockery of all sword fighting. The blades were rounded off, and they wore those absurd padded white suits.

A blade was supposed to be about _blood _and about _malice _and about that blissfully glorious look in a person's eyes at the moment when they finally accepted the inevitable fact that yes, they were about to die. Setsuna couldn't even _see _Sasuke's eyes behind that disgusting mesh helmet. But if this was a _real _fight – which it most certainly _wasn't – _then Madara would be winning.

Although Setsuna was sulkily yearning for the scent of blood, he had to admit there was something at least _mildly _amusing about this fight. That was, of course, the fact that Sasuke was so clearly turned on by it. Each time Madara managed to land a satisfyingly hard blow at his nephew, you could hear the loud _thwack! _of the blade against Sasuke's clothed body – then directly afterwords, the teen's breath would hitch.

As Madara landed a particularly rough final blow, this time to Sasuke's thigh, the younger Uchiha let out a whimpering moan, and Setsuna smirked.

The fight ended, and as soon as they took their helmets off, Madara was tackled by Sasuke, in what could only be described as an overly sexual "glomp."

Setsuna rolled his eyes, entirely unphased by the whorish sounds being made in the back of Sasuke's throat as he practically raped his uncle's mouth with his tongue. "I bet if you kicked him in the balls he'd cum all over himself." Setsuna remarked, only half talking to either of his cousins, as they were _clearly _preoccupied.

Sasuke had heard him though, and detached himself (somewhat) from Madara, so that he could turn back and glare.

Setsuna rewarded him with a sadistic grin for his efforts. "As inspired as I am by your teenage hormones, we actually _do _have to be leaving now."

Sasuke looked distinctly put-off, but Madara was a good sport, and nodded efficiently before they traipsed out of the room and to the garage. Kagami was waiting dutifully in the car, and he shot Setsuna a brief glance, then looked pointedly at the digital clock above the GPS device, clearly annoyed by their lateness.

Setsuna tried to say 'not my fault' with his eyes, but Kagami looked unconvinced.

The ride to _Red Cloud _could have been brief, but because it was so imperative that they not give away the location of their wear house and home, several detours were always made. When they finally got there, it was already coming onto five fifty, but Madara refused to hurry for anyone, so they made their way leisurely into the building and through the confusing halls until they reached the room with the pink couch. Sasuke promptly strode over to the small closet that was attached to the room and pulled out a change of clothes for himself and Madara. Kagami and Setsuna both watched the door as the other two changed.

"Why are we here while the club's closed, again?" Setsuna could hear Sasuke asking Madara behind him.

"To meet with the police force about this serial killer business."

Setsuna could hear Sasuke sighing, audibly.

"I honestly don't understand what the big deal is," Sasuke whined, and Setsuna could hear a soft plush sound as the teen collapsed onto the couch. "I mean, you and I are both _fine, _who cares if we're being threatened? Clearly there's no way they can _really _get to us, so what's the big deal?"

"I'm not going to rely on such shaky logic when it comes to your life, Love. When I know for sure that there is no person alive who would do you harm, then I'll relax – but that time is still very far off."

When Setsuna heard Madara sitting down, he turned back around. Sasuke was dressed, but Madara had clearly chosen to watch his nephew change rather than doing so himself, and he still had his alternative outfit folded neatly on his lap.

There was a soft knocking on the door, and Tekka stepped in, flanked by their guests. Setsuna grinned, hoping very desperately that he'd get to kill one of them. Ooooh, there was a girl! What a treat. Girls would scream before you even _touched _them with the blade. Admittedly, Setsuna favored women with darker hair (years and years of inbreeding seemed to result in Uchihas having a natural disposition of being attracted to other Uchihas, or at least people who looked close) but this pinkette didn't seem _too _horrible. There was enough forehead to go around for sure, but her eyes were a gorgeous shade of green, and she was shaped nicely. Ah yes. She was pretty enough to be raped before she was killed.

The blond kid clearly caught him staring, and was now shooting a very angry glare at him, but Setsuna could care less. He could kill that boy with a rubber band, so his emotions were of no importance.

"Ah, very nice to see you again, Naruto-Kun. Who are your friends?" Madara asked cheerfully, letting his eyes dart at a boy they were unfamiliar with, and the girl. His gaze held the girl's for a second before he moved on, and Setsuna turned towards her again to see why. Oh. She was gawking at Sasuke. Whether this was because she was used to seeing his face on dead bodies or for some other reason was unknown, but it was clearly making the youngest Uchiha quite uncomfortable. Which, by default, made Madara quite annoyed.

Setsuna was brilliantly tuning out their entire conversation (used to reading body language, not listening to boring negotiation of terms) so he was probably the first to notice that Sasuke was getting more and more irritated by those bright green eyes on him by the second. Setsuna looked at the girl again. What had Blondie said her name was? Sakura, right? Yeah, that was right. It was easy to remember when you looked at the color of her hair.

So little miss _Sakura _was still staring at Sasuke, but now Setsuna was quite sure he knew what her gaze was. She had the hots for the kid. Setsuna frowned in Sasuke's direction, and cocked his head to the side. Eh, Sasuke was _okay _looking, perhaps. Izuna had been much _much _prettier, and also a good cock-sucker, though Setsuna was unsure whether or not his youngest cousin possessed that attribute as well. Setsuna was always into women or overly feminine looking men. Sasuke was much too _boy-_ish for his tastes, but he supposed he could see the appeal. Pinky surely had the hots for him.

Then, almost so quickly that Setsuna didn't believe it happened, Sasuke's agitation went up a notch and he swung one leg over Madara, straddling the man openly – then kissed him. It was most certainly not the type of kiss that they could pass off as platonic later. There was pulling of hair, and moaning, and grinding, and an urgency that was so apparent, it almost looked like they thought they'd never kiss again, and this was their last chance.

The Sakura girl was appropriately appalled – as was Whisker-Face. Mr. Belly-Shirt didn't look like he thought anything one way or another, and Setsuna felt he deserved some sort of reward for such an excellent poker face.

Being on Madara's right side, as usual, Setsuna was the only person in the room who was close enough to hear what his cousins were whispering to each other after their kiss came to a close.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid..." Sasuke muttered out, not sounding sorry at all – more just tentative, because he didn't want to anger Madara.

"It's fine," A quick glance told Setsuna that Madara was rubbing Sasuke's back in that circular motion that he always used to calm the boy. "I'm not mad. What's wrong, why are you so-"

"The girl," Sasuke hissed back. "She keeps _staring _at me... I don't like it. You know the only eyes I want looking at me like that are yours..."

Madara chuckled. "Yes, I do know that. And now, so does she."

Sasuke giggled guiltily back at him, and Setsuna rolled his eyes. Trust Sasuke to out their relationship to the whole damn police department. Trust Madara to _let _him.

Well, on the good side – they'd definitely gotten away with worse.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"I don't _care _if Madara Uchiha wants to fuck his nephew! There are bigger problems at hand!" Danzo roared, slamming the folder of notes that Sakura had just handed him down on the table. "You don't honestly think we could arrest two _Uchihas _for _incest _do you? For heaven's sake, they've gotten away with _murder _you stupid girl! Those damn freaks have been marrying their own cousins, aunts and uncles, and even _siblings _for the past mother fucking _century, _and you come here to tell me that you couldn't work out a deal with them, but we should charge Madara with _incest_?" He was spitting out his words so harshly that Naruto thought Sakura just might cry any minute now.

The blond found himself looking to Jiraiya, who was, surprisingly, here. Naruto guessed that maybe the gray haired man was going to negotiate some final fine points that they hadn't had a chance to cover, after Sakura ran out of the room in tears, and Naruto and Sai foolishly followed her instead of waiting to finish up with Madara.

When Danzo finally stopped his furious screeching, he kicked them all out of his office, and Naruto ended up sitting on a small love seat in the waiting room with Jiraiya, while they waited for their coffee to be brought by one of the interns.

"How _have _the Uchiha avoided being charged with incest so far?" Naruto asked conversationally.

Jiraiya took a long breath and pinched his nose, the way he did when he was remembering something that was somewhat complicated. "Uchihas only have two children each," He began, "The first child is always born at the wear house, and the second is always born at a hospital. As you know, it is not mandatory in Japan to list two parents on a birth certificate. The first child's birth certificate will only show that they are the child of the father, and the second's will only show that they are the child of the mother. Therefore, they are not – _legally –_ related, unless you can get a warrant to prove that they do, in fact, share DNA. Because they've kept this tradition up for so long, and have thus far never produced a set of twins, there has never been any sort of probable cause to attain such a warrant. So take Sasuke and Itachi, for example. If you were to look up their birth records, you would see that Itachi Uchiha is the son of Fugaku Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha is the son of Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto's mother made the mistake of having _three _children, and because of this error, Mikoto Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha are listed as having the same mother. Therefore, Mikoto could not marry Izuna, her brother – but she could, technically, marry Madara, who is not legally her brother, though they have the same parents. Because _Mikoto _could legally marry Madara, and Sasuke's only legal guardian was Mikoto, there is no way to legally prohibit Sasuke and Madara from being sexual, although in truth they are closely related in several ways. If you could get a warrant for a DNA test, then maybe you could arrest them for incest, but because there is no way to _really _know they're related from a legal point of view, you can't just tell a judge you saw two men kissing and you need permission to attain their bodily fluids."

Naruto frowned, thoughtfully. "So there really is no way to prove that _any _of the Uchihas who marry or have sex with other Uchihas are related?"

"No. The only ones who you can prove are related in any way are Izuna and Mikoto, and they're both dead."

"Well, that sucks. Hey, they've gotta keep some sort of family tree for their _own _records, though. Right? I mean, what if we could find-"

"Uzumaki-San! You need to come hear this!"

Naruto sighed, and rose from his seat to go see what was so important. The officer who had come to get him was leading him downstairs to where the CSI's and forensic scientists worked, then up to a table with different bags of evidence from the recent crime scenes found.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, as a woman held something up to him with a pair of tiny tweezers.

"It's a piece of our killer!" The woman said with glee, and Naruto grinned as well, glad to know that _finally _the culprit had left something identifiable behind. He looked more carefully at the tweezers, and saw now that they weren't empty.

Pinched between the two pieces of silver, was one single long black hair.

**A/N: **

**Let me know what you thought with a review please. **

**I love you for reading! **

**-Beloved**


	14. Off The Board, Out of Your Mind

"A long black hair?" Madara asked, pacing leisurely across his bedroom, a long cotton nightshirt shifting slightly with every step. Jiraiya had never seen Madara and Sasuke's private rooms before, but perhaps he was trusted enough now, or something. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully on the bed – Jiraiya noted that there was only _one _bed, proving his suspicions true – and the young man looked so comfy and innocent that the former police chief let himself gawk, if only just a little. "How long exactly? Long like _mine, _long like _Itachi's_? Could you be more specific?"

Jiraiya held out his fingers to show the approximate length of the strand of hair, that he really _really _shouldn't have even had access to, but Naruto was clearly too wound up to have cared that Jiraiya followed him downstairs. Madara nodded, thoughtfully.

"So it could be Orochimaru, then? He's just been released, hasn't he?"

Jiraiya frowned at that. "Well, yes, he's just been released, but it wasn't dark enough to have been his – or even _yours._"

"So it was a long _brown _hair. You need to be more specific with these things, Jiraiya."

"Well, it was only one strand, sir. So it was hard to tell. I know it wasn't as black as Uchiha hair, but it wasn't really light enough to say _brown. _It was very dark, sir."

Madara was clearly annoyed by Jiraiya's inability to have perfect recall. "Get out, go get me Itachi."

Jiraiya bowed deeply, and stepped out of the room, immediately blindfolded by Kagami upon his exit, as he was taken back downstairs. Okay, so he wasn't _really _trusted in Madara and Sasuke's private rooms – not enough to know how to get there without a guide – but at least he'd _been, _and that wasn't something that many of the guards could say for themselves.

He found Itachi in the dining hall, a room that Jiraiya hadn't explored much although it was a part of his permitted boundary. The dining hall for their organization was massive, and organized by rank. On a slightly elevated platform, there was a long table, with a massive regal chair at its head, in the chair to it's left, Setsuna was greedily gobbling down an omelet that looked like it had more steak in it than eggs. Kagami sat down as they approached, not in the seat to the right of the throne, but in the one directly to the right of _that, _which Jiraiya thought was odd until he got close enough to see why. The chair to the right of the throne was covered by an overgrown rose-bush, with real roses prickling all over it. Jiraiya had taken them to be a design. There were ribbons and small bundles of wildflowers intertwined with them, in a way that was really quite beautiful, in its own different and intricate way.

Itachi was sitting between Kagami and Shisui, and Shisui had Tekka on his other sides. The chairs across from Itachi, Shisui, and Tekka were all empty, and had wildflowers on them, much like the chair beside the throne, though without the roses and ribbons. Teyaki sat at the head opposite the throne, which was clearly Madara's.

"Who's chair is that?" Jiraiya asked boldly, pointing towards the seat covered in rose-bush. Even as he asked the question, the answer was on his lips. Itachi raised an eyebrow, thinking him a fool for even making such a ridiculous inquiry.

"That was Uncle Izuna's chair." He said quietly. "The one across from me was my fathers, beside that my mothers, and beside _that, _Obito-San's. Auntie Uruchi puts wildflowers on the chairs of the dead at the beginning of every meal, to tempt their spirits to come eat with us." Upon closer examination, Jiraiya did notice that there were plates of food set out for all of the empty chairs apart from one – the throne.

Instead of asking why no one would serve a plate for Madara's spot, he posed a different question that was guaranteed to give him the answer he was looking for. "Why isn't there a spot for Sasuke-Kun?"

Oddly enough, it was Yashiro who answered him. "Madara-San hasn't eaten at this table since the day after Izuna-San passed. We thought it'd be a bit absurd to represent Sasuke's presence at a table he's never even _sat at, _much less _eaten on._"

Teyaki cleared his throat. "Please, Jiraiya-San, you've proven yourself a true member of our family, sit down and eat with us."

Yeah, right. Enough of a family member to eat with them perhaps – but he would never have the true immunity of the last name _Uchiha. _The rule to 'never betray' didn't apply to him at all, and it never would. But where to sit? He couldn't take the seat of someone dead. That would feel too wrong. Reluctantly, he did what felt _very _wrong, but still _less _wrong – and ate at Madara's abandoned post. No one seemed to mind it.

"Who tends the rose bush?" Jiraiya asked, able to really examine it closely now that he was seated next to it, and wondering how much care would have to go into keeping an outdoors plant striving inside, on a chair, covered in other decorative things for this many years.

"Nagato-Kun does it," Hikaku answered, "He takes excellent care of it, and hasn't damaged the chair any at all with the clippers or the thorns. None of the scratches on it are from him..."

"Zu-Chan was rough on that chair while he was alive, anyway. It was his second favorite." Tekka but in pleasantly, smiling at some memory that most likely wouldn't have amused anyone but the few Uchihas who really _knew _Izuna – a group that he was a proud member of.

"Why only his _second _favorite?" Jiraiya asked, curiously.

"His favorite was the one in the throne room that used to be next to Madara's, but he was cremated in it." Itachi answered, finishing up his breakfast of plain white rice quickly, and excusing himself when Jiraiya reminded him that Madara wanted him upstairs.

"Izuna Uchiha got cremated in a _chair_?"

"It was in his will," Kagami said fondly. "His favorite piece of furniture was actually his bed, but he was quite adamant about it not being burned. Something about how burning his bed would be a sin against everything he ever believed in and the chair was less blasphemous."

Tekka snorted openly at that and shook his head. "The bed _was _quite impressive..."

"Is that the bed that Madara and Sasuke sleep on now?" Jiraiya had no idea why he was suddenly in such a curious mood, but no one seemed to mind answering his questions, and if he was going to be completely honest with himself – knowing the ins and outs of the Uchiha system had always been a wee bit of an obsession for him anyway.

"No, Izuna's bed is set up in one of his old private rooms. No one uses it. I think Madara has some sort of alter or something up there, but no one's been allowed into the room since he moved the bed, so I wouldn't really know," Kagami answered.

Jiraiya munched casually on the breakfast that seemed to have been served for him at some point without him noticing. "So, if I'm in Madara's seat, and Sasuke doesn't even _have _one, where do they eat?"

Everyone at the table looked pointedly at their other family members, but the question hung in the air, unanswered. Right. Not _that _trusted, then.

"If you've had enough breakfast, I think you might do well to get back to the club." Kagami said at barely above a whisper.

Jiraiya knew when he was being dismissed.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Upstairs, Sasuke was just waking when someone knocked on the door. The teen wiped his eyes in a way that Madara found to be delightfully precious, and gazed around in that sleepy way that he always did in mornings – looking for his bed-mate. When his tired obsidian orbs landed on his Uncle's pacing form, his face broke out into a breathtaking grin.

Madara was opening the door when Sasuke's smile set itself into place, but he caught the last of it when he turned around and smiled back, padding over to the bed and placing a tender kiss on his lover's lips. "Good morning, Angel..." Madara murmured against his nephew's mouth, kissing him again simply because he could find no good reason not to.

Sasuke sighed, and pulled Madara down on top of him, but did not initiate any further sexual contact, choosing instead to bask in the presence of a warm, welcome body flush against his. There was nothing more comfortable than Madara to Sasuke, it didn't matter how they touched. Uncle Madara's lap was the best chair. Uncle Madara's chest was the best pillow. Uncle Madara's body atop his was simply the _best – _much too good to be compared with furniture. He inhaled greedily and tightened his arms around the man.

Stepping through the doorway, Itachi blatantly ignored all of this.

"You wanted to see me Uncle Madara?"

Madara didn't answer, much to preoccupied with the simple act of laying atop such a deliciously frail and flawless body. He hadn't realized until just then that even with all of the scars, bruises, and whatever else – Sasuke could still be considered completely and entirely flawless. How odd. He'd never thought of it that way with Izuna. Then again, Izuna really _hadn't _received any proper physical damage until... well, he'd think about that later. Or he wouldn't. Yeah, he probably wouldn't. Maybe he should, but…

_Oh. _

Sasuke wasn't wearing anything under this sheet... quite a thin sheet, as far as sheets go. Definitely thin enough to make sure that Madara's imagination was not at all needed to enjoy this position. But Itachi was here, which would, somehow, be inappropriate.

With much reluctance, Madara pushed away from his lover's sinfully delicious embrace, and turned towards the nephew that was really _just _a nephew. Less than a nephew, really – but he wasn't complaining, so whatever.

"Yes, Itachi. I want you to get me a sample of the hair from the crime scene and run it with one of _our _forensic teams to see if we can get a match."

"Neji Hyuuga."

Madara blinked. Twice. "Excuse me?"

"I've done that already, Uncle. Yesterday."

Madara didn't know whether he was impressed or annoyed. The fact that Itachi was withholding information _and _inadvertently cock-blocking made him want to lean towards annoyed, but that wouldn't exactly be fair. "Any particular reason why you thought it wise to not tell me that you've known for an entire _day _who the killer is?"

Itachi didn't answer the half rhetorical question, instead opening up a brief case that Madara hadn't noticed him bringing in, and laying out several files on the foot of the bed.

"Neji Hyuuga is a fairly amateur assassin for the Hyuuga family, a criminal organization that has recently sprung up in the more southern regions of japan. Hikaku recently got into a bit of a skirmish with one of their foot-soldiers, and it has resulted in a war between our families, though from what I understand, they don't want us to know that we're fighting it yet."

Madara was quite impressed with himself for following all of that while Sasuke squirmed around behind him and latched on to his neck. He took a deep stress-filled breath and shook his head. "We can't afford another war right now. The police are already taking up too much of our time, and it'd be even _more _difficult for the Akatsuki to keep up their stamina if we have to go up against unfamiliar enemies."

"Should we meet them for a truce, then?" Itachi asked, carefully. "I thought perhaps Sasuke could be of assistance with that. I couldn't help but notice that girls are quite taken with him," _Though not as much as **you **are _was an unspoken addition to Itachi's sentence that everyone in the room heard even though it wasn't said. "And their leader has two daughters, one of which is around Otouto's age."

Though Itachi wasn't capable of telepathy, nor did he posses any psychic ability, he could read the "_ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY NOT!" _loud and clear, as it displayed itself on Madara's furiously incredulous features.

"Girls are gross."

Sasuke's first sentence of the day. How quaint.

"As gross as girls are, they can end a war just as easily as start one. Hinata Hyuuga is no Helen, surely, but-"

"Ew... just – ew. No." Sasuke stretched and the oh-so-thin sheet flitted off of his upper body, revealing a chest that would warrant a visit to the local hospital. Itachi took a moment to wonder if Madara had actually tried to bite the child's nipple _off. _Neither of the men on the bed seemed bothered in the least by the revelation of Sasuke's abused flesh.

"Otouto, I'm not saying you have to _marry _the girl! Just tell her she's pretty or something."

"But she's not."

Itachi glared at his insubordinate sibling. "You haven't even seen her."

"Is she prettier than _me?_"

"I,"

"What?"

"It's _I, _is she prettier than _I. _And no, she's probably not." Madara commented, running an absent minded hand across Sasuke's jaw bone softly.

"You haven't seen her either!" Itachi was seriously starting to get frustrated with these two.

Sasuke seemed completely unphased by his brother's agony. "Of course she's not prettier than m- _I_. There's only one person who ever was."

Awkward silence.

"Anyway, whether she's prettier than you or not, telling yourself that you're pretty isn't going to stop you from getting _killed – _telling _her _might, though."

Sasuke grinned playfully. "You want me to tell her that I think I'm prettier than her?"

"She, prettier than _she. _What did you _do _in all of your language classes, love?" Madara asked, tutting in amusement.

Sasuke's playful grin broadened. "Synonyms. See, like this: Penis, Cock, Dick, Pri-"

Itachi put his head in his hands. Why was no one taking anything seriously anymore but him? Were his brother and uncle _always _this silly in the mornings? He wouldn't know. They did everything alone until after noon, usually.

"Uncle Madara! I am trying to make sure that Sasuke does not _die!_"

Well, that got through to the man, at least. Sasuke looked thoroughly affronted by his uncle's sudden seriousness, and made quite a show of burying himself under the sheets and "going back to sleep" even though he was most definitely awake.

"I do want a truce with the Hyuuga family. Talk to the others and please try to see if there is a way to settle one _without _trading Sasuke's affections for his life, please."

Itachi nodded, and left the room – leaving his relatives to their morning ridiculousness.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

It wasn't that Sasuke didn't know better. No, that would be silly. Of course he knew better. He knew all sorts of things. He knew that usually when he woke up in the morning, he thought that his hands were pale and white, and that his hair was dark and black. He thought that bodies are made up of four limbs, a head, and a torso, and that a human being had ten fingers and ten toes. Sasuke thought that candles caught fire, and fire could burn, but water puts fire out.

He'd been so wrong though. Here he was, the smartest person in the world, and now there wasn't a thing that he didn't know. He knew about the little people who watched him every day, and the way that his thumb nail was so long it could reach the ceiling. He knew that there was an absurd infestation of rabid rainbow racoons taking over the streets of japan under their absolutely _genius _gang name, the "Triple Ra" as inspired by the Egyptian sun god.

But the racoons wouldn't hurt him, because he was their leader. When he tried to explain all of this to Suigetsu, he was told that he was having a very good trip.

This inspired new thought, and suddenly he was on a plane. Oh, but it was such a _beautiful _plane! The windows looked out to the sky, as most plane windows do – but the clouds were huge purple hippos that wanted to sing songs with him. Sasuke sadly told them that he didn't really know any songs, and they started yelling at him, because he was so stupid.

Suigetsu said to be careful. A good trip can turn into a bad trip instantly if your mind's in the wrong place.

Sasuke's plane landed in a field of color, where little cartoon animals came up to play with him, and hold him, and comfort him, and talk about how it was okay that maybe there was only one person in the world who cared about him – because that one was enough.

Sasuke thought of Madara. He was so beautiful today! Absolutely glorious! More glorious than he'd ever been before! His hair was long and flowing, and glossy, and just _perfect. _Sasuke ran his fingers through it for seventy years before they reached the bottom. Or maybe it was just a second. He didn't know. Oh and Uncle Mada's _chest! _Had it ever been so firm? So completely and entirely _whole _before? Then suddenly he was gone, and so was everyone else, and nothing was there but the little people.

Sasuke shrieked and thrashed trying to escape the demons that meant him harm, but they were eating him alive and there wasn't anything he could do about it. His next conscious memory was of himself, sitting next to Suigetsu (Had Suigetsu been there all along?) and looking down to see that his arms had been tied to his body with his belt, like a straightjacket.

Apparently, Sasuke had suffered through a "fucking twisted ass trip" and that was most definitely a Very Bad Thing. Capitalized.

Fine. So then acid wasn't his drug of choice either... on to the next.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

It was an accident. A complete and total accident. Sakura knew that. She knew that she hadn't done it on purpose, but – _oh fuck – _this wasn't the kind of accident that people get forgiven for. She should know, shouldn't she? She worked for the police herself! She was Sakura Haruno, the deputy of the police chief himself, so she knew the laws backwards and forwards. She knew that really, she was just barely allowed to _have _a gun – and she knew that she was supposed to shoot to hinder the offender's ability to run or harm – not to kill.

Fuck.

She'd really messed up. How the hell would she tell Naruto this? That she'd_ killed _a man. She'd literally _killed _a man! Her whole life was over. She hadn't meant to, really! But he'd snuck up on her in a dark alley, and she'd panicked, and oh _god _she was going to jail for sure!

Unless...

Surely, with a murderer antagonizing the Uchiha's already, no one would really _assume _that _she'd _done it, right? Honestly, with all the killers running through the streets, who in their right mind would make her out to be the one guilty of such a heinous crime?

She just had to make it look like it wasn't her. That was all.

When she approached the dark vacant parking lot of _Red Cloud, _she had to admit that she felt a little guilty. But leaving a body – _this _body in particular – at this club would be the safest bet. It would simply look as if the same person who'd been challenging Madara was continuing to do so. No biggie.

But Sakura Haruno was wrong. Perhaps if she'd done something differently, things wouldn't have happened the way they did, but she did, so they did, and maybe in the end one could say that it was all her fault. Maybe, but lets not lay blame. In truth, it was many a person's fault. It was the Hyuuga family's fault for standing up to Madara in the first place. It was Sakura's fault for making it look like the Hyuuga family did something they wouldn't have dared to.

It was, mostly, Madara and Sasuke's fault – for thinking that they were immune to any ill-will that their lives had planned, simply because they had each other. But even the best of us become fools in love.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Outraged was not quite enough of a word to summarize the way Madara Uchiha felt at that moment. Two of the worst possible things that could ever, _ever – _happen … had now occurred. How in the hell was he supposed to cope with this? Number one – Sasuke was missing. Just plain up and gone, and he couldn't even act like he was surprised, because the kid had been missing quite a lot lately, and almost always returned in a certain … state.

Then, to hear that there were police vehicles at _his _establishment, when he hadn't heard of a raid or anything! Not good, not good, not good...

Luckily, the bigger of those two issues came sauntering through the front door just in time for Madara to decide not to hang himself. As much as he wanted to be mad at Sasuke for up and leaving like that, all that he could to was embrace the child, hold him tight, and make a mental promise never to let go. He promised himself that often, and often broke that promise, but he was only human, after all.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be out so long, but-"

Madara hushed him sweetly, kissing every possible surface of his skin, then removing his shirt to kiss some more skin that was previously unavailable for kiss-age. Wait. Those marks were _not _there this morning.

"Sweetie, what's this?" Madara asked quietly, running callused fingers over the one-and-a-half inch markings that were on Sasuke's arms.

Always too honest for his own good, Sasuke's answer was simply: "Bad trip."

Now the thing about being the biggest drug dealer in Japan, is that you're very familiar with druggie behavior and terminology. Madara had no need to question his nephew about what a "trip" was, or how having one that was "bad" could result in damaged flesh. In fact, Sasuke was lucky that someone _had _pinned his arms to his sides. Kids scratched their own skin down to the bone on that shit. Fucking LSD. Honestly, what the hell was _wrong _with the men working for him?

Shisui wasn't stupid enough to supply Sasuke with drugs again... who was it this time? Ugh! Why did he have to figure this out? Why couldn't Sasuke just live a life that was an identical reflection of his own perfect little self? Everything about Sasuke was absolutely wonderful except for the choices he made. It was actually quite inconvenient that he seemed so convinced to experiment with drugs. Especially because, knowing Sasuke, when he found something that he _liked, _he wouldn't tell Madara about it. Really, Madara didn't mind Sasuke coming home with the aftereffects of his new experimenting, because it showed that he had enough control over it to not fear intervention.

Madara was about to question Sasuke on who had babysat him and made sure he didn't do anything too crazy, when the door to their bedroom was slammed open in a way that could only mean something horrible had happened.

"Madara-Sama!"

Next thing he knew his arms were full of whimpering blond. Madara hugged without questioning, and pet the younger man's hair gently. Sasuke seemed too stunned to even be jealous.

"What's wrong, Dei-Chan?" Madara asked in a sweet tone, even though he already knew that he didn't want to hear it.

Deidara wailed and collapsed, burying his face in Madara's pants leg and continuing to cry. A polite knock came from the open doorway, and Madara looked up. He had a concerned frown firmly planted on his face, but he wasn't _nearly _concerned enough to be prepared for what came out of Kagami's mouth.

"We've figured out why the police are at _Red Cloud. _They've found Sasori's corpse laid out in the middle of the parking lot. He was supposed to be doing rounds that night in the alleyways around the club, but I didn't worry much when I didn't hear from him. But he's... well, he's-"

"You don't have to finish." Madara rasped out, too utterly and entirely stunned to think a single thing.

Kagami _didn't _have to finish. He hadn't said they'd found Sasori's _body. _Or that they'd found _Sasori himself. _No. They'd found his _corpse. _That pretty much said it all, didn't it? Who the fuck would be bold enough to put the corpse of a legitimate member of the Akatsuki – A group made up entirely of the children Madara had raised himself from birth – and kill them?

Just when those Hyuuga bastards had agreed to a _treaty, _they fucking _killed _one of Madara's _children! _

"Setsuna!"

For just one moment, Madara had the hysterical thought that Setsuna would be able to hear his own name from any distance away. The man appeared before him with a wide grin on his face. Clearly he had the news. Clearly he knew it demanded action.

"Bring me Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Dead?" His sadistic cousin's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"Alive." Aaaand, now it was the day _after _Christmas. Christmas with no presents. Christmas _alone _with no presents. Madara just couldn't let his poor sweet cousin be so pouty, now could he? "Fine, they don't have to be unharmed, but _alive, _Setsuna! I mean it!"

Although Setsuna was slightly dampened by the idea of not making an impression on the ladies as a murderer – he was, at his best, at _least _quite the rapist. He'd have his fun. As he was leaving, Itachi entered, looking more flustered than Madara had seen him since the night his parents died.

"Uncle Madara, they didn't do it!"

As if _that's _what he needed to hear right now. As if he _cared _who the hell had killed his _son. _Sasori was dead. _Dead. _Fuck... that wasn't even a thought that would go through his head properly. Poor Deidara looked like someone had just ripped out his soul, and even Sasuke was a little morbid. Such a sweet little thing, Sasuke was. The only reason he was sad was that Madara was sad. Sasuke wasn't a creature that had ever explored his own emotions properly.

"All of you get out. Kagami, Deidara shouldn't sleep alone tonight. Put him in with one of the children, they'll help him."

Kagami nodded, and carefully ushered Deidara out of the room. Itachi was a different story altogether.

"No! I will not leave, and I will not let you punish the Hyuugas for something they didn't do! Will you stop acting on impulse and just _think _about this! Their target has been to taunt you all along! They scolded your irresponsibility with Sasuke by killing a member of his personal guard. They murder children because its something you've always been above doing. They plaster Sasuke's face on their victims because it pains you to see. This doesn't fit their pattern! Killing Sasori doesn't make _sense _for them, Uncle Madara!"

Madara's eyes were like ice. "The head of the Hyuuga clan just took my son. I'm taking his daughters. It's already in motion, so just leave it."

"He didn't _do _this!" Itachi cried out desperately, jumping into another logical tirade about how it made no sense for the Hyuugas to attack this way after just agreeing to a truce. Madara tuned him out, until Sasuke spoke and broke the chaos.

"Itachi," Sasuke said quietly, cutting through the yelling at barely a whisper. Itachi looked towards his brother, eyes desperate for help. "I'm not going to let Uncle Mada kill those girls, Itachi. You can leave now."

Immediately all of the calm returned to Itachi's usually stoic mental state. "Thank you," He breathed out in relief.

"I'm not doing it for _you, _you idiot." Ah, there was the Sasuke we all knew and loved. "He'll tear himself up if he kills them and you were right. So I suggest you go and figure out whether or not you're right, because if he has any legitimate _reason _to kill them – I'm certainly not jumping in front of the gun."

And so, with a grateful bow, Itachi left the room, and Madara felt slender arms embracing him sweetly.

"I love you," Sasuke muttered, kissing his uncle's neck, then burrying his face in it – the sign he'd been using to show he was upset from the time he was very, _very _young. Madara smiled softly at the familiarity of that gesture, and held his young lover even closer.

"I love you too, Baby." He responded, kissing the soft spiked hair that had somehow leveled itself with his lips.

Maybe that was the problem that started it all. Sasuke had, in that moment, shown Madara how easy it was to find a moment of peace and joy amidst a sea of chaos and depression. How could Madara have kept an open eye to the pieces as they shifted along the board without him? He was just the King, moving one slow space at a time, as all the pawns gave their lives for him. Perhaps Setsuna was the queen, moving quickly to protect him, and destroy any threatening enemies. Yes, everyone had their place. Kagami and Tekka were castles. Itachi and Shisui were knights. Even Inabi and Hikaku had a place in the rank, as bishops.

But who, then, was Sasuke? Madara wondered... He didn't see the answer, even though it should have been staring him right in the face. Then it struck him so hard that he almost laughed. Oh, well Sasuke was – of course – the hand that moved all the pieces.

The hand that would show no signs of a sore loser when the opposing player said "check mate." No, that hand would not quiver, and would not complain. It would not analyze the board to see what move it had made incorrectly. It would do nothing – feel _nothing _for the game as a whole. Those pretty slender fingers would be wrapped firmly around the king, and cheat the whole game – lifting the piece clean off the board before letting it get captured by the enemy.

But no one else would care then, would they? No. Of course not. Who cares if you're still _holding _on to a chess piece when all the other ones are taken?

In the end – you still lost the game.

**A/N: Sorry that I took ages to update. I have no internet at my house, and no energy to go to the library until today, so it wasn't really a top priority. Anywho – I hope this chapter wasn't too crazy :/ **

**I kind of wanted to end it after Sakura's bit, but my facebook friends have told me that they prefer otherwise xD **

**PLEASE Review! It's kind of imperative. I'm not threatening you or anything, but my motivation comes directly from reviews, so they're kind of necessary. **

**Either way, I love you for reading! **

**-Beloved**


	15. Twice Broken Breath, Once Broken Heart

_I stepped into the bathroom and gasped, doubly shocked by the fact that firstly – I had burst in on someone in the tub, which is always heart-attack-worthy at the time, no matter who you are. Secondly, the person who I'd burst in on looked to be bathing in blood. Now, had I intruded on anyone else, I honestly wouldn't have bothered to stay and notice that at all, but this particular person wouldn't care one way or the other if I saw them in the nuddy, so I went on and gaped. _

_Pale red eyes focused on my own and smiled. "Don't be an idiot, it's not my blood." _

_Oh. Well, that was somewhat relieving, perhaps. I didn't say anything, staring at the bloody water in horror. _

"_Doesn't it smell wonderful?" My cousin asked, leaning back and letting his head sink under the water. Once fully submerged, he stayed down there for a while, and I got worried. After mild thrashing, his body became too still. I darted forward automatically and yanked him up. He was panting and he coughed up a full pint of that blood-water. Who knows if it was his blood or not that time. I was breathing just as heavily as he was, probably, out of worry for his life that he'd almost cast away so carelessly in the disgusting water that was much too thick, and now coating my hands. _

"_You almost let me drown," his tone was calm. Playful, even. Amused. _

"_You fucking just tried to fucking drown yourself!" I screeched frantically, "Don't blame me for that!" _

_He grinned, as if I'd just congratulated him on his winnings at a casino rather than scolded his foolishness. As the shock of the situation faded, we both grew nearly silent. I did sort of have a strange thrill of excitement pulsing through my veins, though, if I were to be honest. That was odd. I'd never felt quite so high before, but I'd never seen anyone almost die before either, really. I'd always been kept away from such things – considered too sickly to participate in the more cruel actions of my cousins and uncles. _

_Speaking of cousins – this one was letting himself sink again. _

"_Hey! What the fuck!" I yanked him up a second time and he laughed ecstatically in my face as blood dripped out of his nose. Definitely his own. It streamed down to his lips and he licked it then closed his eyes and moaned. I rolled my eyes, much too familiar with the sound. _

"_Have you ever tasted your own death on your lips, Cousin?" he asked dreamily, now gazing up at me with hooded eyes._

"_I don't have any idea what you're talking about," I answered truthfully. _

_He smiled and patted my head like I was a cute little puppy, getting that nasty blood-water in my hair and on the white tile floor of the bathroom. _

"_Imagine that you're in a fight in a dark alley," _

_I did as told even though I'd never been in a fight before… or a dark alley. Whatever, I could imagine it. I nodded and he continued talking. _

"_The guy you're up against has a knife at your throat, so hard pressed that blood is seeping from your skin and you can feel it – warm and wet – dripping down your neck. You know that it's at just the right pressure points, just a little deeper, just a little sharper a knife, just one… more… push…" _

_I frowned. He kept telling his disturbing tale. _

"_Just one more – and there would be no more you to feel the pain. You exhale in fright, and the knife nearly cuts that extra little bit, but then just in time, you kill the man against you with the sharp end of a broken bottle." _

_I grinned, enjoying where this story was going. _

"_Then, you inhale… and that breath is the sweetest thing your tongue has ever tasted, because it could have been your last… but it wasn't."_

"Setsuna wake the fuck up!"

Setsuna groggily woke from his dream and looked down at the youngest of his relatives. Sasuke was nearly naked, holding a sheet loosely around his hips. His neck was bleeding.

"Madara says I need this bandaged," Sasuke said by way of explanation of why he had just interrupted his uncle's most trusted guard.

Setsuna nodded sleepily, wiping at his eyes a little before pulling out a roll of gauze that he always kept out here for such occasions. It was a rare night that Sasuke wasn't bleeding somewhere or another these days. He smiled fondly as he wrapped the kid up.

"What are you grinning about, you idiot? Remembering your night with those girls?"

"No, they were a bore. The little one screams too much and the big one was so scared that she passed out before I could stick it in."

Sasuke giggled delightedly, and stretched his back, making sure the bandage on his neck would stay put with movement. "So why so happy at two in the morning?"

"I was dreaming of something that I'd long since forgotten," Setsuna answered. "I have no idea how it is that I didn't remember, actually. The day changed my life. You know, you're not the first masochist that our dear Mada-Chan has bedded."

Sasuke raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Madara's only slept with two people in his life, and Izuna didn't have a scratch on his body until the day he died."

Setsuna shrugged. "If you say so. I'm sure you're all knowing and everything. Not like I knew Izuna for my whole life and you met him _once _before you could even say your own name or anything like that. I'm _sure _you knew him better."

Glare.

"Well are you going to tell me about your retarded dream or memory or whatever the fuck it was that _changed your life _or not?"

"You are aware, I assume, of the order the eight of us were born in, yes?"

Sasuke sighed. "Of course. Fugaku, then Madara, then Obito, and Izuna had the same birthday. Then Tekka, then you, then Kagami, and my mother was the baby. That's why everyone gets all confused about why Madara took over. Fugaku was the eldest. Why?"

"As you know, I'm fairly close to the bottom of the food chain as far as age. Yet even when all of us were alive, I was still valued more than Fugaku, Obito, and Tekka who are all my elders."

"Yeah, you and Kagami lead the ranks cus Kagami's a fucking genius and you're a fucking animal. Where are we going with this?"

Setsuna smirked at his being called an animal, but continued. "It wasn't always like that. I used to be all the way at the bottom before Mikoto was born, and still down there after it. I hated Kagami for it. I was sick and weak and scrawny and no one paid me any mind at all except for Izuna, cus he used to treat me like a little baby doll. Seriously – we are talking little dresses and hair bows and everything. When we were kids he thought I was a toy."

Sasuke laughed at his cousin's expense.

"When things started changing, he must have been about twelve, because I was seven. He started making me follow him everywhere. He was trying to seduce Madara. I didn't know that at the time, but it's painfully obvious now. He was using me to try and make Madara jealous. Always cooing me and playing with me and kissing me. I was his second favorite. I always knew that I was second, but he used me to make Madara think he'd lost his status as first. It worked. By the time I was eight I was the only person who knew that Madara had started fucking his brother."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly bitter that Izuna had gotten Madara at twelve and he'd had to wait until he was eighteen. Then again, Izuna and Madara were only a little over a year apart, so a thirteen year old probably doesn't worry about whether or not twelve is too young for sex.

"Seriously. Where are you going with this?"

"I'm getting there! Anyway, when you start that early, you have shit loads of time to experiment with sex. They were already allowed to shadow the assassins and sit in the throne room with Teyaki-San at about eight or nine anyway, so when people say that Uchihas are never children, they mean it. I myself was always stuck in bed. I had my own personal suit, and I never left it unless I was following Izuna. He used to bathe in my bathroom sometimes. I would ask him why, and he'd say that he could do things alone that he couldn't do if Madara was hovering. I didn't know what that meant, until I walked in on him one day when I was thirteen…"

"What did he do in there?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"He would punish himself." Setsuna said quietly. "Whenever he'd killed someone that day, he would go to my bathroom, and wash the blood off of his body and soak in it."

Ew. Sasuke grimaced at the thought. "That's gross, but doesn't sound like too bad of a punishment if he's getting cleaned up anyway."

Setsuna shook his head. "He would choke himself in there. He'd leave his mouth wide open and sink under the water until he felt himself about to drown, then cough it all up, I guess. If I was with him, he'd rely on _me _to keep him alive. He started loving it, the choking and heaving and strain on his lungs. He'd say that he was tasting death and it was the sweetest thing that had ever touched his lips."

Sasuke stared at Setsuna wide-eyed and appalled. "Did Madara know?"

Setsuna shrugged. "I would assume so. Those two had a hard time keeping secrets from each other. But if Madara knew, then he and I were the only ones. It's true Izuna never had a mark on his skin, but he lived for that pain sometimes. I learned through his masochism that I loved it too – just not for myself." Setsuna grinned.

"Teyaki wouldn't train me though. Luckily, I was a natural. In order to convince him to teach me properly, I covered my face and posed as an enemy one night and killed every single guard on my way to his bedroom then held his own blade to his throat." Setsuna smiled sweetly at the memory. "I was fifteen years old. He let me keep the sword, and trained me properly. I tried to show off and do the same thing to Madara and Izuna, only to learn that Madara alone can beat me in a fight half asleep with no weapon, quickly and quietly enough to not shake the bed and wake his brother."

Sasuke laughed, thoroughly impressed with his uncle for that. At the fond thought of Madara, he remembered that he had left him inside, and said a quick goodnight to Setsuna then darted off of the balcony, slamming right into Madara's firm body. Apparently the man had been eavesdropping the whole time. Sasuke looked up and grinned.

"You're still naked, Uncle Mada."

He only got a lazy one-shouldered shrug in reply, and Madara pulled him back to bed and sighed heavily.

"I knew." He whispered, holding Sasuke close. "He hated that I wouldn't choke him while we made love. We'd argue for hours and if he ever felt it necessary to really get under my skin, he'd hold his breath until he passed out… just go limp … right there in front of me. It scared me half to death every single fucking time."

Sasuke frowned, hearing a deep pain in Madara's voice that rarely surfaced anymore.

"He took advantage of me that way… because when he woke back up I never cared about what had us arguing in the first place, I was just so glad that he was okay." Madara squeezed Sasuke tighter, wrapping his arms firmly around him and holding strong.

"Can you imagine that kind of fear? Even begin to think of how many times my heart broke in that single moment between the time he hit the floor and the time I could find a pulse in his neck? The _hundreds _of times I had to _think _he was dead for just one little second? That's why I try to be so open to your desires, no matter how much pain you put yourself through. I know that if I'm the one who causes it, you'll never have to torture me with it like he did. It tore my heart apart, but I loved him too much to care. Sometimes, I used to wonder if my heart knew how to do anything _but _love Izuna. I thought that maybe one day he'd knock himself out and hit the floor, and I'd pass right out with him, because my heart wouldn't even pump blood if his wasn't doing the same. That's how much I loved that crazy little shit." Madara chuckled morbidly, and Sasuke frowned, realizing that he felt something akin to that for Madara himself.

"But – I learned one day that my heart absolutely _was _capable of more than just starting and stopping along with Izuna's breath. I loved you as soon as I saw you, and didn't know why. I remember how annoyed Mikoto looked that day. I took you right out of her arms without a single thought for the fact that you were hers. She didn't know the way you and I did that you were already _mine _even then. You almost cried when you felt someone taking you from your mother, but then you just curled up closer to me, like you knew you belonged in my arms instead of hers in the first place."

Sasuke smirked, congratulating his infant self for its wisdom. "That's cus I love you, Uncle Madara." He said sweetly, kissing the man's bare chest. "Always have, always will."

Madara laughed lightly and pecked the teen's hair. "I wonder sometimes if it was fate with us, you know. It seems strange, doesn't it? That we lost everyone else the day we found each other. I mean, sure, we have Setsuna and Kagami and Tekka. But Tekka hasn't been the same since then, and while Kagami has always trailed behind me with admiration, Setsuna was _Izuna's _cousin, really – not mine. I loved Izuna. Obito was my best friend. Mikoto was a perfect little sister, and I never hated Fugaku as much as Izuna did. They're all gone now…" Madara paused. "I don't think I've ever talked about all this before," he said offhandedly.

"You haven't." Sasuke confirmed. "But you shouldn't stop. You need to."

Madara sighed, and seemed to decide that yes, he probably did need to. "Obito and Izuna might as well have been twins. My mother and Obitos shared the same room at the hospital they were that close. Izuna's birth almost killed my mother because she got pregnant so soon after having me. Obito's birth _did _kill his mom, and his dad killed himself after he heard. Izuna was always quick to remind me and everyone else that Obito was technically _not _my little brother, but they grew to tolerate each other quite well in the later years. Much like you and Itachi in that way, I guess. I'm assuming you know why Izuna hated Fugaku?"

Sasuke nodded. "He cut you."

"Yes, he cut me. By complete accident. When we were children. After I'd stolen from him and taunted him in the first place. Izuna held it against him for the rest of his life anyway. It was my first scar and back then Izuna and I were the only ones who didn't have any."

Sasuke gently stroked the slightly raised flesh on Madara's arm. "Even my mom? Wouldn't she have been pretty young?"

Madara nodded. "Setsuna was right to tell you he was a sick kid. At a pretty young age Mikoto had to give him a kidney. They both had scars on their stomachs from the surgery."

"UCHIHA-SAMA!"

Madara groaned in annoyance. "What is it with people having a habit of disturbing us in the middle of the night these days?" He kissed Sasuke softly. "I'll talk about this with you later, Love. I promise."

"UCHIHA-SAMA, PLEASE LET ME IN!"

"Come in," Sasuke called, draping his sheeted body over Madara's so that they were both semi-decent.

"Uchiha-Sama!" Sasuke figured that getting Kisame this ruffled up was probably a very difficult task. "They're gone!"

Madara growled. "I don't know who '_they' _are, but they better not be who I think they are."

Kisame gulped. "By 'they' I meant Hitata and Hanabi Hyuuga, sir."

Sasuke chuckled. Kisame was apparently very good at dodging alarm clocks that came flying at his head.

"Now, now, Uncle Mada. I'm sure Kisame didn't let them go. He's not who you left them with."

This did not calm Madara in the least, but he didn't glare at Sasuke, instead his eyes darted to the door. "Kagami!"

"Yes, Madara?" Kagami called back casually from his relaxed position at the door.

"How?" Madara demanded.

"Well, you and Setsuna dropped them off with Yakumi, and Yashiro is on watch at the back door."

"We only had them guarded by _two people?_"

Sasuke decided there was something distinctly wonderful about Madara when he was upset. He moaned lightly and pressed himself closer to the man, running a hungry hand on his chest and almost laughing at the horrified expression on Kisame's face. Apparently Sharky hadn't worked out exactly what their relationship was. Silly fool.

Kagami sighed. "This is why I told you _not _to listen to Itachi when he made his speech about how the Hyuuga will be more aggressive with their princesses missing so you should have all of your guards up here with you and Sasuke-Kun. It's made it much too easy for the girls to free themselves – which you seem to have forgotten is what Itachi _wanted to happen _in the first place, you fucking dolt. You were so blinded by Itachi waving around the possibility of precious little Sasu-Chan getting hurt that now you're short two hostages."

Madara looked shocked at his own stupidity, but Sasuke had a pretty good idea of what he'd have said just then. "Kagami, my uncle wants to speak with Yashiro and Yakumi. Bring them here."

Madara probably wanted to speak with Itachi as well, but it wouldn't do him any good. Itachi was too brilliant with his words. He'd get out of whatever punishment Madara decided on easily, and right now he wasn't the issue.

Kagami and Kisame exited and Yashiro entered with Yakumi a few minutes later. Just enough time for Madara to calm down enough to be angry instead of numb.

"Would either of you like to explain to me," He hissed out icily, "How it is that Yashiro and Yakumi _Uchiha _have been bested by two little girls?"

Yakumi gulped. "Well, Sir, um… Setsuna said that I could fuck them if I wanted, so-"

"I'm sorry, Yakumi. It almost sounded like now you're following _Setsuna's _orders rather than _mine_!"

"I apologize, sir. I was about to have the younger one when the older one knocked me out…"

"So you untied _both of them _to have sex with _one of them_!"

Yakumi was starting to cry silently to himself. "I know, but you see the older one wasn't tied up anyway because she kept passing out, so-"

"Enough. Yashiro, what's your excuse for letting them out of a door that you were guarding?"

"They snuck up on me, sir. The girl is very skilled in martial arts and had already dug her thumb into two of my major pressure points from behind before I could do anything about it."

Madara sighed. "Well, shameful as that defeat is. At least you weren't knocked out by your own _stupidity." _

Sasuke sighed, nuzzling against Madara's chest and closing his eyes as he listened to his uncle continue giving their distant relatives a very thorough tongue lashing. He was barely interested in the Hyuuga girls and where they were and why they were there. He was more thinking of Izuna Uchiha, who he looked so much like, but always thought to be so different from. What was Izuna doing now, as he watched over them in silence?

Did he find peace in death? Did he mind Sasuke sort of taking his place?

Or did he hate death. Did he hate Sasuke? What did he do to cope these days, when he couldn't drown or hold his breath?

Or maybe, to Izuna, having the taste of death on his tongue was enough.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Naruto seriously had no business working this much overtime. It was coming on to three or four in the morning, he didn't know which. The clock battery had died around one, but he knew it'd been at _least _two hours since then.

He would wonder later if maybe Cupid had been lurking in his subconscious or something that night.

There was a loud banging on the door to the police station, and he took a long slurp of his coffee before going to answer it. As soon as he opened it, two girls came sprinting inside, panting and crying and curling up on the floor hugging each other for dear life.

"We made it, Oneechan!" the younger one whispered.

Naruto asked no questions. He didn't need to interview them to know that if they came running into the police station in such a condition they had no place better to go that night.

"You two can sleep together in the holding cell if you don't mind. I hate to treat you like criminals, but it's the only bed we've got, and I won't close the bars on ya." He tried to offer a supportive grin, and lead them to the cell.

"You're too kind," The girl who was clearly the elder of the two whispered, and she collapsed onto the bed, pulling her sister close as they quickly faded to sleep.

Naruto camped out in the lobby on one of the chairs that night, half making sure the girls would have someone there for them if they woke, half making sure no one would come in looking for them. When he woke up, it was to the scent hot coffee being held out in front of him. He accepted the mug gratefully and took a sip.

"Thank you. For last night, I mean." The girl whispered out, blushing heavily for a reason that Naruto didn't understand but didn't think too much into. "My sister is still sleeping, but it's time for us to leave. I'll wake her next."

Naruto looked at the clock. It said one in the morning, of course. The girl smiled lightly, seeing where his eyes had darted. "I have a watch," She said. "It's nearly five in the morning now."

"What's your name?" The blond asked, wiping sleep from his eyes and taking another sip of coffee.

"Hinata. My sister is Hanabi."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the police chief."

Hinata nodded along, clearly having already known this "I didn't want to wake you, but we have to be going and I thought I should repay you for helping us, rather than just disappearing."

Naruto blushed this time – immediately assuming that he was about to be repaid in sexual favors. Before he had the time to say that he didn't think such a thing would be appropriate, Hinata was talking again.

"My sister and I were kidnapped by the Uchiha family. We can testify against them in court – actual members, I mean, not just their footmen. Setsuna Uchiha himself tried to rape us."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You can testify against Setsuna Uchiha?" He asked excitedly. "That – That's _wonderful! _Can I get a witness statement from you?"

She shyly agreed. "Or… I can give you something even better than that."

Again, Naruto's mind went straight to sexual favors. Again – he was wrong.

"They kidnapped us with the intention of killing us. They held us captive in the warehouse and we escaped."

Naruto (always just a little bit slow) did not immediately understand the significance of that detail, and he told her as much.

"Well, I know now, I guess. I could do it again, I mean. That trip. I made sure to look out for landmarks."

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly.

The girl looked somehow politely exasperated. "Uzumaki-San! Think about what I'm telling you!"

Naruto thought about it. Oh. _OH!_

"You know where it is!"

"Yes. I can tell you how to find the _home _of Madara Uchiha himself. Don't you understand, Uzumaki-San? I know where the Uchiha warehouse is! And in just a minute, so will you."

**A/N: Oh, plot. You are all smashed up at the end there, so sorry. I have no idea how it is that Izuna managed to take over this entire chapter, but hopefully you don't mind. I'm in South Carolina right now, so I can't update as often as possible, cus I don't have my computer, but hopefully this fic won't stay TOO neglected because of that. **

**I love you for reading, and more for reviewing. **

**-Beloved**


	16. Lost

Looking back on what happened, Madara would wonder how he han't felt any sort of unease at all. Peraps he'd just been distracted by Sasuke's change in attitude that day. He' assumed that with the Hyuuga girls escaping just over two weeks before then, any commotion they'd caused would have dwindled down to nothing. Somehow, that subject being closed had him under the llusion that everything was back to "normal." He was right, in a way – but mostly he was sorely mistaken.

"What's wrong, love?" Madara asked sleepily, not even truly awake but able to sense that his nephew was restless.

"It's nothing," Sasuke assured, snuggling close and kissing his uncle gently. Madara moaned deeply into the kiss, and Sasuke shuddered against him. "I guess I'm just a bit stir-crazy. We haven't really gone out for about three days."

Madara frowned at that. "You _have_been rather easily bored lately. What's so tempting in the outside world?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He kissed Madara again, very slowly and deliberately. "Can you even begin to imagine how deeply and desperately in love with you I am?" He asked quietly, pressing himself so closely against the elder Uchiha's body that Madara just knew he could feel every single crevice of Sasuke's lightly toned flesh against his.

"I'm sure I can relate," he replied with a smile. "Any reason for such sentimentality?"

Sasuke buried his face in Madara's neck and breathed deeply, as if trying to overcome some sort of mental brick wall. "I'm sorry," he whispered, so quietly that Madara could have imagined it.

"Sorry about what?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Go back to sleep."

Madara decided that maybe they should just discuss this in the morning after all. He nodded and pulled Sasuke closer – if that was possible – then drifted off to sleep.

He woke up abruptly, forcefully, and alone.

"Madara! Wake the fuck up!"

Setsuna was shaking him so hard that his teeth felt like they were rattling against each other. "What? What is it?"

_Too loud._That was Madara's first thought. It was too loud. Something was wrong. Something was very, _very_wrong. "Where's Sasuke? And what the hell is happening?"

"A fucking raid!" Setsuna screeched, yanking his cousin's arm up and dragging him out onto the balcony before he could get another word out. Not fifteen seconds after they shut the door, a police officer came crashing the glass door down. Madara was immediately reminded of why he kept Setsuna so close. As the glass shattered, a hand reached out to protect his eyes from it, when the hand that was protecting his eyes fell away, he could see not one but _four_bloody heads hitting the ground at once. He blinked, and shuddered, glad that this wasn't his everday life anymore.

Setsuna still looked relatively unphased.

"Kagami don't you know how to guard a fucking door!" He screamed in complaint as his 'family heirloom' blade ended the life of yet another officer of law.

The signature boom of a shotgun rang through Madara's ears and he heard Kagami calling back over it. "I have _one_ fucking gun, you cunt! Do your own damn job and mind your business!"

Madara had no idea how his cousins still managed to bicker like a married couple about things as important as this, but their conversation wasn't on the forefront of his mind anyway. "Where's Sasuke?" He asked again.

Ew. There was a scalp at his feet. Not even a head – just a _scalp._

"He snuck out of your room about an hour or two before the raid," Kagami called back, "He took his guards with him, so I figured it was alright..."

Panic shook through Madara so harshly that he almost collapsed. That meant that there were three logical options here. Option one – Sasuke was perfectly fine and his departure was a coincidence. That was what he hoped. Option two – Sasuke was in league with the police and had known about the raid and that's why he left. That was highly unlikely. Sasuke wouldn't put Madara in danger like that. Still, it was better than Option three – Sasuke had gone out for something, been captured by the police, and had the location of the warehouse tortured out of him.

Not for the first time in his life – Madara felt tears prickling in his eyes.

Distantly, the shot gun fired again, as if it was shooting straight through the very essence of his being.

"Fuck! Setsuna, gimmie your machine gun!"

"Are you out of your mind? Izuna gave me that gun!"

"This is not the time for fucking emotions, dammit! I've got thirty men trying to break these doors down and a fucking shot gun isn't gonna cut it!" Kagami screeched.

Reluctantly, Setsuna reached into the chest he kept on the balcony and tossed Kagami the gun.

Madara thought that machine guns sounded sort of familiar to the sound of shuffling cards if you listened closely and didn't think of anything else.

But he had to think of something else, because Sasuke was gone and that was wrong on so many levels that he couldn't even mentally comprehend exactly what it might mean. But as Kagami had said – this wasn't a time for emotions. Although Madara considered himself more of a lover than a fighter, killing was what he did best. Second best according to Izuna, but Izuna was gone now. That's what started this whole damn vendetta in the first place.

Madara reached into Setsuna's weapon chest, and grabbed a sword.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Naruto had never imagined that it would be so … messy. As he and a disturbingly cheerful Danzo walked through the warehouse at their own lazy pace, their feet touched down on blood with every step. Naruto had never seen anything so red nor so real as the ground of this place that had probably been beautiful once. It was split in two now, the battle half won and half lost. The police could freely roam the more open parts of the building, but it was reported that the best guards had concentrated on defending Madara rather than the warehouse itself, and as a result of that, the upstairs groupof men was cruelly slaughtered and every single member of the Uchiha family escaped.

Except for one.

Sasuke Uchiha had yet to be seen by either side, which was something that both sides were kind of freaking out about if Naruto understood correctly. Danzo was in a tizzy because he had no idea how Madara managed to predict an attack that had been acted out on sheer whim. Rumor had it, Madara had tried to refuse leaving and taken out thirteen of his own men when they tried to make him. Eventually, though - he wasn't strong enough to kill _all_of them, and he'd been forced to escape without his precious nephew.

Now, Naruto and Danzo were looking at the damage they'd caused. Mostly, Naruto was in awe of Setsuna and Kagami. He was counting bodies.

"Twenty two. Setsuna Uchiha killed twenty two of our men without even stepping off of the balcony. With no gun."

Danzo frowned bitterly. "He _had_several guns. He just didn't use them, the egotistical little shit. Always wants to do it the hard way."

Naruto was still impressed. "Good thing he _didn't_use it. Kagami had two guns and took out nearly fifty of us by himself, and lets not even get _started_on what happened when Madara came out with that sword and-"

"If you're going to brag about them, at least pay your respect where its due. Itachi Uchiha defended himself single handedly from almost a hundred of our men." Kakashi said, curiously opening the door that Itachi had been so determined to guard. Hm. Just a large bed with black silk sheets and some weird altar. What an odd room to protect...

Naruto shrugged. "So? He didn't kill any of them."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I know. Isn't that interesting to you? He wounded each and every one, just enough that they'd have to stop attacking him, and didn't kill a single soul. Imagine how much calculation and effort that would take."

Naruto guessed that maybe Itachi was worth his respect after all.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Madara's gonna _kill _me! He's gonna kill me so fucking hard!"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up and check his pulse again!"

"Do you see my hand on his fucking neck! I feel his damn pulse, dammit! It's still too fucking fast!"

"Take his clothes off. Try to cool him down some. He'll be fine."

"What if he's not! Holy fuck Madara's gonna cut us into small, _small _pieces!"

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die then get killed then get stabbed then die again!"

"If you two would just try to calm down some, you would notice that he's not convulsing or showing any sign of overdose aside from the loss of consciousness."

"Well, loss of consciousness is kind of a big fucking deal, you know!"

"Juugo, he's done two fucking grams in the last three hours!"

"He's young and fit, and overall healthy aside from this one incident."

"But he's still not moving, and-"

"Karin, shut up!"

"Oh you're one to fucking talk, Suigetsu! You're the one supplying him with this shit!"

"He asked me for it! If he told Madara that I wasn't following orders, I'd be dead before I could tell my side! The only fucking reason that Shisui didn't get his balls cut off about the ecstasy is his last name, and in case you didn't notice – _I'm not an Uchiha_! I get shot first and questioned later when I do something wrong, so I'd appreciate if you'd just _shut the fuck up, _cus I am under a lot of fucking stress right now!"

Finally, the room went quiet.

"Okay," Juugo said calmly. "I think I know someone who we can bring him to..."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Itachi wondered when this had turned into a staring contest. He was sitting in the police station, directly across from the Hyuuga girl. The elder one. Hinata was her name, he thought... yeah. That was it. Her eyes were pretty interesting, he supposed. He'd certainly been looking at them for long enough.

She knew what she'd done.

"Itachi! I'm surprised to see you here," Danzo's voice was cheery and bright.

Itachi raised a single eyebrow. "Really? Is that because you thought I wasn't really on your side, or because you slaughtered half of my uncle's men last night without telling me what you had planned?"

Danzo's glare hardened then. "You would have tried to get them out if we'd told you we were coming."

"What makes you think that? I didn't even kill any of your men. My brother wasn't even there, and he's the only one who I asked you not to kill."

Just in time to make things even more awkward, Naruto entered the room. He looked half-frantically back and forth between Danzo and Itachi, as if he couldn't figure out how the head of the police department and the nephew of a major criminal mastermind would be talking. Clearly the blond idiot had never understood the concept of an undercover agent before.

"Er - Danzo-San... Madara Uchiha is here to see you..."

Itachi frowned at that. He'd told Madara to let him handle it... of course when it came to Sasuke the man would do no such thing. The weasel heaved a heavy sigh.

"It wouldn't be wise for my uncle to see me here..."

Danzo nodded in agreement and escorted his guest out of the office and into a side room. He then sat himself behind his desk and waited patiently for what he expected to be a very _, very _furious crime lord. Oh how he wished he could pin just one _single _crime on that bastard...

"Madara Uchiha, sir..." an intern announced him as he stepped into the room.

At first, Madara simply stood there. Danzo was surprised to see that he hadn't dragged his entire guard with him this time. Especially that sadistic one. He only had the buff one that was missing his pinky fingers. What was his name again? Tebba? Tella? Teffa?

Then, Madara sat. He sat and he glared. If looks could kill, Danzo would have been dead several times over. But looks couldn't kill, and he was eternally grateful for that simple fact.

"What do you want, Madara?"

Blink.

"Well? You came here for a reason, didn't you?"

He shifted in his seat but his stare was just as evil.

"If you're not going to say anything then-"

"Where is he?" Madara interrupted at a near whisper.

Danzo smirked, and kicked his feet up atop his desk. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is that I've been waiting for him to do it. If you've got him..." Madara shrugged. "I guess there's really no use in keeping you alive. Tekka, if you wouldn't mind?"

The man only had to take one step towards Danzo to break him... crazy ass Uchihas... couldn't ever just solve anything the civil way with these people.

"Okay, okay. Who are you looking for? Have you filed a missing person's report?"

"My nephew. No."

Danzo thought that Madara looked extremely reluctant to even answer that question. Then again, this was the second time in his life that he'd managed to misplace someone of extreme importance. Perhaps it was making him lose touch.

"Which nephew? Itachi, or Sasuke?"

He could visibly _see _the man across from him trying not to do something murderous.

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

"Are you implying that only one of those nephews is missing? Or that only one would be worth searching for?"

Glare.

"Okay, Sasuke then. When did you last see him?"

"Oh, I dunno, about twenty minutes before you and your swat team attacked my home for no reason and killed half of the people living in it. When was that?"

Danzo frowned. "No reason? Honestly, you're the biggest drug lord in Japan. What reason could I possibly need?"

"I never complained to the police when _you _decided to slice open Itachi's face. Or when you killed Obito. Or when you killed Fugaku. Or when you killed Mikoto."

At that, Danzo couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Oh, right, of course. Except that _you _killed off half of the police force when we apprehended Izuna."

"You did not _apprehend _him. You tortured him and left him to bleed to death. He was my brother. Whatever I may or may not have done after his death was perfectly excusable, and whatever I may or may not do to you if you don't tell me where Sasuke is will be even _more _excusable."

Naruto cleared his throat.

"Madara-San, I don't know exactly what your history is with our department, but we don't have Sasuke. He wasn't at your warehouse when we raided it. Wherever he is, he left before we got there."

Madara quieted down then, and tried to think about everything that had happened before he'd dutifully gone to sleep at his nephew's request. Sasuke had apologized for something...

He couldn't think about it. Finding him was too important.

"Okay, I'll leave. But I'm taking her." He pointed to the Hyuuga bitch. Nasty little cunt that she was. He would have killed her on the spot if he could.

"You can't take Hinata," Naruto complained, "She's a human being, not a bargaining chip."

"Really? So then you admit that when the police department entered my sisters house, snatched her baby, and refused to return him until they gave up the location of my warehouse - it was illegal and the officers who did it should be sent to jail?"

"Dude... I wasn't even alive when that happened. When are you gonna let this go?"

"When the people I love stop dying."

Hinata looked rather exasperated by this whole ordeal.

"It's okay, Naruto-Kun. I'll go with him."

"You can't!"

Madara raised an eyebrow at the blond haired police chief, then stood. "I can. And I will. I don't think Danzo needs any more reason to anger me right now. Isn't that right?"

Naruto went pale as his boss spoke.

"Take her."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

****When Sasuke woke, it was to a world of blackness. His first reaction was to spread his arms out beside him... that was odd. Madara almost never woke before he did, and even then he wouldn't leave him alone in bed. He wiggled slightly and found that he wasn't on his bed. He was on a bed, yes, but it wasn't as comfortable or as soft as his. He whimpered, worried for his uncle. Poor Madara had to be frightened to death. Sasuke had never gotten so fucked up that he couldn't find his way home before.

Hadn't he asked those three idiots to stay with him while he was getting high though? Surely they'd have taken him back home if anything bad had happened, right?

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke called out, waiting for an answer.

He didn't get one from his friend, but there was a response.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You're finally awake."

He groaned, feeling like he'd hit his head on something very hard. He was dizzy, that was it.

"Where am I?"

"You passed out."

"I... what?"

"You passed out," The voice repeated, "And your friends brought you to me. Good thing they did, too. You could have been quite dead."

Sasuke took a moment to wonder if 'quite' dead was any worse than just being regularly dead. Probably not, since he couldn't even remember how he'd passed out anyway.

"Okay, so I passed out. Why the hell did they bring me _here_? Who are you?"

The man came into view then. He had long hair, not quite greasy, not quite soft - caught somewhere between too long and too dry. His skin was so pale that he mustn't know what sunshine was, and his eyes had deep purple markings lining them. He smiled, and it was a sick smile, but Sasuke was familiar with quite a few sick people himself.

"My name isn't important. What I want you to tell me, is just how many millions and _billions _of gorgeous yen you think your uncle will pay to have you returned safely back to him?"

Sasuke snorted. "Ransom money? You think you can charge _the _Madara Uchiha for ransom money? Good luck with that."

"I think that _the _Madara Uchiha has a very sick relationship with you."

"I don't know where you heard that," Sasuke said, gagging slightly at the look on the man's face.

"I heard from a very reliable source that you sleep in his bed."

"I have a _room _you sicko. Stop jumping to weird conclusions. Where's Suigetsu?"

The man shrugged. Sasuke sighed and tried to get a better look around the room. "Where am I, anyway?"

"Not important. The location of your friends is also-"

"Not important. Like your name. Got it." He leaned back and exhaled. "So they clearly brought me here for a good reason, and instead of _helping _me, you want to sell me back to my uncle for ransom money."

"Yes." The man deadpanned, taking a seat in a creaky wooden chair beside the bed. "How much to you think your worth?"

"I think my cousin Setsuna will have a lot of fun peeling your nails away from your fingers."

That earned a loud cackling laugh. "Yes, Setsuna probably would enjoy something like that. I hear Madara likes to gouge out eyes now."

"Not everyone's. Just people who disrespect his brother. Speaking of which - if _my _brother finds me here, you'll be in a whole _world _of trouble."

The man had absolutely no reaction to that statement whatsoever. So, Sasuke continued to talk. "Or, maybe it'll be Kagami who finds me. He's got a shotgun. Very nice. Or Tekka. I can beat him in a fight, though. Pretty unimpressive. He could probably beat _you _though."

"I think we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Orochimaru. You're in my guest room. Your friends are ... occupied."

Sasuke nodded at that, and began to think. Madara was probably totally freaking out right now. He'd go to the police station first, assuming that he'd been stolen by the cops or some such nonsense. Ugh. This was so inconvenient.

"Why couldn't they just bring me _home _when I passed out like normal friends would? Or even a _hospital_?"

"If you worked for Madara Uchiha, would you want to be the one to tell him that his beloved nephew overdosed?"

Oh. He'd overdosed... yeah, that would probably piss Madara off.

"How have they not found me yet?"

"The warehouse was conveniently raided the night you left, I'm afraid..."

Sasuke groaned. "Well that's obnoxious," He stood up and stretched his back. "That means I'll have to kill you myself."

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was shorter than normal and it wasn't updated on time AT ALL, but I'm in South Carolina, which is not where I live, and I don't have any way to write here unless I borrow a computer, so it's difficult to update as frequently as I like to... Also there may be errors cus this is written here on FFnet, not on microsoft. **

**ALSO- Sorry that this chapter has so much dialogue, but it's kind of hectic, and things had to be this way.  
**

**Please review!  
**

**Love you for reading!  
**

**-Beloved  
**


	17. Found

People kept imagining it as an agonizing pain. They seemed to think it was something that hurt him, twisted into his spine and tormented him. They thought he was grieving, or mourning, or suffering. They thought every step was like bare feet over sharp glass.

But really, he couldn't feel anything at all.

"He parked out back," Tekka said softly. Delicately. Like he was afraid that if he spoke any louder it would be the last thing he ever said.

And maybe it would.

They walked around the block, and found that Itachi was already in the limo, having discreetly escaped from the police station in a way that (knowing his genius) didn't make it seem like he was on his uncle's side at all.

"Get in the car, young lady." He said politely to Hinata. She obediently ducked into the vehicle and sat down. In Sasuke's seat.

"Sit next to Tekka," Madara requested, ignoring the questioning look from the Hyuuga girl, and the pitying one from his less favored nephew.

They drove on, and he watched her face as she looked pointedly out of the window. She seemed resigned to her fate. That was cute. How darling of her to assume that he would do something so simple as to _kill _her. What was it with humans these days that made them think their own death was the worst imaginable punishment when there were so many more creative options? Surely she had been tortured enough the last time to realize that were she about to be harmed, there were a few key individuals missing at the moment.

Alas, she caught on. It was delightful to watch the color that was already so pale get paler. It was hilarious that she could be so afraid of someone that their absence was more frightening than their presence.

"If you don't mind my asking," She squeaked out, "Where's Setsuna-San?"

She was ignored; which didn't stop her from asking what Madara knew would be her next question after she saw them make that last right turn.

"Where are we going?"

Even paler. How quaint.

"I'm taking you home like a proper gentleman." Madara replied, looking at her with cold eyes.

She gulped. "Thank you,"

Even Itachi had to snort in amusement at that one.

"You're quite welcome. Ah, here we are. I'm sure your father will be glad to see you."

Now her eyes darted frantically towards the door, as if she was going to consider running. Silly girl.

"You know, I actually don't need to go home if you don't mind taking me back to the police sta-"

"My nephew is gone," Madara said, making the car tense as Tekka adjusted his thighs against the limo's leather. "He is gone, and everything in my gut tells me that he's not safe. But knowing him, he'll try to be too lazy to escape. Do you know why that is, Miss Hyuuga?"

"N-No, sir..."

"That is because when a child is raised with such wealth and power and protection – they do not know fear. He knows that eventually, I will find him. There is no doubt in his mind of that fact."

She nodded.

"You, however..." He shook his head as if he was disappointed. "_You, _did not resist kidnap. In fact, you came almost _willingly _under the pretense of passing out. Then, you escaped from me, and instead of going _home –_ you went to the police."

"To turn you in!"

"No. I don't think so. You see, Miss Hyuuga, I have good information that suggests you've moved yourself in with the police chief and haven't been home since my men took you. Isn't that _odd_? That your own father hasn't seen you in ages and hasn't even _looked for you_?"

She reached for the door and tried to yank it open, only to find that it was locked. Madara sighed.

"We saved you from your father. Accidentally, yes. But its what we did, and you know it."

She was crying now, and tugging desperately at the door as if it would open from sheer determination.

"Through the pretense of _kidnap – _you were rid of him for good. And then, even though we _saved _you. You turned us in to the police. I think that's rather ungrateful, young lady. So does your father."

The girl started beating on the windows. Perhaps she thought her flimsy fists were of greater strength than bulletproof glass. Madara let her get it out of her system – plenty familiar with teenage tantrums. When she was done he handed her a handkerchief.

"H-How... How did you know?" She asked, blowing her nose loudly.

This was when he had to grin. Poor thing probably thought she was done crying for the day. Now, he couldn't have _that. _

"Your sister told us everything," He said, letting that sentence linger in the air for a moment while the gears in her head turned.

"Where is she?"

Madara faked a frown. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific than that... You see, her usefulness expired. At this point, I can not safely tell you where all of her is, because it would simply take too long. Her _head, _however – is in the trunk of this car."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"You look disappointed," Kagami said offhandedly, as he shifted his car out of reverse and into drive.

"I am disappointed. Mada has seriously lost his spunk." Setsuna pouted, kicking his feet up on the dashboard and glaring at his cousin. "And I shouldn't _look _anything to you. Keep your eyes on the damn road."

Kagami sighed, and honked his horn loudly as some ass hole cut him off. "It hasn't even been a full two weeks since the raid, and you're already bored?"

"Two weeks without Sasuke is two weeks with a brainless Madara, and a brainless Madara is _very _boring. What's he think he's doing playing mind games with that little girl? Why can't we just _kill her_? Instead, what's he do? Moves us all into the damn Hyuuga estate. Tells us to make _nice _with those fuckers!"

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Setsuna, we don't have anyplace to _live _right now. Forming an alliance with the next biggest criminal organization was a very wise move on Madara's part. And he's got the whole damn Akatsuki looking for Sasuke. Plus I hear that idiot police chief is out searching for him too."

"_We _should be looking for Sasuke! Not the damn Akatsuki! Madara knows that! But no, where do _we _get sent? Off to kill some creep who isn't a match for _either _of us – just because Madara wants to tie up loose ends about Minato's death. Don't you think that if this ass wipe was gonna tell the police what he's got on us he'd have done it already?"

"Put your knees down, I can't see my mirror."

"Fuck your mirror. You drive like a grandmother."

"You've never met our grandmother. Put your damn legs down or I'll shoot you in the kneecap next time I have to wake you up."

With an annoyed glare, Setsuna obediently did as he was told. "This whole thing is obnoxious. I want it done quickly."

"Not gonna play with your food?" Kagami teased, driving into the discreet alleyway in which their destination was located.

"I'm not in the mood. Let's just kill him and leave."

Kagami nodded, and parked the car. They exited, and walked up to the doorway, knocking violently. When there was no answer after ten minutes, they broke it down.

The place stunk of corpse, and Kagami covered his nose, though Setsuna seemed decidedly immune. As they journeyed through the building, they heard sound coming from what had to be the kitchen. Carefully, they approached, and were quite shocked to see a very pissed off looking Sasuke munching on a very burnt looking scrambled egg.

"Sure took you fuckers long enough!" The teen exclaimed, exhaling heavily. "I've been here for ages! What the fuck!"

Kagami raised an eyebrow as Setsuna practically glomped their younger cousin. Sasuke looked not at all surprised, but rolled his eyes.

"Get off, you idiot." Sasuke growled out. "Get me out of here, I killed the creep and put the body in the basement, and I'd like very much not to smell it any longer."

"Why didn't you _leave_?" Setsuna asked, holding Sasuke by the shoulders, eyes darting all over his face, clearly trying to make sure he was okay.

"I shouldn't have to walk all the way back to Konoha. That's what you two are for. C'mon, chop chop!"

He stood up and dumped his plate in the sink, a motion so practiced that he must have had a routine for days. Kagami gasped.

"Your neck's-"

Sasuke gave him a look that portrayed with the utmost clarity that he would not at all be discussing his new scar. He then strutted straight out of the front door and plopped himself in the front seat of Kagami's car, ignoring the annoyance that Setsuna displayed as he was forced to sit in the back.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"_I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Madara asked as he gazed across his old bedroom, at the disturbingly familiar face perched neatly on the arm of his couch. _

"_Well, obviously..." His brother muttered, looking up at him and rolling his eyes. _

"_I haven't dreamt of you for a decade." _

"_Yes, I've noticed. Don't make yourself such a fucking stranger for the next ten years, huh?" _

_Madara smiled at his brother and stared at him, barely letting himself believe that even this _dream _was real. Maybe this was god's repayment for losing Sasuke. But no, Sasuke wasn't truly lost. Not in the way that Izuna was. _

"_How does it feel? Dying, I mean." _

_Izuna shrugged. "Dying wasn't the painful part," he whispered, looking very much as if he was recalling something unpleasant. "The hardest was knowing I was leaving you behind, actually."_

_Madara smiled and reached out a hand, beckoning for his lover to come closer. Izuna offered him a gentle grin in return but shook his head. Madara frowned. _

"_Why won't you let me touch you?" _

"_I just... I don't want you to." He turned away and faced the wall, and Madara knew from years of observation that the subject was about to be forcibly changed. "Fugaku's just as much of an ass-wipe in the afterlife, in case you were wondering." _

_He wanted to laugh at that, but he was rather upset at Izuna's reluctance to be closer to him. Refusing Madara's touch was a very non-Izuna thing to do. _

"_I want to touch you."_

_Izuna's eyes cut into him cruelly. "I am NOT just some wet dream, Madara! We're supposed to be in love, can we have a fucking conversation for once?" _

_Madara gazed suspiciously at his brother. "I have no idea how to talk to you while you're so sexually disinterested. Is arousal something that you lose with death?" _

"_No." Izuna spat out, clearly offended by the mere thought that anything – including death – could stop him from being sexually capable. _

"_I don't think I've ever known your penis to be anything but hard before." _

_Izuna was glaring full force now, and Madara was quite confused as to how he'd managed to think up such an odd dream in his subconscious. Alas, the younger Uchiha took a deep and tolerating breath. _

"_I don't share, Madara. You know that." _

"_And?" _

"_You haven't had a dream about me in ten years because you haven't been mine for ten years. It's as simple as that, and I'm not going to submit to your wishes now either." _

_At first, Madara was amazed that Izuna had the power to control whether or not Madara dreamt of him, but death was a mystery to him, so he didn't linger on that thought. Hold on... ten years? That was a bit much, wasn't it? _

"_You can't honestly think that I've been romantically inclined with Sasuke since he was eight!" _

_Izuna raised his chin challengingly. _

"_I'm not that sick, Zu." _

_His brother snorted. "Perhaps not when you're awake..."_

_Madara pointedly ignored that response. "Okay, so if I've loved Sasuke more than you since he was eight years old, what's made you show up in my dream now?" _

_Izuna shrugged, but looked very much as if he was withholding information. _

"_Izuna..." Madara threatened, warningly. _

"_Would you lose all faith in the afterlife if I simply told you that you missed me so much I had to come and see you?" _

"_No. But you'd be lying. I don't miss you anymore tonight than I did last night or the night before." _

_Perhaps if he'd said that to anyone other than Izuna, they'd have been hurt. But Izuna himself was a blunt creature, and took no offense at his lover's honesty._

"_Hows our nephew?" _

"_Sasuke? Well, right now he-" _

"_Not that one, you love sick moron. I know that I don't have to ask after HIM._"

_Madara sighed sadly, thinking that this was a time when Sasuke deserved to be asked after, but not wanting to stress Izuna. Could dead people be stressed? Hm. That was something to consider. It was still a little silly that Izuna didn't want to hear about Sasuke, though. _

"_You're jealous." _

_Izuna made a gesture that suggested he was past it. "I want to be, I guess. My emotions are so different now, though. I can't feel jealousy properly anymore. There is literally something built into me that prevents me from having any desire or longing that is unattainable without life. I can't yearn for anything in the mortal world. Not even you." He sounded saddened by it. _

"_Not … even me..." Madara had to process that one. He'd always liked to think of Izuna as some sort of magical angel that watched over him at all times, so it was rather disorienting to hear otherwise. _

"_I love you," Izuna said, and Madara thought he could feel his heart breaking and repairing itself all at once. "But I can't understand the love of anyone besides myself. I can love you just as deeply as I ever did," He smiled bitterly. "I'll just never be able to remember what it feels like for you to love me back..." He shook his head, wiping the thought away. "Now, how is my precious little Itachi doing?" _

_Madara sighed, accepting the change in subject because it would be too painful not to. "He's plucking my nerves like guitar strings." _

"_You don't pluck a guitar, love. You __strum__." _

"_He has a rather convenient over protective streak when it comes to Sasuke, though." _

_Izuna groaned audibly. "You have absolutely no idea what to tell me, do you? You haven't looked after him at all!" _

_Madara winced. _

"_Honestly! You know how much I cared for that child. Where the hell do you get off treating him like an outcast? He was my favorite! My precious little Ita-Chan. If I was still around he'd have been raised with so much love and affection that little idiot Sasuke would cringe." _

"_It's not like I put him out on the streets, Zu." _

"_Madara! He's Mikoto's firstborn son! Don't you remember that? Our sister! Our BABY sister's BABY boy! We were there when he was born!" _

"_He's hardly a baby..." _

"_Our nephew, Madara. The one who actually cares for others. The one that I stayed up all night crying over when Danzo attacked him. The one I coddled like a princess and worshiped with unending devotion. THAT nephew! The one who mattered to ME! Aren't I still important enough for my wishes to matter to you? Or are you really just content to let MY little Itachi live a life of misery cus I'm not there to defend him? How could you? His was the last face I saw before dying, and I bet he's still just as sad looking as he was that night! He needs LOVE Madara! He lost everyone who ever cared about him all at once! Why haven't you taken care of him?" _

"_I can't even bear the sight of him." Madara muttered, effectively silencing his emotionally ranting brother. _

_Izuna gaped, horror struck. "WHAT?" _

_Madara chuckled morbidly. "Pitiful, isn't it? Sasuke's the one who looks exactly like you. But that doesn't phase me in the least, because you're so different. Itachi, though... He reminds me so much of you that it scares me sometimes. He's not much like you either, honestly, but … he really __remembers__ you, Izuna. In a way that none of the other children do. He remembers loving you. He remembers being your little favorite, and the way that you adored and doted on him. It's like … like he really _knew _you, even though he was so young when you died." Madara frowned. "He's quick to correct anyone who's misguided about the way you would have wanted things. He feels no need to withhold his memories of you for my said or anyone else's. It's … As if he feels somehow that he's just as entitled to covet your memory as I am."_

"_He is!" Izuna screeched. He let that sit for a while, and forced himself to calm down a little. "Mada, you and I have a lot of love between us, and we always will – but I was all that Itachi had to count on. You've had other people. Sure you loved me most, but you knew how to love others as well, just not as much. Itachi loves me in a way that you can never understand. I will never forgive you for the life you've shoved him into." _

_Madara was severely annoyed by that statement, but he knew better than to keep arguing. "He's gorgeous, by the way. Scars or no."_

_Izuna looked not at all phased by this information. "I always knew he'd be a beauty. That's no surprise." _

"_If you were here, you'd probably be trying to get in his pants." _

"_No, big brother. I'd be succeeding." _

_Madara laughed softly, and just like that, the issue dissolved. He leaned back on the bed, stretching himself out invitingly. He could see Izuna's eyes darting across his body with much barely contained __interest. _

"_If you're trying to tempt me into making this a sex dream, it won't work." And yet Izuna's eyes remained on his brother's pelvic area through the entire sentence. _

"_Didn't you once say that it was against your religion to leave me sexually deprived?" Madara asked jokingly. _

"_Yes." Izuna deadpanned. "But I'm already in the afterlife, so I can afford to mingle with a little blasphemy." _

_Madara grinned. "You're not in hell then?" _

"_There is no heaven or hell. There is only forever, and the unending knowledge that you will never – ever – forget a single thing you did in your mortal life. Eventually, time makes you wiser. Those who realize they have something to regret create their own personal hell through an eternity of unyielding remorse. Thus far, I have no regrets. So I guess you could say I'm in heaven." _

"_None?" Madara asked, thinking of several things that Izuna perhaps ought to regret. _

"_I lived a life of love and passion. It's not like once you die you magically know what's right and wrong. Why should I regret anything now if it didn't bother me before?" _

_Madara shrugged. "I miss you." _

"_Mm. I know." Izuna responded offhandedly. He got closer and sat on the bed, leaning over his lover's body and pressing a tender kiss on his lips. "You'll forget all of this," He whispered, running his fingers down Madara's jaw. _

"_I don't want to forg-" But Izuna was kissing him again, and the complaint was left unfinished. _

"_I love you, Madara." Izuna murmured against Madara's lips._

_He wrapped his arms around his younger brother, clinging to him desperately. "Not yet... Don't leave..." _

"_Wake up." Izuna whispered, and much as he fought it – Madara was unable to do anything but obey. _

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sasuke stepped into the room Madara was sleeping in, just in time to see his uncle's eyes flutter open. For a moment, Madara looked excruciatingly sad, but it passed as quickly as it came, and he shook his head as if he already couldn't recall why he'd been so upset as he woke.

Then, he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway, and nothing else mattered. Sasuke had no idea who had sprinted towards whom first, but he knew that not a full minute after stepping into the door, he was surrounded by arms that felt so strong, and warm, and entirely _home _that it didn't matter how he'd gotten in them, he just hoped they'd squeeze him even tighter. And they did.

He buried his face in Madara's chest, and tried not to cry. How in the world was it possible to love someone so much? He felt like he'd burst. Like his heart was literally trying to yank itself out of his chest and get to Madara. He felt that Madara was inhaling through his nose, and squirmed slightly.

"Don't... I stink... I haven't had a proper shower in-"

"I don't care." Madara responded, pulling away just exactly enough for him to kiss Sasuke's cheek and not an inch more. He littered his young lover's face with kisses, then his ears. He felt Sasuke's entire body tense up when he kissed his neck, and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke decided that one of the mysteries of life was why it was that you could think you had your emotions entirely under control until someone asked you what was wrong. He wanted to say that nothing was wrong at all, and that he was fine – but as soon as Madara had asked the question, he had spontaneously broken into a fit of tears.

And it was nothing like the way he'd cried over a week ago when he'd gotten the scar, because now he was here with Madara. Sweet, perfect Madara, who knew how to hold him just right.

Somehow, they had ended up on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke wailed, sniffling as he continued to cry. Because this was Madara, who loved him unconditionally. It was Madara, who couldn't be mad at him, and couldn't hate him, even when he deserved it most. "I'm so, so, sorry..."

Madara took off Sasuke's shirt, and examined his neck. "It's really not bad at all," He said, trying to be reassuring. Sasuke only cried harder.

It really _wasn't _bad. Madara was impressed that it wasn't infected. It was simply a burn, as if whoever Sasuke had been with had attacked him with a hot rod of metal. Actually, the more he looked at it, the more he was certain of it being just that. But Sasuke had never been harmed by anyone but Madara. It was only fair that he'd be somewhat traumatized.

Madara ran his fingers against it, and Sasuke sniffled, whimpering lightly. "It still hurts..."

"Burns like this heal very slowly. It'll hurt for quite a while, love."

Sasuke was laying atop him now. He'd cried himself out, and was little more than a limp body, but it was nice to be relaxed. They laid together like that for what must have been an hour, and Sasuke could still feel Madara's hands going back to the burn every few seconds.

Tears were brimming in his eyes all over again, but this time Madara didn't ask about them, and he quickly contained his misery.

If there was one thing that Madara had consistently hated for as long as Sasuke could remember, it was scars. Izuna hadn't had any. Even Sasuke's always went away after a while. But this? No. This would be here forever.

Madara seemed to have read his mind. "Do you remember the day you met Itachi?"

"I know where you're going with that," Sasuke said, sighing with frustration. "I was scared that you wouldn't love me if I was all scarred up like him, and you told me you'd love me just as much no matter how many scars I got or something like that... but …" His voice cracked, "I _let _this happen! I left you! In the middle of the night! And I was gonna come back just as soon as-"

"You don't have to explain yourself," Madara whispered, pressing his thumb firmly against the burn, to see how deeply it ran into the boy's flesh.

Sasuke moaned lightly, and his uncle couldn't help but smirk a little at his expense. "Pain is pain, Baby... and you _like _pain, remember?" He pressed harder against the burn, and felt Sasuke's body tense up in a different way. "I think we might be able to have quite a bit of fun with this..."

He kissed down Sasuke's neck, and bit down softly at the burn mark, feeling his nephew's nether regions quickly hardening against his thigh. Oddly enough though, even with such clearly prominent arousal, Sasuke shook his head.

"Not tonight. I don't wanna fuck tonight."

"Whatever you want," Madara responded, taking his lips away from the burn and using them to press a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips instead. "Nothings changed between us. Whatever you want is always going to be exactly what you get from me."

Sasuke nodded, and adjusted himself so that he was a little more comfortable against Madara's body.

"All I want is this," Sasuke said, closing his eyes as he nuzzled sleepily. "Just you. Just us..."

That sounded perfect to Madara. He smiled a minute later, when he heard the wonderfully familiar sound of Sasuke's deep sleeping breath, and felt his darling lover's chest moving up and down against him.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Itachi had a very bad feeling about this meeting. The sneer planted firmly on Danzo's face as he stepped into the room only proved him right.

"Itachi, always a pleasure."

The Uchiha made no verbal reply, choosing instead to knit his eyebrows together as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on here. He didn't have to wait long, Danzo kept right on talking.

"I need you to tell me where Madara is hiding out. We didn't actually apprehend anyone of importance during the raid."

Itachi decided that perhaps the word 'apprehend' was genuinely misunderstood by the Konoha Police Department. Danzo certainly used it incorrectly quite often.

"Sir, you know I can't tell you where he is. That will compromise my position as a spy. He'll quickly realize that-"

"What you seem not to understand, Itachi, is that although the raid did not give me what I really _want, _it has certainly given me a heavy advantage over your family. I do feel that at this point, I don't _need _you as a spy anymore. The big bad Sasuke Uchiha who you're supposedly protecting me from hasn't even been seen for over month."

Itachi conveniently decided that Danzo needn't be aware of the fact that Sasuke had been locked up safely in a guest room at the Hyuuga estate with Madara for about three weeks. Even with that knowledge, Danzo had the upper hand.

"Trust me, wherever Sasuke is – Madara knows he's there. You can't honestly think that he wouldn't have come to bug you again unless he'd stopped worrying. I think he's found Sasuke, and has put him in a secure location. He doesn't trust anyone anymore though. The raid has shaken his faith in his men – even if I _wanted _to tell you where my brother is, I couldn't tell you."

Danzo thought that over, and shook his head. "You're of no value to me if you can't give me inside information."

"What if I can give you _more _than information? What if I told you that I could crumble my uncle's empire for you from the inside myself?"

The man snorted at that. "Am I supposed to just take your word for it that you're doing that? I want to see the results of your so-called _crumbling._"

"Okay. What kind of results?"

Danzo silenced momentarily at that. "There is only one certain way for me to know that you're on my side."

"I disagree, but what way are you speaking of?"

Danzo leaned back in his chair and smiled cruelly. "You're pretty familiar with the words _never _and _betray_, aren't you?"

Itachi nodded slowly.

"Forget them."

"But … you can't honestly be asking me to-"

"Someone very specific, actually. I'm afraid that if you can't do me this little favor, I may lose faith in you..."

In Itachi's mind, he knew that he was stepping onto a road that would very quickly lead him to his own demise. Still, he was doing this for something much larger than himself.

"Deal. Now what is it _exactly _that you want me to do?"

He listened with a straight face as he was asked to go against every single thing that he'd been taught. He tuned into every word, and ignored the voices in his head. The ones that sounded like his mother and father, telling him that he could be whatever he wanted to be in this world, of his uncle Izuna, telling him that he already _was _everything he could ever want to be. Of Obito-San, telling him how to get what he wanted. All of them, with such faith in him. All of them, telling him that he had such promise, such potential. And it all had the same basic message.

As a member of the Uchiha family, he had the world in his hands. He could do whatever he wanted. Anything – _anything _but one thing.

He could not harm anyone who shared his last name. Anything he wanted but that. And truly, Itachi didn't want that anyway.

But he was a grown up now. And all of those lovely voices in his head were only the echos of people who he would never truly hear again. Itachi had matured. He knew now that it didn't matter what he wanted at all. If there was anything that Izuna taught him, it was that sometimes, you have to sacrifice.

So Itachi listened to Danzo very carefully. Because if he was really going to do this – he had to do it right.

**A/N: This chapter is a much more decent length than the last. I know this is getting super plotty, but worry not. There shall be more smut! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL! **

**I love you guys for reading! **

**-Beloved**


	18. Things That Are Warm, And Wet

Madara didn't know whether or not he was more concerned or delighted by his nephew's recent obsession with him. It seemed that whatever Sasuke had been through during his time away had thoroughly shoved him back into the better parts of his childhood years, where he couldn't consider spending a single moment away from his beloved uncle. He whined and whimpered whenever Madara wasn't physically touching him, and made quick work of grabbing onto the man's hand or wrist and pulling him closer.

There were times, however, when this renewed closeness was greedily coveted by both men. Times like now, when one of them needed to shower, and Sasuke was insisted that they not be separated by the thick glass door. Of course, ever one to comply to his nephew's wishes, Madara settled on the fact that it was absolutely necessary for them to embark on their morning rituals together, including the bathing bit.

The only inconvenience with this was that unlike their original home, the Hyuuga estate did not offer the feature of an en suit bathroom. They had to actually leave their room, navigate the large complex, and use a bathroom that was several rooms away.

As Kagami was in charge of something special for Madara at the moment, they were followed by an obnoxiously loud whispering Setsuna and Itachi.

"It's like the damn kid is three years old all over again..." Setsuna muttered, taking a long drag from a cigarette then exhaling, studying his cousin's eyes as they watched the smoke twirl through the air. Madara had no idea where his cousin had picked up smoking as a habit, but he was thoroughly disgusted by it.

"No. It's not like when he was a child anymore. Something's changed," Itachi responded, at least having the courtesy to speak at a regular volume since he knew Madara could hear them either way.

"Little bastard's been back for a whole month, and he's yet to do so much as take a piss by himself."

Itachi nodded very slowly. "This is true. Have you noticed his behavior lately? He seems rather … itchy."

Sasuke glared back at them over Madara's shoulder halfheartedly, and for just a small moment Setsuna was impressed with his elder cousin for still being able to carry the kid. Then again, Sasuke wasn't even a hundred twenty pounds. He was a rather smallish creature, even now.

Sasuke sighed and inhaled deeply against his uncle's neck, "Uncle Mada, they're talking about me..." He whined lightly, curling tighter against Madara's broad chest, seemingly uncaring of the look that several of the Hyuuga guards gave them as they saw the biggest crime lord in Japan cradling his eighteen year old nephew bridle style through the halls.

"Ignore them," Madara suggested, kissing Sasuke's hair as they walked on, finally reaching the bathroom. He set the teen down in front of the door, and Sasuke pressed himself right back against Madara's body, as he stood on his own two feet.

Setsuna sighed, not understanding what on earth could poses an eighteen year old's mind that made him want to rub his face against his uncle's chest like that.

They entered the bathroom, and Madara sat Sasuke down on the toilet, carefully undressing him, being sure that even as he peeled the clothes away, he didn't stop touching his nephew.

"Do you still feel sick?" The man asked, his face only centimeters away from Sasuke's, giving him the freedom to softly kiss against the boy's cheeks until he received an answer.

"A little," Sasuke responded, "But not enough to throw up or anything," He leaned his head back, encouraging the kisses to travel lower.

The thing that no one seemed to understand about Sasuke's touchiness with Madara was that it was not at all born out of any fear that the child had for himself. Madara was well aware of that, which was why it didn't worry him quite as much as it could have. Truly – the thing that was most traumatic to Sasuke about these unfortunate events was the fact that he'd gone away from Madara and Madara had been attacked. Whatever _he'd _endured had taken the back burner. The idea that his cherished uncle might be in danger and he wouldn't be there to help thoroughly frightened him. In a way, it was over-protectiveness. It was much like Madara's refusal to have Sasuke out of his sight after the Izuna incident, so in that way, he very much understood it. Truly – he _still _was so shaken by his brother's death that he didn't ever want Sasuke away from him, so the fact that Sasuke seemed not to _want _to be away was great for the part of Madara that always felt like an overprotective parent.

As Sasuke's lover, however – the clinginess was worrisome. Like any two people who had such passionate feelings for each other, Madara and Sasuke usually argued quite often. But, with Sasuke so desperate to be underfoot, Madara felt that he wasn't voicing his true opinion on things as much as he usually would, out of fear that it would cause them to argue and Madara wouldn't tolerate his affection. Quite frankly, he wasn't at all enticed by the idea of a lover who refused to argue with him. Rather repulsed by it, really. Well, if he was going to be honest, Madara could never really feel repulsed with a lover of his, but that was probably due to the fact that he'd only had two lovers in his life, and he loved both of them so wholesomely that there was no emotion strong enough to make his love falter. Not anger, not betrayal, not depression, nothing. So he'd tolerate it, for now.

Sasuke sighed in relaxation as they stepped into the shower together and the warm water came shooting down onto their bodies. His hands, so soft, so delicate, were pressing firmly against Madara's chest, rubbing down his pectorals and caressing his abdomen.

"I love your body when it's all slippery," Sasuke murmured, sliding his hands down lower and massaging his uncle's flaccid cock into a stiffer position.

Madara chuckled, "I think you mean to say that you love my body – full stop."

Sasuke grinned at that, and wrapped one arm casually behind Madara's neck, tangling his fingers in heavy soaking hair and breathing in with deep pleasure at the feeling. "You've got a point there, Uchiha-San..." He mocked his uncle's followers with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Madara smirked in response to his little angel's playfulness. "Of course I have a point, Uchiha-Kun. Didn't anyone ever tell you that I'm always right?"

A childish giggle as a reply, so juvenile that Madara felt like double the sinner he already was with the boy's dainty fingers still wrapped firmly around his hard cock. "I've heard rumors," Sasuke started, slowly fisting his uncle's heat with deliberate movements that revealed the lie behind his innocent gaze, "That the only reason you're always right is your habit to dispose of any who would think you wrong."

"Well," Madara's voice was strained as he struggled to keep himself composed through the delicious assault that Sasuke had launched on his erection, "You should know better than to believe all you hear,"

"Ah, but some rumors are true..." Sasuke's tongue against his ear, hot and wet in a way that the water from the shower head could only envy, "For example, I heard one once of a great and powerful man with a twisted weakness … tempted by the flesh of his own kin,"

"You should introduce me to that great and powerful man. We seem to have so much in common,"

And with that, Madara ended their pointless conversation, using a strong hand to seduce his nephew's lips away from his ear by cupping the boy's cheek endearingly – an action that since before the child could even _speak _had always produced the same result. Sasuke sighed in relaxation, and pressed his face into his uncle's hand, forcing it to caress him even more, like a kitten rubbing against it's owner's leg. Rolling his eyes at the expected gesture, Madara used the hand to coax Sasuke's face closer to his own, then kissed him deeply, cherishing the rumbling feeling of Sasuke's chest pressed against his while the younger Uchiha purred.

Madara adjusted his hands again, holding tightly to Sasuke's shoulders to keep his lover from buckling at the knees as he kissed him so fiercely that the teen's hands fell away from him and could do nothing but twitch appreciatively at his sides.

"Bite me," Sasuke requested hoarsely, and Madara cocked his head to the side, stepping back and holding the boy at an arms length, eyes freely roaming the young and lust-filled body.

"Of course, my sweet … but _where _is the question..."

He knew the desperate and horny word that would exit the sex-crazed teen's lips before it came out.

"Anywhere!"

Eyebrow raised challengingly, Madara got down on his knees. As fun as it would be to see just _how much _pain Sasuke really could endure – he would resist the experimental urge to clamp his teeth down on the boy's erect cock. Instead, he sunk them cruelly into his inner thigh, so close to the important bits that he could feel Sasuke's plump balls brush against his lips as he backed away.

A mean spot to choose, but _oh _what a delightful moan it had encouraged. Madara simply couldn't help but take another little nibble, using his hands to spread Sasuke's legs open before biting his perineum hard enough to leave teeth marks, and smirking to himself when he felt the balls against his cheek clenching up tight to his nephew's lithe body.

He tsked. "So close already, Baby?"

Sasuke looked too horny to be annoyed by the jab at his stamina. "Uncle Mada I swear on all that is good in this world, if you don't put my cock in your mouth _right now, _I'll-"

"Not that you and I have any right to be swearing on all that is _good _in this world – but whatever makes you feel the need? I'd be delighted to oblige at a simple request." And yet he didn't, letting Sasuke's cock rest on his lips, red and angry and pulsing with need.

Sasuke glared down at him, and he stared back in amusement, knowing that the boy was close enough to cum any second now without him doing a thing... but that would just be no fun.

Madara stuck his tongue out for a single terse lick, and closed his eyes as his nephew exploded all over his face. With an exasperated sigh, he used his fingers to wipe any semen away from his eyes, then gave the child an annoyed look.

He couldn't stay pissed for a single second when he saw the gleeful expression on his lover's face. As mean as it was that Sasuke would deliberately make such a rude mess, he could appreciate the humor in it. He licked the salty treat off of his fingers and stood, fully prepared to let the shower head deal with what remained on his face.

Of course, Sasuke's tongue was not to be replaced by a simple machine. Madara had no idea when Sasuke had stopped licking the cum off, because it had somehow merged into them kissing, and now he was lost in the feeling of Sasuke's tongue entwined with his, enticing him to explore the other man's mouth while at the same time demanding that his mouth be explored as well. So warm, so wet, in the back of his mind Madara noted that the shower they were taking was no longer warm, but quite cold now. All the hot water was out.

Sasuke had noticed too. "Shall we take this party elsewhere?" The child asked, eyes wide and teeth chattering. Then a challenging glint appeared on his expression. "Or would you like to teach me the ancient art of Izuna Uchiha and his arch nemesis, the deep freezer?"

Madara lined his cock up with Sasuke's anal entrance, using his own upper body strength along with the shower wall to support his weight. "I already told you, my love. It's no art keeping a hard on in the cold. Just stick it inside of something warm."

And that is exactly what he proceeded to do.

One thing that Madara admired in Sasuke that separated him from other men – was that he did not at all need to be erect to enjoy sex. He was not someone for whom sex was about reaching orgasm, and he was very much able to covet the physical pleasures of such things while fully knowing that he would not have a grand ending.

Sasuke had just cum, and shivering in the freezing shower, he was very much not likely to get his body to cooperate with his arousal. Yet, if anything, he was moaning even louder than usual as Madara pounded mercilessly into him.

He felt Sasuke's legs wrapping tighter around his waist, and the walls of Sasuke's ass clenched and sucked at him, alight with every stroke and begging wordlessly for more. Their lovemaking was producing a disgusting squelching sound because they were both so wet, but even that was music to Madara's ears, a beautiful tenor to set off the lovely soprano of Sasuke's whimpering moans.

At one point, the head of Madara's cock scraped so harshly against Sasuke's prostate that he could actually _feel _the small bump within the child shuddering at the contact. Determinedly, Sasuke's penis fought through the cold and made it's presence known, sticking proudly up and poking at Madara's stomach. He acknowledged the courageous soldier by wrapping it in the warmth of his hand, protecting it somewhat from the water that got harsher in it's iciness with every second.

As their chests rubbed together he could feel goose-bumps all over Sasuke's skin, and he leaned his head down to suckle at an exposed nipple. His nephew keened beautifully, nipples overly sensitive already from the cold, heightened by arousal, and then attacked by Madara's skillful teeth, as they now bit down in a harsh manor that had the boy convulsing in his arms with pleasure.

Madara felt Sasuke's ass clamping down so hard that it _hurt, _but in that moment, perhaps he was a little masochistic himself. Even the pain felt good to him, he was so far gone, and with a strained grunt, he was coming right along with the boy.

They took their time winding down, standing together for so long under the cold water that it went hot again, making Sasuke moan and hug Madara tighter to himself, still experiencing some after tremors.

Then, Sasuke washed him, and it seemed the natural thing to do next. He soaped up a damp cloth and ran it tenderly across every inch of Madara's skin, kissing some of his favorite places as he went. When he finished, and saw that Madara was sud-free, he turned the water off, and pulled the man out of their little porcelain heaven, wrapping them both in a towel.

"Not washing up yourself?" Madara asked lightly.

Sasuke's smile was anything but naïve. "Actually, I prefer showering before bed rather than in the morning."

Madara smirked. "Well then, I suppose we'll just have to come back again."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Kagami was very tired. He wasn't someone who was quite used to sleep anyway, but even for him, it had been a while. He was sitting, sleepily, with a lukewarm mug of coffee balanced precariously on his right knee, which was crossed over his left.

"Why won't you let me go?" Their prisoner pleaded.

Kagami paid no mind to the girl, knowing that she'd already had this conversation with him dozens of times. He simply refused to explain it to her again.

"Please! Let me see my sister!"

"Your sister is dead," He said, not for the first time.

"No she's not!" The Hyuuga princess argued, yanking at the doorknob that kept them both here. Her, grieving endlessly, and him – endlessly bored. She was back to sobbing again, and Kagami took a weary sip from his highly caffeinated drink, wondering when Madara would realize that he wasn't immortal and send someone else to guard this girl.

For a brief moment, Kagami thought that his wishes had come true when Itachi opened the door and stepped in. However, the secretive yet concerned look on his younger cousin's face revealed that he wasn't here for something as simple as a changing of the guard.

"Kagami, I need your help..." Itachi confided.

Oh, hell. Kagami hated when people needed his _help. _He was a very bitter person by nature, and despised offering assistance at the request of another person. To him, help was something that should always be given freely, and never asked for. Clearly, Itachi did not share this opinion.

"You need my help with what?" He asked lazily, gazing at the girl as she watched them, her eyes glinting with the prospect of new information. Itachi eyed her warily.

"This is not the place for the more important thing I wanted to discuss with you," His eyes fixated pointedly on the girl as he said it, "But perhaps I can confide the other."

He dug deep into his pockets, and pulled out a large white towel. Or, at least it _used _to be white. It was now a reddish brown, resisting movement with much dried blood on it. Kagami's eyes widened.

"Who's blood is that?" He whispered, horrified at the sight of it because somehow he just _knew _that it wasn't an enemies.

"This blood," Itachi said slowly, as if he wished his words were untrue but they weren't. "Is my brother's." He concluded.

"How?" Kagami asked.

"He's not dead," Itachi reassured. "In fact, if you'll study the coloring a bit more carefully, you'll note that this has accumulated over several weeks."

"Sasuke's been bleeding routinely enough in the last several _weeks _to soak up a full sized bath sheet and the only good thing you can say about it is that he's not _dead_? What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I have no idea," Itachi said sadly, "And neither does Madara."

At that, even the sobbing Hinata was put to silence.

**A/N: Sorry for the tiny chapter, but I figured it better to give you something rather than nothing, eh? **

**Please review and take my poll! I really appreciate all of the reviews and poll votes that I've gotten so far, but I am, as usual, lusting for more! **

**I love you all SO much just for reading! **

**-Beloved**


	19. The Consequences of Destroyed Furniture

**A/N: I'M FINALLY HOME! As those of you who have me added on facebook are already aware, I have been out of town for several weeks and unable to work on this chapter because I had it started at home. As for those of you who have been sadly wondering whether or not this was discontinued... there's a reason I ask you guys to friend me on facebook. It keep's you well informed. You have no effing IDEA how much I've missed this fic. It's ridiculous. I cried.**

**I'll just warn you now that you're gonna hate Sasuke after this chapter. Kind of unfair to return the fic to you with such an all-over-the-place chapter, but the next chapter is the beginning of arc III and we're running behind schedule in my outline.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Bang! _

"Uncle Mada? Did you hear that? It sounded like-"

_Bang! _

Sasuke jumped slightly, hiding his face in his uncle's chest, as the man groggily woke up. Madara looked around the Hyuugas' guest rooms blearily and frowned.

"That's funny, I thought I heard a-"

_Bang! _

"Stay here,"

"Don't leave me, please..." Sasuke whispered, desperately wrapping his limbs around Madara's body and refusing to let go.

Madara sighed, "Stay behind me, then. I don't want you to get hur-"

_Bang! _

Slowly, Madara and Sasuke crept towards the disruptive sound, more and more confused with every step as two voices that they were very familiar with became more clear.

_Bang! _

"Fuck! Little _cunt_!"

_Bang!_

"Bastard! Ugh! Setsuna pass me the cheese!"

"The what?"

"The cheese, you ass-wipe! Cheese!"

"Where the fuck is the cheese?"

"Watch out!" _Bang! _"The cheese is in the fucking fridge! Where the hell else?"

_Bang! Bang! _

"I don't wanna get it, _you _get it!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

Sasuke flinched slightly at a sound that could only have been something very large and made of wood falling and breaking into pieces. As he and Madara rounded the corner into the guest's kitchen, they were met with a rather peculiar sight.

Setsuna and Kagami were standing back to back on a dining chair, both of them with shotguns in hand, eyeballing what once was a very nice marble floor – now dented with gashes and gunpowder.

"What the _hell _is going on in here?" Madara hissed, venomous anger dripping from every word.

"LOOK OUT!" Kagami and Setsuna shrieked at once, yanking their cousins up onto the chair with them. Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably. Even as slenderly built as they all were – four men on one chair was a very tight fit. He knew he was standing on someone's foot, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Setsuna and Kagami were both firing their guns at the spot where he and Madara were standing a moment ago.

"Dammit! I _told _you we should have used the pistols! Little shit's too fast for the shot guns!" Setsuna complained.

Madara was positively seething. "Please, _please _tell me that your reason behind this destruction isn't related to that mouse," He bit out, pointing a furious finger to the tiny gray rodent cowering in the corner.

The assassins both hung their heads in shame. They all shrieked and fell backwards when a cleaver went flying through the air and sliced the mouse vertically in half. When they finally got themselves together, they looked up to see Itachi leaning casually against what was left of the counter, arms crossed and eyebrow raised condescendingly.

"I think that this was the scariest night of my life," Kagami whispered, gaping at the mouse guts and shivering with fright.

"Me too," Setsuna replied, "Wait no – waiting for my test results after I raped that girl who had chlamydia. Then this."

Sasuke grimaced, "Why would you rape someone with an STD?"

"Well, I was there to kill someone else in the womens clinic. I'd assumed she was pregnant already so protection was unnecessary. Don't worry, though. I managed not to catch it."

"Why is it that in our family the rape goes unquestioned but the possible consequences are seen as undeserved?" Itachi asked sounding both quiet and angry.

Sasuke ignored him, "Why care if you get a woman pregnant if you're gonna kill her after you fuck her anyway?"

"Why destroy an entire kitchen with _shot guns _over an inch long _mouse_!" Madara boomed, startling everyone.

"The cheeky little bastard darted right across my toes!" Setsuna exclaimed indignantly.

Madara looked distinctly unimpressed. "Clearly, our family is unable to behave in a way that makes us worthy guests. We're leaving."

"Now?" Sasuke whined, motioning vaguely to his state of undress. He was surprised that Setsuna and Kagami hadn't made any smart-ass comments about him wearing nothing but a sheet as it was, but clearly they were too afraid of the mouse to care about picking on their little cousin. Madara took a very slow and appreciative look at his nephew's bare chest and barely covered lower body.

"Ten minutes from now," He decided, "Itachi, come with us... _You two,_" He hissed at Kagami and Setsuna, "Get out of my sight."

Kagami figured that meant they were supposed to wake everyone else and meet him out front, so that's what they did, nervously eyeing the cleaved mouse as they exited what once was a very nice kitchen.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"That's all you can tell me?" Danzo asked bitterly, giving his spy a harsh stare. "That Setsuna Uchiha is afraid of _mice_?"

Itachi looked back, his face a perfect mask of calm collectivity and his eyes dancing with false innocence and fear. In truth, he was neither innocent or afraid, but it had taken them ages to find a new warehouse, and he would be damned if he gave the location to Danzo before they even moved in properly. He knew that Danzo wanted an address, but all he could give him were minor phobias at that moment.

"Please try to understand, sir," Itachi mock-pleaded, "With a raid so fresh behind my uncle's back, he's very reluctant to trust anyone. It was very difficult for me to even find an excuse to be on this side of town today."

Itachi noted the calculating expression that Danzo had in that moment and withheld a smirk. Good little puppet, playing right into his hands. Now Danzo would either assume that Madara was currently on the other side of town, or assume that Itachi was deliberately trying to make him think that, and Madara was actually extremely close by.

In truth, the new warehouse wasn't even _in _Konoha, no matter which side of town one was searching. It was on a small island, the water too shallow in places for any sort of boat or ship to reach, yet too deep in places to walk, and too far from the coast to swim. The only way to get there was by helicopter, or going to the neighboring island and using the drawbridge, which was not visible from the Konoha facing side, and only able to be lowered electrically from the surveillance room of the warehouse itself.

The island was big enough to escape an emergency in the warehouse without having to leave the island, and the bridge would automatically lower if the surveillance room was destroyed somehow, so there was no way to get trapped on the island if you were an Uchiha, but also no way to get to the island in the first place if you weren't, without aircraft, which would be in view long before reaching the warehouse, if the police were to go that far.

"Listen up, Itachi," Danzo said, taking the type of breath that an authoritative adult uses before explaining something inevitable and unpleasant to a child. It was the kind of breath that Tekka had taken, so many years ago, before explaining to Itachi that he would never see his parents again, but of course Itachi had already known that. How could any Uchiha not understand death, no matter how young or old? It was all their damn family knew. It was all the name meant. Death to others on a good day, and death to loved ones on a bad. He hated it all.

"It's like this: I've already explained to you what it is you have to do if you expect any information on my part. Now, if your tongue was a little more loose, maybe I could think up another condition for us, so to speak."

Itachi shook his head, "No, I'll do what you asked me to the first time. Madara still can't accept that the Hyuuga girls were the ones who gave you guys our last warehouse, since their family doesn't have the cleanest record either. He suspects a rat. Jiraiya, Nagato, and myself are all living above _Red Cloud _now anyway. I doubt I'll ever be able to get the warehouse location for you."

It was a complete and utter lie, of course – save for Itachi's living arrangements, but that had nothing to do with _Red Cloud. _These days, the only people who lived at the warehouse were the people who rarely left. That way, there wouldn't be too much coming and going. Admittedly, Itachi would still spend most of his time there, (he _was _Sasuke's personal guard, after all) but he no longer had a room with Shisui. Not much of a loss anyway, really. He'd never really liked the guy.

"Fine, Itachi," Danzo surprised the young Uchiha, but he didn't show it. "We'll stick to our previous agreement. I want it done though. By the end of this week,"

"Of course, Danzo-Sama," Itachi cooed, hoping that the stress in his eyes didn't show. This was one thing that Madara couldn't know about...

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Are these our new rooms?" Sasuke asked, frowning at his surroundings. Madara was trying very hard not to pinch his cheeks, and exclaim how adorable the teen was to the world. Especially because Sasuke was in the middle of a (thus far) three week long increasingly irritable mood.

"They're double the size of the old ones," Madara said, with a smirk. "Even the bed's bigger."

"I want _our _bed!" Sasuke whined, loudly.

For a brief moment, Madara wondered why it was that his lovers always seemed so obsessive about their personal furniture, beds in particular. Perhaps he should let himself be a bit egotistical and infer that he really was just _that _good of a fuck.

"Sasuke, our old bed has bloodstains on a wood frame. I refuse to inhabit a living space modeled based on the end of _Scarface._"

Sasuke winced, and was strangely quiet after the movie reference, but Madara pretended not to notice, and later on decided that he'd pretend not to remember.

"We've got a bigger kitchenette and everything."

Sasuke grimaced, "Maybe you should get a bigger _dining room table _so we can actually go downstairs with everyone else instead of eating like loners..." He muttered.

Madara opened his mouth to answer, but decided against it, not wanting to re-open one of the more vicious arguments of his nephew's troubled adolescence. Sasuke wanted a seat at the table. It was an age long argument. He wanted a seat, but there wasn't one for him. The places had all been set before he was born, and due to Madara's depression for the first couple of years after Izuna's death, they'd never eaten in the dining hall. Thus, Sasuke never questioned their eating in their private rooms until he realized at around the age of thirteen that other people in the world require nutrition, and were consuming it somewhere without him. Madara almost snorted at that. _Thirteen years _before the kid had a spare thought about anyone else's eating habits, and here was Madara, expecting him to understand something as complicated as other people's _feelings. _

"Oh, let me guess," Sasuke continued, "The dining room table and all of its chairs have miraculously survived, so we'll continue being hermits during our meals."

Taking a deep breath, Madara supposed that they'd just have to argue it out again.

"The table did survive, yes. As did the chairs. Even if they had not, I would replace them. Not change them."

Sasuke raised a dangerous eyebrow, and Madara knew that it was all over. His precious little boy was in a defiant and grumpy mood, and this spelled bad news for anyone who tried to even get by with a 'hello, how are you?'

"Of course you wouldn't change them, Madara. You spew a bunch of shit about the Uchiha this and the Uchiha that, and here I am, Sasuke _Uchiha, _in case you'd forgotten, who's not even allowed to _eat _with the people who I'm supposed to be so god damn loyal to!"

"Loyalty isn't something you understand when you're of sound mind, don't try to use it against me when you're already being irrational. If they all died tomorrow you wouldn't shed a tear."

Sasuke looked absolutely horrified, "Yes I would! Tears of joy that it wasn't _us_! I guess that's not enough, though, right? Sorry you think I'm so damn irrational, maybe you'd see me as more reasonable if I let someone gouge my eyes out!"

"That," Madara said very slowly and carefully, "Was too far."

"Was it?" Sasuke challenged, "You'd love me more then, wouldn't you? Why pay me any fucking attention while I'm alive, right – you'll just wait until I'm dead then take in some new relative to replace me, like you did to Izuna."

Madara had never been so entirely consumed with the urge to slap the boy, but he resisted. "I didn't raise you in a way that would inspire you to speak to me that way," He said with studious deliberation, knowing that by the time this was all said and done it would be easier to patch up his own emotional wounds than Sasuke's if he really hurt the child's feelings.

"You raised me to speak to you however the fuck I want to. It's too late to back down on that now," Sasuke retorted.

"I raised you with enough love and devotion for this to be unwarranted, whether it's _tolerated_ or not. I think you know that."

"Sorry, Madara, but when you focus so much on raising the perfect _whore_, it gets a bit difficult to teach manners."

"_Now _what the fuck are you talking about? You can't honestly think that I'd take in a newborn _baby, _while I still _had _a lover, mind you – because I expected the love of my life to die and therefore had some sick desire to raise the child as the perfect sexual partner. How could you even suggest that?"

Sasuke shrugged, but there was a nonchalance about it that worried Madara even more. "I don't know, but hey, who knows? Maybe you did plan it, huh? Maybe you're a spy for Danzo. Seems awfully fucking convenient that Izuna died just in time for you to raise _me, _doesn't it?"

"Get out."

"_Excuse me_?" Sasuke cried, horrified.

"Get away from me before you make me forget who you are."

"Oh please, you wouldn't-" Sasuke was silenced by a single look from his uncle, and obediently, he exited their new bedroom.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Well who's gonna tell him?" Tekka asked, looking at his cousins for council. This was his least favorite thing about guarding the main entrances and exits of the warehouse. Whenever shit like _this _happened – he had to play bearer of bad news. He was seeking the help of three of his cousins, though two of them looked about ready to murder him in cold blood, and the third … well, he could never quite tell what Itachi was thinking. At that moment, the weasel was sharing a very meaningful look with Kagami.

"The problem," Itachi began, "Is not where he went – but the condition we may find him in if we go to retrieve him."

Kagami nodded at this, looking somewhat upset in a way that was oddly emotional for his usual demeanor.

"But Madara _told him _to leave, didn't he?" Tekka asked, confused, "I mean, that's what he said to me at the door."

"Don't make excuses for yourself," Setsuna growled out, "We can _see _how shitty you look. Whether you thought he was telling the truth or not you knew better than to let him leave. You _failed _to detain him. It's a waste of breath trying to convince us otherwise."

"It seems rather dramatic for a lovers' spat, doesn't it?" Tekka asked, openly refusing to deny Setsuna's accusation.

"It was … quite the explosive fight. At least on Sasuke's part." Kagami pointed out, having been right outside of the door for the whole time, "If Madara weren't so damn _stupid_-"

"Madara knows exactly what's wrong with Sasuke," Itachi interrupted, "He's choosing not to see what's right in front of his face because it's unpleasant."

"Well we _all _caught on ages ago, Itachi. What makes you, me, and Kagami any better than Madara. We're ignoring it too, aren't we?" Setsuna argued, rationally.

"Well, _Madara_ isn't going to get decapitated for mentioning it," Tekka pointed out.

"If only we had some way to subtly get Madara to make Sasuke confess about where he was the night of the raid..." Kagami suggested, but Setsuna shook his head.

"This isn't Madara's issue, it's Sasuke's. Maybe we haven't been allowed to be that close to the kid growing up, but that's no reason not to go get him, no matter what we find when we get there. He's our little cousin, just as much as his mother was. Now, can you see any of us letting little Miko-Chan be left on her own to roam the streets of Japan?" The 'us' that Setsuna was referring to was clearly a reference to himself, Tekka, Madara, and Kagami. The only four left of their childhood fellowship.

Almost shamefully, Kagami and Tekka shook their heads. They'd all adored Mikoto, and she would not have been let to do any such thing. Madara and Izuna had almost suffered matching aneurisms when she'd moved out of the warehouse, for god's sake.

"We all loved Mikoto, and we all loved Fugaku. Sure they were a little estranged in their last few years of life, but they sacrificed the life they'd grown accustomed to because they wanted a family. They died for their children. _Everyone _died for _their _children. You guys can't seriously be thinking that it's okay to let Sasuke continue on like this just because Madara's not handling it, can you? Yes, we're younger than him, and yes, we work for him, and no – we most certainly don't love Sasuke as much as he does, but Sasuke's an Uchiha, isn't he? And sitting around here _talking _while we know he's in a bad position is just as much betraying him as harming him ourselves would be."

And so, they were off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short and Sasuke was such a little shit, but I'm so desperate to update this that I didn't want to make it too terribly long. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I MISS YOU GUYS! **

**I love you for reading and sticking with me even though I've been awful,**

**-Beloved **


	20. In Which A Killer Hosts An Intervention

Sasuke entered the house with a look of disgust on his face. They swarmed him, immediately, thinking that he was here to give the thing that he was actually here to receive. Of course they would think that. How shameful that _he _would be one of _them. _It was natural that they should think him better than that. He _was _better than that – but he didn't care.

He made his way past the pure personification of filth, helplessness, and despair. Through the pitiful people that he was so similar to in so many ways. It stank here, like too many days of un-flushed piss, and he sneezed, not at all surprised when a flood of blood exited his nose. That happened often, these days. He reached into the bag that he had slung over his shoulder and took out his towel. It was a rather disgusting thing – although not as disgusting as the one he'd lost at the Hyuuga estate. Covered in blood. In _his _blood. He couldn't go an hour without a fucking nosebleed and each was worse than the last. Suigetsu said that was normal, but Sasuke didn't have to like it.

There was that bastard now. He gave a slow nod to his sharp-toothed friend and was escorted to a room away from desperation-filled haunting stares. And there, he escaped – ignoring the sadness in his bloodshot eyes as he glanced at a reflection that was barely visible through thick lines of white powder.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Well, in some ways – the boy is right, Madara. And you need to face that."

Madara gaped openly at his father-figure in blatant shock. "What?" He choked out, "How could you say that? He's never been more wrong!"

Teyaki nodded slowly, and rocked in his chair, giving Madara a thoughtful look. "His words are all false, yes. The insecurity behind them, however, is completely reasonable. You woul

d have absolutely no romantic interest in Sasuke if Izuna were still alive, and Sasuke knows that."

Madara didn't seem at all phased by this statement, and Teyaki supposed that it must have been something the man had already made his peace with.

"I know he knows that. And it's true – of course it is. But no matter how things had happened that night," There was no question of which night he was referring to, "Izuna still would be dead by now."

Teyaki raised his eyebrows, but smiled softly. "I'd always thought that – but I'm curious to see if you've come to that conclusion for the same reasons I have."

"It wouldn't be any different, because no matter how things played out – Izuna was always going to die the way he did, or at least for the same reasons. Nothing could have changed that. Even when we were little, Izuna was too self-sacrificing for my sake. He feared my death more than anything else. In fact – I doubt he _did _fear anything else. There was never a single second where he would have let himself live if it meant I would die – never a moment where he wasn't scared of my mortality, and quick to shield it with his own. You knew that already, didn't you? From the time we were very small."

Teyaki agreed, but looked slightly ashamed to admit it. "After Fugaku's mother was poisoned," He explained. "When Izuna started tasting all of your food. I knew it then, that he would die for you one day. That's why I trained both of you so well. Better than anyone else I've ever worked with." He shook his head, reminiscing something painful. "I'd hoped … that maybe you would at least find life's end _together_. But it had to have happened the way it did. It was bound to."

"I know. Even if we weren't ever lovers, it would have ended the same."

"It reminds me of two _other _little Uchiha brothers that I know." Teyaki said, with a playful eye. Madara frowned.

"Yes, Itachi will die for Sasuke as well. Fate does seem to dislike our family, doesn't she?"

Teyaki laughed at that, and slowed his rocking, a grave look taking over his face. "Izuna died for you – and doubtlessly, Itachi will die for Sasuke. I wonder, though – who would Sasuke die for?"

"No one." Madara answered with not an ounce of contempt. "Sasuke knows better than to die for me," He said confidently. "He _lives _for me. And that's something that Izuna never knew how to do. It's why I love Sasuke so much more than I ever thought possible. His love for _everything – _even _himself –_ is based solely and entirely on my desires. He knows that his death would kill me in a way that my own could not; and for that – he will make his own life his biggest priority, for my sake."

Teyaki sighed to himself, giving Madara a very deliberate look. "Then you know how it will all end, don't you?"

Madara appeared to be miserable but determined as he gave his mentor a sad nod. "I do."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

The limo was cold and silent – in a way that was partially awkward, but mostly tense. No one spoke, and everyone knew why. It seemed that the sound of the engine running was extremely loud, when usually it was nothing more than a feint hum. As Tekka nervously crossed one leg over the other, the brush of his jeans against the leather seats made Kagami flinch.

"If you're gonna interrogate me, then get it over with." Sasuke said, rather suddenly, leaning deeply into his seat and huffing as if they were somehow irritating him, even though everyone was doing absolutely nothing.

"There wouldn't be any point in that. We already know everything that we need to," Itachi commented, giving his brother a curious gaze. "Although, one must wonder _why_-"

"I don't owe anyone an explanation. Least of all you."

Setsuna snorted slightly at that, and shook his head. "No one? Don't you think Madara's been worried sick?" It was a lie, actually. Madara had been not at all phased by Sasuke's two day absence. In fact, he seemed rather relieved by it. It was an odd thought though – that the man really _was _mad at his nephew.

"I don't care if he's worried. Maybe if he doesn't like having me gone he shouldn't kick me out."

"Maybe if you want to keep up a decent relationship with _anyone _in our family, you would try not to talk so much shit about Uncle Izuna." Itachi muttered out, in reference to Sasuke and Madara's argument, though he was half-hoping that Sasuke wouldn't hear him.

"Not that it's any of your business what _I_ discuss with _my_ uncle," Sasuke responded, completely disregarding the fact that Madara was not only _his_ uncle, "But I'll have you know that I've never said a word against Izuna in my life."

It seemed to take everyone in the limo a moment to think back on Sasuke's life, before they realized that his statement was, in fact, completely true. Even thinking back onto his arguments with Madara, the worst he'd ever done was mock Izuna's perfection – and even that was a jab against Madara himself more-so than his dead brother.

"Still," Kagami mentioned quietly, "You got in several hits below the belt, Sasuke. I think it would be best if you apologized to Madara as well. But, even with that said, I think the problem we should be dealing with right _now _is about where we just picked you up from."

"It's quite clever of you guys, having an intervention in a moving vehicle. But don't think that just because I can't leave, I'm gonna agree to talking with you."

Itachi chuckled. "Which is further proof that you were up to no good. The key to the art of interrogation isn't listening to the answers you _can _get – but paying attention to the questions for which the answers are refused."

Sasuke shrugged, offering his brother a wide grin. "I'm sure that if you were a cop, I'd be shaking in my boots. As it is, though – even if I _did _lay everything out all pretty for you guys, there isn't shit you can do about it. The _point _of an interrogation, Itachi, is to gain information that will prove a person guilty of a crime and then punish hem accordingly. The only person in this car who's allowed to dish out punishment to another Uchiha without Madara's direct permission is _me. _You can't think I intend on punishing _myself _can you?"

Itachi sneered at his brother hatefully. "How juvenile of you to think that we're trying to get you into _trouble. _This isn't about punishment, you ungrateful little shit. We're trying to help you."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at Itachi, curious about the harsh language, but he didn't speak on it. They all seemed to come to a silent agreement that Sasuke would be accepting no help and they would stop offering. The bridge was coming down for them to reach the warehouse, and it seemed a lot more intimidating to be looking at their home.

Setsuna pondered that. He supposed that everyone had just gotten so used to Sasuke and Madara being a powerful and combined force that knowing they were angry with each other and both in the same building just made it seem like some sort of dangerous bomb was about to implode on itself. He wondered for a moment if bringing Sasuke back so soon after the argument was a mistake.

They exited the limo, and took the long winding stairs up to the ground level of the warehouse, and watched as Sasuke took a direct left, apparently deciding that he was going to make a grand entrance in the throne room, rather than going off to his bedroom. Upon further contemplation, Setsuna wondered if perhaps this was because Sasuke was too proud to admit that he had not yet learned how to navigate the complex maze-like hallways that would lead to he and Madara's wing of the house. He shook his head at the teenager's antics and followed him into the throne room, where Madara was sitting regally in his chair.

To someone who did not know Madara, it would look like he was still one hundred percent focused on his meeting with Jiraiya and the Akatsuki. But that was exactly how Setsuna knew that Madara _wasn't _really as focused as he looked to be. If he had heard the door open to admit anyone _but _them, he would have looked up to see who it was.

Sasuke walked boldly up to his uncle and stood directly in front of him, almost nose to nose, refusing to be ignored. The Akatsuki went silent with tense anticipation, and Jiraiya looked painfully inquisitive. Madara, however, kept on talking as if he was looking straight through his nephew.

On some level – they all saw it about to happen before it did.

Sasuke's hand came up, intent on smacking Madara in the face, but Madara caught it in time, and instead the sound of his hand colliding harshly against Sasuke's restrained wrist let out a sharp slapping sound that echoed around the room.

When Sasuke yanked his wrist away, there was a bright red mark around it. Madara looked down at it, half-interested, before finally directing his eyes towards Sasuke's face. He smirked at the anger he saw there, and relaxed further into his chair, a clear taunt at Sasuke's inability to hide his emotions.

It happened so fast that even Itachi didn't see it. One moment they were staring at each other, then for a second you could catch the sight of Sasuke lunging forward in fury, and a second later they were several paces away from the chair with Sasuke pinned to the floor and Madara's body hovering mockingly above his.

Setsuna, Kagami, and Tekka were all sporting broad grins, but everyone else seemed absolutely paralyzed. Clearly, most of Madara's employees underestimated him. It was a known fact that Setsuna was the best assassin they had. It was also a known fact that while they were not assassins, both Itachi and Sasuke were capable of beating Setsuna in a fight. While Teyaki constantly insisted that Madara and Izuna had exceeded all of their cousins, no one really _saw _them in action. To think that Sasuke could be brought down so easily and so _quickly _by anyone was unheard of.

Madara stood up – the image of perfect grace – and left Sasuke there on the floor, returning to his seat.

"You're all dismissed," Madara stated, looking very much like he hadn't even left his chair, much less just won a fight with a professionally trained athletically fit young man... in two seconds.

For a moment everyone was still, and then they all bustled out of the room in a hurry to avoid whatever Sasuke was about to do to retaliate.

Madara watched them go, waiting for the last person to leave before he looked over at Sasuke's body, which was still dramatically strewn across the floor, creating a beautifully delicious contrast between the polished black marble and Sasuke's pale skin.

"I hope you're not plotting revenge down there," Madara jeered, "You're smart enough to know that physical attacks on me won't work. And I'm smart enough not to keep hitting you back, when all that does is arouse you."

"I've fallen, and I can't get up."

"Nice try, but that tent in your pants would suggest that you're already _up._"

As if in response, Sasuke kicked off his shoes in Madara's general direction, then shimmied out of his pants and boxers, without lifting his head or back. He bent his knees and spread his thighs, displaying his ass to Madara invitingly.

With a roll of the eye, the elder Uchiha looked elsewhere. "Your unspoken apology is appreciated, but I'm still angry with you. Offering me sex isn't nearly sincere enough for me to believe you understand what you've done."

"Fuck me," Sasuke answered, stretching his arms above his head as he took off his shirt, displaying himself entirely. Madara could only glare at the child. Sasuke knew he looked gorgeous in black, seeing him completely nude against the ground was so hot that Madara almost fell for it.

"I'm mad at you, Sasuke."

"Fuck me anyway," He turned around onto his stomach, curling his knees under himself, so that his ass was still facing Madara, and his chest and face were pressed submissively against the cold marble.

"Get up and put your clothes on, you horny little shit." Madara barked out, though amusement danced beneath every word.

Sasuke reluctantly complied, though he pouted all the way through, and pointedly refused to put on any underwear, instead choosing to walk up to Madara and stuff his boxers into his uncle's pants pocket. _Deep _into Madara's pants pocket. In a way that made it look like Madara was rather excited about something.

Sasuke then straddled his uncle's lap, even though Madara was tense and unwelcoming beneath him. Sasuke kissed frozen lips, then looked down, bashfully. "I'm really sorry about what I said, Uncle Mada." He declared in a small voice, curling up on his uncle's lap and burying his face in the man's chest.

"The pitiful approach isn't going to work either," Madara responded exasperatedly.

Sasuke looked up at his uncle with wide eyes, "I love you," he whispered, before placing a gentle kiss against a now-frowning mouth.

Madara snorted. "I know that already. Try again."

"You're an asshole." Sasuke accused angrily. "I mean every word I fucking said to you, and that's not gonna change, because you know there was some truth in them... I do regret hurting your feelings but I'm not going to grovel."

"That's more like it," Madara answered with a coy grin, yanking Sasuke's head violently upwards and crashing their lips together with bruising determination.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted. Kagami stepped into the room, politely clearing his throat and failing at his attempt to hide his smirk behind his fist in the process.

"Hikaku Uchiha here to see you, sir." He announced with the utmost respect, hoping that it would make up for his insistent snickering at the annoyed expression on Sasuke's face.

Hikaku Uchiha was a man of no particular talent or achievement. He was among the lowest ranked in Madara's "army" but he didn't seem to mind. The luxury of being an Uchiha paired with the safety of not being an assassin was rather pleasing to him. He was, essentially, Madara's eyes and ears. He worked as a spy.

Madara nodded for Kagami to let him in, and frowned slightly, knowing that he hadn't sent Hikaku to do anything for him, which meant something had happened that he didn't know. Which was almost always bad news.

"Kagami, please escort Sasuke to our bedroom,"

Madara ignored the look of outrage on his nephew's face at the idea that he wasn't permitted to know what Hikaku was about to say. Sasuke simply was not trustworthy right now. Madara had no need to be sorry for the child about that. It was Sasuke's own fault that he was so unreliable in the first place.

Thirty seconds and two glares later, Madara was alone with Hikaku.

"Shisui Uchiha is dead," Hikaku informed, keeping his head facing the ground.

"How?" Madara asked, curiously.

"He drowned, sir. In the water surrounding this island."

That was rather odd. Shisui could swim very well.

"How did you come by this information, Hikaku?"

"I saw it happen." Hikaku answered, frantically looking at anything but Madara.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Well... it was not exactly an accident. He was killed."

Madara was frowning in thought, completely unable to stop himself from considering different possibilities. Perhaps it was Danzo being more aggressive. Perhaps the Hyuuga's were upset that the Uchihas had trashed their kitchen and left without a word. Perhaps someone working for Orochimaru had a vendetta against them. Maybe there were natives on this island before they got here. Maybe there was some sort of hierarchy already established and they were upset that the Uchihas were taking over.

The idea that their fortress was penetrable disturbed Madara greatly.

"You watched another Uchiha get killed and did nothing?"

Hikaku was shaking at this point, "I couldn't do anything, they're higher ranked than I am, I had no right."

Higher ranked. But... that would mean... "Hikaku, what _exactly _did you see?"

With a big gulp, Hikaku made himself look Madara in the eye.

"I saw Shisui, get murdered by... by..."

"_By_?"

"Itachi."

Madara blinked. Twice. He wished he could say that it didn't make any sense, but of course it did. He and Teyaki had both known it would be soon... and yet, he wasn't sure if he was ready. It didn't matter though, whether he was prepared or not.

The end had officially begun.

**A/N: Jesus Christ this chapter was hard as hell to write. I'm still not happy with it, but oh well. It'll have to do, cus if I make one more revision I'm gonna scream. Also it's quite short, but the things that had to happen in this chapter weren't really things that needed a lot of words, and I wasn't gonna beef it up for no reason, or it wouldn't flow properly.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I love you all for reading,**

**-Beloved**


	21. Wounded

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long. I have seriously been going through something. Oddly enough, I'm more depressed now than ever, and due to this fact, I was somehow able to write this chapter. Go figure. It's complete shit by the way, but so is my mind right now. **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to inuyasha1sasuke for doing the Facebook Challenge on my profile! Woo hoo! **

**(To find out more about the Facebook Challenge and other Challenges, click above where it says 'BelovedShadow' and my bio will tell you all about them.)**

**Enjoy!**

"This is the seventh time this month that you've held a meeting without me," Sasuke murmured.

Madara had been trying to get into bed without creating any sound, but it seemed that his nephew wasn't really asleep in the first place.

"I know," The elder Uchiha commented, slipping under the sheets and laying back against his pillow.

"That's all? You _know_?" Sasuke spat, sitting up and glaring down at his uncle. Madara had his arm slung over his eyes, displaying the image of complete exhaustion as he breathed in deeply.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Sasuke." The man said tiredly, "While I would love to tell you that you're uninformed for your own protection, it would be a lie. You are uninformed because you are untrustworthy."

Sasuke looked absolutely scandalized. "_Untrustworthy?_ You don't fucking _trust _me?"

"I trust you to be exactly who you are, which is exactly why I know what you can and cannot be trusted with."

Sasuke sighed. He was angry, and Madara knew that, but he was trying very hard not to let either of them get as angry as they were before, because he really would love not to get kicked out of the house again, and even more than that, he'd love not to fight with Madara, because it made him feel hallow in a way that he couldn't quite describe. When there is only one person in the whole world who makes you feel like your life is worth living, how do you cope with them not wanting to be near you?

There was a little voice in the back of Sasuke's head that was telling him exactly how to cope with that, but he ignored it.

"Are we growing apart?" Sasuke asked, seriously, trying to remain calm and not go into a screaming fit _or _a crying one, which was difficult on both counts.

"Obviously so, if you even have to ask that." Madara snapped back.

It is at this point we must remember that Madara had no idea Sasuke was feeling so shaky and off-balanced after days of not seeing him, and Sasuke had no idea that another of Madara's loved-ones had just been murdered; so this was certainly not the time to have this discussion. Perhaps, had their communication been a little better about the emotions they were already suffering, they would have realized this and had a quiet night together.

But their communication was rather shit recently, and as such, things did not go well.

To make matters worse, Madara was not looking at Sasuke, and did not notice that there were already tears running down the teen's face, even though his voice did not shake.

"You wish sometimes that you'd died with him that night, don't you?"

"Stop asking questions like that, when you know you don't want to hear the ans-"

"You do! You don't have to tell me you do, because I know you do! You wish you never even fell in love with me to begin with! You wish none of this ever happened! You just want to be merrily in heaven with your precious fucking brother, pretending that the rest of us don't fucking exist!" Sasuke was no longer crying. He was angry.

Madara sighed, turning to face him. "That was unfair of you to say."

"Was it? I'm so very sorry. Maybe you should go cry about it to your wonderful supportive family. If you say something that's unfair, I'll just deal with it alone, because I don't _have _a fucking family, Madara! You never let me play with them! You never let me speak with them! You never even let me _eat _with them! You've made it so that all I have is _you_! And that's fine, because all I _need _is you! But I'm sick of you not needing me back! I'm sick of being told that I'm so _irrational, _and I'm _still young, _and later I'll _understand_ everything. I don't understand _anything!"_

Sasuke wailed, his eyes welling up with tears that wouldn't fall, "I never _wanted _anything or anyone but you... I … I still don't, but it's so un – _fucking_ – fair, right! There's this whole living breathing community of people surrounding me who all love each other and cherish each other, and I'm not included! I know Izuna's a sore spot for you, but I didn't _know _him! How am I supposed to fill shoes like that?" He collapsed to the floor, his head in his hands, crying in earnest now, and Madara wished that they hadn't even gotten into the argument in the first place.

"You can't, Love," He said gently, "I don't expect you to be Izuna. I'm glad that you're not. Izuna was … a huge part of my life. We used to say that we'd take over the world together. Me, him, Setsuna, and Obito. Four kings like in the old legends, ruling over everything. He wanted to make your father shine his shoes every day for the rest of forever, and I thought that idea was absolutely splendid. He brought out a complex and burning fire of love from me. Hot to the touch, and warm in the eyes. He was not sadistic. Not really. Only hateful. I loved him for his hate, and I loved him even when I felt like he was burning me in a sea of flame, because I knew that even if he burnt the whole world up, we would at least die together. But we didn't."

Madara knelt down, and took Sasuke's face into his hands, wiping away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Your skin was cold against mine the first time I held you," He remarked softly, "Being in love with you is like being lost in a rain storm, I think. Or a blizzard. It's refreshing, and beautiful, and in that moment, all you want to do is keep on playing in the snow, or dancing in the rain... At times," He smirked slightly, "At times, you can catch cold, and get sick. But you'll always deny that it was the rain's fault, only yours – for refusing to come inside when your mother told you to."

Sasuke snorted at that, amused by the fact that neither he nor Madara had ever truly known their mothers.

"From the time we could remember living, Izuna and I wanted to die together," Madara mused, "Which was appropriate, because we were young, and excitable, and curious about all the dangers of the world. But that's not who I am anymore, Sweetheart. You see, I could never have died with Izuna. One of us always would have died for the other, no matter which of us it was, because we accepted that death was our next thing to take on together. Two people who are so ready to die together for so long could never succeed. Can't you imagine it? Us, fighting side by side, _waiting _for someone who could beat us, determined not to be taken down until the other fell first, so that we could die _together_. We were too strong for that, and too prepared."

Madara shook his head, sadly, "But _you... _you don't consider my death or your own as an option." He laughed, petting Sasuke's hair,

"You've never spent a single moment of your life wondering if anyone could get past all these guards into our room and end our lives. You know that no such person exists. Any fear you posses at the thought of my death has nothing to do with me leaving you behind, because you care too much for me. Everything that you are is my love for you, and your love for me, and how could I not cherish a creature who lives for nothing but my happiness? So no, you don't know loyalty, and because of that, the others in the family will not ever feel at ease being near you. But loyalty isn't enough to describe _us_, is it? How could I look in your eyes, even when you're at your worst, and think that the pure raw devotion I see looking back at me is _loyalty_? How could _you _ever die for me, when you aren't capable of hurting me that much?"

Madara kissed his nephew, rubbing his usual soothing circles on the teen's back. "There is no way you could possibly fill Izuna's shoes, Sasuke. But you're a fool for wanting to."

Sasuke was relieved at the words, but it didn't stop him from crying. They were still growing apart, and nothing Madara said could change that. He clung desperately to his lover, breathing in the scent of Madara and wishing that he was still a little boy, and able to spend entire days safely tucked in his beloved uncle's arms.

"We're just having a rough patch, Sasuke. We'll get through this." Madara assured him, frowning when Sasuke squeezed him tighter after hearing what he said.

"It terrifies me..." the younger admitted, "I try not to be such a brat, really I do – but it's hard for me to realize that everything isn't just gonna go my way when that's how things have been for as long as I can remember... even still, things _do _go my way for the most part, but the only thing I actually love is what's slipping through my fingers and I can't keep up and-"

Madara silenced him with a kiss, soft, and slight. "You will always have me." He promised. "If there was nothing left in this world but the two of us, I still wouldn't tire of you. Ever. Do you understand that?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "I … well..."

"Do you? Because I mean it, Sasuke. There are things that I like, and people that I love, and a lifestyle that I have grown accustomed to. And if all of that was gone, I would be sad, and sadness is one thing, and sadness is not good – but if _you _were gone … If you were gone, I would not _be. _Without you there is nothing."

Sasuke sighed, and pulled away from Madara, sitting on their bed. "I know the feeling you're describing, because it's close to how I would describe my love for _you_," He said, "And I wish that I could believe you, but I don't. I know that you love me more than everyone else, just maybe not all at once, you know? I mean, sure – if you had to choose between me and Kagami, you'd choose me. But what if it's not that simple one day, huh? What then? What if it's me or everyone else, not just one at a time? What if choosing me meant that everything and everyone else that you've ever loved would be gone? I would still choose you, but could you do the same?"

Madara frowned. "You would still choose me, because there is no difference to you either way. If you were choosing between me and everything and everyone else in this world that you loved, there would still be only me. You have no other choice. I'm everything to you anyway."

Sasuke simply turned away from Madara, then. Because that was exactly his point.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

The news of Shisui's death spread quickly, and to the surprise of many, Madara neither requested any sort of hunt for the killer nor dished out any sort of punishment. He announced morbidly to his relatives that Shisui was dead, and left it at that. Never did he say that he knew who the killer was, and never did he say that he wanted them to find out.

And yet, this did not stop three Uchihas in particular from nosing around. They thoroughly investigated the crime scene, and thought back to what exactly had been happening on the night of Shisui's death. There had been a meeting for the family that night, they recalled.

Now, it was not especially abnormal for one Itachi Uchiha to skip out on family meetings. As they knew, he was spying on Danzo from time to time, and also involved with Akatsuki meetings, which he would often choose over family meetings if he could. This was considered rather disrespectful to some of the older members of the family, but they'd already accepted that clearly both of Mikoto and Fugaku's sons had some sort of strange immunity to punishment in Madara's eyes.

However – according to Yahiko, Itachi had been absent from _both _meetings on the night of Shisui's death, and there was no lowering of the drawbridge that night, making it rather impossible for him to have been with Danzo. It was this unfortunate combination of occurrences that had our poor Itachi in the situation he was currently in.

"I don't care if you think you're untouchable just because you're Madara's nephew! I was Teyaki-San's right hand man in my day, and you'll do well not to forget it, you little shit!"

Itachi paused, firstly thinking that this was a strange way for someone to start a conversation, and then taking a moment to mull over what was actually said. He turned, now facing the person who had hollered at him, Yashiro, it seems, and decided that he would respond. "Teyaki-San had long since retired by the time I was even born, so I'm afraid I can't relate to any sort of status you feel you have due to your former position. You _do _remember that _now _I outrank you, yes? Or perhaps it's time for you to retire as well?"

Itachi examined the others that were in this hallway. There were three Uchihas, not including himself. Yashiro seemed by far the most upset. Tekka was there, and frowning, he looked at the third – Inabi – with a tired expression.

"Look, Itachi – I'm not saying you did it. We can't prove that. I'm just saying that you _could, _and you're the only person who could have done it, _and _would have had a valid cause."

At this, Itachi's eyes became cold. "Valid cause being what? You think I've sold everyone out to Danzo? I can't be bought that easily – not that you lot make me feel like there's anything on _this _side of the war worth fighting for..."

Yashiro fumed. "Listen, you ungrateful fuck! If you don't learn to keep that lying tongue behind your teeth, Shisui won't be the only stupid little Uchiha boy washed up dead on the beach, got it?"

Itachi ground his teeth furiously. "My uncle would be furious if he heard you talking to me that way..." He murmured out, glaring daggers.

Inabi snorted. "Oh please, Madara couldn't give two fly-covered shits about your feelin-"

"Who said I'm talking about Madara?" Itachi retorted at barely a whisper.

That, at least for a hauntingly brisk moment, shut them up. Izuna's name always did, even when it was implied rather than actually _said. _The truth of Itachi's words seemed to sink in, at least to Tekka, and he shook his head, almost sadly – as if he was disappointed in himself.

The other two did not have the same reaction. Yashiro moved to attack and together with Inabi they pinned him to the floor. And he let them. Because he knew that displaying his ability to stop them would somehow convince them that he was truly capable of killing Shisui, and that wasn't a crime that he wanted to face punishment for just yet.

What he did do, was keep his eyes open. He peeked upwards, just a little, as a well aimed kick left him breathless. What he saw was Sasuke. His baby brother. The youngest Uchiha was standing there in the doorway with eyes that looked sunken and horrid, and as they stared at each other in that moment, Itachi felt a sense of calm wash over him. Sasuke would not interfere with this beating. He would stand there, unaffected, and he would let these men torture his brother, even though in truth he was higher ranked than all of them. Even though if Sasuke had done so simple a thing as to just make his presence _known, _the violence would have ended.

But that wasn't their way, was it? Sasuke understood that protecting Itachi was not his job, and Itachi couldn't hate him for that. Because no, he did not see one single measly flicker of love in his Otouto's eyes, but there was a world of respect and admiration there, and there were only a spare few people in the world whom Sasuke respected or admired.

And yet...

Most importantly to Itachi, was the fact that Sasuke – fully capable of ending his misery – was taunting him with his choice not to, by watching. The importance of this was not that it was mean and cruel. Oh no, he knew Sasuke was cruel. Right sadistic bastard, that little monster was. The importance was that in truth, Sasuke was betraying the clan in doing so. This entire interrogation and the resulting beating had not a single thing to do with Madara, and Sasuke knew that more than anyone. But in this moment, he considered Madara's wishes less important than antagonizing his brother. For once, Sasuke was more concerned with Itachi being _unhappy _than with Madara being _happy_, and because of that, Itachi smiled. He smiled, and he laughed – and that managed to confuse Yashiro and Inabi enough to make them stop kicking him.

When he looked back up, his brother was gone.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

When Jiraiya came into work at _Red Cloud _he could safely say that he was appropriately disoriented to see Itachi Uchiha laid out across the pink couch. If that was an appropriate level of disorientation, then his realization that one Sasuke Uchiha was currently bandaging his brother's ribs was quite the abnormality. The fact that Sasuke looked like he was either severely malnourished (unlikely) or severely depressed (somewhat more likely but still hard to believe) was also a bit of a shocker. He had to take a moment to stare at the brothers, as Sasuke carefully but tightly wrapped up Itachi's chest.

"You can stop gawking, Jiraiya. I'm only helping him because no one else will."

Itachi's eyes aimed themselves at Jiraiya and he gasped, seeing blood fall from them like tears. He wondered if the elder Uchiha brother could actually see him, but for some reason doubted it. Itachi was smiling. Jiraiya thought he understood why. Because perhaps Sasuke only was helping because no one else would – but the fact that Sasuke even thought someone _should _spoke strongly about how much he actually did value his brother.

"That takes care of your ribs. Anything else broken?" Sasuke asked, brushing Itachi's hair out of his face in soothing gesture that was quite out of character for him.

Itachi blinked slowly, as if thinking this over. "My head feels like it may explode, and my vision..." He looked again at Jiraiya, squinting this time in desperation, "My quality of vision is quite lessened. Probably from a blow to the head."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "He needs a hospital!" He exclaimed, rushing to Itachi's side. He hated to admit it, but he'd grown rather fond of Itachi and was strongly opposed to the idea of him being this hurt.

"Uchihas do not go to hospitals for injury or death. Only new life." Itachi whispered out, closing his eyes with an exhausted breath.

"What! Why?"

Clearly Itachi was sleeping. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke answered. "Because the police department is corrupt and has been trying to get their hands on our blood samples for years, so that they can have us locked up for reasons other than murder."

For a moment, Jiraiya's mind blanked, before he could remember. "You mean the _incest_?" He asked, "You're telling me that you lot will sit by and watch each other _die _without proper medical aid because you're protecting some sick desire to fuck your own relatives! I'm taking him to the hospital Sasuke. If that means you're not getting your uncle's cock shoved up your arse anymore then I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to sit back and watch the life fade from him just so that you and Madara can keep doing something that – to be frank – is sinful and disgusting anyway!"

Sasuke's grip on Itachi tightened. "This isn't about me and Madara you idiotic dunce. The police already have DNA proof that my mother and my father are cousins. Do you know what happens if they get their hands on my or Itachi's blood? They prove that those two cousins were in an incestuous relationship. Do you know what that means? That means probable cause for a warrant on _all _of our DNA, and that means that _everyone _who is related to me is in big – _big _trouble. Me and Madara aren't the only two Uchihas doing illegal things to each other. I don't know why our clan is so inclined to keep it in the family, but we are, and if we're willing to risk our lives for the right to love whoever we want to, it's our choice, _not _yours."

"That's sick!" Jiraiya spat out, furiously.

"Well if you think you're capable of taking him from me and bringing him to the hospital, then by all means be my guest." Sasuke retorted darkly.

One can not say for sure why it is that Jiraiya thought he could beat Sasuke in a fight, but then, one can not say for sure whether or not he was right. What one can say for sure, was that he was a good enough fighter to land a punch that broke Sasuke's nose – and one can certainly say that this was probably not a very good moment for Jiraiya to land that punch, since Madara happened to open the door in time to see it.

He was definitely not pleased.

Jiraiya realized his error too late. This was not just any Uchiha he was fighting with, it was Sasuke. Sasuke, who had no sense of right and wrong, no sense of good or evil, and no sense of pleasure or pain unless it was coming from his uncle. His uncle who had passed a very specific and very strict law stating that anyone who was not on Sasuke's personal guard was forbidden – absolutely _forbidden – _from touching his bare skin; much less actually harming him.

Knowing he had royally fucked up, Jiraiya deduced that he was currently a dead man walking, and ought perhaps become a dead man _running _instead. He bolted out of the door, and Madara let him. Which made sense, because clearly in this moment Madara was more concerned about Sasuke's nose than Jiraiya's life, or it's upcoming end.

He rushed this way and that, trying to remember exactly how to get back to the club portion of this building. When he found the door that he knew would take him there, it was locked. His last chance was exiting through the basement garage, and he ran to the stairwell, running faster when he heard footsteps clambering to keep up behind him. There was a small window on the landing ahead of him, and although he couldn't fit out of it, perhaps he could call for help. Looking up the steps he saw Konan getting nearer, and felt his stomach give hope. He knew her, he'd worked with her, they'd grown close. She wasn't even an assassin. On the flight below him were Yahiko and Nagato. Also not assassins. He was surrounded by friends not enemies, and perhaps they didn't even know what he'd done to Sasuke yet.

"Did you all see Itachi? He's pretty beat up." Really he was asking if they'd seen Madara yet, but they didn't have to know that.

Konan frowned. "Yashiro and Inabi beat him rather horridly, because they thought he killed Shisui." She revealed.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, having not known the cause for Itachi's condition. "Well... did he? Kill Shisui, I mean?"

"Yes, he did." Nagato answered calmly, and Jiraiya nodded then, knowing that Madara had sent them. That they'd grown up playing in these stairwells and there was no where he could run that they could not maneuver more quickly. He knew that they were going to kill him, because he was not ranked high enough to know if Itachi had actually killed Shisui or not. They would never have told him if it wasn't the last thing he'd hear.

"You three don't have to do this … Any secrets I know won't be repeated, I just want out, okay? I can't be a member of this organization anymore. It was one thing knowing that the Uchihas were a family built on incest, but it's another entirely knowing that the incest is being prioritized over other things."

Yahiko shrugged, looking disturbingly calm. "We can't just let you leave, Jiraiya. You knew when you joined that it would be for life. The choice you had to make was how long that life would be, and with your actions, you've chosen. Do you think we honestly want to kill you just because you gave that little runt a punch that he probably deserved? We're not doing this because we want to, we're doing this because Madara wants us to, and for that reason, there is no way you can possibly stop us."

Jiraiya put his hands behind his back in a show of surrender, and the three of them took a step closer. Suddenly he dashed for the window, only managing to get his arms out of it before he was stuck. He heard Konan snorting behind him.

"Honestly, you didn't think you could fit out of that window did you?"

It was the last sentence that Jiraiya ever heard, but what Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato did not see, was the single piece of cloth that fluttered to the ground of the _Red Cloud _parking lot, or the words that were on it, written in blood.

**A/N: Jesus. That was … bad. Actually worse than the first eighty times I wrote this chapter, but I had to just stop hating it and publish it, cus my PM's about this fic are getting ridiculous, and while the death threats are actually quite cute and lovely, I prefer a more traditional sort of praise. (cough cough REVIEWS cough cough) **

**Anywho, I hate to say this but there is actually another chapter or two, (I think/hope just one, but maybe two, gotta check my outline) of angst!SasuMada moments left to go. The only thing I hate more than an angst ridden Madara is an angst ridden Sasuke so I promise, their issues won't last much longer. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**I think that's all... **

**Love you guys for waiting and reading! **

**-Beloved**

**P.S. This shit could not be LESS beta'd so just read what you think I meant to say instead of what I said and don't flame me for it, alright? **

**(Kaythanksbye) **

**XOXO**


	22. Dead in the Water

**Chapter 22:**

While it was true that Uchihas did not go to the hospital, they did have a number of doctors on hand. These doctors had been quite against helping Itachi without Madara having asked them to, but were all too willing to deal with the issue of Sasuke's broken nose.

Sasuke was laying in he and Madara's bed, with three medics surrounding him, making sure that the firm bandaging he had to wear on his face was secure and sanitary. Madara was pacing the room in absolute fury, and the medics were pointedly trying to avoid his cruel gaze. Sasuke had never seen his uncle so upset before, but then again, he'd never broken a bone before – nor had anyone on Madara's payroll ever harmed him. Well, first time for everything, he supposed.

Personally, Sasuke found Madara's frustration to be rather sexy, or at least he did in his mind. The usual pangs of arousal had grown farther and farther away from him as time passed, and now he only felt things like that when – well, not when watching Madara pace, anyway.

It was with a short knock, and a tense permission of entry that Suigetsu came into the room. He glanced repeatedly at Madara as he made his way over to Sasuke, and Madara looked up to see what was going on.

The blue-haired teen was whispering into Sasuke's ear, and Sasuke's expression grew more and more dreadful as the seconds ticked by. Madara, pretending he didn't notice this, turned away. He'd gotten very good at that, lately: _pretending. _He spent a large amount of time doing it. In the mornings, he pretended that he didn't notice Sasuke's profusely bleeding nose. Or the way that Sasuke's eyes seemed to always be bloodshot and frantic lately.

He even pretended not to notice how thin his nephew was getting. Nearly skin and bone. It was to the point where a firm grasp on Sasuke's arm would leave a deep purple bruise for days.

And days.

And for days, after Sasuke got his nose bandage, and everything got back to "normal" Madara pretended not to notice that the nosebleeds still lingered. Or that his lover's tongue always tasted of vomit, now. Or that they had the heat in their room turned up to Eighty-Five degrees Fahrenheit, and Sasuke still required several comforters. In July.

He fired Suigetsu, announcing quite clearly that if he ever saw that boy's face again, he would gladly have it removed from his skull. Sasuke seemed further in distress from this development, but Madara didn't let himself notice that either.

The most disturbing, though – the thing that he could not help but notice – the thing that curdled the blood in his veins and wounded him to his soul: Their "Sex Life"

This consisted of Sasuke, facing away from him, sitting down on his hard cock, and riding it until it went soft. It was fast, it was frenzied, and while it did coax plenty an orgasm from Madara, he had yet to see Sasuke's body tense up in the ultimate pleasure. Sasuke claimed that he was cumming, and Madara just wasn't noticing it, but if there were two things that Madara knew how to do well, they were killing his enemies and satisfying his lovers, and at that moment he felt sorely unaccomplished in both of those feats.

He knew that his guards were talking about him behind his back. He knew that they all thought he was stupid. But he wasn't, he just wasn't ready to accept how smart he was, because he didn't want the truth to be true.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Kakuzu wasn't always the best known duo in Madara's gang. In fact, it was safe to say that people probably paid him the least attention. Which was fine, because in truth he was the most ruthless. His actions spoke louder than his questionable reputation, and he was rarely challenged by his peers. By far, he was the least coddled by Madara and Izuna growing up. Many believed that this was because he was a stone cold murderer as a child and the Uchiha brothers didn't enjoy his menacing company.

This was not the case. Quite the opposite, actually. He'd been accepted into Madara's child raising project very shortly after Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan had been. So what made him so different from the prodigal trio? The way he met his adoptive fathers. While Madara's favorite three protege's had been kindly taken in as little orphan kids, Kakuzu had been present during an assassination.

He'd had been abused by his biological parents. He didn't know as a child that his parents were actually drug lords – but what he did know was that the day he'd gotten home to see them in the process of being slaughtered by a terrifying man, his first feeling had been relief. The man had turned out to be two men, and one had turned to the other: "Teyaki said they didn't have kids."

A response, "Well, there's one here now."

"I'm not killing a little boy, Zu."

"What, scared you'll get cooties? I'll do it."

"He'll be more use to us alive than dead."

The second man's eyes had cut over to the other man's an expression of cold cruelty on his face. "Are you saying that you don't want me to kill him?"

"I'm saying that I'm not going to let you."

There was a long moment where they stared at each other, one with eyes hot – blazing – and full of hatred. Kakuzu had no idea what the man hated so much about him, and it would be years before he understood that wanting to kill him was Izuna's own way of wanting to spare him the memory of his parents' death. But Izuna was strange like that, perhaps it was his own depression, or perhaps it was something else, but he was the type that thought he was doing the world favors by murdering people. And he hated being interrupted.

"Madara, if you take this child home with us, I'll kill him in his sleep."

"Not if I keep you distracted all night." The first man replied with a playful smirk.

At this, the look in the second one's eyes changed. It did not exactly soften, it was more that it had gone from a branding iron to actual flame, dancing dangerously behind a mischievous gaze. There seemed to be some sort of completely silent bargaining going on, and both of their smirks widened.

"Would a fortnight suffice, My Love?" The first asked, daringly.

"You here that, kid?" The second man declared, dangerous eyes planting themselves on Kakuzu's, "If my brother here can keep me from killing you for the next two weeks, I'll never harm a single hair on your head."

And Madara kept Izuna sufficiently busy for two weeks. And Izuna kept his word. But Kakuzu kept his distance. He decided then that while they might be reliable for room and board, Uchihas were bat-shit crazy and ought not be tangled with anymore than was absolutely necessary.

While he was grateful that Madara had saved his life twice in one night – firstly from his insane parents, and then from Madara's own reasonably unstable brother – he wasn't grateful enough to risk being all cuddled up with the man the way the other three children were. He was especially confused by Nagato, who clung to Izuna like a moth drawn to flame.

The more Uchihas Kakuzu knew, the less comfortable he felt around them. Even the young ones. He remembered when Shisui had been born, and then Itachi, and then Sasuke – each more complex and sadistic than the last, from what it seemed. He was terrified of all of them, in his own way.

Which was why he was so confused about where he was walking to. And yet, his feet continued to carry him. Maybe it was sheer curiosity that kept him going. Perhaps it was a desire for information that caused him to open the door, and maybe he was a little disappointed to see what he saw, even though it was exactly what he expected to see.

Kisame and Konan were whispering softly to each other, and stopped to look up when he entered the room, taking a seat beside them. He would never think of them as his brother and sister. He had always been the outcast of Madara's "children" but that didn't matter. At times like this, no one cared who was favored by their adoptive father – at this point in their lives Akatsuki was a gang, and in that, they were all equals.

"How is he?" Kakuzu asked, staring at the still figure on the bed.

"The same," Kisame answered. "We hope... Could be worse, there's no way to tell. All the medics have been seeing to Sasuke for three weeks or so."

Konan was grinding her teeth. "Nearly a month now. A fucking _month_!" She hissed out. "We get ordered to _kill _the one man who tried to help him, and then he lays here, sleeping like a corpse, for a month – and we are told to do nothing."

Kakuzu frowned. He did not like to involve himself much in the family hierarchy for the Uchihas, but he knew that you had to be pretty low on Madara's priority list to be in a coma without treatment for so long.

"Do you think he'll ever wake?" Kakuzu asked, noting that the sleeping man's eyes were rapidly moving beneath fragile lids.

"Can't say for sure," Kisame replied. "I think he will. He's strong, you know?"

Konan knelt down by the bed, propping her chin up on her hands and looking towards the ceiling, tears slowly dripping down her face.

"Izuna-San, I know you're up there looking over him – over us. I'm sorry I was so hateful to him for so long, I couldn't stand you picking a new favorite just because he was born..." She broke off, choking back a sob, "I know that he probably wants to be in heaven, with you, and that he thinks you're the only one who cares about him... but he's wrong! We care too! He's our friend..." She whimpered the last word out, and sniffled loudly. "Izuna-San … You never taught me about gods and angels, but I know you're still here for him. I know seeing him like this must break your heart... Please, _please –_ if there's anything you can do... let him wake."

The room got very warm then. Only for a moment, as if someone had opened an oven and shot it right back. Kakuzu would swear he imagined the blast of heat, and maybe he did. Maybe that moment never happened – but in that moment, just that one little moment, when the temperature changed and the body on the bed gave a flinch – Kakuzu believed in miracles.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

_Itachi was not a dreamer. He was someone who had always dabbled in the philosophical theories of the differences between illusion and reality, and denied the existence of anything being actually "real" when the world was viewed by so many different eyes, and all of them seeing exactly what they wanted to. _

_However – the normal "reality" that he considered not reality at all, was still much more true than this one. Firstly – he was in a room that had absolutely no door at all. It was completely and entirely cylindrical, as if he was stuck inside of a soda can. The one continuous wall that circled around him was not so much a wall as it was an unending mirror. _

_Itachi hated mirrors. This one, however, did not show his reflection. In fact, he doubted he'd have known that it _was _a mirror, if not for the fact that he wasn't the only person in this room. _

_Which brought him to his second "proof" that this was a dream. His uncle Izuna was staring curiously at his own reflection in the circular mirror wall, seemingly quite bemused by it. _

"_I've never dreamed of you before," Itachi murmured, in half-interest. Even after so many years, it was safe to say that Izuna Uchiha was someone that he would always be completely comfortable with. The knowledge that he was dead was unimportant. _

"_Madara used to dream of me often," Izuna said, still staring at his own reflection as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, "Because he needed to, and I allowed him to." Izuna tilted his head to the side, gazing at his reflection some more, "When he dreams of me, I appear to be his age. In his dreams, I am the way he expects me to look if I were still alive, because his last memory of me was when I was alive, and his subconscious mind has still not accepted my death, and the resulting lack of age."_

_He reached out a hand and touched the mirror, and Itachi was surprised to note that it was not solid, but actually reflective water. It rippled at Izuna's touch, but his reflection was undamaged. _

"_Setsuna, sees me as I was in my early teen years. Beautiful and mischievous and wild and raw. His dreams of me are mostly memories, and they are often interrupted..." Izuna scowled at this._

"_Tekka and Inabi were sent to collect my body after I died," Izuna continued, "When either of them dream of me, I am forced to remain a restless soul inside of my mangled corpse. Unmoving, unseeing, and unfeeling, until their nightmare has ended." _

_He closed his eyes, and his reflection disappeared, not only from his view, but also from Itachi's, so that he was looking only at his uncle's back. _

"_From what I understand, when someone who is living has a dream powerful enough to wake a soul that is already in it's eternal rest – the soul is able to appear before them, but only in the way that they are most passionately imagined to be. Tekka's strongest emotion towards me was after seeing my corpse, so I am dead in his dreams. Madara's love for me is undying and unwavering, so I appear to be exactly how I would if I was alive to return it... But you, my sweet nephew," Izuna opened his eyes again, and shook his head, as if he couldn't quite believe it, "See me as an angel." _

_Itachi was confused, thinking that angels must have had wings, and surely his uncle was mistaken. But as he looked in the mirror once more, he realized that Izuna was right. He had a heavenly glow to him, and a sense of perfection that even_ he _had not been able to achieve in his normal life. _

"_You are neither traumatized nor resistant when it comes to my death. You do not see me as a corpse. You do not see me as you remember me. You do not see me as I would have been if I were alive. Even though you witnessed the destruction of my physical form, right down to the last choked breath – you see me like this." _

_Itachi smiled softly to himself, "I saw you this way when you were alive, Uncle Izuna," He replied, "You've always been my guardian angel. Your death couldn't change that." _

_Izuna smiled as well, "I had always been afraid to try to come to you in dreams. I was worried that you would see me the way I was … that day. I didn't want to frighten you. You were so _young, _Itachi. And so afraid. And so brave." _

_Izuna turned around at last, then, and beamed at his nephew, glowing even more than he already had been. "I always knew you were beautiful," Izuna whispered, reaching a hand to cup Itachi's cheek gently. It was unnaturally soft, not at all like Izuna's hands really would have been, with him wielding a sword for most of his life – but the softness comforted Itachi in a way that the familiarity of rough hands would not have. _

"_Would you be able to do it?" Itachi asked, almost choking on his words, "If you held the cards that I've been dealt, would you play to win?" _

_Izuna hugged him then, and Itachi felt like he was five years old again. _

"_I would do exactly as you're doing." The man responded, "Which is to say that no, I would not play to win … I would cheat for as long as I could until I was forced to forfeit. But I would not lose. I would simply be no longer playing the game." _

_Itachi didn't understand why he had tears in his eyes, but he didn't mind. It was Izuna, after all. He had no shame in being seen in such a state. _

"_When they kicked in the door, and the windows shattered in three different rooms at once," Izuna began, "You ran to me, and said that you were afraid, and asked me what was happening. Do you remember what I told you?" _

_Of course Itachi remembered. He remembered every single thing about the day that he had watched his family get murdered. _

"_You said that death was surrounding us on all sides," Itachi shivered slightly, remembering the literal and figurative truth in that statement. The way that they had stood there, trapped in the living room together, and seen as the ANBU approached them. Surrounded them. Forced them to be trapped inside of a circle made up of cruel unashamed eyes, and the bodies they were attached to. "And then you told me to stay calm, and stay close, and stay alive." _

_Izuna smiled, and Itachi laughed, in a way that was somewhat hysterical and insane. "I didn't realize until years later what it really was that you were saying, though. You wanted me to stay calm, stay close, and stay alive, yes. But you weren't talking generally about the ANBU invasion, were you? You were referring to your own death specifically. You knew it would crush me, and you wanted me to remain calm, in case killing you wasn't the last thing they did. You wanted me to stay alive, even in the moments when depression surrounded me and all I could see when I woke up each morning was my own despair. And you wanted me to stay close. But you didn't mean close to you at all. You meant close to everything that you stood for. Everything that you _died _for. You meant our family. You knew that I would run to Madara, and you knew that he would treat me poorly, and you wanted me to keep you close in my heart, so that on days when I was low, your love for me would be enough." _

_Izuna smiled, and ran his fingers softly down the scars on Itachi's face. "Hmm, you're such a clever boy." He mused, staring intensely into Itachi's eyes in that way that he had of looking at people as if they were the most important and precious thing in the world. "Things are moving quickly now, my dear. Your brother and mine are beginning to lose patience with each other. It will all be over very soon now." _

_Itachi frowned. "What are you saying?" He asked nervously, feeling like an ignorant child for the first time in a very long while._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Izuna said, his voice calming and kind. He turned back to the mirror then, and looked at himself more. "Why is it, I wonder, that you can't see your reflection?" _

_His nephew merely shrugged, not at all unsettled that his subconscious mind had no desire to look at himself. The mirror was rippling steadily now, and Itachi realized that he was probably about to wake up. _

"_Uncle Izuna?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_Will I remember any of this?" _

_Izuna cocked his head to the side, his hair falling silkily away from where he'd had it slung over his left shoulder. "I'm not sure... Do you want to?" _

"_I don't know. It's a relief to see you but … this all seems very morbid, somehow." _

"_I'm sorry," Izuna said, relaxing his back against the never-ending reflective water. It looked oddly as if he was floating on it and leaning on it at the same time. _

"_Uncle Zu?" Itachi asked meekly, "If I ask you something … will you answer me honestly?" _

_Izuna frowned, a thoughtful expression on his face. "To the best of my ability, yes." He responded, dipping his head backwards so that his hair spread out and flowed in the water-wall. _

_Itachi bit his lip nervously, the walls were rippling something terrible now, and he knew he'd wake up any moment, and he knew this question was a foolish one to ask, because he already knew the answer just as well as everyone else did – but he was only human. _

"_Am I … Am I about to die?" _

_Izuna smiled. "Don't fear death, sweetheart. We'll all be waiting for you when you pass into this world. It's very peaceful here. Truly, it is. You'll be so loved here, Itachi … so loved." _

"_You didn't answer my question though. Will it be soon?" _

_Izuna stood up straight. When his hair pulled away from the water, it did so in a matter that would suggest it was heavy with moisture, but once he stepped away from the wall, it looked completely dry. _

"_You have some time left, still. Time enough, anyway. Everything's moving quickly now. You'll see." _

_Little droplets of water were splashing off of the wall, and everything was becoming a blur. Everything, moving quickly now, why did Izuna keep saying that? How much time did Itachi have left? How was he going to die, and why did he feel like everyone else knew already except for him? He still had so many questions that he wanted to ask, and so much that Izuna should know; but the water was rippling too quickly, and now it felt like it was raining, but in an uncomfortable way that left him cold and damp rather than actually wet. He blinked rapidly, trying to make something out – trying to see if Izuna was still there. _

"_Uncle Izuna!" Itachi called desperately, squinting against the fog – or was it steam – or was it rain? _

_The last thing he heard before he jolted awake were three distant sounding words: "I love you." _

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Madara was having quite the nice bath when he heard the door softly opening. He knew it was Sasuke, Kagami wouldn't have let anyone else in – obviously. He looked up at the door and found his nephew standing there, with a deliciously short towel wrapped around himself. It was almost immediately dropped to the floor, and Madara's cock lifted it's head up out of the shallow bathwater to see what all the fuss was about.

Sasuke smiled, and stepped into the bath, clearly having already prepared himself as he effortlessly sat down, with a casualness that would suggest he wasn't impaling himself with his uncle's cock. He buried his face in Madara's neck and sighed contentedly, rocking himself against the hard appendage and breathing out heavily as he scraped it repeatedly against his prostate.

Sasuke wasn't hard.

Madara frowned, leaning back from the child, though his cock was still buried inside of him. "You're not enjoying this anymore lately."

Sasuke leaned in closer, and comforted the man with a gentle kiss. "I love you, and I love the feeling of doing this, my body's just not as up for it as my mind is... please don't stop, it feels good." He kissed him again.

Madara's frown only deepened.

"Sasuke, you're too young to be having problems with getting an erection."

Madara was ignored as Sasuke rose slightly and began bouncing up and down in a slow motion, making the water splash around his hips as he gyrated on his uncle's dick, moaning in the pleasure that his groin was apparently unaware of.

"Baby, I'm worried about you."

Sasuke stopped abruptly and gave Madara a harsh look. "I don't want to have this conversation right now."

"I know, and you know that I don't want to do anything unless it's what you want – but this is a conversation that you _need _ to have with someone."

Sasuke groaned in annoyance, but twisted his pelvis anyway, whimpering as he felt Madara's cock stabbing at his prostate again. "God I fucking love you..." With a slight giggle, he added a bit louder, "And I love fucking you." He found this very funny and laughed, letting it turn into a moan as he rocked his hips again.

"Your nose is bleeding," Madara responded quietly in monotone – trying to come to terms with himself about his _own _blatant denial of what Sasuke's problem was. Truly he was dis-servicing his young lover by ignoring it, but he'd always wanted to make Sasuke happy. This had just … gone out of control. He really _wanted _to push Sasuke off of him and talk about this, but they seemed to have opposite issues when it came so sex. Madara's being that his body would always want to fuck Sasuke whether his mind okay'd it or not – and Sasuke's being just the reverse with his body refusing to cooperate when his mind wanted it most.

"What, you're squeamish about blood now?" Sasuke asked, with a raised brow, clenching his walls down around Madara and humming lightly to himself at the feeling when Madara's penis twitched responsively inside of him.

"I don't mind blood, sweetheart – I'm disturbed by how excessively your nose has been been bleeding lately." He lifted a damp cloth and wiped at the teen's face.

"It's cus you're so damn sexy that I keep fangirling all over the place," Sasuke insisted with a joking grin, leaning back farther in the tub so that his hands held his weight against the slippery bottom. It was probably an easy way to slide and crack his head open on the porcelain, but Sasuke was half uncaring of that, and half sure that Madara would catch him before such an unfortunate event occurred. Besides, that cock in his ass felt way too good to be worried about his _head_ right now.

"Sasuke, darling, I think we both know that's not why you're having nosebleeds."

Madara was able to visibly _see _his nephew's internal struggle, trying to decide whether it was worth the physical pleasure of staying even though he had to have this discussion. Clearly the pleasure won out, cus he stayed, and pushed their bodies closer, trapping Madara's lips with a kiss in a much-too-obvious attempt to enjoy the sex without the awkward conversation.

And Madara let him, he let himself get lost in the feeling of Sasuke's still-so-tight heat as it clenched and ground against his aroused flesh, and he drank in the feeling of Sasuke's teeth against his neck, nails against his shoulders, arms nearly crushing him in their desperation to cling closer. He let himself take hold of Sasuke's waist, and slam the younger Uchiha down on his rigid length, adoring the sound of Sasuke keening and gasping for him to do it again, do it faster, do it harder.

He ignored the unaroused state of his nephew's penis, and focused on his own good feelings. When he came, it gave him no satisfaction beyond physical feeling. There was no emotion, there was no gladness that it had been Sasuke's body he'd milked himself into. There was nothing.

Why wasn't there anything else anymore?

No, he knew why. His soul and Sasuke's couldn't touch each other like this, not when Sasuke kept so many secrets, not when he let himself become so tainted. To Sasuke, Madara didn't matter – and so to Madara, the connection was one-sided and ragged.

When Sasuke climbed off of him, he sat himself back down on Madara's thighs, and looked pleadingly at his uncle, as he took hold of Madara's hand and brought it to his ass, clearly begging for some stimulation even though Madara was spent.

Unable to deny him, Madara shoved three fingers in, twisting and moving and thrusting, knowing that Sasuke loved every minute of it, but not in the same way he did.

"You can't even get a hard-on without the drugs anymore, can you?" he asked accusingly as the uninterested flesh of Sasuke's flaccid penis rested calmly in the water.

"I..." Sasuke paused, slamming himself down on Madara's fingers and moaning gloriously at the feeling. "I... d-don't know what you're talking about..." He said, stumbling over his words as he shut his eyes and whined in desperation, clearly loving the fingers but wishing they were longer.

Madara stopped and actually _glared _at the kid.

"Sasuke, I'm the most reputable drug lord in Japan, possibly in the world. Every dime you've ever spent in your entire life was made from someone else's addiction. When I wasn't leading this industry, I was out on the streets selling – just like we have people doing now. I've been ignoring your recent behavior for quite some time but the fact is that you have a serious cocaine problem, and you turn into a little slut when you can't get your fix."

Sasuke was looking pointedly at the wall, upset at the loss of fingers, and also disturbed by his uncles insight. "Is that what this is to you? Me being a little slut because I can't get my fix? Never mind the fact that I'm fucking in love with you and you've been doing this with me since literally the _day _I turned eighteen. No, no – I like to get a little high sometimes, so all of a sudden making love with the love of my life is just me being a little slut, huh?"

Madara sighed, and pulled Sasuke closer to him, ignoring the way he tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I love you, you know that. I love making love to you more than anything else in this world – but that's not what we just did, honey."

Sasuke didn't respond, but his efforts to squirm out of Madara's arms were doubled. After five consecutive minutes, he relaxed in his uncle's grasp, and leaned almost comfortably into the man's embrace, both of them pretending not to notice that Sasuke was crying softly to himself.

"Are you gonna hate me now?"

At that, Madara actually had to laugh. The absurdity of it made Sasuke laugh too, and it took them nearly a full minute to calm down from the hysteria of that question.

"Okay, so not _hate _me... But … I'm sorry, it just... I tried it once on impulse and it felt... it felt..."

"Orgasmic. It felt orgasmic and euphoric." Madara supplied handily. "You can't sexually stimulate yourself in an attempt to emulate that feeling, love."

Sasuke nodded understandingly. "You could tell the difference all along, couldn't you?" He asked in a very meek tone, as if it was a dangerous question and Madara might scream at him for asking.

"The difference between you genuinely wanting to make love to me, and you seducing me because of drug induced over-arousal and lack of inhibition? Of course."

Sasuke hid his face in the crook of Madara's neck, too ashamed to even look at him. "Why didn't you speak up sooner?"

"Because it hadn't gotten to the point when you couldn't get aroused without the drugs. Because I figured it was a spat of adolescent experimenting and it would fade. Because a part of me was always curious to see if you'd ever reach a point when you got those urges and found the pull to touch and be touched more overpowering than your desire to only be touched by me."

Sasuke gasped and let himself look up at his uncle in shock. "You... you didn't think I'd start sleeping with other people, did you?"

Madara shrugged. "You're a crack-head Sasuke. Anyone who assumes you've held on to any morals you may have previously possessed is a fool."

Sasuke looked particularly affronted by that statement, but said nothing to argue.

"Who are you buying from?"

Again, the affronted look appeared on the child's face. "You, of course. I wouldn't support someone else. I know ours is the best, anyway."

Madara tried not to laugh at the irony of that, remembering Mikoto's argument that while Sasuke was physically safe with him – growing up around people like this was sure to taint his understanding of normalcy.

"You've been suffering from withdrawal for nearly a month now," Madara stated plainly. "_Forced_ withdrawal. Because you've been unable to snort it with a broken nose."

Sasuke nodded, somewhat meekly. "I'm sure I could manage snorting it, but Suigetsu was afraid we'd get caught if my nose got examined every day..."

Madara took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "So. Now that we're being out in the open about things – is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Sasuke averted his eyes nervously, and Madara could tell that this was going to be big. "Well, remember when I broke my nose, and you just sort of snatched me up, and started screaming at Yahiko to kill Jiraiya, and took me to the medics and didn't look back?"

Madara frowned. "Naturally, since that was just a little under a month ago."

"Right; well – I don't know exactly how to say this – but um... you were kind of worked up and you didn't notice that Itachi was asleep on the couch, and I didn't think it was a big deal, but his head was hurt really badly, and I just talked to Kagami today, and he says that Zetsu says that Hidan says that Kakuzu says that Itachi maybe sort of hasn't woken up ye-"

"What do you mean he _hasn't fucking woken up_!" Madara screeched, and Sasuke held his hands over his ears at the offending sound.

"I didn't think they were kicking him that badly! I felt guilty about it, honest! I actually bandaged his chest for him and everything... but don't tell him I did that because I felt bad, it will totally ruin my reputation."

"Sasuke," Madara murmured in a dangerously low and dark tone, "This is a lot more serious than your reputation as an _idiotic spoiled little fiend_! Your brother most likely has a concussion! He may not _ever _wake up, do you understand that?"

What Madara saw in Sasuke's eyes then was confusion. He realized that this confusion was because Sasuke did not understand the importance at all. It was at this time that he realized how truly and completely serious everyone (including Sasuke) was being when they announced to him time after time that he was creating a monster and Sasuke really did love him and _only _him. Sasuke didn't look bothered one way or the other about the possibility that Itachi might be dead or permanently brain-dead. He looked, if anything, like he was trying to figure out how to soothe Madara.

Coming to the conclusion that anger would – as usual – not make any progress with Sasuke, he tried to calm down.

"I suppose I should go on and try to work out a plan for immortality."

Sasuke pouted, confused. "Umm... has that been something that you've been considering an option for a while now, or..."

Madara shook his head. "Not at all. But for something like _this _slipping under my nose – _especially _with Itachi; it's about guaranteed that Izuna'll castrate me as soon as I make it to the afterlife. And trust me – that's saying something. It takes a whole helluva lot to make _that _sex-monkey want to chop off a man's cock, especially mine."

As Madara was saying this, he rose from the bath, wrapping a towel firmly around himself, paying almost no mind to a completely nude Sasuke following him back to their bedroom, and then mimicking his actions as he dressed himself.

"Izuna believed that the world is run on cocks. When your mother told him that women were better, he responded with 'What makes a plant grow? Water, or a decorative pot?' she insisted that women were more active in child-creation than simply being used as containers for growing babies, but Izuna refused to believe her. To this day, I have no idea if he ever worked out how actual pro-creation works, but he was certainly fond of practicing."

Sasuke snorted, and they turned a corner, now walking down a dimly lit hallway. They only made it half-way down before they heard what sounded like an elated squeal. The door at the end of the hall burst open, and Konan came dashing out of it, colliding right into Madara, who she gleefully wrapped her arms around, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

"He's awake, Madara-Sama! He's awake!"

As they entered the room that Itachi had been sleeping in, Sasuke's nose started to bleed, and he cursed chastely to himself, pressing his sleeve against it. Itachi was looking at him, with an eyebrow raised, and he looked back, bandage covering most of his nose, and his arm covering the rest, blood trickling steadily down his arm.

His life was fucked up. Itachi's life was fucked up. Life, in general, was fucked up – and staring at each others eyes, Sasuke's baggy and blood-shot, and Itachi's tear-stained and dull, the Uchiha brothers began to laugh.

It startled everyone else in the room, partly because it was very rare to _hear _either Itachi or Sasuke actually laughing, and equally due to the fact that they were laughing _together_, which was never the way anyone would have expected to. But they were, and they kept right on laughing, until Sasuke was hunched over Itachi's bed, chest shaking with the effort to draw breath.

"Just thought you'd take a month-long nap and give us all a heart-attack, huh?" Sasuke accused, eyes alight with mirth.

"No, it's just that the bandages on my chest were done so terribly that I couldn't bear to be awake." Itachi answered back, with a slight upturn of the lips.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his face a display of complete offense, before he snorted – and again they began to laugh.

Madara watched the brothers' interaction with total and utter astonishment, before sitting himself in one of the chairs beside Itachi's bed and releasing a calm sigh. It seemed like the world was spinning in the opposite direction with everything that had happened so quickly, and a huge part of him saw this all as a good omen, a sign that things were heading in the right direction, and everything would calm down and get better.

But a smaller, _smarter_, part of him knew otherwise.

**End of Chapter**


	23. Betrayal

**A/N: My deepest apologies to those of you who were offended by the authors note in the previous chapter. It has been removed. **

**I will no longer pressure you into reviewing. Nice job guys, you taught me a good lesson with all the flames directed towards me as a person rather than my work. A low blow on your part, but effective. Just keep reading the writing, and I won't talk to you anymore about this fic. I promise.**

**I love you guys. Really I do. **

**-Beloved**

"You know what this reminds me of?" Setsuna asked, taking a deep final drag of his cigarette before dropping it, watching the sparks slowly fade rather than stomping down with his foot, "That time Izuna tried to kill Sarutobi."

Itachi and Kagami both frowned for different reasons, and at the same time that Itachi said: "Uncle Izuna tried to kill _him_?" Kagami said: "Which of the thousand and one times are you referring to?"

Setsuna, for his part, offered them both winning grins. "Of course he did, Itachi – probably the only person he never _succeeded_ in killing once he tried, which is doubtlessly why he never stopped trying. Why on earth else do you think Sarutobi was murdered after Izuna's death? Poor bastard had nothing to do with it, Madara just felt spiteful that he'd managed to outlive Zu."

Itachi sighed, thinking that although it made sense, Madara was being rather unfair finishing Izuna's battles for him like that.

"I repeat – _which _time are you referring to? Since we weren't there on the first dozen, I'm assuming you mean one of those attempts that went back-to-back with each other just after Shisui was born."

Setsuna nodded at Kagami's words, pulling another cigarette seemingly out of thin air and lighting it with ease. "Mm. Is that who was just born? I thought it was one of those still-born ones... Eh, whatever. Shisui's life has come and gone. Might as well be still-born for all I care at this point. But yes, one of the times we were _supposed _to be guarding the hospital."

"The time he tried to kill him with those poison dart frogs?"

"Nah, before that..."

"The time he tried to kill him with that sculpture at the art museum?"

"Oh no, _much _after that, that was still the amateur stuff." Setsuna said with a scoff.

"The time he tried to hypnotize him and convince him to kill himself?"

"Getting closer..."

"Oh!" Kagami exclaimed, smirking, "You mean _that _time."

"Quite," Setsuna affirmed with a mischievous nod of the head.

"What time?" Itachi questioned, more interested in his elder cousins' banter than usual.

"The wheelchair and the letter-opener," Setsuna and Kagami said at the same time, with matching grins.

"... The what?" Itachi asked, working in his mind to think of a way to murder someone with a wheelchair and a letter-opener and coming up with basically none.

"It was the closest he ever got to killing him, gave him permanent brain damage and he had to retire from his spot as lead detective on the force and hand it over to Minato Namikaze." Kagami announced, cheerfully.

"What he _did,_" Setsuna clarified, "Was to disguise himself as an elderly woman in a wheelchair, and then go to the police station, I – of course, was disguised as his husband, and Kagami was our chapping young son, and pushed the chair. So, we get down to the station, ask to speak to the commanding detective. And there Sarutobi is, sitting at his desk feeling perfectly safe – opening a letter. With: guess what?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "A letter-opener?"

"Just so!" Setsuna declared, "The really jagged ones with the black handle that they get free at all that campaign stuff for the government officials. Anyhow, about five minutes into the meeting he's on to us. Myself and Kagami, this being twenty-five years ago with us not at all in our prime, are easily apprehended by his best police... but _Izuna_..." Setsuna chuckled, and shook his head fondly, "Izuna reached across that table, grabbed the letter-opener, got Sarutobi a good time in the heel – good enough to make him fall, anyway – and then ran over his neck _thirteen times in a row_ with the wheelchair. It was a beautiful sight. He was using one hand to keep that chair going on Sarutobi's neck – back and forth, back and forth, back and forth – and in the other hand he was fighting off the police trying to cuff him with the letter-opener."

Setsuna gestured wildly in the telling of this tale, doing jerky, extravagant movements with his hands to show the repeating violations of Izuna's hospital-rented wheelchair on Sarutobi's neck.

"Hush now, Setsuna. They're coming."

Itachi watched, amazed, as Setsuna let the cigarette fall from between his fingers, his face now a mask of total seriousness. This was not the first time Itachi had seen Setsuna prepare to kill someone … but this was the first time that Setsuna looked … well … not insanely joyous about the occasion.

"You two have yet to tell me who our targets are, and why it will apparently take all three of us to dispose of them." Itachi said, professionally, putting on his own game-face and wishing that he could see who the three figures were that seemed to be approaching in the distance. His vision was worse than ever. According to the medics that he'd _finally _seen, he was either completely unharmed or left with a year at most to live. Shaking that thought out of his head, he turned to Kagami, who was looking just as sub-morbid as Setsuna.

"You have been relieved from your position on Sasuke Uchiha's personal guard, Itachi," He said in a clipped tone, "You are now working directly for _Madara _Uchiha, in his most elite assassination squad," Kagami made a vague gesture to indicate that the three of them were the aforementioned 'squad.'

"What does that mean for me? I've been doing assassinations for Madara anyway."

"What it means for you most immediately is that in a few seconds, you will suddenly find yourself privilege to some top secret information. It means that whatever information you have is to be kept from _anyone _no matter who they are, and – you'll be happy about this one – it means that you are no longer obligated _technically _to go along with whatever the sick and twisted mind of one _Sasuke _Uchiha comes up with." Kagami responded.

"Though, I'd suggest you listen to that kid at least _most _of the time, cus he's a sadistic motherfucker. Trust me when I say – you have not seen the evils Sasuke is capable of until you spend your days tailing Madara." Setsuna chipped in, with a fond look in his eye.

Itachi supposed that made sense. After all, Madara was the only person Sasuke opened up to. Of course if he was really as crazy as everyone thought, it would show the most when he didn't censor it. Squinting more at the approaching figures, Itachi gasped.

"Is that _Hanabi Hyuuga_?" He asked, thinking that surely his vision was even worse than it seemed.

"Hmm... would certainly seem that way..." Setsuna mused. "Poor little thing must be cold. Her nipples are all perked up..."

"I thought Madara killed her after the raid last year!" Itachi announced, truly surprised to see the Hyuuga girl alive and well.

"Yeah, most people thought that too – except her stupid sister of course. Honestly what _is _it with sisters? How can they always tell when the other one's in danger?" Setsuna commented, looking sideways at Hanabi, "I bet she's a biter. Not the mean kind, though – playful like. You know the type, Kagami... the ballsac-nibblers."

Kagami made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat to acknowledge that Hanabi did indeed look like whatever a "ballsac-nibbler" was, and then caressed his gun carefully with his finger.

"So we're here to kill the Hyuuga girl?" Itachi asked, not really bothered with this development, as he'd already thought her dead for several months as it was, and didn't know her in the first place.

"No. She's here to help us." Kagami answered.

As the trio neared, Itachi understood. They weren't here to kill Hanabi. Why on earth would it take three of them to do that? They were here for her escorts. His eyes widened, and he gasped.

"Yashiro and Inabi..." Itachi whispered lowly. "But that's-"

"You are not to repeat anything that happens tonight, Itachi." Setsuna said, "Not a word."

And he did not.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Do you three understand why I called you down here?" Naruto asked, staring across his desk at the three people sitting in front of him.

"You're investigating the death of Jiraiya, right? We worked with him, and his body was found in a dumpster behind his job. Makes sense, really, I guess." It was Yahiko who answered, looking at Naruto curiously. "Except I think we all know who _actually _owns that club. Don't we?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm surprised that you're being so cooperative. Yes, I do believe I know who owns that club, but I'm quite certain that the person you're speaking about isn't who killed Jiraiya. From what I understand, he hasn't bloodied his own hands since my father's unfortunate demise."

"Your father deserved to die for what he did," It was a soft voice, and Naruto looked at it's source with soft eyes.

"He might have. I didn't know him. Did you know him, Nagato? Well enough to say he was a bad person?"

The red-haired man looked up angrily. "I'm familiar with what he did that got him killed, and I would have killed him for it myself if Ma-"

"Hush!" Konan hissed. "You will have to forgive him, Chief Uzumaki. We were raised to adore Izuna like a father as children, and have cherished him as if it was a father we lost. Surely you understand that, having lost both of your parents as well?"

"You have not lost Madara," Naruto pointed out, and then his features darkened slightly, "And I haven't lost my mother … rather, she has lost herself."

Kushiha was a hard subject for Naruto. He didn't know what she was like before his father's death, having been born afterwords. What he did know was that his whole life she'd been running off this way and that, trying to distract herself from reality until it consumed her.

"Last I heard she was giving blow-jobs for meth," Yahiko announced, "I haven't received one myself, but Shisui once said she was a lovely cock-sucker as far as junkie whores go."

Konan smacked him hardly in the face.

"My deepest apologies, Naruto. It will be hard for the four of us to get along, I know. There is so much bad blood between us. But please understand that we are interested in why you called us here. It has become … difficult, for us to remain loyal to Madara when it is so clear that Madara is not who he once was."

Naruto carefully unclenched his jaw, trying to remain calm although he knew what Yahiko had said about his mother was true. "I know that at least one of you had a hand in killing Jiraiya. That doesn't concern me at the moment. He left a note saying that the biggest threat in the Uchiha empire was not among any he had seen in his life as a police. I wondered for a while what he meant by that. I thought, perhaps, that he was trying to emphasize how large of a threat he'd seen. But then, I realized it."

Naruto paused here, and looked at them very carefully, "Jiraiya meant that the threat had not yet become a threat while he was still doing police work. He meant that this threat was someone he had not thought of as threatening until he left the force. So, tell me: How dangerous is Sasuke Uchiha?"

"He is beyond any other evil that has been seen by the eyes of man," Konan whispered, "He has ensnared Madara's heart, and made it cold to everyone else. He's the devil."

"He lies for the fun of it, _kills _for the fun of it!" Yahiko exclaimed, "He has no morals, no pure thoughts. He was sin incarnate as a child and has only grown worse through the years."

"He loves Madara so deeply and truly that the meaning of love is redefined by his very existence," Nagato said with a fond smile, "Sasuke is no trouble, really. Only a lovesick pup with no leash. He's left free to lick at his masters face, and at times he snaps at he other dogs trying to piss on his fire hydrant. The problem is that his bite is much worse than his bark, so many seem not to expect it when he sinks his teeth into them."

Naruto frowned, even as Yahiko and Konan stared at Nagato like he was insane.

"Is he not even worth saving anymore?" Naruto asked.

"What on earth would Sasuke Uchiha need saving from?" Konan responded to his question with one of his own, "His every desire is laid out at his feet. No one in it would dare harm him, and the ones who want him dead are all too brave or too stupid to make peace with each other, but too weak to overpower him and his guard by themselves. He has everything he needs, everything he wants, and he is still more unhappy than anyone I know. Sasuke Uchiha does not need saving, Chief Uzumaki."

"So what needs to be done? Why did you three agree so easily to come here, if Madara's only fault is his obedience to Sasuke, and Sasuke isn't a problem?"

Konan's face got very serious, then. "I didn't say he wasn't a problem, I said he doesn't need to be saved."

"So how is he a problem?" Naruto asked.

"Because the rest of the world needs to be saved _from _him."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Ah, I was wondering when you three would get back," Madara murmured, only half paying attention to his assassination squad as they entered his bedroom. He was seated atop his duvet, flipping through what was clearly a pornographic magazine, with a face that showed lack of interest in both the magazine and conversation. "Did things go as planned?"

Setsuna nodded, starting up a quiet chat with one of the multiple guards that Madara kept around when his preferred two were gone.

"No Sasuke?" Itachi asked, curiously. He'd been under the impression that Sasuke had been in a bit of a homey mood as of late.

"Not right at this moment, he overheard Tekka and Hikaku talking about something earlier that peaked his interest. Not sure what it was, but you know how Sasuke is – one minute he's here, and the next, he's-"

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Sasuke came into the room like an insane storm, eyes furious and bloodshot, tears streaming down his face, mouth open and screeching. He had an envelope marked 'confidential' in his left hand, and some wrinkled tear-stained papers in his right. He wasted no time throwing both of these things in Madara's face.

Madara looked casually downwards at the things Sasuke had come in with, and without picking up any of them, looked back at his dirty magazine. "I'm sorry, but would you remind me again how it is that you've gained access to police records? I was under the impression that if there's anyone in this city who _isn't _more frightened of you than they are of me, it's the cops."

Sasuke walked up to the man Setsuna was talking to, an innocent guard, there to do his job. "Family business, get out." Sasuke hissed to the man. The guard looked over to Madara, as if to ask if this was alright – by the time he looked back at Sasuke there was a dagger in his neck.

"When I _tell you _to do something, you fucking _do it. _You do not question _me, _you do not question _my uncle_!" He twisted the knife, sending blood spurting violently out of the man's neck and onto the foot of the bed and Sasuke's clothes.

The other non-Uchiha members of Madara's guard did not hesitate in leaving, so only Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, Setsuna, and Kagami remained in the room.

"My deepest apologies, dearest uncle. It seems I've gotten blood on the bed posts yet again," Sasuke said with a sadistic sort of sarcasm as he watched the guard's blood dripping down the black foot-board of their bed.

"No worries, my love. This is why we have a cast-iron bed in the first place – it's washable." Madara turned his magazine upside-down, grimacing at it a little, before flipping the page.

Itachi was astonished by this display. How was it that Sasuke was just allowed to murder people at will? People who had done absolutely _nothing _to him! He cast his eyes towards Setsuna, and his elder cousin merely snorted, clearly amused by Itachi's confusion.

"Where did you get these papers, Baby?" Madara asked softly, scooting over in the bed so that there was room for Sasuke next to him.

Itachi realized the trick, then – it wasn't that Madara was actually so calm and collected about everything Sasuke did. That wasn't it at all. It was that Madara seemed to have decided that keeping Sasuke calm and happy was better as a preventative to the chaos than trying to chastise him while he was already upset. Certainly once everything had cooled down and Sasuke was feeling back to his usual self, Madara would tell him that it wasn't okay to just go stabbing people in the neck all willy-nilly, right?

"Oh shut the fuck _up,_ Madara!" Sasuke yelled, "Stop trying to pretend like it's a fucking mystery where I got them! You know damn well that those records haven't been in the possession of the police for the past nineteen fucking years!"

Madara put the magazine down with an audible _thwack _and looked up with hard eyes. "Setsuna, Kagami, go busy yourselves elsewhere." He said in a low tone.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Sasuke screamed, jumping in front of the door. They both knew better than to try to leave with him right there – they weren't trained in the art of being gentle. Their options were to hurt him, or let him hurt them, and either way was a bad idea. "EVEN _THEY_ DON'T KNOW, HUH? JUST YOU AND _FUCKING _ITACHI WITH YOUR SECRETIVE _BULLSHIT_!"

"I didn't lie to anyone, Sasuke – I simply allowed people to come to their own conclusions, and did not opt to dissuade them when those conclusions were false."

"You let me live my whole life thinking that my parents are dead because of _Danzo_! How could I have been so fucking stupid! _Twenty _little ANBU soldiers and Minato Namikaze against Obito _alone _would have been no issue if he's anything like Setsuna and Kagami! How did I ever actually believe that twenty-one people were a match for four trained Uchiha assassins? Tell me, Setsuna – does that shit sound normal to you? Cus I remember you telling me that you took out quite a bit more than that during the raid, and that was _while _protecting Madara."

Setsuna and Kagami were frowning deeply, realizing that whatever Sasuke was on about, he was right. Suddenly, a light bulb seemed to turn on atop Kagami's head, and he was staring wide-eyed at Madara with a face that displayed utter hurt and betrayal.

"What really happened that night, Mada?" Setsuna asked, looking very much like a wounded and confused puppy.

"Still gonna trust him after what he told you the first time? Madara doesn't give two flying fucks about what happened that night – and do you know why? It's because either way the only person he fucking cares about still _died_! So what's his concern if my parents are dead too? What's he care about Obito anymore, right? Who are they to him! The only person he cares about is Izuna! That's why he wouldn't tell us, cus _Izuna's _fucking _reputation_ is more important than the TRUTH!"

Itachi had had enough. "Sasuke, shut the hell up." He said casually, "Do you all want to know what happened? What _really _happened? Because I was there. Remember? I had to _see _it all happen, but that's fine – go on and trust Sasuke and Madara more than me, I'm sure they know everything."

Sasuke eyed Itachi challengingly, before giving a slow nod, his permission for Itachi to tell.

"Earlier that day, my parents went to the old warehouse to drop Sasuke off to Madara. This was a plan to distract Madara for the night – not to protect Sasuke. They left with every intention of coming back to the warehouse the next morning after Madara was dead and picking Sasuke up, but things didn't work out that way, so-"

"After Madara was _what_?" Kagami hissed out, angrily.

"Don't interrupt," Itachi warned, "Obito was planning on overthrowing Madara as leader of the clan, and my parents agreed to help him do it – as long as they were able to leave the family with myself and Sasuke, and not have to look back on their previous lives as criminals. The plan was for them to meet with an ANBU squad that night at their house, confirm the warehouse location, rally the rest of the police force, and destroy the Uchiha in one night, aside from themselves, Obito, me, and Sas-"

"Remember?" Setsuna whispered, sounding haunted, "Remember what Izuna said? He said 'No offense, Obito, but Madara, don't you think it would be wiser to send someone more loyal to you than that?' he knew, didn't he? He was trying to warn us! I knew it sounded crazy at the time – after all, it's not like anyone would have thought of Obito as being less loyal to Madara than anyone else. Why would Zu have said something like that?"

Itachi sighed, "Are you going to let me tell you what happened, or not?"

"Clearly they're not," Sasuke intervened. "So let's make it all simple, shall we? The _only _reason that Minato was able to kill Izuna in the first place is that Izuna was so beat the fuck up after all he went through in _killing my parents and Obito,_ that he became an easy target for the ANBU squad. If he hadn't been so wounded already from the expert assassins that he _murdered, _he could have survived the attack easily!" Sasuke turned towards Madara now, "And you _knew _that! It's why you made Tekka and Hikaku go to the police station and steal their records of what happened that night! Because you didn't want anyone to know that it wasn't the _police _who killed my parents and Obito, it was the forever _loyal _ Mr. Izuna Never-Fucking-Betray Uchiha!"

Madara was busily packing away the papers neatly into the file that Sasuke had brought in with him, and then he went back to his magazine with a deep sigh.

"Sasuke if you're quite done keeping us all as your personal hostages, it's Kagami's job to guard the _other _side of that door." Madara's words were harmless, but his tone cold and sharp.

"That's all you have to say to me?" Sasuke asked, speaking quietly, "Nineteen years, Madara. I've relied on nothing but your words as my truth for nineteen years, and now that I find out you've been lying all along, you have nothing to say for yourself?"

"What do you want from me, Sasuke? Do you want me to tell you that everything's changed? That Izuna is _less _noble because he killed them even though it must have broken him inside to do so? Maybe you want to know how I spent hours remembering the way Izuna used to murder children so they wouldn't have to remember the sight of him killing their parents – and the fact that he spared Itachi anyway, and still the child I chose to love and adore was _you. _Ungrateful, uncaring, unloving, _you. _Without a loyal bone in your body – not even between your _fucking _thighs!" Madara stood up, shoving the magazine in Sasuke's face.

"Don't make this conversation about our issues in bed, Madara. Especially because we both know you won't _let _me get you off anyway, and I can't help it if my body doesn't do what you want it to."

"You can't help it? Is that so? Because as I recall it, you went out _looking _for a drug addiction!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry for wanting to do drugs! I'm sorry for spilling the beans about Izuna! I'm sorry! But I don't fucking know these people! Setsuna, Kagami, Itachi, Izuna, Obito, my mom, my dad – they're all just names and faces to me. Some of them not even faces! If Izuna's bloody eye-less corpse smacked me in the head right now I wouldn't know who the hell he is! You're it! You're all I know! And what I know right now is that the night you and I met – the night that started this whole thing – didn't fucking go the way you always said it did. The beginning of my life as I know it is a _lie _and it's a little hard for me to cope with!"

Sasuke gasped as Madara pinned him to the wall. He could feel Madara's lips against his ear, moist and warm, with hot breath on his neck. "Tell them you're lying,"

"_Hell no I will not say-" _

"Sasuke – dammit – _look_!"

And Sasuke looked. Kagami was on the floor, body shaking, chest heaving in sobs so heavy it looked almost fake. It was extremely out of character. There were tears falling so quickly down his face that you could have filled a glass with them, and he was half-leaning on a kneeling Setsuna's torso, punching and thrashing into Setsuna's chest in anger, though Setsuna seemed completely still and unphased by everything in a very haunted way.

"They have spent nineteen years mourning. They loved and trusted Obito in a way that you do not and can not understand – I chose not to tell them the truth about him because I knew it would crush them, and all that you have proven is that I was right. I am going to burn the contents of that file, and I am going to tell them that you are an attention-seeking liar, and you are going to agree with me." Madara hissed into Sasuke's ear.

"Their agony means nothing to me." Sasuke whispered back, cutting his eyes at his uncle.

"I know that," Madara snapped, "It means something to me, and I mean something to you, and I know that you are very angry with me right now, and you have every right to be, but I am asking you to do something for me anyway, and I know that you love me enough to do it."

Madara did not even wait for Sasuke's answer before he approached Kagami, and wrapped his arms around him. "Hush now, cousin – you knew Obito better than that. Sasuke is lying. All the report reveals is that there were far more than twenty men there that night to murder them. Forgive him, he is finding it difficult to keep my attention lately."

"Then why did you only have us kill twenty, Madara?" Setsuna asked, even as Kagami calmed, sniffling into Madara's chest pitifully.

"Because twenty were all that was left." Madara explained, "Isn't that right, boys?"

Itachi looked confused, and Sasuke's face was, for once, completely void of emotion. "Yes," the Uchiha brothers said in unison, "That's right."

**-End of Chapter-**


End file.
